


Tiger Prince

by dyoityourself



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, An interesting mix of danger and fluff, Animal Transformation, Assassination Attempt(s), Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Brotherly Love, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Plot Twists, Prince!Jisung, Prince!Minho, Realm Hopping, Secret Identity, The action kinda comes later, Witches, minho and jisung are brothers, we talking sam and dean level
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 119,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/pseuds/dyoityourself
Summary: Hybrid royalty Minho and Jisung escape from the hybrid realm after an assassination attempt on their family, but things don't exactly go to plan when they lose their personal guard in the jump and Minho turns into a common house cat.Jisung is suddenly left to fend for themselves, but at least Chan is there to lend a helping hand.Too bad they can't tell him who they really are.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 395
Kudos: 549





	1. And they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd been itching to write a hybrid/royalty au, and so this fic was born  
> I hope you all enjoy!! I've been working on this one for a while now hehe

“Listen here hyung, we’re gonna have to come up with some ground rules if we are going to keep up this charade you insist on.” Jisung spoke somewhat crossly at his older brother. The cat hissed back at him.

“Don’t pull that tone with me mister, if you’re going to keep this up then you’re going to have to deal with however I want to talk to you, got it?”

The cat—his brother—narrowed his eyes at Jisung, who narrowed his own back. The two were in the middle of a stare down when the lock on the front door started jingling, signaling the arrival of their roommate.

“Crap, he wasn’t suppose to be back so soon.” Jisung said, though refusing to break eye contact with his brother. “This conversation is not over, Minho.”

So that was how Chan walked in on the two, both too stubborn to be the first to look away.

“Having a staring contest with the cat, again?” Chan asked Jisung teasingly. Jisung raised an eyebrow at his brother, whose ears twitched in interest at the sound of Chan’s voice.

“ _I know you like him_.” Jisung mouthed to his brother. The cat only glared harder, Jisung could almost hear his hyung saying, “ _Shut up, brat.”_

“If you keep insisting on staying silent as a cat, then maybe one of these days I’ll just have to tell Chan the truth about us.” Jisung whispered to Minho, whose eyes grew wider at his brother’s words. Ears flattening in fear, Minho promptly hopped off of the couch and bounded away to hide out in Chan’s room.

Jisung instantly felt bad, shoulders sagging as he watched his brother go to hide. He knew it wasn’t completely Minho’s fault for wanting to stay in animal form.

“Jisung, what did you say to upset him this time?” Chan asked, he was clearly joking, not realizing how true his accusation was.

 _If only you knew the half of it, hyung._ Jisung thought sadly.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your cat doesn’t like you very much.” Chan was still teasing, but Jisung kind of wish he’d stop. His heart squeezed in guilt, each of Chan’s lighthearted jabs feeling like knife stabs in his chest.

Jisung stood up abruptly even though Chan had just joined him at the couch. “I’ve—got homework to do.” Jisung said stiffly, awkwardly standing for a hare too long before disappearing into his own room. He leaned his back against the door the moment it was closed, eyes squeezed shut to try and stop his impending headache.

_Minho hyung, I wish you’d just talk with me about all of this, instead of shutting me out._

Jisung could only do so much to help his hyung when he insisted on staying in animal form, and Jisung feared he wouldn’t be enough to protect the both of them in the long run.

~

Chan frowned at his roommate’s hasty retreat. More often than not, he felt like he was missing something, like his roommate and his cat were secretly plotting against him, but Chan trusted Jisung. The younger had been nothing but a good friend the past six months they’d been roommates.

Minho’s cat eyes watched Chan intently as Chan made his way into his room. He left the door ajar just slightly in case Minho wanted to leave, though that was rarely the case with the cat. Chan swears Minho likes him better than his own owner. The cat would spend hours of the day with Chan when he was home, and Chan couldn’t pretend he didn’t like the attention. Minho had his own special way of making Chan feel special.

Chan smiled at Minho, scratching the cat behind his ears, Minho’s eye’s fluttering shut as he purred in content. Chan cooed.

“Are you angry at Jisung again?” He asked, the cat ignored him wholeheartedly. “I swear it’s like you guys are siblings or something. You get upset with each other so easily.”

Minho looked up at Chan, light amber eyes staring intensely. There was something Chan couldn’t place his finger on whenever he stared at the cat. Something—beyond him, but whether it was a connection or just a cat’s intense gaze, he didn’t know, brushing it off each time.

Chan scratched all the places he knew Minho loved, before he straightened up again, brushing the cat hair off of his hands. He swears he really shouldn’t wear black clothes anymore, since they all get covered in Minho’s tan fur anyways. 

“Well, I guess you can chill in here with me, though it’s not like you really need my permission anyways, do you?” Chan teased. He plopped himself down at his desk, reaching for his headphones only to stop short.

He spun around in his chair to face the cat, who stared at him expectantly. Or maybe just stared at him, he was a cat after all.

“Wanna hear what I’ve been working on?” He asked like Minho would actually reply.

Minho blinked.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chan winked at him before opening up the latest music file he’d saved last night. “It’s mostly done, just a few more tweaks and I think—I think it will be ready. Yes—no. Yes.” Chan was rambling to himself now more than anything, but it was comforting knowing he wasn’t alone. Minho was there, keeping him company. Sometimes, that was all he needed to feel better.

~

There came a knock on the front door. Jisung perked up from his spot lying on the bed, half-heartedly watching videos on his phone. He wasn’t expecting anyone, and yet, there was one person that immediately came to mind, _Sungjin hyung._

Jisung raced to the door, trying not to get his hopes too high. They’d been separated from their guard the moment they’d landed in the human realm, and Jisung hadn’t heard from him since, so what would make today any different?

Jisung stopped himself from ripping the door open wide to first look through the peephole. He couldn’t be too careful, especially since Sungin hyung wasn’t there to protect them. Jisung sighed through his nose as the face on the other side of the door was not, in fact, Sungjin’s. He’d never seen the boy before, but he figured it must be one of Chan’s friends coming over.

“Hyung! You have company!” Jisung screamed in Chan’s general direction. Chan’s face appeared not a minute later with a deadpan expression as he took in Jisung’s smug smile.

“Unnecessary, Sungie.” Chan said as he stepped past Jisung to open the front door.

“Well, since you didn’t hear the knocks, I wanted to make sure you’d hear me!”

Chan glanced through the peephole, looking confused as he unlocked the door.

“Channie hyung!” The boy said, all but throwing himself into Chan’s arms.

Chan grunted under the boy’s weight, “Hello to you too, Changbin.” Chan’s muffled voice came from behind the boy’s shoulder.

Changbin pulled himself off of Chan, smiling brightly only for the smile to freeze when he caught Jisung’s eye. It was like time stopped, the two staring at each other with matching wide eyes. Jisung’s mouth slowly dropping open. It looked like Changbin was starting to sweat.

Chan looked back and forth between the two, “Do you guys—know each other?”

“Not at all, I’ve never seen him in my life.” Jisung said nonchalantly, though they were still staring. Changbin was the first to break eye contact. Shuffling discretely to hide himself behind Chan’s broad shoulders.

“Why do I feel like that’s not true.” Chan mused, though not complaining in his role as a meat shield between the two.

“It’s true Channie, I don’t know him.” Changbin’s voice, suddenly a lot quieter, whispered from behind him. Chan craned his neck backwards to peek at Changbin’s meek figure. The younger peeked over Chan’s shoulders at Jisung every now and then.

“Ooookay, I’m going to get us something to drink.” Chan declared, moving towards the kitchen, much to Changbin’s dismay. The boy squeaked as his meat shield wandered away, leaving no barrier between him and Jisung.

Jisung smiled wonderfully at the boy, teeth on full display, and Changbin gulped.

“Well well, didn’t think I’d see another _hybrid_ here.” Jisung whispered aggressively towards Changbin, whose eyes grew impossibly wider at his words.

“Who are you? How are you here?” Changbin whispered urgently back, glancing towards the kitchen every so often to make sure Chan wasn’t coming back.

“I could ask you the same thing, _bunny_.” And Jisung hadn’t meant it as a degrading term, but Changbin instantly bristled at the name.

Chan walked back into the room then, handing Changbin a glass of water. “Well, Binnie, this is my roommate, Jisung. Jisung, Changbin.” Chan said, making vague gestures between the two.

Jisung waved his fingers at the boy in greeting, Changbin frowned.

Just then, Minho sauntered into the room, freezing the moment he saw a new face in their apartment. The cat blinked at Changbin, who blinked back, before Minho dashed away to Jisung’s room.

“Excuse me,” Jisung said, before dashing after his brother, shutting the door firmly closed behind them and quietly flipping the lock for good measure. Jisung scanned the room for Minho, but the cat wasn’t on his bed or perched on his desk chair like usual. Jisung got down on his hands and knees by his bed, peering under to find Minho’s amber eyes staring back at him. His brother was shaking, and Jisung frowned, worry etched across his face.

“Minho hyung? Are you okay?” Jisung started, immediately chastising himself for the question, _clearly he isn’t_.

“I—it’s okay hyung, it’s just a friend of Chans.” Jisung said, not sure if Minho had caught on that the boy was also a hybrid. Minho’s wide eyes only continued to stare at Jisung. Jisung reached out a hand to his brother, who slowly but surely inched forward, pushing his head into Jisung’s outstretched palm.

Jisung sighed, “I’m sorry Minnie, I shouldn’t have provoked you earlier, I just—I miss you. I wish you’d talk to me.” Jisung said, his eyes suddenly wet with tears he desperately willed away. He couldn’t break too, he had to be strong for his hyung.

Minho crawled out from under the bed to sit next to his brother, nuzzling his head into Jisung’s leg. Jisung couldn’t help it, he grabbed Minho into a hug. The cat meowing as he was squished in Jisung’s arms, Jisung burying his face into Minho’s tan fur. It was a lot less vibrant than when he was in his true tiger form, but his eyes—his eyes were ever the same. Jisung smiled a little at the thought.

Minho allowed Jisung to hold him like that, uncharacteristic of the cat who usually hated all forms of touch. Though Jisung knew that was a fat lie, since he happily let Chan pet and coddle him all he wanted.

“Please, Minnie hyung, turn back. I want to talk to you, I miss your voice.” Jisung breathed into Minho’s fur. The cat wiggled his way out of Jisung’s arms, looking up at Jisung sadly, before jumping up onto his bed.

Jisung knew it was a long shot, it would take more than mere sentiments for Minho to turn back, but he was always _hoping_.

“That boy—he’s a hybrid too, but I’ve never seen him before, and he looked just as surprised to see me. I don’t think—I don’t think he’s a threat to us.” Jisung said slowly, quietly in case anyone outside was listening. Minho looked at him, tail twitching worriedly.

“Even if he did know something, there’s no way he’d know who _you_ are, hyung. You’re a cat in this realm, not a tiger prince. He wouldn’t connect the dots.”

Minho let out a little huff, nudging his head in Jisung’s direction.

“What? Don’t give me that look, no one pays any attention to _me_. I’m just the crowned prince’s younger brother, there’s no way he’d know who I was, especially not in human form.”

~

Changbin stood, ringing his hands after Jisung had unceremoniously fled to his room, and Chan was starting to get worried.

“Are you sure you’re—okay?” Chan asked the younger again, not for the first time. Changbin, startled at his voice, ripping his gaze away from Jisung’s closed door.

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m fine! Just—fine.” He finished lamely. Chan knew there was more to the story, and quite frankly, he was starting to get annoyed at the constant feeling of being left in the dark.

“Why did you come here, Changbin?” Chan asked, wincing at the curtness in his voice, but he couldn’t help it.

“Huh? Oh! Right, I was—hoping you could take a look at the track I’ve been working on. I need some help with it.” Changbin said, finally giving his full attention to Chan.

Chan hopped up from the couch, grateful at a task he could do. “Sure, let’s see what you’ve got.”

It was a few more hours of the two holed up in Chan’s room working on the track before Changbin announced that he had to go. Chan was deep in the thralls of editing however, and didn’t seem like he was going to move from his chair anytime soon, so Changbin decided to let himself out after a half-assed goodbye from Chan.

Changbin poked his head out of Chan’s room, hoping that his roommate was nowhere to be found. The coast seemed clear, so Changbin booked it to the front door, hastily pulling his shoes back on, though his shoes obviously were not aware of the fact that he was in express getaway, and he cursed as he almost toppled over, a hand catching him before he could go careening into the door.

Changbin yelped as he looked up into Jisung’s smiling face.

“Changbin, was it? We need to talk.” Jisung’s tone was serious, and Changbin debated if fleeing without his shoes would be worth it to have to explain to Chan later.

“I’m guessing Chan doesn’t know you’re a hybrid?” Jisung said, grip on Changbin’s arm not loosening.

Changbin scoffed, “I guess he doesn’t know you are one either?” He hated the cockiness the boy seemed to radiate. _He’s definitely a predatory hybrid._ Changbin thought, not without a little fear.

Jisung’s smile returned full force on his face, and Changbin hated that he flinched, wanting to rip his arm from Jisung’s grasp.

“Relax, bunny. Sorry, _Changbin_.” Jisung corrected quickly, he let go of Changbin’s arm like a hot potato, and Changbin raised an eyebrow at the nice gesture. “I’m sorry, I haven’t seen another hybrid in a while.” 

“I’ve never seen another hybrid—ever.” Changbin disclosed before he really thought about it. He smacked a hand over his mouth involuntarily as Jisung’s eyes grew wide.

“Ever?? How long have you been here?” The boy asked incredulously, eyes alight in a way Changbin was a little apprehensive of.

“I’ve been here for years.” Changbin said, choosing his words carefully. He didn’t dare to share anymore, incase the boy was some sort of spy for the palace. Hybrids weren’t suppose to travel between realms, it was strictly forbidden. Let alone leave the realm altogether and risk exposure. And yet, there was always a handful of hybrids who deemed it worth the risk. 

Jisung let out a small breath, his shoulders relaxing when Changbin hadn’t realized they were tensed. “I’ve only been here for a few months. It’s—nice to see I’m not alone.” Jisung gave Changbin another smile, though this one seemed more—genuine.

Changbin felt the breath leave his lungs, only able to hum in response. He couldn’t quite put a finger on just what kind of hybrid Jisung was. He knew the boy instantly recognized him as a rabbit, much to his annoyance, but why couldn’t he tell what Jisung was right away? _It must be because he’s been around other hybrids before that he could recognize me._ Changbin mused.

“We should hang out sometime! We can be friends!” Jisung exclaimed, energy suddenly at 100. “It would be so nice to have another hybrid as a friend! We hybrids gotta stick together, ya know?” His speed of rambling was just a little too much for Changbin’s bunny heart to handle. He knew deep down the other wasn’t going to hurt him, and yet—there was something deep within Changbin that wanted to run away. Perhaps it was a dormant instinct he’d had then never had use of. Or perhaps it was Jisung’s pearly white, a little unnaturally sharp looking teeth.

Changbin let out a nervous laugh, trying but failing to look away from the other boy’s mouth. “Yeah, s—sure. I’ll see you around, Jisung.” Changbin somehow managed to say as he fumbled for the door handle behind him. Jisung waved goodbye at him happily as Changbin tried not to trip over his own feet on the way out. His heart was racing a mile a minute, and he didn’t want to stop to figure out exactly why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is just getting started bois!
> 
> Also not all the chapter are this angsty(?) actually, this is probably the most angsty we'll get, sorry to lay it out on you in the beginning oop
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	2. Let's be friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin may still be thinking about Jisung  
> Jisung thinks a lot, just in general

Jisung was happy, the happiest he’d been in a while. The bunny hybrid, Changbin, had been gone for _years_ , perhaps all his life, and that meant he couldn’t know the two were princes, and he couldn’t possibly be a threat to them at all!

It had been so long since Jisung had seen another hybrid, let alone _talked_ to another hybrid. Well, excluding Minho, though he guessed talking _at_ Minho was different from talking _with_ him. 

He hoped he hadn’t scared the bunny too much. He knew there was a stigma between predators and prey back in their realm, it was one of the things Minho and he and been seeking to change.

One of their best friends was a dog, and though dogs weren’t necessarily “prey,” it was definitely frowned upon that the crowned prince be hanging out with the likes of the domesticated breeds.

 _If only we’d had more time._ Jisung thought, looking at his brother, peacefully curled at the foot of his bed. 

Thinking about home never failed to bring a pang to his heart. He hoped his family was okay. He hoped his friends were ok. Running away was definitely was not what either Minho or he had in mind when there had been an assassination attempt on their royal family, but their parents and guards had insisted.

 _“You’ll stay in the human realm where you’ll both be safe until we get this sorted out.”_ Jisung could still hear his father’s voice in his head, the worry that he’d tried hard to mask, but Jisung could still sense it.

Minho had argued, wanting to stay and fight. _“A tiger doesn’t back down from a fight! We’re not meant to be preyed upon.”_ but no matter what his brother said, they’d all adamantly denied him, saying this was what was best for everyone.

Jisung had kept silent the whole time, he saw where Minho was coming from, but unlike his brother, Jisung wasn’t a fighter, and he was—scared. Scared that his family would get hurt, that he would be powerless to save them.

Sungjin had been stationed to go with them, as was expected of their personal guard, and Jisung was grateful, though he felt sorry towards the older that he’d have to leave his home behind. Sungjin insisted it was fine, that as long as Jisung and Minho were in his care, he’d feel a lot better. But of course, fate had a dark sense of humor, and something happened when they’d opened the portal.

A cold sense of dread had washed over Jisung when he realized that probably the only reason Minho and he hadn’t been separated through the jump, was because Jisung had held Minho’s hand in a death grip, whereas Sungjin had been first to go through.

Jisung shook himself out of his spiraling thoughts to relay what he’d found out about Changbin to Minho. His brother visibly relaxed, head falling further onto his front paws.

“Maybe we’ll finally have a new friend, Minnie!” Jisung said with a smile. Minho sat up again at that, giving Jisung a warning glance.

“Okay, sorry, _I’ll_ have a new friend, then.” Jisung teased. Minho huffed, turning around to lay facing the opposite direction. “Oh, real mature, hyung.”

~

Changbin walked home far too engrossed in his own mind. He bumped into one too many people for his liking, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never met another hybrid outside of his own family. He was starting to think he never would, but now that he had—it wasn’t exactly how he thought he would feel.

Changbin slammed the door perhaps a little too loudly once he’d made it back to his apartment. His roommate Felix popped his head up from the couch at the noise.

“Jesus, hyung! You scared me…” Felix trailed off when he saw the brooding look on his roommate’s face. “Changbin, are you alright?”

Changbin nodded dismissively, shuffling over to plop himself down next to Felix. The older boy pouted, flopping his head into Felix’s lap who giggled and proceeded to run his fingers through Changbin’s hair.

Changbin preened at the feeling. His hybrid side deeply content by the soft strokes to his hair, making him instantly more relaxed.

“How’s Chan hyung doing?” Felix asked. Changbin hummed noncommittally.

“Oh you know, doing his Chan hyung things. V engrossed in his music, as per usual.”

Felix laughed, mocking his use of “v” in spoken conversation.

“At least that means he’s amazing at helping me though.” Changbin said, stretching his arms up above him.

“Just let me know when you need an amazingly deep voice to feature on one of your tracks again.” Felix said teasingly, “I’m a pretty busy guy, but I don’t want to disappoint my fans.”

“Yah!” Changbin whined, sitting up so he could hit Felix with his full pouty glare. “Keep this up and we may never ask you again! You’re ego is getting too high, I swear.” Changbin mumbled, but Felix just laughed, and just like that, Changbin’s mood was already better. He’d almost forgotten why he’d been so stressed out in the first place. Almost. 

~

The next day, Chan walked into the kitchen dazedly, having just woken up. He couldn’t imagine the state his hair was in, even more a curly disarray as he ruffled his hand through the mess, eyes squinting in the morning sunlight as he shuffled by to see Jisung placing a plate of tuna on the ground for Minho. The cat pounced on it immediately, Jisung petting his head with a small smile.

“That’s a good tiger,” Jisung baby-talked to him. Minho let out a meow, causing Jisung to snicker.

“I see you two have made up.” Chan commented, Jisung jumped, whirling in Chan’s direction as Chan whisked past the two to grab rice from the fridge.

“H—hyung! Didn’t see you there.” Jisung laughed nervously. Chan missed the look Jisung and Minho gave each other.

Once Chan had made his daily breakfast rice bowl, he plopped down across from Jisung at the table.

“What are your plans for today, Sungie?” Chan asked around a mouthful of rice.

“Ah well, you know. A little work here, a little work there, perhaps a stroll to get some coffee at that coffee shop I like, and hey! Do you know when Changbin will be back next time?” Jisung said in a single breath, leaning forward, eye’s wide expectantly.

Chan’s spoonful paused as his morning addled brain tried to process the younger’s excessive string of words into a coherent meaning.

“Uhmm, Binnie? I don’t know, he doesn’t really come over here much, as you’d know.” Chan shrugged.

Jisung hummed. Minho came over then, having finished his meal, pawing at Chan’s leg. Chan looked down at the cat, effectively distracted.

Chan cooed, “What you do want, Minnie?” He reached down to pick Minho up and place him in his lap. The cat purred contentedly as Chan’s big hand caressed his head, hooded eyes peering over the tabletop at Jisung. Jisung narrowed his own back.

“Well, you know. If you want to invite your friend—s over more then, you can.” Jisung shrugged, tracing a fingertip along the table. “Or you know, not, that’s cool too.”

Chan was very confused, face scrunched as he tried hard to make sense of Jisung roundabout words. Minho padded around on Chan’s lap, his little cat paws never quite staying still.

“But Minho hates new people. He ran straight into your room yesterday the moment he saw Changbin, didn’t you?” Chan sympathized at Minho, who looked at him woefully.

Jisung scoffed, waving a hand, “Oh he’ll be fine. That’s why you just gotta ease the new people onto him. Like Changbin! I’m sure he’ll warm up to the bu—boy real quickly.” Jisung smiled like he was hiding something. Chan narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Ookay, well. I’ll probably meet him again today since we’re working on a project together—”

“Oh really? What a coincidence! Because, I also have nothing to do today so, can I tag along” Jisung asked, eyes doing that begging thing Chan could never quite wrap his head around, it almost seemed unnatural.

“Sure, Sungie?” Chan said, though it came out as more of a question. Jisung’s face morphed into a toothy grin.

“Thanks hyung! You’re the best!” Jisung came over to wrap Chan in an excited hug, promptly disrupting Minho. The cat yowled as he was pushed off of Chan’s lap. Chan felt a little bad for the cat, but then again, Chan surely had a soft spot for him.

~

Changbin had been waiting for Chan in their usual studio room at their university when he’d gotten the elder’s text.

**Hey Bin, hope you don’t mind but Jisung’s tagging along with me today.**

Changbin spent the majority of 15 minutes contemplating if it was too late to cancel when the two of them walked through the studio doors.

“Hi Changbin!” Jisung said, waving enthusiastically at the boy, that blasted toothy smile on full display.

“Uh, hey,” Changbin dragged out, returning a small wave in their direction.

The youngest pulled up a chair to squeeze right between Changbin and Chan. Changbin discretely pressed himself to the far opposite side of his chair.

Chan and he easily fell into a rhythm as they started working on their songs. However, today, Changbin was a little distracted. Half of his mind kept coming up with a bunch of unwanted image of bunnies being eaten, half his mind was trying to convince the other half that that was _stupid_ and would _not_ happen to him, and a third half, the one Changbin wouldn’t acknowledge, wondering what kind of soap Jisung used, because it smelled really good.

Chan excused himself to the bathroom some time into their session, and Changbin’s mouth opened and closed stupidly as he watched his hyung leave him with—with—

“So, bunn—I mean Changbin hyung.” Jisung said, turning his chair so he was directly facing Changbin. He seemed so eager, but for what? Changbin was wary.

“I mean, I’m assuming your my hyung. I’m 20, my birthday was a few months ago. It was my first birthday away from home, which was kind of sad, but luckily Chan hyung was there! And he even bought me a cake and everything! So it was a good birthday, considering, you know, being fugitives. And Minho hy—our cat, he started eating the icing on the cake and ended up throwing it up all over the floor. I thought it was hilarious but Chan is such a worry wart,”

Jisung continued talking at lightning speed, and Changbin found himself being more and more amused as the younger’s story went on. After a while, it almost sounded like Jisung was—rapping.

“Hold on.” Changbin said, effectively cutting off Jisung’s barrage of words. The younger froze, mid sentence as he stared at Changbin curiously.

“Have you ever rapped before?” Changbin asked. Jisung frowned.

“Wrapped? Like—wrapping beef into lettuce?” Jisung said, and Changbin couldn’t help but burst out laughing at the extremely confused look on the other’s face.

“Noo, rap like—here, I’ll just show you.” Changbin took the headphones out of the computer so Jisung could hear what he was working on. Jisung sat intently, mouth opening as the song went on. Changbin couldn’t help but suddenly feel nervous. Why?? It wasn’t like no one had heard him rap before. And he knew he was pretty good, so—

“Oh, that’s rapping.” Jisung said when the song finished, seemingly in awe. “That was you?”

Changbin nodded, not quite able to read his expression.

“That—that was amazing!” The younger exclaimed, arms bursting up so suddenly Changbin yelped and almost fell out of his chair. “Wow you really think I can do that?? I mean, I guess I do have a tendency of talking fast and all, but I mean, that’s not just talking, that’s on a whole ‘nother level! And I really don’t—”

Changbin was about to cut Jisung off again, when Chan came back into the room. Jisung seemed like he was going to say something, but stopped when they saw the look on Chan’s face.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” Jisung asked.

“Huh? Oh, nothing! My brother just kinda—well he’s at our place. Apparently he’s surprise visiting.” Chan said, seeming a little ruffled. “Sorry Sungie, is it okay if he stays with us for one night?”

Jisung wasn’t silent for that long, but it was definitely noticeable since he was usually spitting words rapid fire. “Uh, yeah hyung, that’s fine. He’s your brother after all! Can’t send him away.” Jisung said, though not with his usual vigor. “Are you going back to the apartment then? I’ll go with you.” Jisung said, standing up.

“Yeah, before he gets impatient and breaks our lock or something.” Chan joked, though it fell a little flat. “Sorry to leave so suddenly, Binnie.”

“It’s fine, hyung. We’re done here anyways.” Changbin shrugged, already saving their files. Jisung’s rapping debut would have to wait for another time. Chan nodded as he and Jisung made to leave the room, but at the last second, Jisung stopped, turning back to face Changbin.

“So, I’ll see you around?” The boy said. And maybe a small smile slipped unknowingly onto Changbin’s face. Perhaps Jisung was growing on him, he was a fellow hybrid after all. How different could they be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter to come soon~


	3. Do my eyes deceive me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeongin sees something he shouldn't

Jisung had it all wrong. It wasn’t that Minho didn’t want to change back, it was that he _couldn’t._

It was like the moment they left the hybrid realm and entered the human one, he suddenly lost the ability to shift back into either his human form, or his tiger form. Rather terrible timing to be stuck as a house cat, seeing as how they’d also lost Sungjin hyung in the process. Jisung was left to fend for the both of them, and Minho felt terribly guilty every time his brother begged him to change back.

Minho was stuck in a helpless form, and he didn’t have a way of telling anyone. It wasn’t like he could hold a pencil and write it out for Jisung, nor did he really have the ability of effective body language at the moment.

Minho waited a good 30 minutes after the both of them left, making sure they weren’t coming back anytime soon. His tail slapped agitatedly against the couch cushions as he watched the clock on the wall.

_Tick, tick, tick,_

It was a routine now, every time Chan left, he’d try to switch back, and every time he’d fail. He wasn’t sure why. He tried to remember what it was like to switch between forms back home, envisioning himself in his human form, tiger form, hell, he’d even take his hybrid form if it meant he could talk again! But nothing worked. He’d open his eyes, and see the coffee table still looming over him. Still small, still furry.

Minho huffed, getting ready to try again. He closed his eyes, feeling deep inside himself, not really sure what he was looking for, perhaps a handy dandy switch was somewhere in there, and he just had to flip the human part back on.

As Minho soul searched, he got a sudden whiff of what smelled like Chan, and a purr unconsciously came out of him. Chan always smelled so nice, Minho loved curling up in his laundry right after he washed his clothes. (He’d sometimes burry himself in Chan dirty clothes too, but no one needed to know that.)

Minho’s mood picked up whenever he thought about the boy. Cat form or not, Minho could recognize a handsome face when he saw one, and _damn_. He loved the attention Chan gave him when he pet him, cooed at him, talked to him like a normal person. It made Minho feel more connected to his human side, even if he couldn’t speak at the moment. Chan made him feel more like himself.

Minho heard something suddenly jingling at the door, but when he cracked his eyes open, he was attacked viciously by the light. He brought up his hands on reflex to block out the light—only to realize belatedly as he stared at his hands—very _human_ hands, in shock.

“It worked,” Minho whispered, completely forgetting about the rattling door. He laughed incredulously at the sound of his voice, “IT WORKED!” Minho yelled in triumphant. Standing up to pump his fists in the air at the exact moment the door opened, and boy he’d never seen before stared back at him.

Minho let out a yelp that sounded suspiciously close to a meow and accidently shifted back into his cat form. _“Shit!”_ He cursed, but of course, it came out as a meow, and he dove to hide under the couch. His heart was racing fast as he heard the door click shut again. Peering out under the couch—he didn’t see anyone.

 _“Maybe they’ll think it was all a dream?”_ Minho desperately wished. But he knew it was fertile, who would forget seeing a naked man turn into a cat?

~

Jeongin had been getting tired of waiting for his brother to arrive. Chan had kept him waiting at for _least_ 10 minutes. Why wasn’t his brother at his apartment anyways? Did he actually develop a life once he’d left for college?

Jeongin jumped up from his spot outside Chan’s front door, searching the area for some place they may have hidden a spare key, but there was none. Jeongin huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

“Of course, he chose now to be a responsible citizen.” Jeongin mumbled, but there was something on the ground that caught his eye.

“Aha!” He exclaimed as he picked up a fallen bobby pin. If there was something he’d learned by watching countless hours of Youtube, it was how to pick a lock. He immediately got to work, and it wasn’t a few minutes later that the lock gave a satisfying snap and Jeongin grinned in triumph.

“They really need to up their security system.” Jeongin said as he happily pushed the door open—only to see a very naked boy standing in their living room. Said naked boy then promptly turned into a cat, and Jeongin could only stare blankly as the cat dove under the couch.

Jeongin stood numbly, before receding back into the hallway.

“ _Well, that was perfectly normal. Just your average—naked—cat—guy. I’m sure I saw wrong. Or! Maybe I’m dreaming! Yeah, picking locks was never my specialty anyways. There was no way the door was that easy to break into—”_

Jeongin was ripped out of his trance when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders, his brother’s concerned face looking back at him.

“Innie? You alright? Why do you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” Chan asked.

“I—umm,” Jeongin stuttered, eyes drifting to the other boy next to Chan. He had a curious smile on his face, and somehow looked vaguely familiar. _Oh, right, maybe he’s related to the naked man._

“I think I came in at the wrong time.” Jeongin said robotically. Chan looked at him quizzically, eyebrows scrunched together.

“What?”

“I walked in on—” Jeongin stopped, really hoping he wasn’t blushing cause that would be embarrassing.

“Jeongin—are you blushing?”

 _Damn it._ Jeongin thought.

Chan went to unlock the door, sighing when he realized it was already unlocked. “You really did pick the lock, didn’t you?”

Jeongin didn’t need to answer, Chan and the other boy entered the apartment, the boy looking at Jeongin with a mix of amusement and curiosity.

“Oh, this is Jisung by the way, my roommate. Jisung, this is my little brother, Jeongin.” Chan said, placing a hand back on Jeongin’s shoulder. Jeongin however, was too busy staring at the stop he’d seen the naked man, cat—man? No one was there, but if he squinted, it almost looked like he could make out two gleaming eyes peering from under the couch.

“You guys have a cat?” Jeongin asked blankly.

“Yeah, it’s Jisung’s cat.” Chan said, turning to look around the apartment. “Why, is he here? I’m sure he’s around here somewhere—”

“Ah, Jisung’s cat.” Jeongin repeated. _Surely Jisung knows his cat is actually a human, right? What the fuck am I saying? His cat is not a human, that is absurd, and maybe mom was right, I really do need glasses._

Jeongin decided to pretend nothing was wrong, because nothing _was_ wrong. He bowed low as he formally introduced himself to Jisung.

“Please take care of me!” Jeongin said to finish off his greeting, and Jisung laughed, coming over to pinch Jeongin’s cheeks.

“I like him already, you’re so much cuter than Chan hyung! You wanna stay here instead?” Jisung asked and Jeongin nodded fervently, smiling.

Chan sighed, “Why are you here Jeongin? And why didn’t you tell me?! Did you really take a train all the way from Busan?” Chan’s “hyung mode" had been activated, and Jeongin really didn’t want to go through all this with his roommate and his roommate’s _cat_ right there.

“Ahh, hyung, can we talk about this in your room?” Jeongin asked somewhat quietly, making eye gestures between Jisung and them. Chan frowned, but conceded, making his way across the room. Jeongin hastily followed, waving a sheepish goodbye to Jisung before glancing one last time at the couch.

Whatever was going on here, it had to be more exciting than how things were going at home.

~

Jisung went into his room, letting the brothers have their alone time to catch up. _Must be nice,_ Jisung thought as he saw a streak of fur flash past his feet before he could close the door.

“Oh, there you are, Minho.” but when Jisung turned around, he was met with a very human, very _naked_ Minho.

Jisung almost had a heart attack. “H—hyung! What the fuck?!”

Minho waved his hands at him frantically, “Shhhh don’t freak out!”

“DON’T FREAK OUT?! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU’RE—YOU!”

Minho came over to cover Jisung’s rambling mouth with his own hand. “Do you really want Chan, or his brother to hear us?” Minho asked, and Jisung tried to calm himself down, though he still started at Minho in disbelief.

“Whaa, hyung—” He couldn’t help it, a fresh set of tears sprung onto his face. “Ohmygod, I missed you.” Naked ass be damned, Jisung pulled his brother into a hug strong enough that if Minho was still a cat, he most likely would have crushed him to death.

Minho gave a little laugh, which only made Jisung hug him tighter. “I missed you too, Sungie.”

“Hyung—why now? After five months, you JERK YOU LEFT ME TO FEND FOR MYSELF! I—” Minho flinched, looking apologetic and the fight instantly left Jisung.

“Sorry, I’m sorry.” Jisung sighed, voice lowering several notches. 

“It’s not what you think, Sungie. It’s not that I didn’t want to change back, I couldn’t.”

Jisung’s eyebrows creased in confusion, “What?”

“But uhh—there’s a bigger problem.” Minho said, anxiously shifting from foot to foot. Jisung could almost picture Minho’s cat tail flicking about behind him.

“Bigger—problem?” Jisung parroted.

“You see, I waited a while after you guys left to try and switch back again, but uh—when I did—Chan’s brother may or may not have—seen me.”

Jisung blinked, “He saw you in human form?”

Minho nodded, “And—as a cat.” He murmured looking down at the floor.

Jisung blinked again, “Whaa—WHAT YOU IDIOT!!!” Jisung yelled and Minho went back to muffling his screams and Jisung kicked and punched him angrily.

“Why did you do that? How have I managed to hide our secret so well for five whole months, and you go and ruin it the second you can turn back?” Jisung angrily whispered, jabbing an accusing finger into Minho’s chest.

“I’m sorry! How was I suppose to know we were expecting guests?! And that our guest was a pick lock?!?”

They went back and forth, arguing, until Minho started to laugh.

“What is it? What’s so funny?” Jisung snapped, though the anger was already fading at the sound of his brother’s laughter. He _missed_ it.

Minho smiled at him, “Nothing, it’s just—I missed this, I missed talking to you.” Minho said voicing Jisung’s thoughts out loud. He was shocked when it looked like Minho was going to cry. Minho never cried.

Jisung smiled back at him, “I missed you too. But we’re really going to need to do something about you being naked like this. I love you hyung, but I’d rather not have to have flashes of your dick engraved in my mind.”

“Why? Are you jealous?” Minho preened, striking a few poses that and Jisung slap a hand over his own eyes and shriek.

“Stop it! It’s not even that impressive! Just—throw some clothes on or something!” Jisung said, shuffling blindly over to his dresser to toss his clothes at Minho.

A few second’s later, his brother was dressed—barely. Jisung’s clothes were much too small for him, and it looked like Minho and been left in the dryer for too long. Jisung snickered at the sight. He’d never seen the crowned prince so poorly dressed in his life.

“Hey, you made me like this.” Minho pouted, doing a weird adjusting-leg-dance in Jisung’s too small pants.

“This won’t do. I’ll have to steal some clothes from Chan hyung later or something. Oh!! I can sneak you out and then we can go shopping!” Jisung jumped, clapping his hands excitedly. Minho groaned, rolling his eyes, but there was a smile on his face. 

There was a knock at his door then and the two exchanged wide-eyed glances. Jisung gestured for Minho to hide, and the idiot promptly tried to shove his human ass under Jisung’s bed.

Jisung opened his door a mere crack, just enough to see Chan’s face on the other side.

“Hey Sungie, you okay? I heard a lot of—screaming.”

Jisung huffed out a very fake laugh, “Oh, HAH! Sorry hyung, you know me. I get really—into my games—” Jisung finished lamely, shooting Chan a smile he was sure would make him believe everything was alright. Chan had his eyebrows scrunched at Jisung but didn’t say anything else about it.

“Jeongin and I are going out to get food, you want anything?”

“Uhh—sure! Can you get me tteokbokki?” Jisung said, when he suddenly felt a shoe hit his foot from behind. Jisung jerked, kicking the shoe back and accidently rattling the door in the process, Chan stepping back at the sudden movement.

“And some kimbap?” Jisung added.

“Wow, hungry are you?” Chan joked, still seeming a little put off. Jisung only laughed again.

“Ah, the uhh gaming! Yeah, really takes a lot out of me. Gotta repower the—vocal chords—” Jisung said, internally chastising himself at his lame excuses. Bless Chan’s soul for not questioning it.

Jisung closed the door after Chan left, letting out a huge sigh as he sagged against it.

“It’s really a wonder how you’ve kept our secret for this long.” Minho said, his head popping out from under the bed. Jisung resisted the urge to throw the shoe at him.

~

Jeongin decided it best not to mention anything to Chan about the naked cat-boy he’d seen in his living room. Half because he was sure he’d made it up, and perhaps with a good night sleep, everything would be back to normal.

Not that it wasn’t now.

Jeongin felt infinitely better being with his brother. Free, almost, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Really, what did he expect from being with his favorite brother?

“I’m your only brother.” Chan said at Jeongin’s remark, though an amused smile was on his face. Jeongin grinned innocently as Chan handed the cashier money for the food.

“How’s mom and dad?” Chan asked. Jeongin flinched, sighing at the question. That was one of the reason’s he’d wanted to leave home in the first place.

 _How’s mom and dad? Horrible? At each other’s throats?_

“They’re—annoying, as always.” Jeongin settled for. He didn’t really want to get into it. It was nothing new, anyways. Their parents were like fire and ice, always bickering and screaming at each other, but going back to holding hand by the end of the day.

Chan scoffed, “Really going through your emo years are you Innie?”

Jeongin grumbled, “Like you’re any different. You’re how old now and still in your “emo phase?”"

Chan looked chanfended, “I’ll have you know I am a very cheerful person. Ray of sunshine even, yeah. Better put on some sunscreen because you might be catching these UV rays.” Chan then proceeded to attack Jeongin in a hug and the younger exclaimed his distaste at his brother’s cheese.

“Stop it! Hyung! We’re in _public._ ” Jeongin said, finally managing to pull himself out of Chan’s grasp. He fixed his clothes that had gotten rumpled.

When they arrived back at the apartment, Jisung was sitting on the couch, watching something on his laptop. The cat was perched next to him, and Jeongin couldn’t help but feel like the cat was staring directly at him as he helped Chan set the food out on the table.

“Dinner is served!” Chan announced happily. Jisung jumped up, clapping excitedly at the array of street food laid out on the table. The boy was practically drooling—but Jeongin wasn’t one to judge. He was just as hungry, if not more. He hadn’t eaten anything since he’d left his house very early that morning.

The three boys dug into the food, but when Chan reached out to take some kimbap Jisung quickly slapped his hand away with his chopsticks.

“Hey!” Chan said around a mouth full of noodles.

“Sorry hyung, but I’m saving that for me.” Jisung said moving the plate of kimbap to the furthest edge so no one could reach it. “I’ll pay you back for this one.”

“Just that one? Gee thanks Sungie, that’s so considerate of you.” Chan deadpanned. Jisung stuck his tongue out at the elder, so he must have known Chan wasn’t being serious too.

“How long have you guys been roommates?” Jeongin asked curiously.

“About—five? Months?” Chan replied, looking at Jisung for confirmation. The other boy nodded as the cat jumped up on the empty chair opposite Jeongin. Jeongin chewed self consciously, avoiding making eye contact with the cat like the plague.

 _Are they testing me? Is he afraid I’ll tell them his secret? Am I the only one that knows?_ Jeongin’s mind was running a mile a minute that he didn’t hear when Chan asked him a question.

“Huh?” Jeongin said dumbly when Chan waved a hand in front of his face.

“I said you can stay in the extra room if you want. But there isn’t really a bed since we’re just using it as storage at the moment.”

“Hyung, you’re gonna make me sleep on the floor?” Jeongin asked incredulously, turning up the puppy dog eyes he knew got Chan every time.

“W—well I mean, you can sleep on the couch I guess if that’s better.”

Jeongin continued to stare at him.

“Would you quit it?” Chan said, holding up a hand to block Jeongin’s face from his view. “I mean, you can sleep with me if you want, but you should probably know, I _am_ known to be a hugger,” Chan sing-songed and Jeongin’s face twisted in disgust.

“Never mind, I’ll take the couch.” He muttered. He’d forgotten that the cat was staring at him, and when his eyes drifted over to the cats he could have sworn the cat was _glaring_ at him.

Jeongin gulped, _Was it something I said?_

~

_How dare he look so disgusted at the prospect of Chan’s hugs. He should be grateful he even gets to receive them. Ungrateful ass bi—_

Jisung kicked the leg of the chair Minho was sitting on, and the cat meowed as he looked over at Jisung who gave him a look like _cut that out._ Minho must have been glaring, oops.

Minho’s mouth was already watering as his focus shifted to the untouched tray of kimbap. He hopped off the chair, meowing and pawing at Jisung’s leg in attempt to rely his message of _“hurry the fuck up I’m starving”_ to his brother.

Jisung continued eating, trying to ignore Minho until Minho dug his claws into Jisung’s pant leg.

“Alright! Alright!” Jisung caved, pushing his seat back and giving the other two boys a sheepish look as he took hold of the kimbap plate.

“I uh—I’m actually in the middle of binge watching a show on Netfilx so—I’ll talk to you both later.” Jisung shuffled out of the room, grabbing his laptop off the coffee table for good measure before either of them could say anything.

Jisung made sure to lock the door before Minho changed back. Hastily pulling on the clothes Jisung managed to snag from Chan’s room while the other two were gone. Minho tried and failed to not take a deep whiff of the shirt as he pulled it over his head. His mind so warm and fuzzy with _Chan, Chan, Chan_ that he actually let out a little purr.

He prayed to any god out there that Jisung hadn’t heared.

Minho carved into the kimbap like he hadn’t eaten in months, and really—he hadn’t.

“Oh my god this is so much better than they make it look in the dramas.” Minho moaned as he shoved one piece of kimbap into his mouth after another. As a cat, with nothing better to do, he’d often sit with Jisung as his brother watched drama after drama in his free time (which was all the time, he wondered if Chan had figured out Jisung wasn’t going to school yet).

Dramas were a good way to accustom themselves to human culture and society, but if there was one thing Minho had been dying to try out from watching all of them—was the food. And boy, did it not disappoint.

Jisung stared at Minho with a mix of awe and revulsion as the older scarfed down the kimbap like he was doing an “all you can eat” challenge.

“Maybe—I’ll go out and get you some more.” Jisung said to deaf ears. Minho was too far gone in food ecstasy to really process anything else right now.

After he had finished the whole plate with a satisfying sigh, he laid flat on the floor, almost forgetting he was human again when he tried to stretch his back by arching it. Minho frowned at the realization.

“So, about Jeongin seeing you,” Jisung began and Minho sighed out loud.

“Can’t we just pretend like nothing happened? Clearly he hasn’t said anything to Chan about it, so maybe he won’t?”

Jisung gave him a look, “You know that’s a bad idea. Then we’d constantly be on edge around him, not knowing if he’ll spill the beans or not.”

Minho scoffed, “Spill the beans,” he mocked, but Jisung trudged on.

“I think we should talk to him. Make him understand our situation, and why it’s important he doesn’t tell anyone. _Ever._ ”

Minho looked at his brother, really looked, and took the time to notice the differences in Jisung. He seemed older now that Minho saw him through human eyes. And yet—he seemed more weighed down as well. His shoulders sagged with a certain air of exhaustion to them, and Minho felt a pang of guilt flare back up inside him.

“When did you become so mature?” Minho asked softly. Jisung stared back at him, before looking away with a scoff.

“Somewhere between being exiled and having to take care of a house cat for a brother, I suppose.”

Minho tensed, “I’m really sorry about that, Jisung. I honesty don’t know why I couldn’t switch back—”

Jisung stopped him, “Don’t worry ‘bout it, hyung. You’re back now, so I feel a lot better.” Jisung gave him a smile Minho knew was half a lie. He wanted to hug Jisung—but Minho wasn’t someone that instigated hugs. He settled to give Jisung his most reassuring smile instead.

“Okay, after Chan goes to bed, we’ll talk to Jeongin. He’s staying on the couch so, it should be easy.”

~

Jeongin found it hard to fall asleep that night, whether it was due to the hard couch cushions or fear of the cat-boy walking in on him was too hard to tell. Jeongin sighed, flipping over for the umpteenth time that night, only to squeal when he came face to face with the cat. _Minho_ , Chan had called him.

_That’s a human name if I’ve ever heard one._

Jeongin gulped, staring at the cat with wide eyes as the cat’s amber ones stared back. Jeongin could feel the beginnings of a word bubbling out of his throat, but nothing came out. The cat stared so unwaveringly at Jeongin that he didn’t realize Jisung had also slipped into the room, and jumped a foot into the air when Jisung’s profile came into vision.

“Shhh, don’t freak out!” Jisung stage whispered. Gesturing for the cat to shoo so he could take his place in front of Jeongin. “So uh—I’ve come to learn that you may have—seen something earlier today. Something you shouldn’t have.”

Jeongin’s mouth went dry, _So he does know, and it is a secret!_

“I—I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jeongin stuttered, playing dumb. Jisung raised an eyebrow, sighing as he looked up at something behind Jeongin. Jeongin was almost too scared to turn around and look.

“I know you saw me, Jeongin.” A new voice said, and Jeongin blanched as he turned to see the same boy from earlier standing over him. In the dark he was outlined by shadows looking like the boogey man himself. Jeongin squawked as he rolled off the couch onto Jisung.

“Whoa, hey!” Jisung exclaimed getting crushed under the other boy. Jeongin scrambled to get himself off.

“Uhhh, I, uhhh,” Jeongin stumbled, thinking perhaps it wasn’t the best idea to go visit his brother. Suddenly his bickering parents in Busan seemed a lot more appealing.

“It’s okay. Well, it’s not really okay, but we’re not going to hurt you.” Jisung started, running a hand through his hair. “As long as you don’t rat us out, that is.”

Jeongin only stared at him in shock. He then looked up at the boy who was still standing behind the couch. “You—you’re the cat?” Jeongin breathed out. Both boys nodded.

“Unfortunately so.” Minho said, “And we’d appreciate it if you didn’t go about telling the whole world about us. Or specifically Chan, for that matter.” The boy pierced Jeongin with a no-bullshit glare that made Jeongin gulp.

“So—so Chan hyung doesn’t know?” Jeongin reaffirmed, the boys nodded again. “Ah,” Jeongin let out. Suddenly an idea sparked in his mind, but he wasn’t sure if he had the guts to voice it.

“So what you’re saying is, no one but me knows that he,” Jeongin pointed at Minho, “Is also a cat, and you need me to keep your secret?”

“Yes.” Jisung nodded whole-heartedly.

“I—have so many questions.” Jeongin muttered out. The other boys exchanged a look.

“We—we can’t really tell you any more. It’s impertinent that you not know. For your own safety, and for ours.” Jisung said again, looking at Jeongin with his doe eyes. Jeongin wasn’t getting any bad vibes from Jisung (though he couldn’t say the same about the cat-boy). Instead he felt a pang of empathy for Jisung, who looked nothing but sincere as he stared at Jeongin.

“I really don’t know how to make sense of this all.” Jeongin said, shaking his head.

“Let’s just say—we’re not from here.” Jisung started carefully. Jeongin looked at him then.

“You mean like—you’re aliens?” Jeongin’s eyes grew wide, mouth hanging slightly open. The boys seemed to be pondering Jeongin’s statement.

“If you mean are we like Do Minjoon from _My love from another star_ —then yeah, kind of!” Jisung said, Minho shook his head.

“Anyways—Jeongin, we are in a bit of a predicament here, and it would really be best for us all if you didn’t tell anyone what you saw.” Minho said, capturing Jeongin in another one of his intense gazes. Jeongin opted to look at Jisung instead, still intimidated by the cat-boy.

“Alright, I’ll keep your secret,”

“Really? Thank god,” Jisung breathed.

“If you let me stay here with you guys.” Jeongin finished.

“What?” Both boys said, whirling on Jeongin as he stared back determinedly.

“I won’t tell a soul about your secret, if you let me live with you guys. You have a third room here, I can stay there. All you need to do is mention the idea when Chan is here, and if he sees both of us are on board, he won’t be able to say no.” Jeongin said, crossing his arms smugly.

“That’s absolutely not—” But Jisung cut Minho off.

“Fine, but in return you have to willingly help us out whenever we get in a predicament regarding—” Jisung made vague hand gestures towards Minho, “No strings attached.”

“Deal.” Jeongin said, holding out his hand to shake on it, which Jisung gladly did. Minho huffed out a breath but ultimately didn’t say anything.

Jeongin grinned. “Pleasure doing business with you; tomorrow, operation eagles-in-the-nest is a go-go!” he exclaimed.

“We are not calling it that.” Minho retorted.

“Operation Jeongin-moves-in is a go-go!”

“… Better.” Minho mumbled out, Jisung giggled.

Jeongin was starting to see they weren’t as scary as he’d thought them to be. Maybe some day he’d really come to care about helping them keep their secret, no strings attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin best boi heheh  
> Really adds to their overall crack head energy I do say
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	4. Operation Jeongin-moves-in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeongin's plan begins, and the hybrid brothers venture out

Chan woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. Well—he felt _something_ fuzzy. His eyes blinked open to see a ball of fluff curled up on his chest, snoozing peacefully as a few purrs escaped his tiny body.

Chan smiled, _What an excellent way to wake up,_ he thought, until a few cat hairs got sucked into his nose, and he jerked with a huff trying to expel the tickling stands.

Minho was jostled awake by Chan’s jerk, meowing as he took his sweet time to stand up and stretch himself out on top of Chan’s body. Chan let out a small _“oof”_ when Minho’s paw dug into his bladder.

“Where were you last night? You usually like to hang around me.” Chan said in a pout. He missed the little fur ball who’d keep him company as he finished up late night projects, the cat curled on top of his pillow.

Minho looked at Chan, jumping off his chest to nuzzle his face into Chan’s neck like an apology. The boy laughed happily.

“Okay, you’re forgiven. I can’t be mad at you anyways, you’re too cute.” Chan cooed, reaching out to scratch Minho under his chin. The cat’s eyes closed in content, a rumbling purr resonating through him.

There came a knock at his door, “Chan hyung,” Jeongin’s singsong voice came, as the younger’s head peeked through the opening. “Are you uupp…?” Jeongin trailed off as he took in the scene before him.

Chan looked at him curiously, still petting Minho, whose purrs were only getting louder.

“Innie? Why do you look like that?” Chan didn’t understand why his brother looked like he’d just walked in on Chan doing something… _explicit_. Was there something on his face? Did he forget to wear underwear again? After a quick look confirmed he had not forgotten, Chan shrugged it off, giving Minho one last pat before he threw his legs over the side of the bed.

“You hungry Innie? Is Jisung up yet? Wait—you don’t need to answer that, that boy sleeps forever.” Minho gave a huff like he was agreeing, and Chan glanced at him amusedly.

“Actually, Sungie hyung’s already up. He’s making breakfast.” Jeongin said, leaving the door open as he walked away.

“Sungie—hyung?” Chan muttered, wondering when the two had gotten so close. “Wait—he’s up?” Chan said out loud, quickly making his way to the kitchen.

Sure enough, the smell of cooking engulfed Chan the minute he walked out his door. The older couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw Jisung scooping soup out of a pot into three bowls.

Chan’s jaw dropped open, “Jisung? You’re cooking?” he sputtered. The younger turned to grin at Chan.

“Good morning hyung! I woke up early so I thought, why not? We have a guest, after all.” Jisung winked at Jeongin, who threw finger hearts back at him. Chan blinked, he was pretty sure he wasn’t actually awake yet. Either that or he’d woken up in an alternate universe or something.

Minho was the only constant thing in his life, and he picked the cat up into his arms to tell him so. Minho meowed back at him. Jeongin was staring at them with that same look again, and Chan had that nagging feeling he was missing something, _again_.

“What? What is it?” Chan asked, slightly annoyed that even his own brother, who just got here _yesterday_ , was already acting like he was a part of something Chan didn’t know.

Jeongin only shook his head, “Noth—uhh actually, Jisungie hyung was just about to ask me something before you walked in, weren’t you, hyung?” Jeongin asked, and Chan suddenly felt like he was guest starring in some bad sitcom.

“Uh yes, Jeonginie! Thanks for reminding me,” Jisung said, not turning around from stirring the pot. “I was just saying how _nice_ it was that Jeongin was with us, and that maybe he’d like to stay!”

Chan’s eyes grew wide at that, hand stopping from its’ track down Minho’s head.

“You—what?”

“Oh, really hyung!?” Jeongin exclaimed, jumping up in his chair excitedly. “You want me to live with you guys?”

“Whoa whoa, hold on a second—” Chan started, but the boys paid him no heed.

“Yeah! You can take the extra room!” Jisung said, turning to Jeongin then with matching excitement.

“Oh! Can I Channie hyung? Can I??” Jeongin turned his puppy eyes towards Chan, and Chan groaned, already knowing he was going to cave. _You’re such a fucking softie._

“You—I guess—you’re really okay with that, Sungie?” Chan asked his roommate, who shrugged.

“It’ll be fun.” Jisung said.

“Then—I guess you can stay with us.” Chan said slowly. Jeongin started to cheer, “But you better ask mom and dad if it’s okay first!”

Jeongin scoffed, “Hyung, I’ll be going to uni in a few months anyways, I’m sure they’ll just be glad to have me out of the house.”

“Go call them.” Chan fixed his brother with his big-brother stare and Jeongin sighed, sliding off the stool to grab his phone.

~

To Chan’s utter surprise, his parents allowed Jeongin to live with him. And Chan sputtered a bit at the news as Jeongin danced around happily in their living room. Though Chan couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at the sheer happiness radiating from Jeongin. He liked seeing his younger brother so happy.

“Thanks for letting Jeongin live here, Sungie.” Chan said as they both watched the boy break out some Fortnite moves.

Jisung gave a small smile, “Yeah, well, how could I not? He’s so—”

“Weird?” Chan supplied when Jeongin started trying to break dance, but ended up hitting his head on the edge of the coffee table. Minho jumped up onto the couch behind him, tail wagging lazily like he was amused.

“I was going to say endearing.” Jisung supplied.

“Hey Innie, we should probably start clearing out the room for you then. And we’re probably going to need to get a mattress for you too.”

Jeongin stood up, nodding his head vigorously, giant smile plastered onto his face.

“Hmm I don’t suppose Changbin or Felix would have an extra mattress lying around,” Chan pondered, “Though it wouldn’t hurt to ask—why don’t you guys get started clearing the extra room? And I’ll ask him real quick.”

The three got to work, and not 10 minutes later there was a fortress of cardboard boxes blockading the hallway. Chan had to physically climb over a few to even reach the doorway.

“Hmm, we’re really gonna need to figure out where to put all these. When did we get so much stuff anyways?”

“I’m pretty sure this is all your stuff, hyung. Mi—I like to carry light.” Jisung said smiling innocently as Jeongin shot him a look. Minho was perched atop a stack of boxes watching the chaos unfold like it was his kingdom. Chan reached out to scratch the cat under the chin causing Minho to purr instantly.

“Well, Binnie said they didn’t have an extra mattress, so we have to go out and buy one.” Chan said, placing both hands on his hips. “But we should probably clear this out first before we go bringing a mattress into here.”

The three spent a better part of the day clearing out the room. By the end, they had an empty room alright, but a much too crowded hallway.

“What the hell is this stuff?” Chan mumbled, more to himself than anyone, as he opened a few of the boxes to peer inside. He was met with things he hadn’t seen in years. School projects and books that he’d read as a child, even a few knickknacks that he must have deemed important enough at the time to save.

Jisung pulled his hand out of a box to show a yellow rubber ducky, eyebrows scrunched together in judgement. “Uh, hyung? Why do you have this?”

Chan gasped, reaching out for the duck with lightning speed.

“My rubber ducky! I haven’t seen you in _years_ little guy!” Chan said, looking perhaps a little too adoringly at his favorite rubber ducky probably from when he was 5.

“And he calls me the child.” Jeongin scoffed, rolling his eyes. They stacked what they could and pushed the boxes against the walls creating enough walking space in the meantime to suffice. Chan promised he’d deal with all the boxes later. For now, they were going to go mattress shopping.

“You wanna come, Sungie?” Chan asked as he and Jeongin put on their shoes.

Jisung waved them off, “As _riveting_ as mattress shopping sounds—I think I’ll just stay here. You two have fun.” He said, waggling his fingers at the brothers in goodbye.

“Okay, be back in a few hours!” Chan called out, before shutting the door behind them.

~

Jisung didn’t wait a beat after they’d left to jump into action.

“MINHO HYUNG!” Jisung yelled, spinning around trying to find the cat. Minho meowed disinterestedly as he lazily sauntered into the living room.

“Quick, change and put something on. While they’re out shopping for mattresses, it’s the perfect time for us to go shopping for you!”

Minho blinked, before promptly turning back into a human. Jisung gave a cry of distress, pinching the bridge of his nose at Minho’s naked form.

“Really hyung? Again?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you’ve already seen it anyways.” Minho huffed, “But—do you really think it’s a good idea for me to go prancing around outside? What if we run into them?”

“We won’t run into them. Where you go to buy a mattress is very different from where you go to buy clothes. Opposite sides of the city even!” Jisung dismissed, perhaps exaggerating just a smidge. “Besides, you obviously can’t fit into my clothes and we can’t keep stealing clothes from Chan hyung all the time. He’s gonna start to notice!”

Minho relented, and Jisung clapped happily as his brother went to put on the clothes Jisung had stolen from Chan the first time.

A hop, skip, and a subway ride later and Jisung was arm in arm with his brother as they walked along a popular shopping district. Jisung had been excited at first, but he’d forgotten that Minho hadn’t been around groups of people for months. His brother flinched away from every loud noise or group that passed them.

Jisung felt bad for being so insensitive, he really hadn’t thought about that at all. Minho gripped Jisung’s arm a little tighter, and had the hood of Chan’s hoodie pulled up over his head to make him feel a little bit better.

“Don’t worry, we won’t be long. We just need to get you some essentials.” Jisung patted his brother’s arm reassuringly. He lead Minho in and out of small shops as they went, purposefully picking the shops with the least amount of people.

Not an hour later and they had a pretty good start to Minho’s human wardrobe. A couple pairs of pants, some T-shirts, a jacket for when he went outside— _If_ he went outside, Minho had corrected him—some boxers, socks, and a pair of shoes as per Jisung’s insistence.

“Don’t say you’re never going to go outside, what if there’s an emergency and you have to? You’re just going to run barefoot through a city?” Jisung waved an arm haphazardly, almost whacking a girl in the face. Minho quickly grabbed his arm to suction it down at Jisung’s side.

“If an emergency really came, I doubt I’d be in my human form.”

“So you’re just going to be a tiger? Running through the city?” Jisung said, even more incredulously. Minho gritted his teeth, and Jisung knew he had won.

Before they went back home, Jisung insisted on stopping by one of his favorite food stands, and Minho was a sucker for food, so he didn’t complain.

“Here, try this.” Jisung said, happily handing Minho the skewered octopus balls. Minho eyed the food suspiciously, sniffing it for good measure only for his eyes to light up in curiosity at the smell. He took a tentative first bite, chewing thoughtfully, before his entire face lit up and Jisung snickered at the sight. It was truly something, to see your human brother eating food like he was still a cat: suspiciously, and messily.

Jisung handed Minho a few napkins, but the older ignored them as he shoved more octopus balls into his face. “Okay, bro. You do that.” Jisung said, turning away from Minho so as not to be associated with him. That is, until his eyes fell upon an all too familiar fluff of brown hair.

If Jisung was in his animal form, all the hairs on his body would have stood up. He let out an “Eep!” As he quickly tugged on Minho’s arm to get his attention. Minho growled out at him, probably for Jisung interrupting his meal, but now was no time for hybrid instincts.

“Hyung! We gotta go.” Jisung said, already dragging Minho in the direction away from Chan and Jeongin.

“Sung, what the fuck!” Minho exclaimed, when Jisung’s pulling made him drop his skewer. Minho stared longingly (and a little angrily) at it’s fallen spot on the asphalt. You’d think someone had just died from his expression.

“We need to buy another one.” Minho said, making his way back to the stand. Jisung groaned in panic.

“Noo, hyung, we need to leave, _now._ ”

“We are not leaving until you buy me another one of those delicious, fishy orb sticks.” Minho said not hearing Jisung at all. If it were any other time, Jisung would have made fun of Minho for his choice of words, but Jisung was far from a teasing mood.

“Min. Ho!” Jisung spat out, watching with increasing panic as the duo made their way closer. “You don’t understand. It’s _them,_ they’re _here_!” He hissed out. Minho only hummed in question, his focus on the stands menu as he practically drooled over the pictures.

Jisung was still trying to pull Minho away, but his brother was fucking strong. It was like trying to move a freight truck with a toothpick. Jisung watched, eyes wide, as Jeongin and Chan were merely a few feet away from them now. Jisung quickly went to Minho’s left side, turning his back on the two in hopes that they’d keep walking and never notice Jisung was there.

“Sungie, it’s our turn.” Minho said openly, without a _care in the world_ as he pushed Jisung up in front of him. Jisung scowled, cursing under his breath when he heard Chan say, “Jisung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about this story so far in the comments!! Thanks for sticking with me <3   
> The next chapter is one of my fave hehehe


	5. Homin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan and Minho meet for the (somewhat) first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crack crack crack crack  
> (Actually I dunno, is this considered crack? I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless 🙃)

Minho knew he’d fucked up when Chan’s voice came out of nowhere. Minho froze, back going rigid at his voice. He could hear Jeongin let out a little noise of surprise or panic (maybe both) but Minho was scared to turn around and face them. His heart was beating far too fast to be healthy, but he couldn’t physically move.

“Heeyy, hyung.” Jisung said, not-quite-there smile on his face as he handed the stand owner money for the fish orbs. Minho had an internal battle with himself.

_Fish orbs? Or Chan? Fish orbs—or Chan?_

“What are _you two_ doing here?” Jisung asked, somewhat aggressively but fake smile still in place as he glared Jeongin down.

“We ordered the mattress, but they’re gonna have people deliver it tomorrow, so I thought I’d take Jeongin to get some food!” Chan nudged Jeongin in the side in good sport, the latter only laughed fakely.

They were holding up the line, and the people behind them were starting to get angry so Minho had no choice but to follow Jisung as he stepped away. Though instead of turning around, Minho just decided to walk backwards.

“Oh, who’s this?” Chan asked, finally realizing the faceless back was with Jisung. Minho shared a panicked looked with Jisung.

“Hyung! You can’t just go up to someone and ask who they are!” Minho appreciated Jeongin’s sad attempt to save them, but Chan only let out a quizzical, “…What?”

“Oh this? This is—my friend! Homin!” Jisung said in a panic. Jeongin face palmed. Minho couldn’t avoid it now; he’d have to turn around and face Chan.

_You can do it; he doesn’t know you. It’s Chan, what makes me being in human form any different?_

Minho slowly swiveled around, and time seemed to freeze around him when Chan and he made eye contact. Chan’s mouth opened into a little “o” and Minho could only stare back in awe, and a bit of fear.

 _Why would this be any different?_ A part of him squeaked out, but somehow it _was_ , different.

When he was a cat, Chan looked at him fondly, eyes crinkled in mirth while he pet Minho, or when Minho walked into a room. Now, Chan wasn’t looking at him fondly, but there was something else about it that was electrifying. Minho couldn’t look away.

He wasn’t sure how long they were staring, probably a little too long, cause Jisung kicked the side of his leg and Minho grimaced, effectively breaking the trance.

“Um, hi.” Minho said, lifting a hand stiffly in greeting. “I’m— _Homin_.” Minho said.

“H-hi.” Chan replied, cheeks looking a little pink, “I’m Chan Bang, or Bang Chan! I’m Chan?” Chan said finally, though it sounded like more of a question. Minho couldn’t help the smile that crept across his face.

“Oh brother,” Jisung said under his breath. Minho took the fish orb dish from him pointedly, smiling at Chan all the while.

They somehow ended up walking as a group, with Jisung as a buffer between them. Minho ate his orbs a little less ravishly this time, nibbling thoughtfully even when what he really wanted was to glutinously swallow them whole. He mentally patted his own back for his self-control.

Things were going relatively fine, until they reached the entrance to the subway station, and then the panic settled back in.

“So Homin-ssi, where do you live?” Chan asked, and Minho just stared with wide eyes, not sure how to answer. Chan must have taken Minho’s wide-eyed expression for him thinking something else because he quickly clarified with, “I mean! I was just—Jisung and I are roommates so, we’ll be going to the same place but, are you going in our direction?” he clarified, flustered.

“He lives near us too!” Jisung said, and Minho nodded along. “So he’ll be getting off at the same stop.”

“Perfect,” Chan said, the tips of his ears red. He avoided looking at Minho as they walked onto the escalator going down.

“Nice thinking.” Minho whispered to Jisung with a small thumbs up but Jisung waved his thumbs up away.

The ride back was just a bit tense, awkward silence stretching between the four until Chan noticed the plastic bags Jisung was holding.

“What’d you buy?” Chan asked, reaching out to peek into one of the bags. Jisung jerked away.

“Nothing! Uh, I mean, clothes! I bought some clothes.” Jisung said, and Minho really, _truly_ wondered how Jisung had managed to keep their secret for so long.

Chan looked at him weirdly, nodding along anyways. Minho felt someone’s eyes staring at him, and when he looked up, he caught Chan mid stare.

Chan let out an awkward laugh, pointing at his hoodie, “That’s funny, I think I have the same hoodie!”

Minho’s eyes widened, heart stuttering in his chest, _that’s it, we’ve been found out. Call the cavalry, they’ll have to drag my dead body back to the hybrid realm._

“Funny!” Jisung replied for him, laugh so obnoxious he was getting dirty looks from other passengers. “We just bought him that today!”

Minho shrugged his shoulders sheepishly at Chan, a grin plastered onto his face. Chan’s smile seemed slightly dumbfounded as he looked between Jisung, Minho, and the hoodie but didn’t say anything more. They fell back into silence as the train chugged along.

It wasn’t long before they reached their stop. Minho almost gasping out in relief. Chan immediately started walking in the direction of their apartment, until he realized Jisung wasn’t following.

“Sungie? Are ya coming?” Chan asked.

“I—umm—” Jisung and Minho held a silent battle as they stared at each other, until Jisung caved and finally turned back to Chan.

“I left something at Min—err I mean, _Homin_ hyung’s place earlier so—I’m gonna run and grab it real quick. But I’ll _race you guys back_.” Jisung directed the last part towards Jeongin and stared at him meaningfully. Jeongin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion before seemingly getting what Jisung was trying to say.

“Oh—oohhh,” Jeongin exclaimed in realization, before clamping a hand over his mouth, and it was then for the second time that Minho realized he truly was fucked. He was with the _least_ nonchalant people in the world to entrust keeping his secret.

Chan looked quizzically between the two, before glancing at Minho. He gave Chan a sheepish smile like, “ _Kids these days, what are ya gonna do?”_

“Okay then,” Chan eventually said, he bowed to Minho. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Homin-ssi.”

“The pleasure’s all mine.” Minho said, bowing back, and he could hear Jisung’s small groan at his side. He shot a death glare at Jisung from his bow.

Chan waved goodbye to the two before he turned to walk away. Jeongin followed behind, turning every now and then to the two to mouth things Minho couldn’t make out.

“Do you think he knows what you were trying to say?” Minho asked.

“Not a clue.” Jisung said back. And then they sprinted.

~

Jeongin saw Minho and Jisung as they dashed past them on the far side of the buildings and he exclaimed perhaps a little too loudly, “Wow! Chan hyung! Look at THAT!” He grabbed Chan’s arm and pointed in the opposite direction of the two running, which just so happened to be a billboard for condoms.

 _Oh shit,_ Jeongin cursed, face going pale as Chan examined the billboard, nonplussed.

_Really world? Why now? Why me?_

“Uhhh, yeah Jeongin. What are you trying to say? Do you need to go buy some? Wait—what am _I_ saying! You’re a child you can’t have sex!”

Jeongin really wanted to die right then and there. _Goodbye cruel world, it wasn’t nice knowing you._ _Hope the door kicks you in the ass on the way out._

“Ohhh, that’s what that was? I thought it was an advertisement for—balloons—” Jeongin hung his head, admitting defeat as he trudged on ahead of Chan, but to his utter shock—Chan actually _bought it_.

“Oh Innie, you’re so innocent.” Chan said, attacking Jeongin in a hug from behind. Jeongin squawked.

“Just don’t listen to Jisung and you’ll be fine.”

 _Yeah I’m starting to doubt that._ Jeongin thought bitterly. Though a quick sweep of the street ahead of them showed no signs of the two.

It wasn’t a long walk back, five minutes later and they arrived. Jeongin shifted anxiously as Chan went to unlock the door, praying that they were already inside and in the correct forms.

“Hi Minnie!” Chan cooed and Jeongin let out a sigh of relief as cat Minho meowed up at them. Jisung had sprawled himself out on the couch.

“Whoa, Jisung how did you get back before us?” Chan asked, tossing the keys onto the counter.

Jisung didn’t reply, huffing and out of breath as he lifted a finger at Chan. “I did say, I’d, beat you here, didn’t I?” Jisung managed to huff out.

“I guess you did.” Chan said with a frown, “Okay! Well, I’m tired so, I’m going to get ready for bed.” Chan said before making his way out of the room. The second Chan’s door closed Jeongin placed both his hands on his cheeks in reflection.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” He breathed.

“Tell me about it, I can’t believe Chan saw Minho hyung not as a cat.” Jisung said, still in shock. Minho meowed in agreement.

“I can’t believe I pointed at a condom ad.” Jeongin said in dismay.

“You what?!?” Jisung asked, popping upright to stare at him.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, it was too scarring.” Jeongin said, hands still covering his heated cheeks.

“Noo, now you have to talk about it.” Jisung said, zooming his way over to Jeongin’s side.

“What condom ad?”

“That’s not really the question.”

“Did Chan offer to buy them for you?”

“I—”

“Did he say you were too young to be having sex?”

“How did you—?”

Jisung chuckled, “Too predictable. Like he didn’t already lose his virginity by your age.” Jisung gave a short laugh that quickly turned to a pondering frown. “Or maybe—”

Jeongin buried his face in his hands, “Please stop talking about hyung’s virginity.” Below him, Minho let out a small hiss, and Jisung cackled, prancing away into his room.

“Oh! I guess you’re sleeping on the couch one more night, Innie. Unless you want to sleep with me~” Jisung teased, making a kissy face at Jeongin, who wanted to throw something at him, but the closest object was a chair, or Minho.

_Hahah I can’t. Unless…_

But as he eyed the wary looking cat, Jisung had already closed his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's just a boy trying to do his best 😔✊
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	6. Hybrids in the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minho ventures out on his own, and finds more than he bargained for.  
> Changbin and Jisung have a heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back a lil earlier this time to give you guys a slightly(?) longer chapter! 
> 
> Also, check out these drawings the wonderful @miraise drew for the last chapter!!! [twitter](https://twitter.com/gmym_cl/status/1269808350071599110) (I'm crying they're so good <3)

Chan knew something was up. His sixth sense was tingling. It had been tingling for some time now, every time he caught Jisung lying, or making some sort of weird face at Jeongin, but instead of being more hung up about the obvious lies of that night—Chan was hung up over Homin.

He was 99% sure he’d never seen the boy before, and yet, he seemed so familiar. It was his eyes—was it? Chan tried to picture Homin’s face, but the details were already blurry. Chan sighed as he changed out of his clothes.

He suddenly remembered Homin’s hoodie from earlier, one that looked so much like his own. Chan absently started shifting through his dresser to look for it.

 _That’s odd,_ Chan frowned, sifting through some more when his search came to no avail, _I know it’s in here somewhere._ But after a few minutes too long spent searching for Homin’s look-a-like hoodie, Chan eventually gave up.

He turned around, face planting into his pillow with a sigh.

One thing was for certain, Chan had never seen anyone quite so beautiful. He rethought his words, shaking his head furiously into his pillow, chastising himself for such a bold statement. It was a boy he’d barely just met, and Jisung’s friend on top of that.

He took one deep breath and immediately regretted it. His nose immediately assaulted by multiple strands of cat hair. He quickly sat up, sneezing the hair out of his nostrils. The perks of having a cat: cute, furry cuddles and a friend when you’re lonely. Downsides: cat hair is literally _everywhere._ And yet, Chan missed the little fur ball.

He made his way over to the door, peeking out into the hallway to see if Minho was there. Not a few seconds later, the cat’s head poked out from around the corner, and he meowed as he hurriedly made his way into Chan’s room, slipping past the open door as Chan giggled.

“Minnie, I missed you.” Chan whined, flopping backwards onto his bed at the same moment Minho jumped onto it. The cat went over to his face, peering down at him, and Chan was struck in the moment when he stared back.

He’d looked at Minho before, of course. He’d even held staring contests with the cat out of boredom, triumphantly winning a few rounds, but had he ever really _looked_ at Minho?

This time felt different. He wasn’t sure what it was, but it felt electrifying; almost _too_ intimate of a gaze to be sharing with a cat.

Chan sat himself upright, startling Minho as the cat let out a strangled meow and awkwardly stepped back. Chan blinked once, twice.

“Oh, screw it. I’m going to bed.” Chan announced to no one but Minho as he crawled over the bed and pulled down the sheets to get inside. Minho gingerly walked over to where Chan was now resting, sheets pulled up to his chin. When Chan opened his eyes, Minho was staring right at him. Chan huffed out a laugh, a smile spreading across his face.

“What?” Chan asked amused. “You can sleep anywhere.” Minho seemed to take that as an invitation, kneading around until he plopped down right near Chan’s head. His tail flicking Chan in the face.

“Okay, maybe not right there.” Chan said, reaching out to readjust Minho so his tail wouldn’t whack him every three seconds. Minho let out a remorseful meow but didn’t protest when Chan placed him just a little bit further away so he was resting comfortably between the pillows.

Chan fell asleep that night to the sound of Minho’s purrs, and a striking pair of amber eyes, etched into his mind. 

~

Changbin’s hollow knocks rang out in the empty hallway as he waited in front of Chan’s apartment. He couldn’t shake the anxious feeling he had at the thought of seeing Jisung again. Was he excited? Was he scared? Changbin couldn’t tell. He hadn’t felt so many emotions running through him since puberty. (Though his older sister was convinced he was still going through it).

The door opened abruptly, making Changbin jump. The two stared at each other until recognition fell upon them.

“CHANGBINNIE HYUNG!” Jeongin yelled, throwing the door wide open.

“JEONGINNIE!” Changbin yelled back, running in to hug the younger. Jeongin squealed as Changbin’s hug almost made him fall backwards. The two made quite the commotion as they chatted and caught up that they didn’t notice Chan or Jisung standing behind them. It was only when Chan cleared his throat for the third time that the two paused to give them any attention.

“I thought you were here to see me?” Chan pouted, though a smile was playing on his lips. Jisung on the other hand, had his arms crossed over his chest and a weird glint in his eyes that made Changbin look away immediately.

 _Yup, he’s definitely a predatory hybrid._ Changbin gulped, discretely easing his way behind Jeongin.

“Please hyung, I’m sure Changbinnie hyung is a lot happier to see me than he is you.” Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Chan teasingly.

“It’s true.” Changbin piqued up from behind Jeongin’s shoulder. “His cute face gives me life.”

Jeongin smiled happily, but Jisung just huffed.

The four hung around in the living room, though it was mostly Changbin and Jeongin doing all the talking, Changbin hadn’t seen the younger in ages. It wasn’t that he and Jeongin were particularly close, it was just that they always had a lot to say when Chan wasn’t around, and they got along really well.

“What were you guys going to do anyways?” Jeongin asked when Chan sighed for the umpteenth time, clearly upset his best friend had been hijacked.

“We were going to work on music.” Chan said the same time Changbin said, “Oh, just school, nothing that can’t wait.”

Chan shot him a dramatically hurt look. Jisung was furiously drinking from his mug.

“Hey Innie, what have you done since you’ve been in the city?” Changbin asked.

Jeongin shook his head with a frown, “Nothing. Channie hyung and I went mattress shopping. And that’s it.”

Changbin gave a dramatic gasp, “That’s unacceptable! You’ve been here how many days and you haven’t done anything fun?”

Chan groaned at their theatrics. “I thought it was fun,” He mumbled.

“Why don’t we go out and explore? I can take you to some good food places! And maybe we can go to an arcade!”

Jeongin jumped up and down from his seat on the couch. “Ooo yes! Let’s go!”

And that’s how the four of them wound up having a day out in the city, and promptly forgot about Minho, leaving the cat all alone.

~

Minho huffed when he heard the door click shut, giving it several minutes before changing into his human form. “They ditched me.” Minho said bitterly, not caring about the fact that half the group didn’t know he was actually a human—well, human-ish.

Minho lazed around the apartment for a while. In human form, he could now snoop a lot more easily than before, which was fun at first, going through some of Chan’s boxes. Seeing his old baby photos and cooing perhaps a little too much at various inanimate objects.

However, his stomach ruined all the fun when it gave an offensive growl that could almost rival Minho’s own. He frowned down at his stomach, patting it patronizingly.

He took a trip to the kitchen—only to find that they had no food whatsoever. _What? How do three people live here with no food in the fridge?_ Minho thought incredulously. Only a jug of water and a tub of gochujang could be found on the refrigerator’s empty shelves.

He’d been so insistent that he was never going to venture out when he’d gone shopping with Jisung, and his stubborn personality kept him from leaving the apartment for the next hour, but after a while his hunger was getting the best of him, and he could almost sense a tiger transformation coming if he didn’t eat soon.

That would be bad, to say the least. As much as he missed his tiger form, turning into one now would not do any good. He doubted Chan would appreciate giant claw marks in his furniture and the couch cushions used as unsatisfying chew toys.

Minho slipped on the shoes Jisung had bought him, dug around a bit in Jisung’s room to find some money and a spare key, and with a deep breath, ventured out into the world. He’d be back before they were, Minho reassured himself, and besides, he was only going across the street to a place he’d seen the last time he’d been out. Quick and easy.

During the day, it was a lot more crowded than the night Jisung and he had run back home. People were everywhere, walking along the streets, driving cars, walking in and out of the open stores. It was—overwhelming, and Minho almost wanted to run back inside—but he’d gotten a whiff of something that smelled heavenly, and his body subconsciously followed after it.

He was careful however, to draw up his hood, to make sure he didn’t bring any attention to himself. He doubted anyone would even recognize him, especially in the human realm, but he couldn’t be too careful.

He’d found the source of the smell coming from a little shop where they sold dumplings and quite a thrilling display of poultry. Minho eyed the food hungrily, practically drooling at the smell and image combined. He ordered the food by pointing to the different ones he wanted, and handed the storeowner the entire wad of cash, before leaving.

Minho was happily chomping away, eyes scrunched shut in food pleasure when a different smell assaulted his senses. This one even stronger than the food right under his nose, because it was familiar.

_Sungjin._

Minho’s eyes snapped open, stopping dead in his tracks as he craned his neck to look over the crowds of people. He prayed his tiger senses wouldn’t fail him now, though in human form they were nowhere near as strong as they’d usually be.

Minho followed his nose, forgetting about the food as he walked upstream through the throngs of people. The smell was getting stronger the longer he walked, until he finally saw him. Minho’s heart caught in his chest, he knew he’d smelled Sungjin, and yet, he hadn’t wanted to hope.

“Sungjin hyung,” Minho breathed, but Sungjin was on the complete opposite side of the road. A full six lanes of cars between them. Sungjin kept walking, frown set on his face as he made his way through the crowd.

Minho picked up his pace, pushing past the people to get to a crosswalk, but where _was_ the damn crosswalk? He’d been walking for a while now without a break in the road. He’d kept his eyes trained on Sungjin, which did not do well in stopping him from bumping into people. He mumbled out apologies, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. He had to reach Sungjin now or he may never see him again.

Minho jogged along the street, finally seeing a crosswalk up ahead, but to his dismay, Sungjin had already turned left and he’d lost sight of him. Minho cursed, waiting impatiently for the light to turn green. He debated how bad it would be if he just made a run for it now, but he couldn’t bring more attention to himself than he already had, and Jisung would certainly smack him for running through a crowded intersection. His brother had already threatened him at the mere prospect of Minho walking barefoot outside.

When the light turned green, Minho all but sprinted across, quickly navigating to an alley where he’d seen Sungjin turn, but to his confusion—all he found was a dead end. Sungjin’s scent was gone, but if he really concentrated, he thought he could still make out a tiny trace of it.

He walked along the alleyway, thinking he must have missed something, a door or an opening or, _something_ , but there was nothing there.

“What the,” Minho breathed, dragging a hand frustratedly through his hair. The plastic bag holding his food rustled, and he took a stress bite out of the now cold dumpling.

It wasn’t the same.

Sungjin had finally appeared after all this time, and Minho had lost him.

Jisung was really going to kill him.

~

It wasn’t that Jisung wasn’t having fun, it was just that he was used to being given attention, he _liked_ being given attention, but he liked Changbin’s attention most of all. However, it was like the elder was purposefully ignoring him, giving all his attention to Jeongin and occasionally Chan, and that really rubbed Jisung’s fur the wrong way.

Chan was busy shooting basketballs besides him, but Jisung was busy watching with feigned disinterest as Changbin and Jeongin went against each other at air hockey. In reality he was hoping to perhaps light Jeongin in flames by glaring at him.

“Damn, so close to beating my high score.” Chan tsked at his side, coming beside Jisung to rest his head on the younger’s shoulder. “What are you glaring at, Sungie?”

“What?” Jisung snapped unconsciously, “I’m not glaring.”

Chan scoffed, “Sure, Sung. You better not be thinking of ways to hurt my brother.”

Jisung felt a little bad at that, because he definitely had _not_ been thinking such thoughts. (He thought dropping Jeongin into a vat of jellyfish was a particularly good option).

“Come on, we should be heading home anyways. It’s getting late.” Chan said with a yawn, making his way over to the two still screaming over air hockey. Jisung begrudgingly followed.

Jeongin protested at the idea of going home, calling Chan a grandpa but eventually relented when Changbin agreed.

“Why does my own brother listen to you more than me?” Chan pouted to Changbin on their walk home.

Changbin snickered, “Obviously because he likes me more.” He puffed his chest out teasingly. Chan punched his arm before falling back to match Jisung’s strides.

“You okay, Sungie?” Chan asked. Jisung had to hand it to the older, he was always so in tune with everyone’s feelings. He couldn’t be mad at Chan, even if he wanted to take his anger out at someone.

Jisung sighed, “I’m fine, hyung, really. I’m just—tired.” He lied. It was already dark out, and probably nearing 10pm, but Jisung wasn’t tired. He had too many conflicting emotions raging inside him to be tired now.

Changbin stopped eventually, turning to them to say goodbye. Jeongin and Chan waved at him, Jeongin leaning into Chan unconsciously, a large yawn leaving his lips. Changbin cooed, leaning in to pinch at Jeongin’s cheeks, who only sleepily batted his hands away.

Changbin’s eyes met Jisung’s for a brief second, before he quickly broke eye contact and starting walking away. Jisung acted before he really thought.

“Wait, Changbin—”

All three boys turned back towards Jisung, who waved Chan and Jeongin on, “I’ll catch up with you.” He told them. They looked back at Jisung curiously, but didn’t say anything. Chan only nodded as he wrapped his arm around Jeongin’s shoulder and headed back home.

Jisung took a deep breath before turning back to Changbin who stood watching him timidly. Jisung couldn’t help but get the feeling that Changbin _was_ avoiding him. And that thought hurt, he wanted to know why.

“Can we talk?” Jisung asked. Changbin still didn’t meet his eyes, but he nodded anyways. Jisung looked around, seeing a park nearby and making his way towards it, Changbin followed behind.

“So speak, what is it? Why have you been ignoring me all day?” Jisung had his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at Changbin from his seat on the swing.

“’M not ignoring you.” Changbin said, though it was a lie if Jisung had ever heard one. And he was the mayor of Liesville.

“Bullshit,” Jisung called, “You haven’t looked at me all day! And whenever you do, you act like I’m—like I’m the enemy here!”

“Well—you kind of are!” Changbin finally exploded in a display that had Jisung reeling in shock. “I don’t really know anything about you, Jisung. You’re a hybrid, sure, but where you seem to be familiar with other hybrids and the fact that I’m a _bunny_ , I have no fucking clue what you are!” Changbin said. Jisung sat in shock, mouth slightly agape. He hadn’t expected to witness an outburst like this from the older.

The silence spread like ice between them. Jisung wasn’t sure what to say. He couldn’t possibly say he was a tiger hybrid. That would blow his cover instantly. All full-blooded tiger hybrids were royalty, and since Changbin was a hybrid, surely, he’d know that.

Jisung shrugged belatedly, “I’m just a cat hybrid.” He said. It wasn’t a complete lie, after all. Minho was currently one, and tigers were a kind of feline. 

Changbin scoffed, “Yeah right, like I’ll believe that.” He said. “I—I’ve never met another hybrid before.” He started, more softly this time, “But when I met you, something inside me was _scared_. It told me to run, and I don’t understand it but, I’m just—confused.” Changbin said, sitting on the curb in front of Jisung, face in his hands.

Jisung got off the swing then, his heart twisting at the display. _No wonder he always avoids me, he’s a bunny, I’m a predator, I should have thought about that sooner._ Jisung was angry with himself for forgetting. As a prince, everyone in the castle was always cordial to him, if they were scared, they never showed it.

Growing up, Jisung wasn’t aware that there even was such a power distance between the different kind of hybrids. He just assumed everyone got along, unless they had a personal spat or something. He realized now how stupid and naïve he really was.

_Some prince you are. A princely brat maybe._

Jisung reached out to place a hand on Changbin’s head, only to stop short. He didn’t want to scare him more. “I’m sorry, Binnie.” Jisung began, the nickname Chan always called him slipping out accidently. Changbin looked up at him. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I forget that you’ve never been around hybrids before. Your animal instincts don’t come up often, do they?” Jisung asked, a reassuring smile on his lips.

Changbin only nodded.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I’d never do that. And that’s something you have to know, so you can tell your instincts to shut the hell up.” Jisung said, and Changbin gave a little laugh at that. “Your instincts may be a part of you, but they don’t control you, hyung. I can—help you with, you know, hybrid stuff if you want?” Jisung offered, waving a hand vaguely at his offer.

Changbin gave him a long look, “What kind of hybrid stuff could you help with?”

“Uh, you know,” Jisung squinted up, thinking of what exactly he had to offer, “Hybrid instincts, how to shift between forms, what it’s like back in our realm—things like that!” Jisung said, a thousand things he wanted to tell Changbin popped into his mind as he kept talking.

A smile was making it’s away across Changbin’s face, and Jisung thought he rather liked it when Changbin smiled. It changed the elder’s demeanor in a way that gave Jisung whiplash. All he wanted was to reach out, squish the bunny’s cheeks, and coddle him.

“I might take you up on that offer.” Changbin mused. Jisung grinned.

“Give me your phone.” Jisung said, gesturing for the other to hand it over.

“What?”

“Your phone!”

Changbin fished it out to Jisung curiously. Jisung went to open it, only to find it locked, and had to let Changbin do his thing before Jisung got to work, tapping away.

“What are you doing?” Changbin asked, trying to peek over.

“I’m texting myself, so you have my number.” Jisung said, adding a few emoji’s to his name. “There, now you can text me whenever you like.” He handed back Changbin’s phone with a wink.

Changbin looked down at his phone, not saying anything, but Jisung liked to think if it wasn’t so dark out a nice blush would be painted across Changbin’s cheeks.

“I’ll see you later, Binnie.” Jisung called out, “Text me when you get home!” He turned back to wave at Changbin before making his way home, a smile never leaving his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens . . .


	7. Into the alleyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they finally find Sungjin, along with another unexpected friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of minchan lately *coughtheirblueprintteasercough* we are LIVING

Minho couldn’t enjoy his sleep that night, not even with Chan’s beautiful, sleeping face mere inches from his. (It wasn’t creepy, he swears. It’s different when you’re a cat).

He hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Jisung about seeing Sungjin that night. It was like the boy had completely forgotten about him. Minho had ran around his feet meowing at him, but Jisung had gone straight into his room with a dopey smile on his face, closing it before Minho could enter.

The mattress people had come earlier that day, so Jeongin was in his own room now. At least Chan hadn’t forgotten about Minho, leaving his door ajar so Minho could slip through. Minho had indulged in a few minutes of pets from the boy until Chan promptly fell asleep, and Minho was left with a sleeping Chan and thoughts of Sungjin whirling around his mind.

He wondered where the older had disappeared to in that alleyway, what Minho was missing. Had it even been Sungjin that he’d seen? But it had to be, it was Sungjin’s scent alright, if Minho’s eyes weren’t enough to confirm it.

The morning came way too slowly, Minho, not having slept more than an hour, but he didn’t care. He hopped off Chan’s bed the second he heard another door open, hoping it was Jisung’s.

Sure enough, he saw his brother shuffling into the kitchen, hair sticking out at odd angles. Minho rushed after him, meowing obnoxiously to catch his attention.

“Oh, hey hyung.” Jisung said with a yawn, “Are you hungry?”

Minho let out a displeased meow when Jisung started getting out food for him. _That is not what’s important right now!_ He had half a mind to turn human right then and there, but he couldn’t risk it, Chan could be up any moment.

Minho meowed again, pawing at Jisung’s leg when his brother went to set a dish with his food on the floor.

“What?” Jisung asked, when Minho only stared back at him, not touching his food. “Do you not like tuna anymore? One taste of octopus and suddenly you’re a critique, huh?” Jisung tsked, though he wasn’t angry. Minho meowed again, walking towards the direction of Jisung’s room, hoping he’d fucking take the hint.

Jisung stared after him quizzically. Minho huffed out a breath, lifting a paw in a way that was definitely _not_ cat-like and pointing in the direction of his room. Jisung stifled a laugh.

“That was by far the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen you do.” But it did the trick, because Jisung followed after Minho into his room, Minho changing the second the door clicked closed.

“Fucking finally, I’ve been wanting to talk to you since last night!” Minho angrily whispered, pulling on a pair of sweatpants that Jisung threw at him.

“Well, aren’t we testy!” Jisung said, hands up in mock surrender, “Someone had his fur rubbed the wrong way.” Jisung tsked, and Minho really wanted to strangle him.

“Ji, listen! I saw Sungjin hyung yesterday.”

Jisung’s eyes widened as he stared at Minho, “You WHAT? How? Did you see him from the window?”

Minho shook his head, “I went out to get food.”

“You did WHAT?” Jisung sputtered in shock. Minho rolled his eyes, this was going to take forever if Jisung kept interrupting him. “I thought you said you’d never leave the house!”

“That was before my stomach demanded food and you guys have not stocked the fridge since Chuseok!”

“ _Well_ ,” Jisung mouthed sarcastically.

“As I was _saying_ , I saw Sungjin hyung, but—he disappeared.”

Jisung sat straighter, “He disappeared? What do you mean _disappeared_?”

“I saw him turn into an alleyway, but by the time I got there—he was gone. And there was nothing in the alley, it was a dead end.” Minho relayed, sitting beside Jisung on the bed.

“You’re sure you saw him? And that he went down that alleyway?” Jisung asked after a while, face scrunched in thought. Minho nodded.

“I’m sure of it. His scent was still there, though faded.”

“Hmm, well, we’ll just have to go and investigate then.” Jisung said with finality. “You remember where it is?”

Minho nodded, “When will he have a chance to go, though? Chan’s still here.”

Jisung waved him off, “Chan’s going to class today, so we have some time while he’s gone.”

It was settled, they would go to the alleyway after Chan had left for classes. What they forgot, however, was that Jeongin was still a thing.

Chan had left sometime in the morning, and Minho and Jisung waited a bit before preparing to leave themselves. That is, until Jeongin walked in on them, spoon sticking out of a giant tub of ice cream.

“Where are you two headed?” Jeongin asked, smacking his lips to lick up stray droplets of ice cream.

“Umm don’t you think it’s a little early to be binge eating ice cream?” Jisung pointed out.

Jeongin shrugged, “Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not, I’m just genuinely concerned—”

“We’re just getting food.” Minho said breezily. Jeongin lit up.

“Oh cool! I’ll come with you.”

“No.” Both boys replied.

Jeongin pouted. “Why not?”

“Because—”

“You’re not going to get food, are you.” Jeongin deadpanned in a way that was very similar to Chan. It was moments like these Jisung remembered they were related.

“Umm, maybe?” Jisung supplied.

“For the love of—” Minho mumbled, but Jeongin plowed on.

“Take me with you, please? It’s boring here. And whatever it is, I want to help! I won’t tell anyone. I swear.” Jeongin lifted his right hand in oath. The brothers exchanged a look.

“Well, I guess it couldn’t hurt to have him come along—” Jisung said, Minho shook his head, but when he looked back up, Jeongin was staring at him with those _eyes_ and Minho cursed.

“Why does that _work_?” He asked exasperatedly. Jeongin cheered, already knowing he’d won.

~

The two followed Minho as he retraced his steps from the day before. Jeongin was happy to be out of the apartment and exploring the city, even if it was to follow around a cat-boy sniffing the air every few feet.

It also felt nice to be in the know. Jeongin had been trusted with this great secret (even if it was by accident) that even Chan didn’t know about, and Jeongin had been oddly filled with a sense of responsibility to keep it.

“This is it.” Minho said, coming to a stop at the entrance of an alleyway. The two boys peered in after him. It was an unassuming alleyway, brick walls with trashcans from nearby shops lining them.

They walked further in, Jeongin mimicking Jisung and Minho as they scanned the walls, though he didn’t know what he was looking for. They hadn’t told him much about what was going on, but Jeongin picked up that someone had disappeared in this alleyway, and they wanted to find him.

“Are you sure Sungjin hyung was here?” Jisung asked again, doubtfully.

“I’m positive, I’d bet my tail on it.” Minho said, peering under a trashcan.

Jisung scoffed, “Well, okay.” He stopped at the end of the alleyway. “But there’s really nothing here.” And he was right, there was nothing there. Asides from a bunch of graffiti on the walls.

Jeongin stopped to examine some of them. One caught his eye in particular, it wasn’t much, just words written in block letters, but it was the only one not written in Korean. Jeongin cocked his head, trying to make sense of the letters.

“Real—lam? Re-alm?” Jeongin spoke aloud. “Real elm?” Jeongin tried again.

“What is that?” Minho asked joining Jeongin.

Jeongin shrugged, “Beats me, but I think it’s English.”

“Realm,” Minho sounded out easily. Jeongin huffed, _show off._

The block letters remained stark against the red-brown bricks. Actually—they were growing more and more opaque as Jeongin stared.

“Uhh—guys—” Jeongin said, stepping back from the wall. The three watched in awe as the wall rippled, dissolving before their eyes, giving way to a small entryway with a door that certainly wasn’t there before.

“What did you do?” Jisung asked, walking closer to the door.

“I didn’t do anything.” Minho said, following his brother.

“You did say real-elm…’” Jeongin tried to say what Minho had, but English is hard, okay? Not that the brothers were paying him attention anyways, too busy examining the door. It was a nondescript, wooden door, though when Jisung placed his hand on the doorknob, it glowed brightly before the door opened itself. The three shared a look.

“Do you think this is where Sungjin hyung disappeared to?” Jisung asked Minho.

Minho had a glint in his eyes, “A hidden door that opened from saying a magic word? I’d be more surprised if it isn’t where Sungjin disappeared to.”

Through the door, they found themselves in a small, dark but cozy room. Shelves lined the walls full of books and trinkets Jeongin couldn’t make sense of. A few upholstered chairs sat in a corner, and an assortment of different lamps hung from the ceiling. A scattering of bones lined the floor

“Are those real?” Jeongin squeaked, narrowly side stepping a particularly large one. Jisung snapped to attention, though it wasn’t to answer Jeongin’s question.

“Someone’s coming.” He said, but he didn’t sound too worried, he and Minho exchanged a look, their eyes growing wide before a boy with _ears_ and a _tail_ walked in.

The three of them blinked at each other, before all chaos broke loose.

“HYUNGS!” The boy with the ears wailed, running towards them, arms outstretched as both boys yelled back. They hugged as a trio, Jeongin awkwardly watching the exchange from a distance. He had a quick flash back of the day before when Changbin and he had had a similar encounter.

_Huh, so this is what it looks like on the outside._

“Seungmin! What are you doing here?” Minho exclaimed.

“What do you _think_ I’m doing here? Sungjin hyung called for backup, so I was helping him look for you!” Seungmin said, his fluffy tail rapidly wagging. Jeongin couldn’t help but stare, he’d never seen anything like him before.

The boy chose that moment to notice Jeongin, as if Jeongin’s staring had triggered a sixth sense. A staff materialized in the boy’s hands which he pointed threateningly at Jeongin who threw his hands up in reflex.

“What is a human doing here?” The boy asked threateningly, and if looks could kill, Jeongin would have joined the bones as a pile on the floor.

Minho and Jisung both lowered his staff. “Whoa there, Jeongin’s fine. He’s with us.” Jisung said, gesturing Jeongin to come over. Jeongin shook his head minutely, _P_ _lease don’t make me come closer._

Jisung gave a sharp laugh, “Don’t worry, Seungminnie’s harmless!” he reassured, waving Jeongin over impatiently.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Minho said, eyeing Seungmin, Seungmin grinned manically.

Jeongin slowly lowered his arms, not really sure if he wanted to go any closer to the person who just made a staff appear out of thin air. He walked over nonetheless, going to stand a little behind Jisung. Seungmin’s ears twitched in curiosity, his tail wrapping around his waist.

“Jeongin, was it?” Seungmin asked. The human nodded, not sure what else to say. Seungmin was captivating, and Jeongin couldn’t quite look away.

Seungmin smiled then, all traces of hostility gone in an instant. “He’s so cute,” Seungmin cooed, “Can we keep him?”

“You can’t _own_ humans, Seungmin, that’s not how it works here.” Minho said, shaking his head slightly. Seungmin frowned.

“But they own dogs all the time!”

 _That’s not the same,_ Jeongin wanted to say, but he figured it was not his place to say so since the boy had literally just haggled to _own_ him.

“Is Sungjin hyung here?” Jisung asked, brimming with hope. He craned his neck to look back into the room Seungmin had come out of. Seungmin shook his head.

“He left to go searching for you two. He’s been doing the same thing every day for who knows how long. I’d been trying to help him look for you, but you can only do so much magic in the human realm.” Seungmin frowned, moving towards the table were a bunch of books were laid open.

“It sucks here, I can’t even peep in on you guys anymore!” Seungmin exclaimed.

“Oh no, that’s so sad.” Jisung said sardonically.

“Trust me, it would have made finding you a lot easier.” Seungmin pouted, flipping the books closed.

“Well, when is he going to be coming back?” Minho asked expectantly.

“He’ll be back any minute, I sent him a signal the moment I saw you two.” Seungmin said, eyes gleaming.

“How?” Jisung asked. Seungmin held up his hand showing a ring with a small glowing orb.

“At least these still work in the human realm.” Seungmin sighed, tapping the orb wistfully.

The front door then burst open rather loudly, making Jeongin jump as a heavy breathing, wild-eyed man stormed into the room.

“Your highnesses—” the guy started, but the boys ran to him before he could continue.

 _Your highnesses?_ Jeongin thought, bewildered.

Jisung actually jumped into the boy’s arms forcing him to catch him. “SUNGJINNIE HYUNG! I THOUGHT I’D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!” he wailed dramatically.

The man—Sungjin, who looked definitely older than Jeongin but not much older than Chan—let out a long breath, eyes closing in relief as he hugged Jisung back.

“I’m so glad you’re both okay.” Sungjin said.

“What happened?” Jisung asked, doe eyes looking imploringly at Sungjin.

“I don’t know. There must have been something wrong with the portal. When I walked through, you guys didn’t follow behind me. I waited for hours, but you never came.”

“What? But—we walked in right after you!” Minho replied.

Sungjin frowned, pausing in thought. “Wait—how long have you both been here?” 

“About five months.” Jisung said.

Sungjin grew pale, “What? That’s not possible—I’ve been here five weeks.”

“Ohmygod.” Jisung breathed, slipping from Sungjin’s grasp, he stumbled into Minho.

“You’re telling me, we’ve been here a whole four months before you even arrived? How is that possible?” Minho asked. Seungmin was already combing through their shelves.

Jeongin was so confused, he had no idea what was going on. Just where did they come _from_?

“Who’s this?” Sungjin asked staring down Jeongin threateningly as he reached for something at his side.

“Oh,” Jisung exclaimed, reaching out for Sungjin’s arm before he could do anything. “Jeongin, I forgot you were here.”

 _Gee, thanks._ Jeongin thought, but he was frozen in his spot. He didn’t want to make any wrong moves. He suddenly just wanted to go home, he missed his brother’s calming presence.

“Jeongin?” Sungjin repeated. Jeongin continued to stare.

“He’s—he lives with us, he saw Minho as a cat so, we had to tell him—”

“You told him about you?” Sungjin asked incredulously, Jeongin could see the anger bubbling up inside him. Jeongin crept backwards until his back hit the wall, there was a certain intensity in Sungjin that made him extremely uneasy. 

“Not everything—” Jisung placated, “Just—that Minho could turn into a cat, and that we’re not from here.”

Sungjin looked between the brothers, “Minho can turn into a cat? Like—a house cat?” A ghost of a smile made its way onto his face.

“Hey,” Seungmin said from the back, “I don’t appreciate the tone, buddy.” Sungjin shot him an apologetic look.

“That’s the other thing,” Jisung began, “When we went through the portal, Minho came out as a cat, and he couldn’t turn back until a few days ago.”

“So you were here, more or less by yourself for five months?” Sungjin asked Jisung, eyes wide. Jisung nodded, a pout evident on his face.

“And it was a real, fucking, pain. Minho hyung was practically useless—”

“Hey,” Minho interjected, small frown on his face.

“I didn’t know where you were. And I was forced to acclimate to human life in a matter of days trying to make sure we wouldn’t _die_ —” Everyone stared at Jisung. He was breathing hard, and there were tears brimming in his eyes. The shock was palpable in the room.

Jisung coughed, blinking up at the ceiling. “Thankfully Channie hyung was there, or we’d be homeless.”

“Channie—hyung?” Sungjin repeated, his resident frown was back in place.

“Err, yeah,” Jisung said, sheepishly, “He’s our other roommate.”

“Does he know about—?”

“No! He doesn’t know anything.” Jisung interrupted Sungjin, waving his hands frantically. “Just Jeongin.” And Jeongin did not appreciate the attention being put back on him. Thankfully, Sungjin seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts.

“So this _random_ human, just—offered you, a random stranger, a place to stay?” Sungjin asked skeptically. Jisung nodded his head slowly, clearly not understanding the tone of Sungjin’s voice.

“Well, not really. I saw an ad in a coffee shop window about someone wanting a roommate, so I met up with the guy, and Channie hyung was really nice.” Jisung shared.

“I get where you’re going, hyung, but you’re way off, it’s not like that. Chan isn’t a threat.” Minho said, with an amount of certainty that shocked even Jeongin.

“How can you be so sure? He could be working undercover; he could be the _enemy_ —”

Jeongin wanted to say something to defend his hyung’s honor, but Minho beat him too it. Minho bristled, emitting a small growl that silenced Sungjin immediately.

“It’s not. Like that.” Minho said again. Sungjin eyed him carefully, seeming to come to a conclusion about the situation.

He crossed his arms. “Fine, but I’m going to need to meet this human and make sure he serves no threat to the roya—” but Sungjin never finished his sentence, for Jisung had a hand firmly clasped over his mouth, effectively muffling his words.

“HAHAHA that’s funny hyung, sure! We’ll invite you over one day! You’ll be here, right?” Jisung was already making his way towards the door, Minho following after him, still glaring at Sungjin. Jeongin scrambled to catch up, he wasn’t about to be left here alone.

“Bye, cutie.” Seungmin winked at Jeongin as he sped walked his way to the door.

“Wait—are you leaving?” Sungjin asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Mhmm, bye hyung! See you later!” Jisung shoved Jeongin out the door first and he stumbled back into the alleyway. He took a moment trying to process everything that had happened when a whooshing noise made him turn around to see the brick wall building back together, Jisung and Minho glanced at each other before turning to Jeongin.

“Well, we found Sungjin hyung.” Jisung said unnecessarily. They all stood for a beat, before Jisung sighed, and started his way out of the alleyway. The other two followed behind.

Jeongin didn’t completely understand what was going on, but he was sure the brothers were keeping more from him than he’d originally thought. He didn’t know what kind of threat they were afraid of, but he knew for a fact his hyung was harmless. Chan couldn’t hurt a fly. No, really.

One time when they were younger, Jeongin and him made a game out of trying to catch a housefly that had been terrorizing their household for days. Chan had been the one to finally succeed in capturing it, but where Jeongin readied himself for the killing blow, Chan had shoved him away. With the fly protectively in his grasp, his hyung had let it go in the backyard. 

As Jeongin followed the brothers back home now, one phrase kept repeating itself in the back of his head.

_Your highnesses._

And if Jeongin didn’t know any better, he’d think what Sungjin was about to say was _royal._

_Just who are Jisung and Minho?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sry there was not much minchan in this chapter, despite my previous note, BUT NEXT CHAPTER
> 
> Also puppy Seungmin, we been knew
> 
> And as always, kudos and comments are much appreciated!! <3
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	8. Hey Minho, where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan can't find Minho, and Sungjin comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (v subtle title reference to Scooby Doo bc I've been watching it on Netflix lately LOL, never too old for some classic Scooby Doo folks)

Chan came home expecting to be greeted by his lively roommates as he was every time he returned, but instead—he walked in to silence.

Chan frowned, taking off his shoes and dropping his keys on the counter with a clink as he surveyed their very empty apartment. “Where is everyone?” He wondered out loud.

He walked to the hallway that lead to their rooms, sighing when he was met with the barricade that was his cardboard boxes. He still had to sort through all of those. He kicked one with his foot, only to hear a metallic clanking sound. Chan cringed, hoping nothing had broken.

Asides from the silence of the apartment, something else wasn’t sitting right. Chan paused as he tried to figure out just what it was.

Was a window open? No.

Did it seem darker? Not really.

Was it quiet? Yes. Too quiet. It was then he realized what was missing.

Minho.

“Minho-ya,” Chan called out to the empty apartment. _Where did he go?_ The cat was always there, since they didn’t let him out, and he always greeted Chan when Chan came home, like a loyal puppy.

Chan’s search for the ball of fur became more and more frantic when every place Minho frequented turned up empty. He wasn’t under Jisung’s bed, he wasn’t sleeping on the couch, or sitting on the windowsill, he wasn’t even among Chan’s pillows. Chan’s heartbeat skyrocketed.

He leaned against the wall to collect himself. Minho was gone. _Oh god, oh fuck—_ but Chan never got to decide what to tell Jisung, because the front door opened, and three boys walked in.

_Wait a second, three?_

“Hyung, are you alright? You’ve been doing your weird fuming thing the whole walk here.” Jisung’s voice came from the other room.

“I’m fine.” A curt voice replied. It wasn’t one Chan knew right off the bat, but it did sound familiar. He was still leaning against the wall when Jeongin shuffled into view, eyes growing wide immediately upon seeing Chan.

“H—hyung!” Jeongin exclaimed, and Chan heard something crash behind Jeongin. Jeongin turned around frantically as Chan made his way over.

Standing in front of the door was a wild-eyed Jisung and Homin. If it was even possible, Chan’s heart beat even faster. He almost wanted to clutch at it, squeeze it back to normal. 

“Channie hyung! You’re back early!” Jisung laughed, voice oddly loud and high-pitched. Chan tried to smile, but he was still stressing over a missing Minho, and now the fact that Homin and his gorgeous face, was _right there._

“Yeah, well, I got done earlier so—” Chan tried to process his thoughts, but Minho’s absence kept coming to the forefront. “I’m sorry Jisung, I—I think Minho’s gone.”

His roommate’s eyes widened at Chan’s words.

“I don’t know where he went, but when I got back, he wasn’t here.” Chan rushed to explain, not catching the look Jisung and Homin shot each other.

“Hyung—hyung! I’m sure it’s fine!” Jisung interrupted Chan’s panicked ramble. “Minho’s always hiding in the weirdest place, that little _stinker_.” Jisung smiled a toothy grin, shoving Homin with his shoulder. “I’m sure he’s just in my room.”

“I already checked there—” Chan started, but Jisung was already shoving Homin back out the front door.

“Sorry hyung, now’s not really the best time.” Jisung said to Homin. The latter opened his mouth as if to say something, but then he and Chan made eye contact. Chan quickly looked away.

“Goodbye!” Jisung said, slamming the door closed in his face. “Now, Channie hyung, why don’t you take a look in my room one more time? Did you check the hamper? Minho’s a sucker for lying in dirty clothes. _The creep_.” Jisung added under his breath as he ushered Chan towards his room.

“Okay, but—I really don’t think he’s there.” Chan went to double-check Jisung’s room anyways. Making sure to even lift some clothes out of his hamper to make sure a cat wasn’t buried underneath. What he found instead was even more confusing.

“Is that—my hoodie?” Chan questioned. He lifted it up to check, and sure enough there was a rip on the left sleeve, the same rip Chan had gotten months ago. Come to think of it, he’d gotten that rip the same day he’d met Jisung. When Chan gotten a little too close too fast to Minho and the cat had clawed out at him.

Chan smiled a little at the memory. _And to think, he’d end up liking me this much._

What was strange, however, was that he had not remembered giving the hoodie to Jisung _._ Not to mention the fact the younger had never taken Chan’s clothes to wear before. Chan frowned down at the hoodie, when Jisung made a loud “AHA THERE YOU ARE!” from the other room, and Chan all but sprinted out, hoodie forgotten in the hamper.

“Minho! I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Chan exclaimed in relief, reaching down to pick the cat up. Minho gave a small meow, but let Chan hug him to his chest. “Where were you?”

Minho stared back at Chan almost guiltily.

“I found him under the couch. Must have ran there when—Homin hyung came in.” Jisung said assuredly.

“But I checked there already,” Chan scratched Minho behind his ears, the cat purring in his arms was almost healing. “Well, I’m just glad he’s here.” Chan made little cooing noises at Minho, who only seemed to purr louder. Jeongin let out a little choking noise.

An hour later and they were all lounging around the living room. The sun was quickly setting, casting a reddish hue over the room. Chan liked this time of day the best. Dusk, was it? It always seemed to bring about a certain nostalgia that Chan relished in tandem to the sky’s changing colors. 

He had starting to sort through the boxes, separating them in piles to give away, and to keep. So far, most things were expendable, like his 100% test scores his parents had kept, and he didn’t really need all those swimming medals.

Chan reached into the box to come across something soft and squishy. _Rubber ducky!_ He thought happily, pulling the old duck out with a smile. No one would notice if he “accidently” put that in the keep pile, right? He made a quick glance over his shoulder, but no one was paying him any attention. Jeongin was slouched down on the couch, watching whatever Jisung had up on the TV. Minho was curled peacefully by their side.

“Hey, hyung,” Jisung called, and Chan jumped, quickly hiding the rubber ducky behind his back out of pure reflex.

“Hmm? What?” Chan asked, trying to feign nonchalance. Jisung didn’t seem to care.

“Is it okay if I have a friend over tomorrow?” He asked. Minho lifted his head from its resting place.

Chan blushed, immediately thinking about Homin. It _was_ rather rude of the younger to shove their guest out so impromptu like that, even if they had been in a crisis. 

“Sure, Homin-ssi can come over.” Chan cleared his throat, hoping it came out sounding normal enough.

“What? Oh, no, not—Homin.” Jisung said. Minho’s tail flicked behind him, staring at Jisung.

“Oh,” Chan said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“It’s my other friend, Sungjin hyung.”

That make Jeongin sit up too, as he gave Jisung a look Chan couldn’t read. Chan frowned, that sixth sense of his tingling again.

“Mmm sure Jisungie, this is your place too you know.” Chan remedied, eyeing Jeongin once more curiously before going back to his boxes. He had almost finished with the third box when he reached in to groped along an empty bottom. Chan poked his head over the top to make sure he didn’t miss anything, and almost didn’t see the lone medallion sitting at the bottom.

Chan pulled it out of the box, pretty sure he’d never seen it before. It wasn’t too big, but circular, and made of metal, iron? _Were those the same thing?_ Chan couldn’t tell. The afternoon light caught some of the painted ceramic pieces that decorated the front of the medallion, causing light to scatter.

Chan stared, mesmerized at the light bouncing off the medallion. There was a strange symbol he’d never seen before on it, overlaid by a faded tiger. The tiger curled around the symbol, almost like it was protecting it. 

Jisung’s laugh at the TV brought Chan out of his trance. He wasn’t sure where the medallion had come from, but it was definitely pretty, so be put it in his save pile.

He sighed, realizing his save pile was significantly bigger than his giveaway pile. Perhaps he would need to find a new method of storing.

~

The next day came, and Jisung was a little anxious inviting Sungjin over to their place, but he knew their personal guard wasn’t going to rest until he made sure that Jisung and Minho were safe. Besides, Chan wasn’t a threat to them anyways.

“The quicker we get this over with, the better.” Jisung reassured Minho. Cat Minho kept pacing the floor of his room, his tail stuck straight in the air.

“You know Channie hyung has nothing to hide. Sungjin hyung will just come by, check out the place for himself, and it’ll be fine. It’s fine, we’re fine!” but the more Jisung talked, the more uneasy he began to feel. Like he was somehow jinxing the situation.

Minho had stopped pacing to stare judgmentally at him. Or perhaps that was just him looking. All cats looked naturally judgmental.

Jisung was just about to leave his room when he noticed some clothes had fallen onto the floor, more specifically a hoodie, even more specifically—Chan’s hoodie. Jisung gasped, bending to pick it up hurriedly.

“Do you think he saw this??” Jisung asked his brother, who only stared back at him. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have told him to check the laundry! I forgot this was in there! Stupid, _stupid!_ ” Jisung lamented, praying that Chan hadn’t actually seen, especially since he had been on to them about Minho wearing it. Minho meowed, right when there was a knock from the front door.

“That’s him.” Jisung said, racing out to reach the door before Chan could. He barely made it in time, Chan’s hand was already on the doorknob when Jisung shoved him aside. Smiling innocently at the older as he opened the door to see the ever-frowning face of Sungjin.

“Hyung! You found the place!” Jisung said, reaching out to drag the brooding guard inside. Sungjin walked in like he was ready to fight at a moment’s notice, stance tense, eyes alert. Jisung could picture him in animal form, and almost laughed. He could just see a giant bear standing on two legs in their small doorway, narrowed eyes surveying the kitchen table and coffee maker as potential threats.

His eyes landed on Chan, who was still standing off to the side, and Jisung quickly interfered before something bad could happen.

“This is Channie hyung! Hyung, this is Sungjin. He’s—well he’s a family friend.” Jisung said, watching with apprehension as Chan bowed his head in greeting, Sungjin politely following suite, though he still seemed suspicious.

Minho had himself wrapped at the bottom of Chan’s feet, like he was protecting him, and Jisung almost scoffed at the notion. A tiny house cat against a protective bear? You do the math.

Sungjin seemed to notice Minho too, for he stared at the cat with wide eyes for far longer than necessary.

“This is Minnie, our cat.” Chan said, reaching down to pet Minho. The cat’s eyes closed, involuntarily purring, only for them to snap back open so he could keep glaring at Sungjin. Jisung bit on his hand to keep himself from laughing.

Sungjin however, did not seemed amused, his hand was already at his side where Jisung knew he kept a knife hidden. Jisung quickly jumped in, hand attaching to Sungjin’s arm.

“Ayy! Why don’t I give you a tour? Do you want something to drink, hyung?” Jisung steered Sungjin away into the kitchen. Chan watched after them quizzically while Minho gave Jisung a look like _“_ _don’t let Sungjin touch him.”_

Jisung gave his brother a small nod of reassurance. _Don’t worry bro, I’ve got this all under control._

Things were going pretty well. Since Sungjin had already met Jeongin, Jisung hadn’t needed to worry about Sungjin reaching for his knife again. The two gave each other small nods of acknowledgement, before Jeongin sped away into his room.

Jisung couldn’t exactly show Sungjin either Jeongin or Chan’s rooms, which the guard was not too happy about, which lead to a little squabble of hush whispers in the hallway. The two were still arguing when Jisung heard the front door open again, and a familiar voice had his heart freeze over immediately.

_Oh no._

“Binnie? What are you doing here?” Chan’s voice drifted in from the other room. Jisung couldn’t move, eyes wide in panic as Sungjin sniffed the air once, eyes narrowing down to slits.

“Another hybrid.” Sungjin said, it wasn’t a question, it was a threat. He swiftly turned back towards the others and Jisung finally moved himself into action. He skidded in front of Sungjin, trying to push the guard back, but Sungjin kept walking forwards like an impenetrable wall and Jisung was in his way.

“Hyung, wait—it’s not what you think.” Jisung frantically tried to explain. “He’s new to this whole thing, you’ll scare him!”

But Sungjin paid him no heed. If Sungjin thought they were even in an ounce of danger, he wouldn’t let anything stop him, not even Jisung. Jisung mentally screamed out in panic.

The second Changbin’s smiling face met Sungjin’s hardened glare, Jisung could see the fear that wracked through him.

“A bunny.” Sungjin said, to no one in particular. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Jisung wanted to yell, Sungjin was going to blow everything he’d tried so hard to keep secret. And _Changbin_ —the boy let out a small whimper as he went to hide behind Chan, who seemed extremely lost as to what was going on.

The scene was unraveling right before Jisung, and he was starting to think it was a train wreck he wouldn’t be able to stop, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try.

“ _Hyung_.” Jisung said as sternly as he could. He was a prince after all, and therefore, Sungjin was subject to listen to him. “ _Stand down_.” Jisung whispered in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

Sungjin’s hands wavered from his side. The room fell silent for what felt like an eternity before Sungjin let his hands fall back down. Jisung let out a sigh of relief.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Sungjin said again, eyes still zeroed in on Changbin, who was now fully hidden behind Chan.

“Changbin?” Chan asked incredulously, “Do you two know each other?”

“Answer when you’re spoken to, bunny.” Sungjin commanded. Jisung really wanted to punch Sungjin, for the first time since he’d met him.

“Don’t talk to him like that.” Jisung growled, effectively catching Sungjin’s attention. He looked at Jisung questioningly, Jisung staring back unwavering.

“Bunny…” Chan repeated, glancing back at Changbin for some form of explanation.

“He’s here because he’s my friend.” Jisung said defiantly, “And Chan’s friend, and he has as much a right to be here as we do.” Jisung said holding his ground. Sungjin’s gaze turned into amusement, his lip twitching up in the corner.

“As much a right as you do? So not much of one then.” Sungjin retorted.

Jisung growled again, “Shut up.” He said, but the bite wasn’t really there. “I think it’s best you leave, hyung.” Jisung said plainly. Sungjin looked at him, and then looked at Minho, before dragging his eyes over to Chan and Changbin.

“Very well.” Sungjin said, though his eyes never left the two boys. He slipped something discretely into Jisung’s hand as he made his way to the front door. “Call me if you need me.” Sungjin gave Jisung a meaningful look, before letting himself out.

Jisung almost slumped to the floor in relief. The tension in the room leaving all at once. He peeked at the object Sungjin had given him, a ring, it was Seungmin’s orb ring. Jisung squeezed it tight.

He looked up to see the confused face of Chan and the fearful face of Changbin and sighed. He was left once again to BS his way out of things.

“Don’t mind Sungjin hyung, he’s—intimidating on the outside, but I promise he’s just a big softie on the inside. He’s also not very good with people.” Jisung relayed, running a hand through his hair. “Changbinnie hyung? Are you alright?” 

Changbin peeked out from behind Chan at Jisung’s voice. Wide eyes staring into Jisung’s. Jisung felt his heart clench.

“Do you mind if I steal Changbinnie hyung for a minute?” Jisung asked Chan. Chan nodded dumbly before making his way into his room, Minho hot on his heels.

“Hyung, I’m so sorry. I would have told you not to come over if I’d known you were coming.” Jisung tried to placate. He reached down for Changbin’s hand before he really thought about it. Changbin’s hand trembled in his grasp and the bunny pulled away quickly.

“Who was that?” Changbin asked, voice so soft if Jisung didn’t have heightened hearing he probably wouldn’t have heard it. As it was, he had to lean in closer to make out the words.

“That was Sungjin hyung, he’s—” _my personal guard,_ but Jisung couldn’t tell him that. Changbin didn’t know that Jisung was a royal, and he’d rather it stay that way.

“He’s also from the hybrid realm. He’s really—protective over me.” Jisung said, hoping it was an explanation enough. Changbin nodded numbly, he took a step forward, only to crumble the second he did. Jisung’s arms shot out to catch him.

“Hyung! Are you alright?” Jisung voice was laced with worry. He could feel Changbin trembling in his grasp. He wanted to hug the older, to rid him of his fear, but then remembered Changbin had also confessed _Jisung_ scared him, so he held himself back.

“I think—I think I’m ready for those hybrid lessons now.” Changbin finally spoke after a few minutes of trembling silence. His eyes met Jisung’s, and Jisung’s breath caught in his throat. There was still a speckle of fear there, but Jisung could see his shining determination. His wide brown eyes, and fluffy brown hair made his otherwise sharp features seem so _soft_. Changbin looked—wonderful. Jisung couldn’t help but stare.

Changbin’s cheeks reddened, “You’re staring.” He pointed out, looking away.

Jisung blinked, “Err, right. I can give you lessons, hyung. When do you want to start?”

“How about—now?” Changbin proposed, and it wasn’t like Jisung could say _no_. He smiled.

“Okay then, let’s go. I know just the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God's Menu is a BOP less gooo 🤙  
> I don't know how many times I've watched it but it haunts my dreams at night (not that I'm complaining...)


	9. Hybrid Realm 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jisung and Changbin have their first lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about to get a lil angsty??  
> Just a tad . . .  
> But also enjoy some hybrid realm background hehehe

Minho had been seconds away from turning back into a human. The tension in the room had been too much, even for him. He was extremely grateful to Jisung for dealing with it on his own. He didn’t really want the first time Chan saw him to be a naked surprise in the kitchen.

 _Well, I suppose that wouldn’t be the_ worst _thing—_

If Minho wasn’t a cat, he definitely would have slapped himself.

“Okay, now _that_ was weird. I couldn’t have been the only one feeling that, right?” Chan asked to his empty room. Well, empty—asides from Minho. The boy was spinning around and around in his desk chair, Minho felt a little dizzy just from watching him.

“I mean, did he really call Changbin _bunny_? That sounds like a pet name if I’ve ever heard one. Do they know each other? Did they used to date or something?” Chan was spinning faster and faster. Minho let out a little mewl.

Chan abruptly stopped. “Aish, no, that’s too weird. That’s definitely _not_ it, not it.” Chan waved a hand as if to clear the air. He looked at Minho then, and sighed.

“I wish it was Homin who was visiting. I like him better.” Chan pouted cutely, but Minho didn’t have the time to gawk at Chan, or revel in the fact Chan liked _him_ better, or Homin anyways.

Minho instead was frozen in his spot, thinking for a second that perhaps Chan did know more than he was letting on. He looked right at Minho when he said Homin after all. And besides, _Homin_? _Really Jisung?_ A kindergartener could have come up with a better fake name. It was too much like his own. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to connect the dots.

Though Minho was fairly certain, it would take more than a name for Chan to figure out a cat was actually the same human boy.

Minho and Chan both huffed out a breath.

“Nobody’s telling me anything.” Chan grumbled. With a sigh, he threw himself back in the chair, making it spin. Minho felt a little guilty for keeping Chan in the dark. What would he think if he knew the truth? That the cat living in his apartment for the past five months was actually a hybrid prince, and that he’d been intellectually aware in every interaction they’d shared.

Would Chan hate him? Would he find Minho disgusting? Minho’s mind flashed back to the countless times he’d fallen asleep atop Chan’s chest, or happily curling in his lap as the human worked on his music.

If Chan knew who he really was, he’d hate Minho. Or worse—feel betrayed.

Minho vowed at that moment that he’d never let Chan know who he really was. He didn’t want Chan to have to deal with that, he couldn’t burden the boy with everything that came with knowing his true identity.

Not to mention—if anyone ever knew how much Chan meant to Minho, Chan would only be put in danger, and there was no way Minho would ever allow that. He’d protect Chan, no matter what the cost.

~ 

Jisung was having a wonderful time telling Changbin all about the hybrid realm. After he took Changbin to his favorite café down the street, he proceeded to describe his realm to his best ability.

He told Changbin how nature in their realm was surreal, the grass always the greenest green, the water the clearest blue, and the trees, tall, luscious, and overall thriving. Everything built out of nature.

He described how everyone in their realm would switch comfortably between their animal and hybrid forms. You could be walking down a street and see a full-sized giraffe, and then a baby mouse hybrid with small ears, a tail, and all the respective human limbs.

He described how the palace of the Bengal kingdom (in which he lived) was more an elaborate treehouse than anything, their kingdom situated in a jungle of sorts making it the optimum place for indoor outdoor living.

He tried to go into the politics of the realm, without giving too much away about his inside knowledge. He explained to Changbin how there were three different kingdoms in their realm, but all royalty were full-blooded tigers.

Changbin had scrunched his nose cutely at that, “You guys have kings and queens? But they’re all tigers? Isn’t that kind of—species-ist?” Jisung had laughed, not at all offended since in a way, Changbin was right.

Jisung shrugged, “I don’t know, it’s just always been like that. Maybe there’s just something about tigers that makes them—effortlessly royal.” Jisung winked before remembering Changbin didn’t know who he was. 

He went on to explain there were the Bengal tigers (Like Jisung and Minho), the Sumatran tigers (who Jisung had met on a few political social occasions), and the Siberian tigers, who seemed to have it in for the Bengals.

Jisung explained how the Siberians and the Sumatrans had good relations, for one of their daughters had married a Siberian prince, but that the Siberians had always hated the Bengals, something about an old story of a Bengal princess running away with a Siberian prince, neither ever to be heard from again. Both sides were still in silent feud over that, if the story was even _true_.

Jisung had been so caught up in his story telling he accidently let slip the assassination attempt on Bengal royalty before he caught himself. Jisung paused, realizing what he’d done. The reality of his situation crashed down on him all at once. He blinked down at his mug, hand fisting in his lap.

When he looked up, Changbin was on the edge of his seat, looking at Jisung like he held all the answers in the world. “And then?” The older prompted.

Jisung gave a strained smile, “And—nothing. The Bengal royals are okay, for now.” Jisung shrugged, a wave of sadness washing over him. He missed his parents and his kingdom. He wanted to go back so badly—but he knew he couldn’t. Not until this whole mess was solved. He hated having to hide idly in exile when something so important and dire to his family’s wellbeing was happening right under his nose.

“Hey, are you okay?” Changbin asked, reaching across the table to place a hand atop Jisung’s. Jisung looked up at him, momentarily distracted by Changbin’s warm hand on his. He nodded.

“You’re probably tired of telling me everything, aren’t you?” Changbin drew his hand away, and Jisung held himself back from chasing after it. Changbin gave Jisung a little grin. “Thanks for the history lesson, teacher-nim!”

Jisung scoffed at that, an amused smile spreading across his lips. “Yah, anything for my favorite student.” Jisung lowered his voice in his best professor impression, making Changbin snicker.

Jisung walked Changbin to the bus stop. Changbin had smiled at Jisung as they talked, and Jisung had almost forgotten about the reality of his situation, once again. It wasn’t until Changbin left, until Jisung walked numbly back to his apartment and slipped through the door, until Jisung sat down on his bed, that he really let himself feel.

Tears poured down his cheeks the minute he let his emotions take over. He tried hard to keep his sobs quiet, body racking as he bit down on his hand to stifle the sounds. He didn’t want either of his roommates to hear him, he didn’t know what he would say. That he was a prince exiled from his own kingdom? That someone was actively trying to kill him and those he loved?

His world was a blurry mess and his heart ached, bordering a physical pain. A whimper escaped him as he tried to breathe deeply, but could only manage sharp staccato breaths. He couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen if he really lost them, his parents, his _hyung_. He’d be alone in the world. That to him, that was scarier than death.

He almost didn’t notice the hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Minho’s pained expression looking back at him, amber eyes a mirror of Jisung’s own grief, and Jisung fully let himself go. He buried his face into Minho’s bare chest, bawling into his skin. Minho wrapped Jisung tight in a hug, which only made Jisung sob harder. Made him miss his family more even if Minho was right there next to him. He didn’t want to lose him, he _couldn’t_ lose him.

Minho let him cry, and cry, held Jisung until his body wasn’t shaking, until his breaths were coming more easily. Jisung sniffled, chest stuttering with leftover sobs. He pulled back from Minho’s chest, his brother looking down at him with concern.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” Was the first thing Jisung croaked out at him. Trying to wipe the snot and tears off of his chest. For once, Minho didn’t retort. He saw Minho’s own eyes were teary, and a whole new wave of sadness crashed into him.

“Sungie—” Minho started, and Jisung’s lip wobbled, face scrunching to try and stop the tears from flowing again. The way Minho was looking at him was making him feel fragile, small. Jisung hated feeling that way. He hated seeing Minho cry, because that would mean it was _real_. Jisung’s emotions weren’t unfounded.

“I’m fine.” Jisung’s voice cracked on the words. “I’ll be ok.” He rectified quietly. Jisung didn’t bother changing out of his clothes, crying had taken a lot out of him. His emotions felt like 10-ton bricks weighing him down. All he wanted now was for the darkness to take him.

He wanted to sleep.

He pulled the covers over himself, Minho still sitting tensely at the edge of his bed. Jisung tugged on his arm, a deep frown on his tear blotched face. Minho relented easily enough, crawling over to join Jisung under his blankets. Jisung kept his hand laced with Minho’s. He needed something to ground him. He needed to know his hyung was still there.

~

The next morning, Jisung woke up with a warm weight on his chest. He blinked blearily, crust from dried tears making it harder than normal to open his eyes. He realized the weight on his chest was breathing, and that it was none other than Minho back in cat form.

Jisung sighed, his brother did look rather cute like this, but he was still his brother, so Jisung abruptly sat up, displacing Minho from his resting spot. The cat yelped as he scrambled to get off. Minho huffed, glaring at his brother.

“When’d you turn back into cat form?” Jisung asked, though he wasn’t expecting an answer. He turned to his phone on the nightstand. He immediately smiled when he saw he’d gotten a text from Changbin.

**Thanks for the hybrid lesson, Jisungie! Should we make this a weekly thing?**

Jisung giggled as he read it, replying quickly that he thought it was a great idea. He checked the date to see what day they’d meet again. Today was October 24 meaning—Jisung’s eyes grew wide in realization.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow, hyung!” He exclaimed, turning to see Minho licking at his paws. Minho lazily looked up at him.

“We should have a party for you!” Jisung said, excitement already flooding through him. “It’ll be great! We can have Channie hyung, Jeonginie, Changbinnie hyung, and maybe even Sungjin hyung and Seungmin can come!”

Minho abruptly turned back into a human, “You’re going to hold a party for a cat?” Minho scoffed at his brother’s idea. “That’s going a little overboard, don’t you think?”

Jisung shook his head, still smiling, “No, we won’t be having a party for a _cat,_ we’ll be having one for _Homin_.” He grinned manically.

Minho’s eyes grew wide, “Jisung, no, we—we can’t have a party for me! Chan—he wasn’t supposed to see me,”

“But he already did, _twice_! So what’s the harm in seeing you a third time? Come on hyung, let’s celebrate something for once since we’ve been here. _Please,_ ” Jisung whined, throwing his best puppy-dog eyes at his brother.

Minho looked at him long and hard, his jaw working in thought. “Alright, fine.” He eventually caved. Jisung let out a little scream throwing his arms around his brother in a hug.

“Yay! It’ll be great! I’ll invite everyone, of course after I ask Channie hyung if it’s alright to have it at our place. I can tell them it’s a secret! And then we’ll need to get food—” Jisung rambled on with his birthday party plans. Really he was just happy to have something to distract himself with.

Heaven knows he needed a little bit of cheering up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho's birthday coming right up ;D
> 
> (Also DID ANYONE WATCH CHANGBIN ON MASKED SINGER???? I MEAN... I GUESS IVE NEVER HEARD HIM SING SO HARD OMG WHY IS HIS VOICE SO GOOD CAN HE START SINGING IN THEIR SONGS IM--)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	10. ㅅㅊ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Minho's birthday, and he's determined to enjoy it while he can  
> Unfortunately, the universe may have other plans in store...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up my dudes, it's a rather long chapter but I didn't want to cut it in half so--here ya go!
> 
> Also, thanks so much for 100 kudos!!!! Woooo~  
> Minho's party is also actually a 100 kudos party (shh don't tell him, let him believe it's for him)

The last thing Minho had expected to walk into was his brother bawling his eyes out.

Minho hated seeing Jisung cry, especially since he felt like it was his fault. Jisung had been alone for so long in the human realm, fending for the both of them, and Minho hadn’t helped him at all. Even if he physically _couldn’t,_ he was the elder here, he was supposed to protect Jisung, not the other way around.

Minho was so worried Jisung would wake up in the morning and start crying again, or be in a spell of depression. He’d turned into his cat form at some point during the night, after he was sure his brother had fallen asleep. Call it his feline instincts, but he felt like having a purring cat on your chest was the best way to cheer someone up.

To his surprise, Jisung woke up like nothing had happened, back to his normal, energetic self. Minho was a little worried at the lack of acknowledgement of last nights events, but he didn’t want to bring it up, didn’t want to make Jisung upset again. And when the younger had looked so hopeful at the idea of a party, there was no way Minho could say no.

Hell, they probably could use a party to relax.

Not to mention, Minho’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of being able to talk to Chan for real, not just through various cat faces he hoped the boy would understand.

_This stare means I’m hungry. This stare means I’m bored. This stare means hi your hands are amazing, please pet me some more._

One time he’d actually stared into a mirror to see if the different expressions he thought he was making showed through.

They didn’t. He just looked like a judgmental cat.

Minho turned back into a cat when Jisung left his room with a flourish and a smile on his face. Minho padded out after Jisung, his attention immediately drawn to Chan once he joined them in the kitchen.

Jeongin had just reached for the tub of ice cream from the freezer, but Chan had pushed it back in with a frown at the younger. Jeongin pouted, but relented, opening the fridge for leftovers instead.

“Channie hyung!” Jisung called excitedly. Chan raised an eyebrow at the boy, a smile spreading across his face. Minho sat and stared, his tail flicking languidly behind him. He could stare at Chan’s face all day (and he _had_ —though he’d never admit to that out loud).

“You look happy this morning, Sungie.” Chan pointed out, stealing a spoon out of Jeongin’s hand. The latter grunted unhappily.

“I have a proposition for you.” Jisung said, propping his chin on his hands as he leaned against the counter.

“Oh?”

“So, it’s Homin hyung’s birthday tomorrow—” A clanging sound rang through the kitchen, Chan bent down quickly to pick up his fallen spoon.

“Mhshs?” Chan said unintelligibly. Minho thought he was adorable.

“And I was wondering if we could hold a surprise party for him… here?” Jisung asked, hopeful eyes turned to Chan now. _Good luck at saying no to that face,_ Minho thought.

“You’re gonna have a party for _Homin hyung?_ ” Jeongin’s incredulous voice asked. Jisung gave him a _shut up_ look. 

“Here?” Chan repeated, eyes growing wide.

“Yeah,” Jisung said sheepishly, “Don’t worry hyung, it’s just going to be a small party, and I’ll prepare everything! You won’t have to lift a finger!”

“No! It’s not that, I can help. Yeah sure, we can have the party here.” Chan said. Minho’s ears flicked in interest. He’d caved a lot quicker than Minho had been expecting.

Jisung gave out a shriek, “THANKS HYUNG, YOU’RE THE BEST!” Jisung whipped out his phone, immediately tapping away, probably already inviting people. Minho padded over to Chan’s feet when the boy sat down at the table.

Chan leaned over, seeing Minho, he smiled. “Hi Minnie.” He reached down to scratch Minho under his chin, and Minho purred. If Heaven was anything like Chan’s pets, then he was convinced he’d already died.

“Are you hungry?” Chan asked, and Minho had to stop himself from physically nodding. That was _definitely_ not a normal cat thing to do. Instead he looked at Chan with his _Yes, I’m hungry_ stare.

Chan laughed, “Jisung!! Feed your cat!” Chan scolded, picking off his own plate to feed Minho some fish. Minho lapped up the fish happily, trying to ignore the fact he was basically licking Chan’s hand.

He heard the telltale sound of Jisung setting Minho’s own food dish down, but he didn’t want Chan’s special treatment to end. He stayed for a bit longer, looking up at Chan for more until Jisung scolded him.

“Stop begging Chan hyung for food! You have your own.” Jisung said, picking Minho up to forcefully place him in front of his own dish. Minho bit his hand lightly in retaliation.

“Ow!” Jisung said, though Minho knew it hadn’t hurt. “That was uncalled for, _hyung_.” Jisung whispered angrily. Minho stuck his tongue out at him, but it only made Jisung laugh. For once he was happy he couldn’t show much emotion as a cat, or an unwanted smile would have snuck onto his face.

At least Jisung had sense to give Minho some good food this time, and not that blasted canned cat food. Minho didn’t care what they said, cat food was disgusting, even as a cat. Who even taste tests those things? No one, no one taste tests cat food, and that’s why it’s horrible.

The rest of the day was filled with Jisung flitting around the apartment, putting Chan and Jeongin to work as they helped him prepare food, clean up, or go out to buy more food and party goods. Minho felt a little bad just lying idly around as a cat, watching them do all the work, but the party _was_ for him after all. Shouldn’t the birthday boy be exempt from preparing his own party?

At least this party wouldn’t be over the top like all his other birthdays had been. Their kingdom always made it a big deal, a grand celebration in the palace where everyone was invited. A night filled with music, dancing, and of course—courteous smiles and small talk as Minho would be forced to make the rounds, greeting every person of “importance,” usually other royals and higher officials from the neighboring kingdoms.

Minho liked the music, and the dancing, but he could do without all the forced smiles and niceties. Minho was good at small talk, at pretending like he gave a shit, throwing dignitaries a dazzling smile was usually enough to placate them, but on the inside, he couldn’t have cared less.

Sometimes he’d envy Jisung, who wasn’t meant to become king. The younger could spend the party doing whatever he pleased, even if what he pleased was going around talking to the people of their kingdom, because Jisung always cared about their opinions.

Minho was the “mysterious handsome one” of the two, or so people apparently called him. He was content with just a few close friends to be himself around, but Jisung was always confidently himself in any setting. It was something Minho admired and envied about his brother.

Perhaps for once, Minho could fully enjoy his birthday and just—be himself. Not the dazzling prince that everyone expected him to be.

To be honest, Minho hadn’t even remembered it was his birthday until Jisung had brought it up. _Is it really October 25 th already?_ It was his first birthday away from home. He wondered if it would be the first of many in the human realm, or his last.

~

Changbin had been excited, though a little nervous, when Jisung had sent him a party invitation for Jisung’s friend Homin’s birthday. He was happy Jisung had thought of Changbin and wanted to invite him, but he also wasn’t really a big party person.

“What cha frowning at, hyung?” Felix asked, hooking his chin over Changbin’s shoulder to peek at his phone. Changbin almost yeeted the phone out of his grasp in surprise. 

“Jesus, Lix! You scared me.” Changbin chastised, forcing his heartbeat to calm down. It didn’t work. _Is this because of my bunny genes? Is that why I’m so jumpy every damn time?_

“Oooo, is that a party invite?” Felix teased excitedly, coming around to plop next to Changbin on the couch. “You should go! You need to get out more, hyung.” Felix poked Changbin in his chubby cheeks.

Changbin frowned. “You’re one to talk, you stay at home playing Fortnite all the time.”

Felix’s mouth dropped open in a dramatic display of offense.

Changbin sighed, “I’m just—I’m not really a party person, Lix.” He ruffled a hand through his hair. An idea popped up into his head then, and he looked at Felix expectantly. “Come with me.”

“What?” Felix asked, laughing in surprise. “I mean, I’d come with you, but they didn’t invite _me._ Whose party is it anyways?”

Changbin shrugged, “I don’t know them either; it’s one of Jisungie’s friends.”

Felix sat up straighter, a gleam of mischief sparked in his eyes. “Jisungie? As in Chan’s roommate, your _crush_ Jisungie?” Felix teased. Changbin’s cheeks flamed.

“He’s _not_ my crush.” Changbin grumbled.

Felix cackled, “Oh, now I have to come!” He busted out some sitting rendition Fortnite moves in excitement.

Changbin pursed his lips, “On second thought—I’ll just go alone.”

“Nooo,” Felix whined, pulling at Changbin’s arm, “Ask him if I can come along! Ask him, ask him!”

“Alright! Alright!” Changbin relented, laughing at his roommate’s enthusiasm. He texted Jisung back.

**Jisungie! Is it ok if Felix tags along? He found out im going to a party and is harassing me to let him come**

**No, really, i think my arms about to fall off**

**Lol**

**Sure Binnie hyung, the more the merrier!**

“Well, I guess we’ll both be going to a party tomorrow.” Changbin said, looking up to see Felix’s smiling face. Felix let out a low “Woooooo!” at the news.

Changbin smiled, though a balloon of anxiousness was already filling his chest. Changbin had to keep reminding himself, _It’s okay, Felix will be there, you won’t be alone._

~

It was D-day (or _B_ -day, heheh), and Jisung was just short of running around the apartment as he fixed the crooked “Happy Birthday!” banner they’d taped to the wall, double checked the food they’d prepared set out on the table, made sure the couch pillows were fluffed, and their shoes were out of the doorway. Jeongin watched him tiredly, he wasn’t sure if Jisung was always like this, or if he was particularly stressed. He’d never really seen the elder’s hectic energy before.

Chan finally physically stopped Jisung by wrapping him in a hug. “Ji, calm down, it’s fine. The party looks great.” Jisung seemed to relax just the slightest in his hold.

“’M sorry.” Jisung’s muffled voice came from where he was pressed into Chan’s shoulder. “I just want it to be perfect. Min—hyung is used to nothing short of perfection.” Jisung said, and Jeongin thought perhaps a little too much into what that meant.

He still wasn’t over the words that had been exchanged the day they’d met Sungjin, but Jeongin felt like he was close to figuring it out. He stared at the mental pin board he had in his head, red string connecting random words to other words and moments he’d witnessed with the brothers.

His brain hurt, he wasn’t cut out for the detective life.

“Speaking of _Min,_ ” Chan started, and Jeongin’s heart jumped in fear every time it seemed like Chan knew more than he was supposed to. “Where is Minho?”

Jisung and Jeongin both let out little breaths of relief.

“He’s in my room. I don’t want him to get overwhelmed by everyone, so I think it’s best he just stay in there for tonight.” Jisung said breezily. Jeongin was always taken aback when Jisung’s lies actually sounded _believable_. It made him a little nervous, that even though he knew their secret, he couldn’t help but feel there was so much more to the story he didn’t know. And yet here Jeongin was—rooming with them.

Jeongin felt a little pang of guilt as he realized how big of a secret he was keeping from his brother, about his _own_ roommates too. Maybe he should tell his brother, maybe it would be the right thing to do.

In any case, tonight they had a party, and whether or not he decided to tell Chan, the truth would have to wait.

~

That morning, Minho barely had time to stretch let alone change into the clothes Jisung threw at him before he was shoved unceremoniously out the front door. Only a “Bye hyung! Happy birthday! See you later today!” with a kiss blown in his direction before the solid wood door slammed shut in his face.

Minho decided to explore the streets of Seoul in the meantime. Nothing like a birthday to do some self-exploration, right? Though he would have appreciated having someone with him, he didn’t mind the peacefulness of walking by himself. It was a far cry from the busy birthday’s he was used to, and he decided to take advantage of it.

Minho smiled at the thought, having just bought more of those fish orbs, which he learned were actually called “octopus balls” (he thought “fish orbs” sounded better) and strolling through a park he’d never been to before.

People were milling all around him, pushing strollers, roller blading, biking, walking hand in hand—Minho took it all in, chewing contently on his fish orbs.

The weather was nice, though a little chilly with the late autumn breeze. He shivered when a particularly strong wind pushed at him. He pulled the leather jacket Jisung had thrown at him tighter across his chest.

Minho eventually came across a secluded pond. Wooden bridges serving as walkways spread across one side of the water. The trees swayed in the breeze, dropping their red, orange leaves onto Minho as he walked. There were a few people there, but they paid Minho no heed as they took pictures with the scenic background.

There were so many trees and plants surrounding the pond that he could almost pretend he wasn’t in a city. It kind of reminded him of home.

Minho frowned at the thought. He didn’t want to miss home, he already felt guilty about leaving his parents behind, but a part of him, the selfish part, was glad. He was happy to be here instead, because here, no one expected anything more from him. Here, he could shed the responsibilities that had been weighing on his shoulder ever since he was capable of talking. It was easier to pretend your problems didn’t exist when you were in a place so unlike them all.

Minho turned away from the pond, shaking his head to get rid of the thought. He wasn’t going to think about home right now. He was going to _enjoy_ his birthday, damn it.

Minho opted to walk back along the streets instead of taking the subway. He still had a couple of hours to kill before the party anyways.

Having finished his snack, there was nothing to distract his attention from the skyscrapers and pedestrians all around him. Minho took in the tall buildings with awe, never truly having seen such metropolis construction before. Everything in his realm was derived from nature.

He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk a few times to gawk up at the immensity of the buildings, until he got a few annoyed glares from people hurrying past his unmoving body.

Minho eventually stumbled upon what looked like a café, a sign posted out front saying something called “Sumatran coffee” was their specialty of the day. Minho giggled a little at the sight. _The Sumatran’s would be caught dead drinking coffee._

No, really. Animals and coffee? Do not mix. Coffee wasn’t even a thing back in the hybrid realm, but Minho had to admit, he _was_ curious what it tasted like. All the humans seemed obsessed with it, after all.

And his curiosity always got the best of him. Which is how he found himself in the quaint café, bowing in acknowledgement when the workers greeted him. He eyed the menu, none of the words really meaning anything to him.

“Hmm, I’ll have your Sumatran coffee.” Minho announced, fishing some crumpled bills out of his jeans. The girl taking his order only stared up at him, mouth open just the slightest. Minho tilted his head, eyebrows furrowing together.

_Did I order wrong?_

“Uhh—the Sumatran coffee?” Minho repeated, “It was written on your sign outside…” He pointed somewhat awkwardly towards the doorway. The girl blinked, her cheeks seeming rather red as she shook her head.

“Right, one Sumatran coffee,” she said as she fervently tapped on the register between them.

Minho stood around after he paid, waiting for the coffee to be made. He drummed his fingers against the counter, staring off in the distance. Outside the window, someone was singing into a microphone, a little crowd gathered around them. They were the only humans stationary as others bustled around them.

Minho’s attention was drawn back to the café, however, when his drink was called. He smiled at the worker in thanks before leaving. He sipped tentatively at the drink, face scrunching immediately at the bitterness of it. And yet—he found himself taking another sip, and then another.

Not long after, most of his drink was already gone. A buzz had started making itself known, originating somewhere in Minho’s body. Everything suddenly seemed 10 times more heightened than they used to be. The singing might as well have been screaming, the people all around him seemed like bees in a swarm, his nose was assaulted by the different scents of street foods, and his skin seemed to prickle whenever the cold breeze picked up around him. Minho was pretty sure his eye was twitching, and yet—he’d never felt better.

He also had a strong sense that someone was watching him, but every time he looked behind him, he only saw the passive faces of humans as they pushed pass. None sparing him a second glance.

Minho couldn’t entirely focus on that feeling though, not when so many others were assaulting him all at once. It was probably just another side effect of the coffee anyways.

~

Changbin got there earlier than what Jisung had said, but it _was_ a surprise party, the earlier the better! At least, that’s what he told Felix when his roommate teased him about wanting to see Jisung sooner.

Jisung had greeted them with that same, unarming toothy grin. Changbin was slowly but surely getting more used to it.

“You must be Felix!” Jisung greeted.

“And you must be Jisungie!” Felix greeted back in his deep voice. Jisung seemed taken aback by Felix’s voice, and Changbin may or may not have let out an amused chuckle.

Changbin took in the apartment, it looked different somehow, even though everything was still in its place. Perhaps it was the array of food that could feed a small army displayed on their kitchen table? Or the festive balloons and party banners they had adorned on the walls?

Changbin didn’t get to think about it too much, for his gaze shifted to meet that of the scary man— _hybrid_ —he had met not a few days prior. Changbin gulped, stiffening in his spot, he almost jumped five feet into the air when Jisung placed a hand on his arm.

“Don’t worry about Sungjin hyung, I told him to be on his best behavior tonight. He won’t bother you.” Jisung whispered to Changbin, patting him reassuringly on the back, but the moment his touch left Changbin—so did any sense of reassurance.

It wasn’t long until Homin was supposed to get there, so Felix and he busied themselves by the food table, Changbin making sure to stay as far away from Sungjin as possible. At least the hybrid wasn’t staring at him anymore.

Felix offered Changbin a carrot from a veggie tray. Changbin internally laughed at the irony of it, but accepted it anyways, if only to chomp his nerves away.

There was another boy Changbin had never seen before, who seemed rather happy sidled up to Jeongin’s side, though the latter looked pretty uncomfortable. Changbin’s curiosity was piqued when he caught the other boy’s eyes, and he winked at Changbin, pointing to the carrot Changbin had just raised to his lips before turning his attention back to Jeongin.

Meanwhile Chan, bless his soul, was trying to make conversation with Sungjin, but the scary hybrid didn’t seem to be having it. Grunting in response whenever Chan asked him a question. It seemed Chan didn’t let that deter him, as he continued talking away.

Jisung had his eye pressed to the peephole of the door for the past five minutes, until he let out a frantic hiss of “He’s coming! Everyone, places!” Which prompted the lights to be turned off, everyone standing to the far side of the room.

There came a succession of knocks on the door, far more than was really necessary. Changbin frowned at the notion, mind already in overdrive that something might be _wrong._

Jisung yanked open the door, at the same time someone turned on the lights, and they all yelled “SURPRISE!” so suddenly Changbin—who had _known_ it was coming, still yelped. Consider himself _surprised_. 

“Oh heyyyy! A surprise party? For me?” The boy—Homin exclaimed as he walked in. The boy was—breathtakingly beautiful, to the point he actually made Changbin’s breath catch in his throat. That and the fact that the boy was _also_ a hybrid.

 _Just how many hybrids are in the human realm??_ Changbin wondered to himself. He’d never met another hybrid in his life, and all of a sudden they were popping up at the volume of new kpop groups.

Jisung gasped as he yanked a cup out of Homin’s hand. “You had _coffee_??” Jisung whispered aggressively. Changbin wouldn’t have heard it if his hearing wasn’t supernaturally heightened. “ _Hyung_!”

Homin shrugged unapologetically, but Changbin could see the boy was clearly affected by the caffeine. His smile was a little too wide, the same unarming grin that Jisung had, and his eyes were twitching every now and then.

If there was _one_ thing Changbin knew about hybrids, it was that you should never, _ever_ drink coffee.

The scary guy, Sungjin, walked up to Minho with what seemed like worry, but Minho brushed him off with a wave of his hand.

“Happy birthday, hyung!” The boy next to Jeongin said, leaving Jeongin’s side to go and hug Homin. The boy clearly seemed amused at the whole situation, if his knowing grin was anything to go by.

Chan was uncharacteristically frozen as Homin made his way over. Changbin watched with barely contained curiosity as a light blush spread across Chan’s cheeks, and Changbin’s jaw dropped.

_No, fucking, way._

Chan didn’t say anything when Homin approached, only offering a sheepish smile. Homin smiled back easily, dazzling grin even brighter than before, and a small smirk crept across Changbin’s face.

_Chan has a crush on a hybrid._

Homin was eventually steered by Jisung to come over to them and say hello.

“Guys, this is Homin hyung, Homin, this is Changbin and Felix.” Jisung said.

Felix greeted the older cheerfully, Changbin following suite. Homin smiled at them warmly.

“So you’re the Changbin that Jisung has been going on about!” Homin said. Jisung squeaked, eyes wide.

Changbin’s mouth opened but no words came out. Felix, curse his ass, only laughed happily at Homin’s words.

“Okay!” Jisung’s grip on Homin’s shoulder tightened, “Why don’t we get you back to Channie hyung?” he suggested, already turning Homin away. Homin scowled at Jisung, wanting to say more, but Jisung wouldn’t let him. He threw Changbin an apologetic glance as he pushed Homin away.

Felix jabbed Changbin perhaps too harshly in the ribs once they’d left.

“Ow!” Changbin yelped, glaring up at Felix unhappily. Felix let out a little “sorry” though he clearly wasn’t. He still had that shit eating grin on his face.

The party was—interesting, to say the least. Changbin had never been surrounded by so many hybrids before. It was a little overwhelming, if he was being honest. He wondered if the humans in the room felt any different being surrounded by hybrids, or if they were blissfully ignorant to it all.

An hour or so in and Changbin had sat himself on the far end of the couch. Felix had quickly sparked up conversation with the boy Changbin learned was named Seungmin, and the two had been chattering away for a while now. Jeongin shot Changbin a pleading look when Changbin had eventually gotten bored and walked away. Changbin shot him back a look saying, “S _orry man, I don’t know how to help you.”_ seeing as Seungmin was practically draped over the boy.

Jisung plopped down next to Changbin with a big sigh.

“Rough night?” Changbin asked, and immediately chastised himself for the cliché line. Jisung didn’t seem to notice though, only nodding as he placed his head onto Changbin’s shoulder. Changbin tensed at the action, but tried hard to stay nonchalant.

“You seem to know a lot of hybrids, huh?” Changbin asked after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah well,” Jisung paused, then his head shoot up off of Changbin’s shoulder. “Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t think—” His eyes were wide and he seemed genuinely worried so Changbin gave Jisung his best smile to show he was alright.

“It’s fine, I’m just—not too used to it.” Changbin shrugged, looking back at the partygoers. The music they had turned on had been cranked up louder, Changbin surprised to see it was one of Chan’s own songs that he’d composed. Homin was currently letting loose on their make shift dance floor, and the boy could _dance_. Changbin’s eyes drifted to Chan, who looked like he was about to die as he watched Homin drop low to the floor before twirling back up again.

Jisung barked out a laugh before clasping a hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, he’s never allowed to have coffee again.”

“How did you meet all of them?” Changbin asked, a smile on his face as he watched Homin pull Chan in to dance with him. The force that Chan shook his head with surely must had dislodged a few things from his brain.

“I knew them all back in the hybrid realm.” Jisung said, smiling as he watched them dance. Chan’s face was practically a tomato as he awkwardly tried to match Minho’s moves.

“Are they all—escapees too?” Changbin asked gingerly. He wasn’t sure how many hybrids actually escaped from the hybrid realm, but he’d always been curious. Before that night, he hadn’t really thought there was anyone else.

Changbin didn’t miss the way Jisung grimaced at his question, but the boy nodded nonetheless.

“Yeah.” Jisung said softly. Changbin wasn’t sure what to say after that, so the two sat on the couch in silence.

~

Minho wasn’t sure how long he’d been dancing. The intense buzz from the coffee was starting to wear off, and it left Minho feeling increasingly tired. So tired, that while he was taking a break from trying to teach Chan some dance moves, he accidently ended up spilling half the contents of his drink down his shirt.

“Oops.” Minho said, staring down at his now soiled shirt. _Bad day to wear white._

“Oh no!” Chan exclaimed, taking the cup out of Minho’s hand. “Here, you can borrow one of my shirts.” He beckoned Minho to follow him down the hall.

It was different being in Chan’s room as a human instead of a cat. Everything seemed—smaller. The desk that once towered over him was now about waist height, and his bed that had seemed like the vast expanse of an ocean could probably barely fit two people. Minho was busy noting all the differences in Chan’s room as Chan rifled through his dresser.

Eventually the boy came over to him, the blue hoodie that Minho had “borrowed” from him before offered in his hands. Minho’s heart spiked, thinking for a moment that Chan _knew._ What were the odds he’d chosen the same hoodie that Minho had already stolen before?

But Chan only smiled at him, handing Minho the hoodie when he didn’t take it himself.

“Really, it’s fine. That shirt of yours is going to get uncomfortable if you don’t change out of it.” Chan reasoned. Well, he had a point, Minho was already feeling a little uncomfy as the wet material clung to his skin.

Chan coughed, cheeks looking a little pink as he quickly looked up from Minho’s chest to his face. “I’m gonna use the bathroom, you can just change in here.” Chan said before quickly disappearing into the adjacent bathroom.

Minho peeled off his stained shirt once the bathroom door clicked closed, swapping it out with Chan’s blue hoodie. And if Minho _did_ take a little longer on the down pull so he could inhale more of Chan’s scent—no one needed to know.

Once he’d changed, Chan was still in the bathroom, and Minho was growing increasingly tired, so he sat down on the edge of Chan’s bed. His eyes roamed around the room aimlessly—until something shiny caught his eye.

What? He was a feline after all, and no matter the size, felines tended to get easily distracted by shiny things.

The only light coming into the room were the streetlamps and car headlights filtering in through Chan’s open window. Minho traced the shimmering light dancing off the darkened walls to where it bounced off an object on Chan’s desk.

Minho made his way over to the desk to get a better look, but instantly wished he hadn’t.

Chan chose than moment to step out of the bathroom. Minho whipped around to stare at him, and Chan’s smile dropped.

“Hey, are you alright?” Chan asked. He took a step closer to Minho, but Minho unconsciously took a step back.

“Yeah! I’m fine!” He forced a smile, “I’m just, really tired, I think I might head out now.” He hoped his smile was enough to hide the panic and confusion that were quickly settling in.

Chan’s brow furrowed in concern, but he only nodded. “Sure, ok.”

“Thanks again for the party!” Minho said in a rush, hastily making his way out the door. He had to find Jisung.

Minho quickly found his brother sitting rather stiffly next to an equally stiff Changbin. Minho would have questioned it, but he had far greater matters at hand.

“Jisung!” Minho whisper hissed at him.

“Yes?” Jisung replied, jumping up instantly to come over to him. “What’s up hyung? Enjoying the party?”

“We have a problem.” Minho breathed out. Jisung must have noticed the look on his face, for his brother’s eyes grew wide in worry.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Not here.” Minho gave a slight shake of his head, eyeing all the people still around them. He caught Changbin’s gaze from the couch and gave him a stiff smile.

“I’ll just be borrowing him for a moment.” Minho said, before tugging on Jisung’s arm. He was about to make it out the front door when Sungjin beat them to it.

“You’re leaving?” He asked, someone had put a triangular party hat over his head, and if it were any other occasion, Minho would have laughed at the absurdity of it. It looked extremely out of place on Sungjin’s head, even slightly askew, like the older had tried to pull it off but failed. 

“Just, stepping out for a bit.” Minho said quickly. When Sungjin made like he was going to follow them, Minho held out an arm.

“It’s alright hyung, I just need to talk to Jisung real quick, _alone._ ” Minho emphasized. Sungjin didn’t look happy, though really, when did he?

Minho dragged Jisung down the stairs of the apartment until they were standing outside on the sidewalk. The crisp autumn night making Jisung shiver. Minho probably would have too, if he wasn’t wearing Chan’s hoodie.

_Chan._

The object on Chan’s desk—he’d seen it before. It was a medallion, the same medallion his father kept pinned up in their war room. It wasn’t meant to be terribly intimidating, but every time Minho saw it, an uneasy feeling would crawl up his throat.

The medallion acted as reminder for who their enemies were, who it was that had most likely tried to kill them, though no one had said it outright.

It was the medallion of the Siberian Kingdom.

The question was, why did Chan have their enemy’s medallion on his desk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn..........
> 
> Also, thank you for all the comments guys!!! I kid you not my heart skips a beat every time I see a new one 😆 :')  
> Comments are like the Minho to my Chan . . .  
> (No? Too obscure? Ok)


	11. The Siberian Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho’s intervention takes a sharp turn, and someone they least expect comes to their rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🙃 this is one of my favorite chapters, enjoy~

Changbin watched despondently as Minho and Jisung left the party in a hurry. _So that’s it then,_ he thought.

Chan came out of his room not long after, hopeful eyes scanning the room. Changbin could guess who he was looking for.

“He just left.” Changbin called out to Chan, who turned to him with wide eyes in a fake show of innocence. Changbin gave him a knowing look. “I hate to break it to you hyung, but I think they’re dating.”

Chan had come to sit beside Changbin, and turned to the younger in surprise.

“What? What do you mean? Who?” Chan said, idly playing with a loose thread on the hem of his sleeve.

“Jisung and Homin, I think they’re together. Or like each other, at least.” Changbin said matter-of-factly. He was trying not to make it such a big deal. He didn’t want to think about what that meant for _him._

“Close your mouth hyung, the bugs will fly in.” Changbin said, side-eyeing Chan as the elder quickly snapped his mouth shut.

“What makes—what makes you think that?” Chan asked, feigning nonchalance. Changbin knew, because he’d been faking it too.

“You should have seen how quickly Jisung stood up when Homin called him. And earlier? Come one, you saw how frantic Jisung was being. There’s no way anyone would have cared that much about a party if it wasn’t for someone they really liked or wanted to impress.”

Chan let out a long sigh, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” The two sat in silence for a while, mulling over their thoughts.

Changbin slapped a hand on Chan’s leg, “Well, what do you say? Up for another round of dessert?” He offered with a smile. Chan returned the gesture.

“Yeah, I guess I could go for some more cake.”

~

“Ji, we have a problem.” Minho said once they’d reached a park not too far from their building.

“You already said that.” Jisung whined, shifting his weight from foot to foot, arms wrapped tightly around himself in attempt to keep out the cold. 

“I saw something—in Chan’s room,” Minho paused, he was making that face he always did when he was about to bring bad news. Jisung _hated_ that expression.

“Are you going to finish that sentence? Or am I going to have to guess what you saw, because I have a feeling you’re not going to like my answers.” Jisung attempted a mischievous grin in hopes to lighted the mood, but it quickly fell flat when Minho didn’t react. “Hyung—you’re scaring me, what is it?”

“He had the medallion, Ji. The _Siberian’s_ medallion, on his _desk!”_

Jisung’s mouth caught in an “o” as he processed the information. “Surly it wasn’t—that?” He said, but it came out more as a question. Chan hyung? Their Chan hyung? With a Siberian medallion?

“I dunno, Sung. It looked exactly like it. How many other tiger medallions do you know that have a tiger wrapped around the Siberian’s symbol?”

Jisung frowned, not appreciating the sarcasm. “But—what? That doesn’t make any sense.”

Minho raised his shoulders and hands in question, “Beats me!”

The two went back and forth, trying but failing to make sense of the situation. Sure, it was a little unbelievable that Chan hadn’t noticed anything was up between them, especially since they weren’t the best liars. But this was Chan after all, and neither of them could ever believe that Chan was actually their enemy. That Chan had lied to them this whole time.

Even if lying was exactly what _they’d_ been doing to Chan.

Jisung stopped his pacing on the sidewalk to throw his arms exasperatedly in defeat. “I don’t know, hyung! Maybe we should tell Sungjin hyung about this.”

“No! We can’t do that! He might hurt Channie—”

Jisung opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance to when an arrow came whistling between them, only to imbed itself in the opposite wall. It had just barely missed hitting Jisung’s head.

Jisung yelped, ducking to the side, and Minho didn’t waste a second diving after him.

“Come on!” Minho yelled, ripping the arrow out of the wall and grabbing hold of Jisung before running. Another arrow hit a shop window, shattering the glass in a cacophony that mixed with Jisung’s scream.

Minho cursed as he shoved Jisung and himself into an alleyway, Jisung’s heart was beating so fast. He hadn’t thought they’d be in danger in the human realm. Sure it was a possibility—but one that had seemed so miniscule that he hadn’t actually taken it as a real threat.

Yet here they were, being attacked with fucking _arrows,_ and on Minho’s birthday, no less.

“Hyu—” Jisung started, but Minho covered his mouth with a hand, frantic eyes telling him to be quiet. Jisung would be surprised if their attacker didn’t hear the beating of his heart. They couldn’t stay here, they’d be found out in no time.

Minho raised the arrow he’d taken in his hand, its tail feathers were dyed a deep blue color. The same color as the Siberian army. Jisung’s eyes grew wide, frantically catching the gaze of his brother. Minho didn’t look any better, his face seemed paler than normal, even if they were illuminated by only the moonlight.

They heard footsteps coming up towards them, whoever it was—their scent wasn’t familiar. Minho tightened his grip on Jisung’s arm, shuffling them further into the darkness of the alleyway. That is—until a hand latched onto Jisung’s shoulder.

Jisung scream was muffled by Minho’s hand as Minho shoved Jisung behind him to face their new enemy, but this time it was someone they knew—more or less. It was none other than Prince Hyunjin, from the Siberian kingdom itself.

“What do you _want_?” Minho growled lowly, Jisung could sense the tension rising in the air, he wondered briefly if now would be a good time to transform back into tiger form. They had a better chance at fighting back that way.

Hyunjin’s expression surprised Jisung though, instead of anger, or even hostility towards them, he looked—worried, concerned.

“Please, you both have to come with me, _now_.” Hyunjin pleaded, eyes darting to look behind them.

“Why would we go with _you_? Your people are _literally_ trying to kill us right now!” Minho whisper screamed, holding up the blue-feathered arrow accusingly. Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide as he took in the arrow. He quickly snatched it from Minho’s hands.

“What are you—hey!” Minho exclaimed, but Hyunjin ignored him, instead rubbing furiously at the arrow’s tail feathers. Jisung gasped at the sight, for when Hyunjin was done, he lifted the arrow up to show them that the blue-feathered paint had chipped away to its original green. Green was _their_ color, the color of the Bengal Kingdom.

“Do you believe me now?” Hyunjin asked, eyes piercing as he met their gazes. “I promise I’ll explain everything later, but we _really have to go, now_.” But it was already too late, Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide as another arrow whistled through the air, embedding itself into the back of Minho’s shoulder.

Minho yelped in surprise, Jisung too shocked to do anything but tighten his grip on his brother, sheer panic taking over. Hyunjin was already furiously writing on the wall, and not a second later a portal opened. He looked back at the brother’s, holding out a hand, asking for their trust.

Jisung didn’t know what to do, but he did know if they stayed there they’d be no more than tiger meat skewers. So with a strong grip around Minho’s hand, Jisung nodded at Hyunjin, and shoved them both through the portal.

~

“Where are they?” Seungmin mumbled under his breath. Jeongin wasn’t sure who he was asking, but he’d heard anyways.

“Who?” Jeongin asked. Seungmin startled at his question, dragging his gaze away from the door.

“Oh, nothing just—Jisung, Minho, and Sungjin. They’ve been gone for a while.” Seungmin said with a shrug. Jeongin wasn’t an idiot. He knew Seungmin wasn’t telling him something, but he also didn’t know the guy—dog?—very well, so he didn’t press. He wasn’t even sure why Seungmin was bothering to hang out with him for the entirety of the party. Though perhaps he was still trying to _own_ Jeongin.

A shiver ran through him at the thought.

The front door suddenly opened to reveal a rather disheveled Sungjin.

The older had stepped out not long after Jisung and Minho had left, muttering something to Seungmin about going to check on them as he forcibly ripped the party hat off his head. Jeongin had had to stifle his laugh when the elastic strap snapped back to whack him in the face.

Jeongin had played dumb, pretending he hadn’t heard, but in reality, he was taking mental notes of everything.

“Sungjin,” Seungmin started, but Sungjin looked at him and then Jeongin warily. Jeongin nonchalantly turned further away in a show of not caring about their conversation, mental note pad at the ready.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sungjin lift what looked like a stick with blue painted on the end. Whatever it was must have been significant, for Seungmin gasped and quickly turned back to face Jeongin.

He had a smile on his face, though Jeongin could tell it was forced.

“Sorry but it seems we’re going to have to go. Thank you guys for the wonderful party. We’ll see you all soon?” Seungmin said with utmost politeness. Chan and Felix were the only ones to respond. Chan nodded, seeming distracted, and Felix gave the two an almost blinding smile as he waved goodbye.

Seungmin’s eyes caught Jeongin’s one last time, and Jeongin almost thought he saw what looked like concern flash through them, but they left just as quickly.

It was silent once the two had left. No one moved, only the sound of faint music still playing in the background.

“Do you think Jisung’s coming back?” Chan asked in a strained voice. Jeongin turned to see his brother had his trademark “Tired Smile” on display. It was the smile he wore when he didn’t really mean it. The smile he wore for show.

Changbin shook his head clasping a hand on Chan’s shoulder, which looked a little awkward, since Chan was a lot taller than him.

“I don’t think so, buddy. Not tonight.”

Jeongin tilted his head in confusion, “Why wouldn’t Jisung come home?” Where else did he have to go? Was it somehow connected with whatever had happened between Sungjin and Seungmin?

A spike of cold dread settled in Jeongin’s stomach. _Oh god._

That stick, it hadn’t been a stick at all, but an _arrow._

He may not know exactly what has happening, but he had a hunch, and it was bad.

“I’ll be back.” Jeongin said, rushing out the front door despite their protests. Jeongin had to catch up to Seungmin, he had to make sure Jisung and Minho were okay.

He raced down the stairs, skipping multiple steps at a time. If Chan was there he’d surely chastise the younger for reckless endangerment, but Jeongin was on a mission. He was hoping to catch the two before they left the building, but once he reached the lobby, wheezing and out of breath, there was no one in sight.

Jeongin raced out the apartment door onto an empty sidewalk, a cold breeze whipping his bangs across his face. Jeongin hastily swiped them aside, spinning in a circle to try and catch a glimpse of Seungmin and Sungjin, maybe even Jisung and Minho—but there was no one.

Instead, what caught Jeongin’s eyes were shards of glass lying on the sidewalk up ahead. He jogged ever to them, mind trying to process just what he was seeing. An entire shop window had broken, the shards lying scattered across the floor. His earlier feeling of dread tripled at the sight.

Broken glass was never a good sign, and Jeongin had to believe that something horrible must have happened. He felt sick.

“Jeongin!” Chan’s voice called out to him, Jeongin whipped around to see his brother jogging towards him. His eyebrows were creased in concern

“What are you doing? What happened here?” Chan asked, noticing the shards on the ground. Jeongin only shook his head. Chan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and Jeongin couldn’t help but lean into him, willing his increasing nausea to go down.

“Why did you run off?” Chan asked softly, though not without an edge to his voice as he steered them both back towards the building.

“I—I just—” What could he possibly say? He promised Jisung and Minho he wouldn’t tell Chan their secret. It wasn’t his secret to tell, but it was so tempting to just tell his brother everything, to let his worries be not all his own.

“If you’re worried about Jisung, I’m sure he’s fine. He probably just decided to stay over at Homin’s place.” Chan said reassuringly as they waited for the elevator. Leave it to his hyung to somehow always know what was wrong.

“I had no idea they were dating.” Chan added, voice barely above a whisper. Jeongin peeked up at his face, the older seemed lost. Jeongin could relate.

What he knew for sure, was Jisung and Minho _were not_ dating, and Minho did _not_ have his own place, meaning that they had to be somewhere else.

Jeongin only prayed that they were safe with Sungjin and Seungmin. Perhaps they had all gone back to their hideout in the wall. Jeongin could go tomorrow to see them.

 _Yeah, that’s probably where they are._ Jeongin said, and then repeated over and over in his head like the more times he said it, it might just make it come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally we've hit the action, folks 🤙
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	12. Who's done it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they try to help Minho, Jisung just about loses his mind, and Jeongin goes off to find some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really thank you guys for all the love you've been giving this fic!!!! It truly means a lot to me :'))))) I'm crying in da club (more like in my room but, same difference) 
> 
> <3

“This is bad, this is really bad!” Jisung exclaimed once they were safe (or—relatively safe given they were currently in the residence of their enemy). Minho laid on what looked like a very expensive couch, blood from the arrow wound soaking through its cushions. Jisung might have felt bad, it he wasn’t currently trying to keep himself for ripping all of his hair out in worry. 

“I should call Seungmin! He’s good with magic, he’ll know what do to.” Jisung fumbled for the ring on his hand. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten about the ring that Sungjin had given him. All he had to do was crush the glass and Seungmin would come—

“No!” Hyunjin yelled out, quickly grabbing the ring off Jisung’s finger.

“Hey!” Jisung exclaimed, standing up. The guy wasn’t making this “trust me” situation any easier.

“Is Seungmin with your guard, Sungjin?” Hyunjin asked, eyes boring into Jisung’s. Jisung was once again taken aback at the other’s frenzy. He nodded.

“They I would strongly advise against calling for him.” Hyunjin said, eyeing the ring wearily.

“What? Why?” Jisung’s hands fisted at his sides. Hyunjin was being far too cryptic for his liking, but a groan from Minho brought him back to the matter at hand.

“Oh god, hyung!” Jisung said in dismay, kneeling again by Minho’s side. Hyunjin was beside them in an instant.

“I’m going to pull it out, okay?” Hyunjin said, placing a hand on Minho’s shoulder. Minho jerked.

“Whoa! Isn’t that a bad idea? Like rule number 1 of getting shot by an arrow? Never pull it out?” Jisung squeaked in distress.

“Maybe, but it’s just in his shoulder, so it should be fine.” Hyunjin said, though his voice had lost the confidence it once held.

“Oh god,” Jisung lamented, pulling at the ends of his hair. “He’s going to die!”

“I’m not going to die, _Ji_.” Minho grit out, “Just _please_ , someone do something.”

Hyunjin nodded, grabbed hold of the end of the arrow, and pulled. Jisung screamed the same time Minho did, blood pouring out from his wound. Hyunjin ripped Minho's hoodie to get a better look at the wound. Jisung winced thinking there was no way Chan was getting his hoodie back this time.

“Jisung, go to my room, there’s a healing salve on the shelf there.” Hyunjin ordered, Jisung quickly scurried to said room, taking far too long for his liking to find the healing salve. When he returned, Hyunjin—now shirtless, his brain sluggishly noted—was pressing his own shirt to the wound to stop the bleeding.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Minho grit out, clearly still in pain. Jisung handed Hyunjin the salve, and the prince quickly uncapped it, applying a thick coating of the pearly, opaque liquid over the top of Minho’s wound. Jisung watched with bated breath as the salve seemed to shimmer atop the wound. The blood that had been pouring out began being quickly absorbed by the salve, which was hardening by the second.

“There you go. Give it a day or two and you’ll be good as new.” Hyunjin said, standing up with his bloodied shirt and arrow in hand. Minho grunted at his words, Jisung quickly came over to make sure he was alright.

“’M okay, Sungie.” Minho mumbled, his eyes drooping closed, and Jisung prayed that didn’t mean he was dying.

“Again, I’m not gonna _die,_ Jisung.”

 _Oops,_ He must have said that out loud. 

“I’m just—gonna lie here for a while.” Minho said, eyes finally falling closed. Jisung stared at him for a bit longer, eyes not blinking, but Minho kept on breathing. He sighed, standing up to see Hyunjin had washed his hands clean of Minho’s blood.

“You.” Jisung called catching Hyunjin’s attention, “You have some questions to answer.”

Hyunjin gave a tried smile, “Wouldn’t you want to wait for your brother for that?”

Jisung shook his head, “No, I need answers now.” He demanded, “I still don’t trust you.”

Hyunjin sighed, “Not even after I saved your brother’s life,” he plopped down in an armchair, still shirtless.

“He wasn’t going to die.” Jisung mumbled, even if he hadn’t believed that a minute ago, he couldn’t give Hyunjin the satisfaction of doing them a solid. Not when he was still the enemy.

Hyunjin gave a little laugh, and Jisung tried not to stare at the prince’s abs as he reclined in the chair. He spread his arms in invitation, “Ask away.”

“Okay,” Jisung started unsure, perching himself on the edge of a table. “What do you mean when you said I shouldn’t call Seungmin?”

Hyunjin sighed again, running a hand through his slick black hair, “It’s not Seungmin—per say, at least, I have no evidence to say that he’s also involved in this, but your guard—“

“Sungjin.” Jisung supplied.

“Right, _Sungjin_ ,” Hyunjin said, like he was saying it with air quotes, “He’s—well, he’s the one trying to kill you.” 

Jisung’s jaw dropped, completely flabbergasted by Hyunjin’s words.

“ _Excuse me_?” Jisung sputtered. Hyunjin only have him a _“believe it”_ look.

“No… no! It can’t be Sungjin hyung, he’s been our guard for at least four years now, there’s no way he’d try to _kill_ us!” Jisung snapped, he’d taken to pacing around the coffee table, Hyunjin simply watching his orbit.

“I’m sorry but, it’s true. When my family heard of the accusations that we were trying to kill your family, we had an intervention with your kingdom to clear up the whole mess,” Hyunjin started, he looked tired, like he’d been through a lot.

“It was clear whoever tired the assassination last time had inside knowledge on your palace’s layout, so your father ordered a complete investigation on every single one of the palace workers and, well—Sungjin’s name came up more than once.”

“So it’s not definite? You’re just assuming that?” Jisung spat out.

“Oh no, it’s definitely definite. We found the same kind of knives that were used in the attempted assassination hidden under the floorboards of his bed.” Hyunjin said, his eyebrows scrunched together as he leaned forwards in the chair, “Are you sure you’re—ok?”

Jisung paused in the chewing of his fingernails to throw the prince a wild look, “How would I be okay? My brother was just shot by an arrow, I’m in my enemy’s house, and you’re telling me our own personal guard is out to kill us!” Jisung’s voice was growing shriller by the second. Hyunjin winced.

“Err—right, well, you did ask—”

“It could be anyone’s knives though! Maybe someone planted them there to frame him!” Jisung suggested, sounding slightly crazed, even to himself. Hyunjin leaned back in his chair with a gulp, and it was only then that Jisung realized he’d somehow come to stand _right_ in front of him.

“We got confessions from some of your workers that had seen him doing something under his bed, and confessions saying that he had always acted suspicious, always keeping to himself, never conversing with the other workers, but Jisung--these weren't just any knives.“ Hyunjin gulped, looking worried himself, "They were Bina Tang knives."

Jisung could only gape in response, mouth opening and closing as he tried to come up with something intelligible to say. "So you're telling me, our personal guard, Sungjin, not only tried to kill us, but is also a part of a mythical syndicate? You have to know this is insane!"

"Trust me, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. In fact, some of the officials still don't believe it, but we're looking into it right now." Hyunjin tried to placate.

Jisung crumbled, Hyunjin shot forward as if to catch him, but Jisung had only dropped to a crouch on the floor.

“This can’t be right, this can’t be happening.” Jisung mumbled, more to himself than anyone.

“Maybe you should rest, we can talk more about this in the morning, when you and your brother are both well rested.” Hyunjin eventually suggested. Jisung looked up at him to see Hyunjin sitting rather awkwardly in his own chair.

“You can take the spare room—“ Hyunjin began, but Jisung shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to leave Minho.” He said, looking back at his sleeping brother.

“Very well,” Hyunjin said standing up, his voice filled with princely professionalism that Jisung was all too familiar with. “Then I’ll bring out some blankets and pillows for you.”

An hour later and Jisung was lying on the floor by the couch, cocooned by the blankets and pillows. The only light in the room was emitted by what looked to be a stone about the size of a tissue box. No doubt there was some magic at play, stones don’t just glow _naturally_.

The apartment they were in didn’t seem to have any windows, or doors, for that matter, and Jisung’s mind was racing. Either this was the safest place to be—or a prison.

Jisung reached out to cling to Minho’s warm hand, letting out a breath of relief at the touch. He was so exhausted by the day’s events, but he couldn’t imagine falling asleep with everything going on, not with Minho still injured and Hyunjin, their supposed enemy, in the next room over.

Though despite all of Jisung’s protests, sleep caught up to him anyways as his hand hung limp, intertwined with Minho’s.

~

Jeongin woke up in the morning with a massive headache, like he was hung over or something even when he hadn’t drank. Or, at least he _imagined_ that’s what it would feel like to be hung over. He’d never actually gotten drunk before. He was a _good kid_.

“Morning hyung,” Jeongin mumbled when he shuffled into the hallway to see Chan shoot up from his spot on the ground in front of Jisung’s door.

“Hyung—?” Jeongin questioned, foggy brain slowly becoming clearer.

“Err—hi In! I was just—well—Minho is in there and since Jisung isn’t home yet I don’t want him to starve.” Chan explained in a rush. That sobered Jeongin up real quickly (again, not even drunk but he _imagined—_ never mind).

“Oh, Minho hyu—?” Jeongin caught himself before he could finish, lips pursed as he awkwardly dragged out the “uuu.” Chan raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t push on it. “He’s um, he’s fine! I saw Jisung take him with him to Homin’s place.” Jeongin gave a tight-lipped smile, praying that Chan would believe his outlandish lie. What was he supposed to say? He was all out of excuses. 

“He took his cat with him?” Chan repeated slowly. Jeongin nodded like it was a totally normal thing to do, to take your cat with you on a sleepover or _non-sleepover_ in Chan’s point of view. Jeongin wasn’t an idiot, he’d seen that condom ad. He could guess what Chan thought the brothers were up to at _Homin’s_ place.

 _Ew, ew, ew,_ Jeongin thought as he tried to wash that thought out of his brain. If only Chan knew they were actually related.

“I hope he’s alright; he didn’t say anything last night about it and—” Chan stopped short, Jeongin could see the gears of turmoil turning in his head. Jeongin gave his brother a reassuring smile he didn’t feel himself.

“I’m sure he’s fine hyung. Homin wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” Jeongin said. Now that he could say with certainty. There was no way Minho would let Jisung get hurt, just in the same way Chan wouldn’t let Jeongin get hurt. A burst of emotion Jeongin refused to name swelled in his chest at the thought.

“Hey hyung, do you want anything from the convenience store? I’m gonna go out for a bit.” Jeongin said, it wasn’t a total lie. He _was_ going to go out for a bit, though it was going to be going to Seungmin’s place, and not the convenience store, but if his hyung wanted something, perhaps he could manage to swing by.

Chan gave Jeongin small smile, “I’m okay, Innie.” He said, ruffling Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin only nodded, slipping on his shoes and a jacket before he was out the door and walking briskly through the now crowded sidewalk.

It seemed someone had cleaned up the shattered mess from last night, caution tape decorated the broken shop window. Jeongin gulped as he hurried past the sight.

_God, I hope Jisung and Minho are okay._

It took a little while for Jeongin to retrace his steps from days ago when they’d scoped out the place. It resulted in wandering down a lot of wrong alleyways and shrieking at several street rats, and one homeless guy that Jeongin was ashamed to say he’d mistaken for a pile of trash.

Finally, he found the right alleyway, graffiti still swooping along the brick walls. Jeongin positioned himself in front of the one that read “Realm.” He rolled the world along his tongue as he tried to pronounce it the way Minho had.

“Real-elm!” Jeongin shouted. Nothing.

“Reelm!” He shouted again, this time with a dramatic swoosh of his arms. Nothing.

“Re-lam?” He tried again, less confident.

Nothing.

He cursed, _Why is English so hard?_

He was just about to try for the fourth time when the brick started to shimmer before him, eventually giving way to the door of the hideout. Jeongin was too happy to look a gift horse in the mouth, he started eagerly towards it, but it opened before he got there, and Sungjin stepped out.

Jeongin stopped in his tracks, he was hoping for Seungmin, as uncomfortable as the other boy made him, because were Seungmin seemed chaotic, Sungjin was downright _scary._

Sungjin’s eyebrows furrowed once he took in Jeongin’s presence.

“What are you doing here?” He asked suspiciously. Jeongin swallowed his fear.

“Are Jisung and Minho okay? They didn’t come back last night, and then I saw that shattered shop window and I just—are they okay?” Jeongin asked in a rush, unconsciously turning his puppy dog eyes towards Sungjin.

Sungjin stiffened under his gaze. “They didn’t come back?”

Jeongin nodded, though dread resettled in his stomach, “They’re not here?”

Sungjin’s jaw stiffened, as he fully stepped out of the doorway. “I’m going to find them.” He said determinedly. Jeongin nodded, at least someone could bring them home. If anyone seemed capable of finding the brother’s, it was Sungjin.

Sungjin turned back to Jeongin after he’d walked a few feet. “Are you just going to stand there?”

Jeongin straightened at his question. “Hm?” Sungjin gestured to Jeongin’s general being.

“You’re not just—going to stay there all day, are you? You’re going to attract attention.” Sungjin said, voice stiff. Jeongin gave a little “oh.”

“Go home, kid. I’ve got this under control.” Sungjin gestured dismissively for Jeongin to get out of the alleyway the same way he imagined senile grandpas told people to get off their lawns.

Jeongin nodded, turning to leave, feeling Sungjin’s heavy gaze on him all the way up until he turned the corner. Jeongin shivered, he wasn’t sure what it was about the non-human, but something wasn’t sitting right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehe the plot thickens yet again 🙃


	13. I'll believe it when I see it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you really think we can trust him?”
> 
> “I guess he hasn’t tried to kill us so far…”
> 
> “Yeah, that’s reassuring.”

Chan sighed for the umpteenth time in the last 12 hours. Homin had left in such a hurry, and then Jisung hadn’t come home. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together. Changbin was right, they must be together, or just about. They probably left in a hurry to—

Chan squeezed his eyes shut. If it didn’t take a genius to figure it out, he’d never wanted to be an idiot more.

The house felt extremely empty without any of his housemates. There were no little meows from Minho as he followed at Chan’s heels, or purred at Chan’s pets. There was no Jisung to ramble off excitedly about anything and everything. There wasn’t even a Jeongin, that he could tease as the younger pretended to be annoyed by Chan’s constant hugs of affection.

Chan had never before felt so alone.

He decided to call up Changbin. He needed someone to commiserate with, even if they were commiserating for different reasons.

“Hyung?” Changbin’s voice came after the third ring.

“Changbinnie,” Chan whined, lounging out on the couch in their living room.

“Is Jisung still not back?” Changbin’s strained voice came, sounding worried to hear the answer. Chan shook his head, before remembering Changbin couldn’t see him.

He sighed, “No.”

“Ah,” Changbin replied, “Have you even heard from him?”

“No.” Chan said again. A silence spread between them.

“Fuck, hyung. Do you wanna do something?” Changbin asked, sounding a little desperate.

Chan sat upright, nodding. “Yes please.”

“Let’s watch a movie! Or go get food, or go shopping, or _something_.” Changbin stressed earnestly.

“How about—all the above?” Chan offered, he needed to take his mind off things, and he could use all the distractions he could.

Then, the front door opened, and a disgruntled looking Jeongin shuffled through. He immediately caught Chan’s eyes, and handed out an ice cream cone to his brother.

“Is it okay if Innie comes along?” Chan asked into the phone.

Changbin laughed, “But of course! My _best friend_ ,” He teased.

“I thought I was your best friend.” Chan pouted, accepting the ice cream from Jeongin.

“Same blood, same difference.” Changbin said dismissively. “Meet you at 2?”

“Deal.”

~

Minho woke up to a dull ache in his shoulder, though it was nothing compared to the piercing stab of pain from last night. He groaned, and made to roll over, only to find his hand was attached to another.

He peered over the couch to see a sleeping Jisung, curled up in a bundle of blankets, and let out a breath of relief. _Jisung’s okay, you’re both safe._

That is—until he remembered where they were, with a _Siberian,_ and in his very own house.

Minho sat upright, sucking in a sharp breath when his shoulder screamed in protest. Jisung startled awake at the movement.

“Wha—hyung?” Jisung called out, eyes wide as he sat bolt upright, taking in Minho’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Are you?” Minho whispered urgently back. “We should get out of here, we don’t know what that Siberian prince has—”

“ _That Siberian Prince_ has made breakfast.” The prince’s voice came from behind them, Minho whipped around, only to wince again at the pain in his shoulder.

“You should be more careful with that, the healing salve can only do so much.” Hyunjin said with what seemed to be concern, but Minho had come across a fair share of good actors in his day. (His own family, _not_ included).

“It’s alright, Minho. He’s—I think—he _might be_ on our side.” Jisung said, eyeing both Hyunjin and his brother. Minho looked at him incredulously. “We kinda, had a talk last night, while you were out.”

“Well care to bring me up to speed?” Minho huffed, and they did, over rice, eggs, and beef, bring Minho up to speed. By the end of it, Minho was convinced his head was hurting more than his shoulder.

“That’s—insane.” Minho eventually said, twisting the green tipped arrow between his fingers. He couldn’t fully believe it, Sungjin? A part of the Bina Tang? Before now, Minho hadn’t even thought they’d existed.

The Bina Tang were an old myth in their realm about hybrid extremists. They were a group not unlike a cult, who were secretly plotting against the kingdoms to bring their whole precariously balanced society down. They believed in survival of the fittest, predator hunts prey. They were everything Minho stood against.

“I still don’t believe it.” Jisung said shaking his head, “No way it’s Sungjin hyung! And the Bina Tang? No. Way.” He said throwing a glare in Hyunjin’s direction. The Siberian prince only stared back with round eyes. 

“How do we know you’re not just lying to us?” Minho accused, narrowing his eyes at Hyunjin. The Siberians had been their unofficial enemies for so long, it was hard for Minho to trust anything the prince said so easily. Not when he was still waiting for Hyunjin to stab them in the back, perhaps with the same arrow. He could have spiked their food with poison for all he knew!

Minho cursed, he shouldn’t have been tempted by the delicious smelling food so easily. _Stupid!_

“You can trust me,” Hyunjin said earnestly, the two brothers looked at him dubiously. Hyunjin’s eyes lit up in sudden realization. “Wait! I have a letter from your father, I completely forgot about it.” The prince said, standing up swiftly to leave the room. Minho and Jisung shared a look.

“Do you really think we can trust him?” Minho asked Jisung in hushed tones.

Jisung shrugged wearily, “I guess he hasn’t tried to kill us so far…”

Minho scoffed, “Yeah, _that’s_ reassuring.” 

Hyunjin reappeared with a smile on his face, offering a letter to the brothers. It was Minho who took it, unfolding the stiff paper to quickly read over it. It was his father’s handwriting all right, there was no mistaking that. He handed the letter off to an antsy Jisung.

“So, I guess my father’s come to the same conclusion then.” Minho said resigned. Hyunjin gave him an empathetic look.

“Hyung, he wants us to come home.” Jisung turned wide eyes onto him.

“I know, Sung.” Minho said lightly. He didn’t know how he felt about that, though he guessed by the sinking feeling in his chest, he didn’t like that idea all too much.

“I can open a portal here today, and we can have you both back in your kingdom before nightfall.” Hyunjin offered happily, clearly he wasn’t sharing the same reluctance as the brother’s.

“We can’t—leave, hyung,” Jisung started, letter forgotten on the table, “We didn’t even tell Chan hyung—” Jisung face palmed. “Chan hyung! I didn’t tell him—oh god he must be so worried!”

Minho’s heart clenched at the mention of Chan. It didn’t feel right to just leave him like that, with no explanation. And besides, Minho didn’t _want_ to leave him. They still had unanswered questions as well—the medallion, for starters. And if Sungjin really was the assassin, though he still found it hard to believe, then that put Chan and Jeongin at risk. Sungjin knew where they lived, he’d come for them to find Minho and Jisung no doubt.

Minho abruptly stood up from the table, mind made up.

“No, we’re not leaving, not now.” He said. Hyunjin’s face fell, but Jisung grinned. “We’re going to stay here until we get everything sorted out.” Hyunjin looked like he was about to protest, but Minho cut him off, “But first, Hyunjin, do you carry your kingdom’s medallion with you?”

Hyunjin stared at him, brows furrowing in confusion, mouth still open in a little “o.”

“Y—yeah, I have one in my room, but—why?”

“Can I see it, please?” Minho added on to the end, princely upbringing still shining through. Hyunjin closed his mouth, jaw set as he turned and walked back out of the room.

“Hyung, what are you thinking?” Jisung asked curiously.

“I want to compare the medallion I saw on Chan’s desk to his.” Minho answered right before Hyunjin came back to the room, medallion hanging from his hand.

Minho thanked him as he handed the medallion over. He frowned when he found it looked exactly the same as the one on Chan’s desk. That meant it wasn’t a fluke, Chan really did have the Siberian Kingdom’s medallion.

“Have you ever—lost one before?” Minho asked tentatively.

Hyunjin gave him a weird look, “Is that a threat, prince?”

Minho let out a surprised scoff, “No, it was just—a question.” He realized how vague he was being, but he wasn’t about to but Chan into any _more_ unnecessary danger.

Hyunjin tilted his head, lips pursed in thought. “No one but Siberian royals should have this medallion. It’s a family heirloom of sorts, after all.”

Minho frowned, turning to look at Jisung but the boy had his phone pressed to his ear.

“Chan hyung!” Jisung called out suddenly. “Yeah, I was with Homin hyung. Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up, I’ll come home right away. Oh, Minho? Don’t worry about Minho he’s—oh, yeah! Jeongin’s right. I—took him with me.” Jisung said, eyes darting to Minho’s confused expression. “See you later, hyung!” Jisung said before hanging up.

“You called Chan?” Minho asked.

“He left me like, a bajillion phone calls! I didn’t want him to worry!” Jisung cried in self-defense, he pushed his own chair out to stand up.

“You’re—you’re leaving?” Hyunjin asked incredulously.

“Yup.” Jisung confirmed popping the p. “Where’s the door out of this place?” Jisung questioned, examining the very blank, door-less walls.

“Pardon my frankness, but that’s a stupid idea.” Hyunjin started, “You could be in danger the second you step out of here! The assassin could be waiting for you!”

“Well I hope he is, because I have few choice words for him.” Minho said, crossing his arms over his chest, wincing at a flair of pain from his shoulder.

Hyunjin continued to stare at them, eyes wide with incredulity.

“Hyunjin, door please.” Jisung commanded, knocking impatiently on a random wall. Hyunjin looked back and forth between the stoic brothers.

“Ugh, you guys are impossible.” Hyunjin grumbled. He walked up to one of the walls, pressing into a spot until a door appeared in the once smooth surface. He stood back, frown marring his princely features.

“Do you at least have weapons to protect yourselves?” Hyunjin asked. Jisung and Minho shared a quick look.

“Err—no.” Jisung said, shuffling a little under Hyunjin’s strong gaze.

Hyunjin sighed after a moment of silence. “Hang on a second.” He said, before retreating back to his room. Jisung caught Minho’s eye and shrugged. They heard some metallic clanking coming from Hyunjin’s room before the prince reemerged with a dagger in one hand and a pair of Sai in the other. Minho and Jisung took in the weapons with matching awe.

“Here, at least take these with you.” Hyunjin said, handing the weapons to the brothers. Jisung reached for the dagger, while Minho took the Sai, weighing them in each hand. He wasn’t unfamiliar with the weapon, him and Jisung had gone through enough battle training to be able to use a myriad of weapons. However, the best form of protection for them was always going to be their tiger forms.

“Thanks? But we can’t really go traipsing out into the human world with weapons on us.” Jisung pointed out.

Hyunjin gave them a tight smile, “That’s why these are perfect for you.” He came over and pressed the end of the hilt on Jisung’s dagger, and the weapon suddenly shrank and curved to form a ring. Jisung gasped at the metal ring still vaguely resembling a dagger now sitting in the palm of his hand.

“And for you,” Hyunjin said, coming over to Minho. He took the Sai into his own hands, arranging the weapons so they formed a diagonal cross and pressed down. The Sai, much like Jisung’s dagger started to shrink, until they were no more than a little metal pendant attached to a necklace.

“Huh.” Minho remarked, taking the necklace from his hands. The Siberian prince had a pleased smile on his lips.

“Will that work for you?”

“Sure, but how do we get them back into weapons?” Jisung asked, lifting the ring up to examine it further.

“For you, just unbend the ring.” Hyunjin said simply.

Jisung frowned back at him. “I’m strong, but I don’t know if I’m strong enough to bend _iron._ ” Jisung countered.

Hyunjin looked like he was holding back a few choice words with tight-lipped smile. “Just try it.” He said, so Jisung did. He gave the prince a doubtful look, before pressing the ring to try and meld it back into a straight line. To his and Minho’s surprise, it worked, and the dagger instantly grew back to its original size in Jisung’s hand.

“Oh.” Jisung said quietly.

“And for _you,_ ” Hyunjin said turning to Minho, “Just yank the necklace off your neck. When the clasp breaks, the Sai will form again.”

“Seems easy enough.” Minho shrugged, fastening said necklace around his neck.

“And one more thing,” Hyunjin said, handing over the Siberian medallion to Minho, who took it curiously.

“What—“

“Use it if you need to contact me.” Hyunjin said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I don’t like the idea of you both just meandering out there with the enemy so close by.” Hyunjin began, “But at least if you take these, I’ll feel slightly better.”

“Well, thanks.” Minho said, offering Hyunjin an appreciative, though still wary, glance. The Siberian prince’s smile didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Use the medallion to let me know when you’re ready to come back to the hybrid realm. I can’t exactly leave here without the both of you.” Hyunjin said somewhat dejectedly.

“Oh.” Jisung said again with a tinge of guilt. Minho felt bad for keeping Hyunjin from going home, sure, but he also didn’t exactly want to _leave._ Ever since he’d ended up in the human realm, he’d been feeling increasingly selfish.

“Well—be in contact.” Minho said instead, opening the door—only to spot a cluster of plants right outside. Minho slammed the door shut in surprise.

“Oh, right, this place doesn’t exactly _exist_ in space, so it moves around a lot.” Hyunjin shrugged.

“Err—okay?” Minho didn’t have enough energy to question it. He opened the door again, tilting his head towards it to Jisung, who followed him out the door.

“Be safe.” Hyunjin called after them. “Don’t ignore your instincts.” The prince said sagely, his once human eyes, flashing into that of a tigers.

Minho glanced back with a nod. He had been second-guessing his instincts lately. Even the other day when he felt someone staring at him, felt like he was being followed, he’d chalked it up to the caffeine.

He wasn’t going to ignore his instincts anymore, but that also meant he was going to find Sungjin, because his instincts were telling him that Sungjin was not their enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this reads like an information dump for you all, I'm still trying to work on pacing 🤪
> 
> So, the brothers seem to think Sungjin is innocent, what do you guys think? ;)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	14. No no, Changbin, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Changbin may or may not be an evil genius mastermind, and a reunion occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your thoughts on the last chapter!! I was going to reply... but then I didn't want to spoil anything 😶  
> We'll get there soon enough though, don't you worry!!! ;)

“That was Jisung,” Chan said, after hanging up with said boy on the phone. Changbin felt his heart spike in his chest at the mention of the boy’s name. “You were right, he was at Homin’s place, and he took Minho with him.”

Changbin tried not to be so crest fallen, Jisung hadn’t promised him anything anyways, and neither had Changbin, for that matter. They were just friends after all, and they hadn’t even been friends for that long.

Jeongin gave a nervous laugh, “Hah! See? I was right.” Chan shot him a look, but didn’t say anything. The four stood in awkward silence for a while, until Felix—who had ended up tagging along—broke the silence.

“He took his cat with him?”

“That’s what I was saying!” Chan exclaimed, seeming happy to be validated.

“Can we just go in and see the movie now?” Changbin asked, hand digging into the popcorn he was holding before shoveling a handful into his mouth.

Felix laughed, “Don’t eat all of it before the movie even starts, Bin!” He tsked at the older, grabbing the bag from Changbin’s arms who grumbled unhappily, following after the boy into the dark theatre.

He wasn’t even sure what movie they’d agreed on watching. Something about a cop going rogue after his wife was killed by mobsters, or something like that. It seemed pretty violent, if you asked him, but Changbin wasn’t paying much attention anyways. His mind kept wandering back to Jisung like a fly to a Venus flytrap.

Why did it bother him so much? Knowing that Jisung and Homin might be a thing? _It shouldn’t, Changbin, snap out of it!_ Changbin chastised himself, shaking his head violently to get rid of the thought.

“Do you hate the movie that much?” Felix teased from his side, elbowing Changbin in the ribs lightly. Changbin shot him a look, not sure what to say since he hadn’t really been watching the movie to begin with.

After the movie, a somber Changbin emerged from the dark theatre as Felix and Jeongin animatedly reacted some of their favorite scenes. Chan laughed at the two’s antics, but even Changbin could tell the elder’s heart wasn’t in it.

_He’s probably upset about the whole thing too._

Then, an evil idea popped into Changbin’s head, his eyes brightening—only to immediately dim as he recalculated his thoughts.

_No, you can’t do that, that would make you a horrible person! Unless…_

Changbin side eyed Chan, a tight smile still plastered on the elder’s face. Changbin sidled up to him.

“Pst, hey Chan hyung.” Changbin started. Chan turned his head to look at him, an amused yet curious expression on his face.

“You’re upset about Homin hyung, right?”

Chan immediately stiffened, eyes growing infinitesimally wider. He sputtered, “Whaa—what? What makes you think that?”

“It’s okay hyung, I think I have an idea of how we can break them up.”

Chan gaped at Changbin. Felix and Jeongin were in the throes of shooting each other with fake handguns. From the looks of it, Jeongin had just successfully managed to sniper shot Felix, and the latter was taking a dramatic time to fall to his death.

“Changbin! That’s—no!” Chan barely managed to spit out, looking at Changbin with a mix of incredulity and intrigue.

“I know, I know, it’s not exactly— _ethical_ , but are we philosophers? No. So who’s really gonna know?” Changbin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. At the complete aghast look on Chan’s face however, Changbin laughed awkwardly.

“Hahaha, just—kidding!” He said lamely. The two stood in silence.

“I’m not saying I’d agree with your outrageous plan, but what did you—have in mind?” Chan interrupted gingerly. Changbin whipped his head to look at him, a small grin overtaking his face.

“You up your _charm, hyung_ ,” Changbin said in his best debonair impression. “You’re hot, you can totally sway Homin your way.”

“Are you implying Jisung isn’t hot?” Chan grinned knowingly. Now it was Changbin’s turn to stutter.

“No! I mean—I’m just saying—you’re hot too.”

“Oh! Are you hitting on _me_ now, Changbin-ah?” Chan was far too happy at the turn of events.

Changbin huffed feeling flustered. “Never mind, forget I said anything.” He started to walk away, grabbing a hold of the back of Felix’s jacket to haul his dramatic roommate with him.

The two brothers caught up with them quickly enough, and when Chan finally caught Changbin’s eye, the former gave him a contemplative look, something along the lines of, _“You’re probably insane, Changbin, and why the hell am I even considering your proposition?”_

After the movie, the four wandered through the mall to the food court, the boys splitting up to buy their meals before meeting back up at a table. Felix set his tray down with a big sigh.

“I am so ready to eat.” The boy said before digging right into his galbitang. Changbin briefly wondered if it tasted as good as the boy made it look to be, but Changbin—true to his rabbit lineage—was a vegetarian, so he stayed quiet and nibbled on his meatless bibimbap.

Changbin was feeling a little better, now that he had food in his belly (“you’re not you when you’re hungry” was especially pertinent to hybrids) and perhaps the beginnings of a (albeit rather sketchy) plan unraveling in his mind.

He glanced over at Chan, who was spooning his own soup around without really eating it. The older must have sensed him staring, for he looked over to catch Changbin’s eye, and Changbin could just _tell_ he was still thinking about it.

However on the fence even Changbin was about his own proposition, he knew Chan could be a bit of a push over at times, and Changbin knew _just_ what buttons to push.

~

Minho burst into their apartment with a purpose, Jisung hot on his heels. The younger had told him that their roommates were out to see a movie, so they had time before they’d be back.

Minho instantly made a beeline for Chan’s room.

“Where are you going?” Jisung called from behind him, but Minho didn’t answer, only trudging on, flinging Chan’s door open perhaps with a little too much vigor as he strode over to his desk.

There it was, the Siberian medallion. Minho fished the medallion Hyunjin had given him out of his pocket.

“Whoa.” Jisung gasped, face appearing out of nowhere over Minho’s shoulder. If it wasn’t for Minho’s heightened tiger senses, he probably would have screamed in surprise. “Where do you think he got it?”

Minho shrugged, as he set the two medallions side by side. There was no mistaking it, the two medallions were in fact, identical. Though Chan’s _was_ a little less vibrant in color than Hyunjin’s, suggesting it was a lot older.

“We could just ask him.” Jisung proposed, hooking his chin over his brother’s shoulder. Minho weaseled out from under him, the wound on his shoulder giving a cry of protest at Jisung’s added weight.

“Oh! Sorry,” Jisung exclaimed, “Does it still hurt? We should have gotten more of that salve from Hyunjin!”

Minho shrugged his good shoulder, “It’s alright. It’s already healing a lot faster than it would have without the salve. Like Hyunjin said, in a couple days I should be good as new.”

Jisung frowned. “What a great birthday present that was. “Happy birthday, your royal highness! Today I gift you what you’ve always wanted, an arrow straight to the back!”” The younger said sardonically. Minho chuckled, at least he had Jisung to feel a little better about the situation.

But his amusement was short lived, when the arrow only brought Sungjin and his supposed betrayal back to mind. He had to talk to the older, no matter the cost. He had to get justification of some sort.

“You don’t think Chan’s working with Hyunjin, do you?” Minho asked wearily, turning to look at Jisung.

The younger hummed in thought, “I don’t think so. Hyunjin seemed surprised when we asked about the medallion earlier. And he didn’t mention anything about Chan. If he is on our side, then he would have mentioned something about that, don’t you think?”

Minho stared back at the two medallions laying side by side. It didn’t make any sense how Chan would have gotten one. He wasn’t a hybrid, he and Jisung would have known, so he couldn’t have acquired it from the source. He must have gotten it from somewhere else—some _one_ else.

Perhaps he was the second owner of the medallion, and not the first.

Maybe Jisung was right, they should just ask him where he got it. Minho squeezed his eyes shut. There were too many “maybe’s” being tossed around in his head when what he really needed were answers.

Just then, the two hybrids picked up on the telltale rattling of the door lock. Jisung and Minho shared a glance, Minho snatched up the medallion, handing it to Jisung who pocketed it before Minho transformed back into a house cat. Jisung snatched up Minho’s fallen clothes as they quickly slipped out of Chan’s room before the two brothers could spot them.

However, it seemed it wasn’t only their roommates that had arrived.

Jisung hastily tossed Minho’s clothes into his bedroom before stopping in his tracks the moment Changbin wandered into view. The bunny hybrid’s mouth froze mid-sentence as they stared at each other. Minho rolled his eyes, and then hoped no one was paying attention. He pranced around the bunny’s feet to get to Chan.

“Minnie! You’re back!” Chan all but squealed, reaching down to pick Minho up in his arms. Minho sighed in content; eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of being so securely held in Chan’s embrace.

The human lightly squeezed the cat to his chest in a hug, petting Minho’s head.

“I can’t believe Jisung took you with him to Homin’s place.” Chan mumbled so no one could hear. Minho tensed at his words. “Like he doesn’t trust me to take care of you.” Chan continued; his pout evident even without looking.

Relieved, Minho took to purring again. He had no doubt Chan would be able to take care of him, _wanted_ the boy to take care of him. Perhaps he could convince Jisung to spend the night somewhere else.

His eyes landed on Changbin and Jisung, the former rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as Jisung’s grin shinned a little too brightly to be natural. Minho’s cat eyes narrowed with a smirk.

_Oh yes, I could think of one place he’d like to stay over._

“How was—last night?” Chan’s voice spoke up, effectively capturing the attention of the two awkward boys. Minho looked to the side to see Jeongin was boring holes into Minho’s head, eyes seeming to ask, _“Where the fuck were you two?”_

Minho widened his eyes a little wider in return in his best impression of, _“Language! We’ll fill you in later.”_

“L—last night?” Jisung startled, staring at Chan. Minho inwardly groaned. “Oh! The party! The party was great, hyung! Min—hyung really enjoyed it.”

If Minho had 500 won for every time Jisung had _almost_ called him his real name, Minho could have bought his own place in Seoul. Hell, he could have bought his own _palace._

“Ah, that’s good to know.” Chan said, sounding a little dejected, like it wasn’t exactly what he’d been asking. Minho turned his head to look up at the human, his usually bright eyes seemed duller. Minho nudged his head further into Chan’s chest in attempt to make him feel better. It seemed to work; Chan glanced down at Minho with a small smile playing on his lips.

“Where’d you guys go?” Jisung asked, changing the subject, eyes darting between Chan and Changbin’s. The boys filled him in on what they’d done that day, but Minho wasn’t really paying attention, too caught up in the feel of Chan’s hand petting down his head. That is—until his hand travel a little farther, and Minho mewled in surprise when Chan brushed rather harshly against what he guessed was his arrow wound in cat form.

In his surprise, Minho had managed to detangle himself from Chan’s arms, falling unceremoniously to the floor as everyone turned to stare at him.

“Minho!” Chan exclaimed, crouching down instantly as Minho stood tensed, back arched high, tail sticking straight up. Jisung was by his side in an instant.

“What’s wrong?” Jisung asked.

“I don’t know, I felt something on his back.” Chan explained, reaching out to Minho, but the cat shrunk back to hide behind Jisung. The last thing he needed was Chan worrying about his wound and bringing him to a vet.

Jisung’s eyes widened in realization. “Oh! That was—an accident. Yesterday—we’re not sure what happened, but he must have hurt his back somehow. But it’s okay! We put some medicine on it to stop the bleeding.”

“He was bleeding?” Chan exclaimed in distress, peering around Jisung to give Minho a pitying look. Minho gave a forlorn meow in return.

“Poor baby,” Chan cooed, sticking out a hand but not forcing it onto Minho. Minho greatly appreciated the gesture. Sticking his head forward so that Chan’s hand would make contact.

Jisung coughed at the display.

“I’m sorry about your cat, Jisung.” Changbin spoke up, giving him a sympathetic look.

Jisung gave a sharp laugh, “It’s okay! He’ll be fine. He’s a tough cat, aren’t you, _Minnie_?”

Minho did not appreciate the teasing.

“I’d stay longer but Felix is probably done at the convenience store by now.” Changbin said, giving an apologetic smile as he made his way to the front door.

“Oh, okay. Bye Binnie! See you later.” Chan waved, though his eyes never left Minho. Minho preened under the boy’s full attention. Jisung gave Changbin a small wave as the door clicked closed behind the bunny.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Chan asked again, worried eyes meeting Jisung’s. Jisung noticeably gulped.

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be fine.” He said, voice sounding clipped. Minho guessed he was still worried about him. Really, he was _fine._ More shocked over the news of Sungjin than the actual arrow-stabbing, if he were being honest.

Chan stood up, giving one last pat to Minho’s head.

“Okay, if you say so. I’m gonna put my stuff down.”

The moment Chan’s bedroom door closed, Jeongin was by their side in an instant.

“Okay, what the _hell_ happened last night? Where did you two go? I was worried sick, _literally!_ I thought—maybe something happened to you! And then I went and saw Sungjin today, and he said he didn’t know where you both were, but even he seemed to think the worst—“

“Wait—” Jisung said, holding up two hands to stop Jeongin’s rambling. “You saw Sungjin today?”

Jeongin nodded forlorn. “I thought you’d maybe be at their hideout, but you weren’t. Where were you?”

Jisung and Minho shared a look, he saw the battle his brother was waging inside him, it was the same battle Minho was. _How much should we tell him?_

It didn’t seem like Jeongin was a threat. The boy looked like he could barely push a grown man over let alone be their enemy. Minho leveled the boy with a gaze, _trust your instincts, Min._

“Err—we—got into a little trouble,” Jisung eventually disclosed, “And someone came to help us, so we were with them for the night.”

Jeongin blinked at him, and then turned suspicious eyes to Minho. “That—was extremely vague.” He sighed, sounding disappointed. “Look, I know you both are hiding something from me. I get that you’re—half human—half animal—”

“Hybrids.” Jisung supplied.

“Okay, hybrids.” Jeongin corrected, “But clearly that’s not all.”

Jisung fidgeted at the younger’s statement. Jeongin ran a hand messily through his own strands of black hair.

“Look, a part of me doesn’t really want to be involved in—whatever it is going on with you two,” Jeongin gestured vaguely between the brothers, “But also, when you disappeared last night, it made me realize that—that _maybe_ you’re not just _some random roommates_ to me.” Jeongin grumbled out.

A slow grin was starting to form over Jisung’s face, and Minho knew then that they’d both made their decision.

“Awww, Jeonginnie, are you saying you care about us?” Jisung cooed, reaching out to pinch the younger’s chin. Jeongin grumbled some more, pulling away from Jisung’s grasp.

“Maybe,” He eventually spat out, seeming flustered, “I’m just saying, I think I’d like to know everything, so I can help you, and maybe _actually_ be able to get a good night’s sleep.”

Minho huffed in the cat version of a laugh, _when you know the truth, I don’t think “a good night sleep” is exactly what you’ll be getting._

“Oh, alright.” Jisung said, smile still present, “Since you’re so cute, I’ll tell you.” Jisung opened his mouth to say more, but Chan took that moment to walk back into the room.

“What are we talking about?” The human grinned down at his roommates where they were seated on the floor. They all stared up at Chan, mouths agape. Chan gave them a weird look.

“Err—I’m sorry, did I _interrupt_ something?” Clearly the older was joking, but he didn’t know how true his words were.

“No! Not at all,” Jisung said smoothly, standing up. He draped himself over Chan, forcing the older to hold his weight up. “What should we have for dinner tonight, hyung? I’m _starving_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll like the next chapter 😏 Bear (hahah pun??) with me a little longer guys...


	15. Binnie Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (see: title ↑)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang my dudes, we hit 3000 hits!!! :o <3 w i l d  
> So to celebrate, here's--this chapter, hehehehe enjoy

Chan was perhaps feeling the slightest bit better, now that Jisung was back, but every time he let his mind wander, it kept sneaking back to Changbin’s proposal.

_“I have an idea of how we can break them up.”_

Chan didn’t like it. No, really! He _didn’t._ He wasn’t a homewrecker. He wasn’t going to try and steal someone’s boyfriend, _especially_ his own roommate’s.

And yet—here he was, staring off into space as he sat on the couch, _thinking_ about it.

How bad would it be? If he didn’t do anything _outright_ “I’m trying to steal yo man,” maybe it would be okay if he was just himself and Homin decided he liked Chan better? Couldn’t fault him for being himself, right?

Chan’s frown deepened, mulling over the pros and cons, so deep in thought that he didn’t notice Minho had joined him until the cat put two paws onto his lap, calling for attention.

Chan looked down at him, eyes slowly blinking back to the present. He reached out to pet Minho’s head. The cat’s eyes instantly fell closed, vibrating as a deep purr rumbled from within.

“Hmm, do you think it’s a good idea, Minho?” Chan asked absently, the cat looked up at him, as if to ask, _“What’s a good idea?”_

“Mmm you don’t need to know.” Chan winked at the cat, who he could have sworn frowned at him. If Chan didn’t know any better, he’d think Minho actually understood him sometimes. There’d been countless moments where Chan felt like he was actually holding a conversation with the cat, not just talking _at_ him.

But that was probably just him turning into a crazy cat lady.

Minho went back to purring, Chan peered over to see if he could get a better look at the wound on his back, but all he saw was tan fur. Minho was too fluffy for his own good. (Chan would know, all his black clothes (and he does mean all of them) were covered in it. So much so you’d think the cat was rolling around in them.)

Chan gave Minho a sound conveying _why are you so cute??_ as he squished Minho’s face lightly between his hands. Minho only stared back at him, completely still. Chan laughed at the way Minho’s face contorted, giving the cat kissy faces.

When he let go, Minho meowed pitchily, jumping off the couch to dash down the hall like the hounds of Hell were chasing after him. Chan frowned in his wake.

At least now he knew what he was going to do.

He slipped a hand into his pocket to grab his phone, quickly pressing Changbin’s number. It didn’t take long before the younger picked up with a smug, “Yes, Chan hyung?”

Chan frowned, was he really that predictable? “So, you were saying something about upping my charm?” He could almost see Changbin grin through the phone.

Chan gulped, he hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake.

~

The plan had been simple enough, “The key to winning someone over is constant contact.” Changbin had explained when the two had met up to talk about it. They’d chosen to meet at one of the studios on campus, like they could disguise their plotting by pretending to do work.

“So all you need to do, is tell Jisung to invite Homin so we can all hang out. I’ll distract Jisung,” Changbin said pointing at himself, “And _you_ ,” He turned the finger to Chan, “Work your magic on Homin.”

Chan nodded, clearly focusing on his plan. Changbin felt a little bad about being an evil genius mastermind, but he figured it was worth a shot. He was doing it for Chan, after all.

_Yeah right you big liar._

_Shut up, me._

What they hadn’t counted on, was Jisung himself declining.

“I’m sorry guys,” Jisung pouted apologetically when they’d proposed a hangout session later that day. “I’m just—kinda dealing with something at the moment, and Homin hyung is--busy, lately.”

Changbin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He could guess what they were both busy _doing._

“Can we take a rain check?” Jisung turned big, round eyes towards the two, and Chan and Changbin caved like they had no backbone (who were they kidding? They didn’t).

“I guess that means our hybrid lessons are off then too?” Changbin asked the boy after Chan had disappeared back into his room, metaphorical tail between his legs. Changbin couldn’t meet Jisung’s eyes, afraid his utter disappointed would be visible.

“I’m sorry Binnie. Just—give me some time, I won’t be busy forever.” Jisung said with a little laugh. Changbin wished he could smile, but he couldn’t find it in himself.

“No, it’s okay. I get it. You clearly have other _things_ to do.” He snapped bitterly, hoping his innuendo was obvious enough that Jisung would catch on. Changbin turned on his heel sparing Jisung a second glance to catch the boy’s shocked expression, before making his way out the front door.

 _He didn’t even stop me._ Changbin thought grumpily as he stood in the hallway. Fists balled at his sides, he strode over to the stairs, ready to angrily stomp down a lengthy four flights when he heard his name.

“Changbin!” Jisung’s voice echoed through the hallway. Changbin stopped in his tracks, turning around slowly to see the hybrid jogging over.

“ _Changbin_ , I want to teach you, really!” Jisung took Changbin’s hands into his own. “I just—some family stuff—came up, and I need to deal with it before I can do anything else. I’m sorry.” His earnest, round eyes made the anger fizz out of Changbin, like opening a cap of a fizzy drink.

“I don’t know what _things_ you think I’m doing, but it’s really just that, I swear.” Jisung added, swaying their intertwined hands lightly at his words. Changbin contemplated what to say. How did he even _feel?_

Did he like Jisung? Yes, but did he _like_ Jisung? Enough to ask him if he was dating Homin? And did he really _want_ to know?

At least now he could live in the grey area, pretending he doesn’t know. That way if anything _did_ happen between Jisung and him, he’d feel less guilty about it, but that wasn’t exactly fair, was it?

“Please say something? I’m sorry.” Jisung said again after moments of Changbin contemplating in silence.

“Okay. I believe you.” Changbin gave in, giving Jisung a small smile. The hybrid let out a visible breath of relief.

“Good, because there’s so much more about being a hybrid I want to teach you!” The excited gleam was back in Jisung’s eyes, and Changbin found himself smiling for real.

“Have you even gotten your half form yet?” Jisung asked conspiratorially. Changbin sputter at the question.

“Half—form?”

Jisung grinned, “Yeah, when your still in human form, but you’re also in animal form.”

Changbin’s eyes grew wider, “That’s a thing?”

Jisung barked out a laugh, “Oh my young student, there’s so much to show you.” Jisung smiled at Changbin for a few seconds, before realization hit him, “Hold on—have you ever even transformed fully before?”

Changbin’s cheeks felt hot under the other’s stare. “Err—”

“Oh my god, no. That is not okay. You know what—I have some time right now; I can teach you.” Jisung tugged on Changbin’s arm to lead him back to their apartment when a sudden fear spiked through him.

He wasn’t sure he was ready for that. Being a full bunny? Being a _bunny_? A tiny fluff of fur someone could easily step on? Changbin was nervous.

“Wait—Jisung—”

“Come one! It won’t take too long; it should come pretty naturally. It is a part of you after all.”

Changbin let the boy drag him back in through the door, checking to make sure no one was around before quickly ushering Changbin into his room and locking it behind him.

Changbin shifted from foot to foot, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. _You’re the one who made a big deal out of it, Changbin, so just suck it up while he’s being nice to you._

“Okay, why don’t you sit in the center of my bed? That way you won’t fall, and it’ll be a lot more comfortable than the ground.”

Changbin eyed the bed wearily, his mind thinking this felt kinda like they were about to do—something _else_ _._

“Don’t worry! I’ll coach you through it!” Jisung said enthusiastically. It took one look at his reassuring smile for Changbin to gulp down his fear and seat himself in the center of Jisung’s bed. The hybrid eagerly sat beside him.

“Okay, now close your eyes,” he instructed. Changbin shot him a distressed look, but Jisung shook his head. “None of that, this is easy, come on. You’ll love it, I _promise_.”

So Changbin closed his eyes, albeit reluctantly, but he trusted Jisung.

“Great, now, picture a bunny—”

Changbin couldn’t help but scoff, “Really?” He mumbled.

“Don’t knock it till you try it.” Jisung rebutted, “Now _bunny_.”

So Changbin did, the first image of a bunny that came to mind was a one with velvety soft looking blue-grey fur. He was surprised to find how comforting the image was, there was a small tug coming from his heart.

“Now, feel inside yourself, that side were your instincts come from. Don’t suppress them, let them out. Let yourself _feel_ them.”

It truly felt like he was a padawan, learning from the great jedi master himself as he did as Jisung instructed. He let his mind’s eye search around inside him, trying to focus on the instincts he’d spend years mastering to repress. The urge to dig whenever he spotted a nice loose patch of dirt, the urge to run away from loud noises, the urge to scent things he held dear to him (he may or may not have unconsciously scented Chan and Felix in a moment of weakness, he wondered if it was still there).

Before he knew it, a tingling sensation encompassed him, along with a reverberating noise in his ears, but he didn’t pay much attention to it, continuing to focus on his instincts, and that image of a blue-grey bunny.

Jisung gasped somewhere next to him, voice sounding like it was all around him. Changbin blinked an eye open, and startled at what he saw. The bedsheets looked like rippling waves around him, the room altogether too large. Nothing looked quite the same, he felt like he looking through a filter, able to see in front _and_ behind him at the same time. And yet, it felt extremely— _natural_. Like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.

Changbin awkwardly attempted to turn himself around, still getting used to his range of movement. He managed to turn himself 180 degrees, and looked up to spot a grinning Jisung.

“Ohmygod, you’re so cute!” Jisung squealed super loudly. Changbin flinched at the noise. “Can I touch you?” Jisung breathed, a hesitant hand hovering near Changbin.

Changbin nodded, causing Jisung to giggle as the hybrid placed a careful hand atop Changbin’s head, and _oh, holy shit._

It was like everything he’d been craving as a human came to a head at once. Changbin had never had sex, but he couldn’t imagine it was any better than what he was feeling now, with Jisung’s hands petting over his ears. Changbin downright _shivered,_ plopping down, completely sated.

Jisung continued to coo at him, hand not stopping in its ministrations across Changbin’s head, his ears, down his body, and it felt so _good_. He instinctively started to purr, teeth rubbing together in content. He never wanted the feeling to stop.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, it could have been minutes, or hours, but whatever it was wasn’t nearly long enough.

“Alright, are you ready to change back now?” Jisung’s soft voice called down to him. Changbin was too content to even open his eyes, only shaking his head in response.

Jisung giggled. “As much as I’d love to keep you as a rabbit, hyung, you can’t stay that way forever.”

Changbin looked up at him, _Why not?_ He argued. It wasn’t so bad, no, quite the opposite, it was _amazing_. He left so light, all his worries out the window. He wouldn’t mind staying like this forever.

“If you stay as a rabbit, I won’t be able to talk to you.” Jisung pouted at him. _That’s a good point,_ Changbin thought, but was it really a selling point? Not talking wasn’t so bad when Jisung’s hands felt _that_ good _._

“Come on, Binnie. You can be a bunny again later.” Jisung urged, a gentle hand traveling under Changbin as if to pick him up. Changbin squeaked in panic, effectively moved into action. It wasn’t too hard to turn back into a human, since Changbin _was_ most familiar with that form.

When he was aware of himself again, the room back to its normal size, he turned to meet Jisung’s wide eyes.

“Oh, shit!” Jisung yelped, turning away from Changbin at the same moment Changbin realized he was sitting on Jisung’s bed fully naked. Changbin squeaked, searching frantically for his clothes before realizing they were right under him.

“I’m s—sorry, I can’t believe I forgot.” Jisung said in a rush as Changbin hastily tugged his clothes on. He felt hot, what that normal?

After dressing, he was too embarrassed to speak, so he coughed to get Jisung’s attention. Jisung peered in his direction, turning fully once he saw Changbin was no longer naked.

“So? How was it?” Jisung asked, face looking redder than normal.

Changbin opened his mouth, trying to find his voice. “It was—amazing.” He finally managed to say.

“See? I knew you would like it.” Jisung smiled at him brightly, and Changbin matched it with one of his own.

“I don’t think I want to be a human anymore.” He grumbled, already longing for Jisung’s pets again, for the blissful peace that his animal form had given him.

Jisung chuckled, “Yeah, we all tend to feel that way sometimes, but when you’re stuck in animal form for a long time, you’ll wish for the opposite. That’s why it’s all about balance.”

 _Balance,_ that was certainly not something Changbin had exercised much in his human shell of a life. Though he hadn’t known what he was missing.

“Thanks for teaching me.” Changbin said, giving Jisung a sheepish smile.

“My pleasure.” Jisung winked.

 _Oh no, I’m pretty sure it was mine._ He thought against his better judgment.

“I guess I should—leave you be now.” Changbin said hastily, standing up and having to catch himself when he got a head rush.

Jisung only hummed, “Okay.”

The younger went to open the door, only to spot his cat standing right in front of them. His gleaming amber eyes seemed to stare accusing up at them.

“M—minho!” Jisung exclaimed, trying to lean against the doorframe but missing. “Wh—what a surprise!”

Changbin didn’t get why Jisung was acting so weirdly, like his cat had just caught him doing something horrible. He doubted Minho would care, he was just a cat, after all.

Just a cat. 

Wait—wasn’t he?

Changbin stared down at the feline, who eyed him with a knowing glint in his eyes, darting back and forth between him and Jisung in a way that didn't exactly seem--cat like.

Changbin's eyes grew wide in realization. “Oh my god.” He breathed. “Min—ho, Ho—min—”

Jisung whipped around so quickly he surely must have pulled something. The cat raced past his feet into the room, Jisung slammed the door shut while pushing Changbin further inside.

Changbin felt frozen in time, a finger still poised in epiphany, his brain short-circuiting as he tried to process it all.

_Holy fuck, no way._

“Minho is—Homin?” Changbin sputtered once the back of his knees collided with the bed, bringing him out of his stupor.

“Shhhhh!” Jisung hissed, “Chan doesn’t know!”

“Well of course Chan doesn’t know!” Changbin’s voice was growing shriller with each word.

“Hyung, now would really be a good time to change back.” Jisung said through grit teeth before a human Homin (Minho?) appeared, standing naked in front of them. Changbin squeaked.

Minho acted like being naked was the least of their concerns, but he grabbed a pair of pants to pull on anyways. 

“You’re not the first to know, so I guess it’s okay.” Jisung said, biting his lip in contemplation. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.”

“I—who else knows?” Changbin asked.

“Jeongin.” Homin—Minho—pointed out.

“Jeongin?” Changbin’s voice had reached an ultrasonic frequency.

Jisung grimaced, “Err yeah, the first time we met him he saw hyung turn into a cat, so,”

Changbin could only gape at them, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. “Does this mean Jeongin’s known about hybrids this whole time?” He felt like the rug had been yanked right out from under him.

Jisung and Minho nodded.

“Oh sweet lettuce and carrots.” Changbin muttered. Minho’s eyes widened in amusement as he let loose a snort, Jisung shot him a look.

“Does he know I’m—?”

“No, we didn’t tell him.” Jisung reassured.

“But—he does know about Sungjin and Seungmin.” Minho pointed out. Jisung sighed in exasperation, like Minho was starting to get on his nerves. Changbin took in a big breath, he needed a moment to process.

“Wait—Seungmin’s a hybrid? I couldn’t tell from—” Changbin started, but Jisung cut him off,

“Not exactly, but—it's a long story, for another time.” The boy said with a wave of his hand.

“By the way, what were you two doing in here?” Minho asked, a small smirk spreading across his face as his eyebrows waggled.

“Oh shut up!” Jisung yelled, “I take it back you should have stayed in cat form.”

Changbin was thrown for yet another loop, “Wait, you two _aren’t_ dating?”

Jisung and Minho stared at him with matching looks of shock and disgust.

“Ew! No, gross!” Jisung exclaimed.

“I’m going to need to wash my brain out.” Minho muttered.

“He’s my brother!” Jisung threw an arm in Minho’s direction. The latter gave a little wave.

“Oh. I think I need to lie down.” Changbin said, before promptly plopping backwards onto the bed. _Would now be a bad time to turn back into a bunny?_ He debated.

Then there came a soft knock at the door. “Is everything okay?” came Chan’s muffled voice. Changbin sat up straight as the three of them exchanged panicked looks.

“Uh, yeah, hyung! Sorry just—gaming again!” Jisung forced a laugh. “I’ll keep it down!”

“I thought I heard Changbin?” Chan asked.

More panicked looks.

“Oh! Uhh—yeah! Changbin decided to stay and—play games with me?” Jisung said, though it sounded more like a question. Minho face palmed.

Chan’s muffled laugh came from the other side, “Well—can I join in?”

Jisung gestured wildly to Minho, who seemed to understand whatever it was he was saying. _Must be that brotherly bond,_ Changbin thought belatedly as Minho transformed back into a cat and Jisung went to open the door.

“Hey! Hyung, how’s it going?” Jisung grinned nonchalantly at the older.

Chan raised a questioning eyebrow, “I’m fine, Sungie. How’s it going with you two?” Chan turned said eyebrow in Changbin’s direction, who didn’t know what to do but stare back.

“Are you guys—okay?” Chan asked after a few bouts of silence.

“Fine!”

“Great!”

“Okay…” Chan paused, “Didn’t you say you were playing games?” He took in the room and its lack of any form of a game in sight. He gave Changbin a look that Changbin refused to interpret. It wasn’t like he could tell him the truth.

_Oh yeah, turns out Jisung and Homin aren’t dating, they’re actually brothers, and Homin isn’t Homin, but Minho, your pet cat. You have a crush on your pet cat._

“Yeah! We we’re playing—on our phones!” Jisung seemed pleased at his quick thinking. 

“Okay.” Chan sat down on the bed, Minho jumping up after him. The human’s hand found Minho instantly like a magnet. Changbin couldn’t help but stare, now that he knew who Minho was, but also because he knew how good it felt to be pet in animal form. He couldn’t really hold it against Minho.

 _I bet you’re enjoying that, aren’t you?_ Changbin narrowed his eyes knowingly at the cat. Minho stared him back innocently.

“Well, don’t mind me, I was just bored.” Chan shrugged, seeming more interested in Minho than he was with them. Changbin briefly wondered if they were the reason Chan had come in, or if it had been for Minho all along.

The rest of the evening continued slightly awkwardly. Jisung and Changbin exchanging glances before proceeding to play random games on their phones.

Chan seemed to be content with just their company. Making remarks here and there, but overall just sitting quietly, Minho right by his side.

Changbin could barely focus on his game, letting his avatar die multiple times just by standing still and doing nothing. His mind had a lot to catch up with, too much to think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps not what you all were expecting, but satisfying nonetheless I hope??  
> Don't worry, we'll get to the big reveal you all have been wanting soon enough, I swear!! ;)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	16. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minsung finally confront Sungjin

“You know too?” Jeongin’s eyes were wide as he, Jisung, Changbin, and a human Minho held a mini conference after Chan had left for school.

“Yeah, In. Actually—I’m kinda one too.” Changbin’s shoulders hunched guiltily. Jisung supposed it would come as a shock to the younger, since Jeongin had known Changbin for most of his life. Jeongin’s mouth dropped open.

“You—this whole time?” Jeongin’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the way only Jeongin’s could, like they held the whole universe in them, a galaxy of wonder.

“Ever since I was born.” Changbin gave a small laugh.

“How many of you guys are there?”

“In the human realm? Not many, I don’t think," Jisung shrugged, “but there’s always some hybrids who escape here.” He reached for one of the cookies Changbin had brought for them as a snack.

“You say that like the hybrid realm is a bad place.” Minho pointed out, stealing the cookie from Jisung’s hand. The latter shot Minho a _“seriously?”_ look.

“Oh, it’s not. The hybrid realm is as beautiful as it can be deadly—wait, where was I going with this?” Jisung hummed losing his train of thought.

“Deadly? What happens there?” Jeongin asked, chin propped up on his hands.

“We don’t kill each other, if that’s what you’re thinking, but there are always some rouge hybrids. Those that don’t like the system we’ve come up with to live in harmony with all the different species. They still prefer the ‘natural order,’ survival of the fittest, predators hunt prey,” Jisung said waving a hand in an _“_ _and so on”_ motion.

He didn’t really want his thoughts to spiral into thinking about the Bina Tang right now. Jisung shivered at the thought of them being real. The amount of bloodshed that could happen, innocent lives lost simply because they weren’t the _strongest_ , because their biology labeled them as _prey._

Jisung shot a quick glance at Changbin, who had let out a flat “woo” at Jisung’s story. Jisung gulped, his mind wandering without his permission thinking about Changbin, a tiny, _adorable_ bunny hybrid, captured in the maws of a hungry wolf, simply because the wolf deemed him an easy target, easy _food_. 

“ _Anyways_ ,” Minho’s voice shocked Jisung out of his rumination. “When are we going to see Sungjin hyung?” he asked around a mouthful of cookie. Jisung watched him chew disdainfully. The sight not helping after what he’d just thought about.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if that other prince is right?” Jeongin spoke up. Jisung and Minho had told Jeongin everything, right down to the fake arrows and the assassination accusations against their personal guard. But when they’d hesitantly asked Jeongin about Chan’s Siberian Medallion, Jeongin hadn’t even known what they were talking about.

“What prince?” Changbin asked, he wasn’t as updated as the human was. Jisung panicked, he’d yet to even suggest to Changbin that he and Minho were hybrid royalty.

“UHH,” Jisung was starting to sweat in panic, but Minho took over easily.

“The Siberian Prince. Sungie told you about the kingdoms, right?”

Changbin nodded.

“Well, we got a surprise visit from one of the princes the other day.”

“Whoa, a hybrid prince is in the human realm?” Changbin’s eyes grew in awe. Jisung fleetingly thought he was adorable.

“More than one.” Jeongin mumbled under his breath, Jisung kicked his leg under the table. “Ow!”

“Was he trying to take you guys back?” Changbin’s awe gave way to worry, and it was then that Jisung remembered Changbin’s family were one of the escapees. It was a crime punishable by death in their realm—if they were ever caught, and Jisung had no intentions of ratting them out.

“Yeah, but not for the reason you’re thinking. We’re not really escapees.” Jisung gave him a reassuring smile.

“Now, why does he get that look when you give me such a dirty one?” Minho complained, cookie crumbs flying out of his mouth. Jisung’s lip curled in disgust. 

“ _Because_ Binnie hyung didn’t steal my cookie.”

“Not _yet_ , anyways.” Minho mumbled, following it up by a maniacal cackle. Jisung wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a euphemism, but knowing Minho—it probably was.

An alarm went off on Changbin’s phone, making the poor bunny nearly jump out of his seat.

“I should go, I have class soon.” The hybrid said, standing up from the kitchen table. “Thanks for—letting me in on the secret, I guess. Though I suppose I _was_ the one who figured it out.” Changbin grinned at Jisung, making the prince feel like an entire choir was singing, filling Jisung with an optimism that made him believe there might still be cookies left over for him by the time Minho had eaten his share.

“I’ll see you guys later!” Changbin waved as he made his way out the door.

“Wait! Binnie hyung!” Jeongin called before the door could shut completely. Changbin’s head poked back in.

“Yes?”

“What kind of animal are you?”

Changbin’s eyes twinkled in mischief, “Guess. I’ll give you a hint—it rhymes with Binnie.”

“Does it though?” Minho muttered; lips pursed in thought. Changbin didn’t wait around for Jeongin’s answer, giving him a wink before closing the door.

“Binnie—“ Jeongin uttered, “Finnie—is he a fish?”

Minho looked unimpressed. “I told you, it doesn’t rhyme with Binnie.”

“It kinda does.” Jisung defended.

“What is he?” Jeongin lamented, mumbling different variations of “Binnie” to himself. Jisung pat his back with a smug smile.

“You’ll find out sooner or later.”

“Back to a much _earlier_ conversation,” Minho began, “I propose we visit Sungjin today.”

“Agreed.” Jisung said, standing up to get ready.

Jeongin frowned, “I still don’t know if that’s a good idea. I don’t like that guy; he gives me bad vibes.”

Minho waved him off, “That’s just his stoic guard persona, I’ll have you know I’ve seen Sungjin smile before.”

“Oh yeah? Was it because someone had gotten hurt?” Jeongin countered.

Minho paused, eyes shifty, “Okay so what if it was? He’s a bear, he gets a kick out of playful banter.”

“That doesn’t sound reassuring.” Jeongin moped.

“Don’t worry, Innie. Minho and I are trained professionals, we know how to take care of ourselves if things get a little out of hand.”

“Oh so is that why Minho got shot by an arrow in the back?” Jeongin challenged.

Jisung forced a patient smile, “We’ll be prepared this time, we’ve got weapons.”

That spiked Jeongin’s attention. “Weapons? What kind?”

“None of your concern, baby human.” Minho said, wiping his hands free of cookie crumbs as he traipsed down the hallway towards Jisung’s room in a very cat like manner. Jisung could almost see a ghost of his tail swishing behind him.

“I’m not a baby.” Jeongin pouted. Jisung surged forward to squish his cheeks.

“So cute!!” He cooed, making Jeongin squeal and run off into his room. _That always does the trick._ Jisung thought in satisfaction. He plucked the last cookie from the plate with a smile.

~

An hour later and the two brothers were back in the alleyway that housed Seungmin and Sungjin’s hideout. 

The wall dissolved before them, but Minho hesitated as they stared at the front door, he turned around to give Jisung an anxious look.

Jisung nodded reassuringly, “We gotta know hyung. And deep down—I don’t believe he’s responsible.”

“Yeah,” Minho muttered, Jisung reached out to take a hold of his hyung’s hand. Minho squeezed back, “I don’t think he is either.”

With that, they strode forward, Minho placed his hand on the doorknob, it glowed brightly under his touch before the door swung open. They entered in silence, Jisung twirling the dagger ring around his finger anxiously when suddenly, a frazzled looking Seungmin appeared in front of them.

“Ohmygod, you guys are okay.” Seungmin breathed, pulling Minho in for a big hug. Minho gave a little _“oof”_ at the action.

“Yeah, Seung, we’re fine.”

“What happened? You guys just—disappeared, and we couldn’t find you anywhere! And then Sungjin found that arrow and—we assumed the worst!” Seungmin rambled on in a craze as the two brothers followed him further inside. “I was sure you would use the ring to call me, but you didn’t.” Seungmin shot Jisung a look, “Why didn’t you use it?”

“I—err, well—” Jisung hadn’t been ready to spill everything so soon. Thankfully, Minho saved him from having to answer.

“Is Sungjin here?”

No later had Minho said his name, Sungjin come barreling out of a door in the back of the room, frantic eyes taking in Minho and Jisung as the two princes simply stared back at him, tense.

“You—I’d thought you’d—” Sungjin swallowed, shutting his eyes tight.

“We’re still alive, if that’s what you mean.” Minho said, voice noticeably void of emotion, “And we’ve got a few questions for you.” Jisung did not want to be on the receiving end of the look Minho was giving Sungjin. It held enough heat to fry an egg on the sidewalk. Jisung didn’t want to be a fried egg, and he doubted Sungjin did either.

“Right, of course.” Sungjin’s voice was terse. He gestured towards some chairs for the brothers to sit, wiping his palms on his pants as he took his own seat.

“Do you want Seungmin here for this?” Minho asked, which was rather nice considering they were about to ask Sungjin if he’d betrayed them. Jisung, though nervous, wasn’t as much a basket case as he’d thought he’d be. If Sungjin truly wanted them dead, he would have killed them by now, right? Jisung gulped down his nerves.

Sungjin was silent for a few beats, “It’s alright. He should know.” He said resigned.

“I’m guessing you already know what I’m about to ask, then.” Minho said matter-of-factly from his seat across from Sungjin. Jisung had taken to perch stiffly on the arm of Minho’s chair.

“Guys—what’s going on?” Seungmin’s apprehension was clear as he looked at them with confusion.

“Why don’t you let Sungjin tell you?” Minho clipped.

Sungjin sighed, “You found out, didn’t you,”

“Is it true?” Jisung couldn’t help but ask, his fingers tightening around the dagger ring.

Sungjin gave them a wary look, “Yes, but it’s not what you think!”

Minho gave a low growl, “Well then you better explain fast or _someone_ won’t be making it out of this room _alive_.”

“Whoa there—” Seungmin placated, arms spread in a “calm down” motion.

“You don’t understand, Seungmin,” Jisung began, voice tight, “Sungjin’s—he’s been accused of trying to kill us.”

“What?” Seungmin exclaimed, head whipping in Sungjin’s direction.

“I was _supposed_ to kill you, yes, I admit.” Sungjin started, causing Seungmin to gasp, “But I wasn’t going to, I swear! Just—let me explain everything.” Sungjin pleaded. Minho and Jisung shared a look. _He seems earnest enough_ , Jisung thought, giving a little shrug at his brother.

“You have five minutes.” Minho said, fingers drumming on the armrest.

Sungjin didn’t need to be told twice. “I first got the job as your personal guard, because it was my mission from the Bina Tang to take you out.” He started.

Jisung couldn’t help his eyes widen at Sungjin’s words. He hadn’t heard anything about the mythical syndicate in years and suddenly here he was, hearing their name multiple times in a few days, but they were a _myth._ At least—they were supposed to be. Jisung hadn’t thought the cult was real, we wasn’t sure anyone did.

Sungjin continued on with his story. “I was supposed to get close to you, gain your trust so that it would be easier to—” Sungjin trailed off with a quick glance at the brothers. “You have to understand, the Bina Tang was all I’d known. They’d taken me in when I had nothing, they gave me a sense of purpose in life—”

“You have three more minutes.” Minho said intimidatingly.

Sungjin ran a hand through his hair, “They’d given me purpose—until I met you guys. Until I got to know you and your family, how you treated the hybrids around you, no matter their species, and I realized that life didn’t have to be so cut throat and _evilly motivated_ like the Bina Tang made it out to be. That I could have friends, and a family that actually cared for me and that I liked being around. That all of our lives held _value,_ no matter what we were.

So I stopped. I packed away all of the stuff they’d given me. I was going to burn it all, I was going to cut off ties completely—but they must have found out somehow, because then there was the assassination attempt on your family, and everything spiraled out of hand so quickly—”

Sungjin paused for a breath. Jisung was pretty sure five minutes had already passed, but none of them were going to stop him now.

“The person that shot at you the other day, they had to be from Bina Tang, I just know it. Please, I’m _sorry_ , but I’d never wish either if you any harm. I truly just want to protect you, I just want to be able to protect my _friends_.” Sungjin’s voice broke at the end. Jisung had never seen Sungjin show any form of strong emotions before. The tiger was shocked to see the tears that slipped down the bear hybrid’s cheeks.

“Were you ever going to share this with us?” Minho asked, voice clipped, though lacking the malevolence of earlier.

“In the beginning, no.” Sungjin admitted, earnest, “I thought I could get rid of all involvement with them without having to let you know. That I could burry the hatchet and never look back, but after the attempt on your lives, I knew I had to. I had to tell someone or it would only get worse, but then your parents wanted to send you away, and plans were already being arranged, and I never had the chance to speak with the king to tell him what I knew. I was whisked away with you both through the portal. Though obviously, even that had been tampered with.” Sungjin said bitterly, like it was his fault that all of this had happened. Perhaps it was, at least partly.

Minho stood up slowly, making his way over to Sungjin’s side. Jisung and Seungmin watched him with bated breath, wondering what the prince would do.

Minho placed a hand onto Sungjin’s shoulder, the bear looked up at him with woeful eyes.

“I believe you.” The prince said, and everyone released the breath they’d been holding. “I knew our Sungjin hyung wouldn’t be able to kill us. You’d miss our annoying, royal asses too much.” Minho smirked as Sungjin let out a soft chuckle.

“You got me there.” The guard said, placing his own bear paw (seriously, his hand was huge, he could easily rip a log in half, which was slightly terrifying, yet also reassuring since Sungjin was on _their_ side) over the prince’s and squeezing. “Thanks, Min.”

Minho gave a shocked guffaw, “I think that’s the first time you didn’t call me ‘your highness.’”

Jisung laughed, coming over to throw his arms around Sungjin, “You’d have missed me more though, right hyungie?”

Sungjin laughed, wrapping a protective arm around Jisung’s shoulders. “Of course, but don’t tell your brother that.” Sungjin whispered conspirationally into Jisung’s ear.

“Hold the fuck up.” Seungmin’s angry tone was enough to stun them all into silence, three pairs of big eyes turning to Seungmin. “You’re telling me, you’ve been a double agent for a _cult_ , the _Bina Tang_ , this whole time? And you knew about who was after Jisung and Minho, and you didn’t fucking _tell me_?” Seungmin was livid, his tail snapped back and forth like a whip behind him. Jisung didn’t think he’d ever seen the boy that angry before, didn’t think Seungmin had it in him. 

“Seungie—”

“Shut up Jisung, this isn’t about you.” Seungmin snapped, “This is about Sungjin, my supposed _partner_ , not telling me the truth! You’ve been lying to me for months, hyung! I can’t—I can’t believe you!”

“To be fair, he was lying to all of us.” Minho pointed out, but Seungmin didn’t seem to care. Seungmin was nothing if not loyal, it was his biggest principle in life. And for Sungjin to break it like that, it was a big deal.

A bright ball of orange energy had starting to manifest around Seungmin.

“Um—Seungmin?” Jisung gulped, a finger lifting in his direction. There was one thing you had to know about Seungmin. He wasn’t _exactly_ a hybrid.

“What?” Seungmin snapped, the orange energy cackled beside him like electricity, capturing the pup’s attention. Seungmin’s eyes went wide, jerking away from the orange mass like it was a bee trying to attack him. He ended up tripping and landing on a pile of bones on the floor.

“Seungie!” Jisung exclaimed, racing to the boy’s side, but before he could reach Seungmin, the energy around the boy exploded. Jisung raised his arms in front of him in reflex, but it didn’t stop them all from being showered in in a mix of orange goo and soot.

Seungmin gaped up at them. Silence had fallen upon them as they tried to make sense of the situation.

“I—I—” Seungmin never finished his sentence, instead picking himself up and running out of the room.

Sungjin cursed under his breath, “I’m going to have to fix this.” He rubbed his hands down his face.

“Yup, you are. And you’re also going to help us get rid of the Bina Tang.” Minho said with finality, though it seemed rather absurd, considering he looked as though he’d just electrocuted orange pudding. Nonetheless, Sungjin and Jisung both gaped at his proposal.

“Minho, though I’m all for helping you, the Bina Tang is a giant stealth organization, they have hundreds of members, it’s gonna take a lot more than us to defeat them—”

“Then at least help us stop the ones that are actively after us, for now.” Minho placated, not taking no for an answer. He wiped a string of goo off his cheek with a finger, flicking it onto the floor. Sungjin only nodded numbly.

“Do you think the one that shot at us is still here?” Jisung asked.

Sungjin shook his head, “It’s hard to say. Honestly, I’m not even sure how they got here in the first place.” Sungjin’s brows were furrowed in thought.

“Well, we’re going to have to flush him out.” Jisung said with a confidence he wasn’t entirely feeling.

“What do you mean?” Minho asked.

“We draw him out of wherever the hell he’s hiding, and take him out.”

“Assuming there’s only one.” Sungjin corrected. Oh, Jisung hadn’t thought about that.

“The Bina Tang is after you, well, really they’re after all the royalties of the realm. They just thought your kingdom would be the easiest to take out first.”

“Rude!” Minho and Jisung both exclaimed, matching looks of offense on their faces.

Sungjin smiled, the soot on his face making his teeth looked even whiter. Orange goo dripped down his chin at the action. “So we’ll show them that we’re not as easy as they thought. That we won’t go down without a fight.”

“Perfect,” Minho said, a smile creeping along his face. “But first, I am going to go home and take a shower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, was the truth what anyone was expecting? Heheh I'm actually curious about what you all thought, lmk in the comments!!
> 
> Also, I'm beyond excited for the next two chapters XD A moment you guys have been waiting for is almost here . . .


	17. Rash decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan's finally had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the "minho forever chorny" tag comes into play (if it hasn't already), ya'll thirsty loll

Chan’s last class of the day had been cancelled, thank god, because he’d been two seconds away from falling asleep altogether. He’d stayed up way too late with Jisung and Changbin, even though they hadn’t really done much of anything.

Chan hummed happily as he opened the door to their apartment, toeing his shoes off before shuffling towards his room. He scrunched his nose at the crumbs on the kitchen table as he passed, his roommates weren’t exactly known for cleaning up after themselves.

The water was running in the hall bathroom, alerting him that one of his roommates must be taking a shower. Chan was about to pass Jisung’s room when his door opened, Chan paused, eyeing his roommate as Jisung’s eyes grew in diameter as they took in Chan’s appearance.

“H—hyung!” Jisung exclaimed, Chan wondered why Jisung always looked shocked to see him.

“You know, I do live here too, right?” Chan deadpanned, crossing his arms at Jisung’s sputtering.

“I—yeah! You just, you’re home early.” Jisung said, eyes darting behind Chan. Chan frowned, turning to see what he was looking at, but there was only the closed bathroom door. That is—until Jeongin walked out of his own room. They both turned to look at the youngest.

Jeongin pulled an earbud out of his ear at the sight of his two roommates staring at him with varying looks of panic and confusion.

“Oh, hey hyung?” Jeongin said, eyes darting between the two in confusion.

“Wait—“ Chan said, pointing at Jeongin, Jisung, and then himself, before pointing towards the closed bathroom door. “Who’s—?”

The water suddenly stopped from inside the bathroom. Jeongin’s eyes widening in realization, but none of them got the chance to say another word before a very wet, very _naked_ (save for the towel around his waist, but still), Homin walked right out the door.

Homin stopped short at seeing the three of them in the hallway. His amber eyes growing wide, pink skin from a fresh shower seeming to only grow pinker as he stared open mouthed at Chan.

Chan thought he heard someone curse behind him, but he didn’t bother to figure out who it was, his mind was spinning at the turn of events. _Why is Homin here? Taking a shower?_

That didn’t make any sense, the guy had his own apartment, he wouldn’t need to take one here, unless—

Chan turned back around to Jisung, taking in the younger’s damp hair, indicating he too had just taken a shower.

There was only one reason he could think of as to why they’d both need to take a shower, why Homin would be here in the first place, and it wasn’t one he deemed PG enough to voice while Jeongin was literally _right there._

“Really?” He snapped at Jisung, Chan’s shock turning quickly to anger, “And while _Jeongin_ is here too. Have you no _shame_?” He shot a dirty look at Homin while he was at it, before storming off into his room to slam the door behind him. His heart was beating fast, blood rushing in his ears. He tried to take deep breaths as he leaned against the back of his door, eyes sliding closed.

He thought he could hear muffled whispering, but even as he tried to make out the words, he couldn’t. Frustrated, he threw his bag haphazardly onto the floor. Not sure what to do with himself to take out his anger, he pulled out his desk chair before plopping himself down on, arms crossed tightly over his chest. He couldn’t ignore the ache that resided there, his aching heart reminding him that he wasn’t just angry, he was upset, hurt, _confused_.

Changbin had been right after all, Jisung and Minho were dating, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat sulking in his chair, but it was by any means too long. After spinning the event over and over in his head, he realized he was also mad at himself for acting like a jealous teenager.

He shouldn’t have snapped so rudely at Jisung. It wasn’t his fault Chan had a tiny crush on his boyfriend, though Jisung definitely could have been more considerate to not have sex when Jeongin was literally right next door. He didn’t need his younger brother being mentally scarred. Jeongin was innocent.

Chan grumbled at his thoughts, head falling into his hands as he clutched a handful of his hair, tugging the strands in hopes of distracting himself. His eyes landed on the medallion he’d found in one of his boxes what felt like ages ago. He picked it up, letting it twirl in his hands as the string unraveled and raveled again. It seemed oddly more vibrant that it had before, almost like it had gotten a fresh coat of paint.

That was when he heard the soft meows and little scratching sounds coming from his door.

Chan peered at the door over his shoulder. He sighed, realizing it was Minho. He contemplated if he really wanted company. Even if it was just a cats, he wasn’t really in the mood to be anything but pissy.

In the end he decided Minho’s company couldn’t hurt, the cat always made him feel better, somehow.

~

It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out just what it was Chan had thought Jisung and Minho had done. Jeongin actually gagged when Minho explained it to his two, hopeless dongsaengs, Jisung’s eyes grew wide at the notion.

“He thinks we fucked.” Minho had said, not without a bite to his voice. He was upset. Upset Chan had caught him like that, upset it couldn’t have been under better circumstances so Chan would have the chance to ogle at his body appreciatively instead of shooting him a dirty look for thinking he had sex with his roommate while his younger brother was present.

Minho might be kinky, but he wasn’t _shameless_. Which lead him to his next reason at being upset: that Chan would think he had the capacity to do that, that _Jisung_ had the capacity to do that. Hell, his brother might even be more innocent that Jeongin.

“I’m gonna go drink some bleach.” Jeongin had announced after his gagging episode, hobbling off to the kitchen. Minho was pretty sure they didn’t even own bleach, and his notions were confirmed when Jeongin came back with a fresh tub of ice cream in his hands. He shrugged at the brothers, before disappearing back into his room.

They’d already debriefed him when they’d come back covered in orange goo and soot anyways. There was no way Jeongin was going to let them by without saying anything and throwing a few jabs at their appearance. The brothers having to confirm that _no,_ Sungjin had not tried to kill them, and _yes,_ they had walked all the way back covered in goo, and _yes,_ they had been given more than a few weird looks.

Jisung ran a hand over his face. “I can’t believe he thinks—”

Minho shrugged, “Looking from his perspective, it really only makes sense.”

Jisung shot him a look, “Sorry, my mind doesn’t immediately go to having _sex_.” Jisung sputtered, the tinge of red on his cheeks hadn’t gone away since Chan’s accusation.

Minho gave him a patronizing smile, “Of course it doesn’t, sweety.”

“Shut up.” Jisung had mumbled.

However, Minho couldn’t calm his own nerves about the whole situation, so he eventually gave in and turned back into a cat to see Chan for himself.

He meowed loudly, scratching at the door to get Chan’s attention. It usually did the trick, and this time as well, he wasn’t disappointed. Chan creaked the door open, enough so Minho could slip through. Minho hopped up onto Chan’s bed, and meowed again to catch Chan’s attention. The human turned around with a dejected curl to his lips.

“What?” Chan asked. Minho’s ear flicked in response. He wasn’t really sure what Chan was asking of him. All he knew, was that Chan seemed upset still, and Minho knew exactly what would make Chan (and himself) feel better, pets.

“You’re spoiled, you know that?” Chan pouted down at him as the human made his way over. Minho purred, rubbing his head further into Chan’s wandering hand.

“I hope you at least weren’t in their room when it happened.” Chan’s lips curled in a grimace. Minho stiffened just the slightest, thinking about Chan thinking about Minho being present in his imaginary scene of Minho and Jisung having sex. Minho involuntarily stuck his tongue out in disgust, that was _not_ an image he needed to have in his head.

Chan shuddered, “Oo, I couldn’t do it.” he shook his head. Minho wondered what he was referring to, _having sex with Jisung? Or having sex with a cat present?_ Though he assumed either way it was the same thing, ya know, with Jisung being a hybrid and all. _Though he is a_ bit _larger than a house cat…_

Minho huffed, the cat version of a laugh, at his own thought.

Chan was giving him a weird look, like the human’s thoughts were getting away from him. Minho itched to find out just what he was thinking. The way his eyes darted between Minho’s was begging for further questioning, but it wasn’t like Minho could physically ask.

“Okay stop that.” Chan finally said, withdrawing his hand from Minho. “You’re starting to freak me out. Hell, I’m freaking myself out.” He mumbled, going to sit on the opposite side of the bed.

 _What is it? What did I do?_ Minho wondered, ears twitching in confusion. Had he been staring too intently again? Jisung kept telling him to knock it off, but he couldn’t help it. Chan was just someone who warranted a lot of unadulterated staring, how could you _not_ , the guy was beautiful.

Minho meowed, ambling his way over to Chan. He placed a single paw onto Chan’s leg, in hopes to get his attention. Chan looked down at his paw, and then up to Minho’s face. He made a vague cooing sound at the sight. Minho both hated and loved it all the same. It made him feel like a five-year-old, but also, his inner need to have Chan fuss over him was sated.

“Agh, you’re too cute.” Chan said, reaching down to poke at Minho’s tiny paw. Minho meowed, pulling his hand back quickly. He didn’t really like people touching his paws, his brain not being able to process fast enough that it was _Chan_ touching his paws, so therefore, he could let it slide.

Now the striptease—that hadn’t been expected, but Minho certainly wasn’t complaining. He watched enraptured as Chan pulled his sweater off, tossing it into the hamper like a basketball. Minho drank in Chan’s body greedily, like he’d been trekking through the desert for days and his body was the first sight of any water.

Chan was midway through working his belt free when he froze, eyes dragging back to Minho, who simply stared at the human expectantly. A weird noise bubbled out of Chan’s throat. He spun back around so his back was facing Minho before quickly stripping out of his pants.

 _Nice,_ Minho had commented, pleased when Chan had dropped all of his clothes to show his cute little butt, but his delight vanished as quickly as his view when Chan made a beeline for the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

 _Bummer,_ Minho thought, treading to the edge of the bed, eyeing Chan’s dropped clothes and contemplating the merits of making himself at home in the pile. Eventually, his own thoughts from earlier echoed in his head, _I’m not shameless,_ and he settled for curling up on one of Chan’s pillows instead.

Minho wondered if it was selfish that he didn’t want to tell Chan who he really was because he was scared the human would hate him, scared the way Chan treated him would change and he’d never get to feel Chan’s pets or affection ever again.

Minho was starting to believe that the longer he stayed in the human realm, the more selfish he became, and perhaps that was also the reason why he didn’t feel too bad about it at all.

Minho was dozing off when Chan finally emerged from the bathroom, his pj’s already on, much to Minho’s disappointment. Chan’s eyes instantly found Minho’s as the cat perked up from his spot on the pillow. Chan gave him a small smile, ruffling a hand through his own wet hair.

He sighed, plopping himself on the edge of the bed before flinging himself backwards, arms spread wide like a starfish.

Minho took the chance, untucking himself to walk to Chan’s face, nosing around at his hairline. Chan’s hair smelled like fresh berries, Minho noted, like a more intense version of the pillows he loved to sleep on.

Chan giggled, “Cut it out, that tickles.” He placed a strong hand on Minho’s tiny head. Minho squeaked out a meow, momentarily stunned by the sudden weight.

The two went to sleep that night like they did most nights, Chan sleeping peacefully, face smushed into a pillow, while Minho slept contentedly beside him, happy to be so close to Chan, to be surrounded by his scent.

It was hands down Minho’s favorite way to end any day, but he feared his days beside Chan were numbered.

~

Jisung wrung his hands together. He hadn’t really slept all that well, too busy mulling over what to tell Chan in his head. There was no way he could just ignore it and hope it would blow over. Chan had looked furious, perhaps even a little hurt, and Jisung felt horrible knowing it was because of him and their secrets.

He paced around the living room as he waited for the older to wake up. Jisung had been up since perhaps even before the sunrise. He’d never woken up so early in his life, but he supposed nerves did that to you.

Jisung’s head snapped up when he heard the telltale noise of a door opening. He spun around quickly, instantly meeting Chan’s gaze. “Hyung, about last night,” Jisung started, having already played out the conversation in his head thousands of times.

“It’s really not what I looked like; I swear. Homin hyung and I had just gone to play basketball, and we were both really sweaty after so I offered—”

Chan cut him off, “Listen, Jisung. It’s not really my business what you do or don’t do, but I’m getting sick and tired of hearing all your excuses.” Chan sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. “You think I don’t know when you’re lying, but you’re wrong. I’ve let it slide all this time, but I’m fucking _tired_ of it.”

Jisung was shocked into silence, Chan never cursed at him, _never._

“Hyung—” Jisung called out, but Chan had already slipped on his shoes, shouldering his backpack as he opened the door.

“Not now, Jisung, just—not now.” Chan’s voice sounded strained, and Jisung was dismayed at the feeling of tears starting to well in his throat.

“When you’re ready to start telling me the truth, then I’ll listen.”

With that, the elder slammed the front door shut, and Jisung crumpled to a crouch. Breath hitching as he tried to collect himself, tried to push Chan’s expression of utter disappointment out of his mind.

Minho meowed softly beside him. Jisung spared him a teary look.

“He’s angry at me, hyung. He knows I’ve been lying. He—he _hates_ me, _I_ hate me.” Jisung said, the tears starting to flow. Minho placed both his front paws onto Jisung, sad cat eyes gazing up at his brother. Jisung didn’t need his pity. Minho was also partly at fault as to why Chan was upset. They had brought this upon themselves, and they had no one else to blame.

“That’s it,” Jisung declared between hiccups, “We’re telling him the truth, we have to.”

Minho’s eyes widened, turning back into a human in his panic.

“What? No! We can’t tell him! He can’t ever know—”

“And why the hell not? Jeongin already knows, and now Changbin too!” Jisung’s hurt turned quickly into anger, “It’s not fair to him, it’s not even fair to Jeongin, who we’re _forcing_ to keep a secret from his own brother!”

Minho’s mouth opened in protest, but Jisung didn’t want to hear it.

“I’m telling him, whether you’re with me or not.” Jisung grumbled, making his way to his room before going after Chan. He was in the middle of shrugging a coat on when Jisung’s bedroom door slammed shut, trapping him inside. A dragging sound could be heard from behind it.

Jisung slid over to the door, trying the handle to find it wouldn’t budge. He pushed at the door with mounting panic.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Jisung yelled through the door.

“I’m sorry, Sungie. I can’t let you tell him.” Minho said sounding uncharacteristically frantic. Jisung shoved harder.

“Hyung! Let me out! What the hell are you doing?“

“Jeongin, stay out of this.” Jisung heard Minho say from the other side.

“Jeongin! Jeongin let me out!” Jisung yelled, not sure what he was hoping for, if it came to a fight between Minho and Jeongin, Minho would surely win.

“Don’t make me lock you in your room too, Innie.” Minho warned, Jisung couldn’t make out what Jeongin was saying on the other side.

“HYUNG!” Jisung yelled again, banging on his door. “You can’t keep me locked up forever! What are you going to do when Chan gets back?”

“Chan won’t see us when he gets back. We’ve already settled what we could in the human realm, it’s about time we go back, Sungie.”

Jisung let out a frantic moan, “No! Hyung, you can’t—we _can’t leave like this!”_

“We _can_ , Jisung. It’s what’s best for everyone.” Minho’s voice was getting fainter, like he was walking away.

“No! Minho hyung! Don’t—we can’t leave like this!” Jisung yelled out in a panic, fists banging against the door. No one replied. Jisung was breathing hard, his head pounding. He didn’t have his phone to call anyone for backup, he didn’t even have Seungmin’s ring to call for help either.

 _There’s only one thing left to do_ , he thought, eyes flashing in determination.

It had been a while since he’d been a tiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue dramatic suspense music*
> 
> But really, next chapter I promise 😆
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	18. Shatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan certainly loses it, among other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this were a TV show I like to think this would be a season 1 finale  
> In the words of Mark Lee, "This one's for you"  
> Enjoy~

Chan wasn’t really sure where he was going, just that he couldn’t be around Jisung without his anger getting the better of him. Later, later he’d be better, but not now. He was getting fed up with the younger’s hasty excuses and patched up lies. Chan wasn’t stupid, he knew something was up, he had faith that Jisung would tell him eventually, but he never did.

Chan walked briskly through the streets; hands clasped around his backpack straps. He’d probably just go to his campus library to get some work done. At least then he’d be somewhat productive instead of unhelpfully fuming about the whole situation.

It didn’t take too long to make it to campus, it wasn’t too busy since it was a weekend, and therefore, not a lot of students in the library. Chan wove his way through the aisles until he found a more secluded section of the library. He dropped all his books out of his backpack, making himself at home since he planned to be there for a while, but upon setting his bag down on the floor, a clinking sound caught his attention.

Chan didn’t have anything that could have made that sound, until he peeked into his backpack to see the ceramic tiger medallion sitting at the bottom. Chan let out a “huh” in question, pulling the medallion out just to look at it. He must have accidently scooped it into his bag when he’d hastily packed up that morning.

Chan didn’t think much about it, setting it aside as he turned his attention back to the various books scrawled across the desk in front of him. He had just opened up his math textbook when a bright flash blinded him. He squeezed his eyes shut in surprise, letting out a little noise in protest.

When the flash subsided, he blinked to find a very disheveled boy staring rather crazily back at him, his black hair was in disarray on his head, and his hazel eyes stared at Chan in a way that seemed kind of familiar, though he had never seen this boy before.

The boy glanced at the medallion on the desk, before his eyes narrowed at Chan, and what had appeared to be his bracelet transformed into a sword right in front of Chan’s eyes.

Chan gaped at the display, jumping out of his chair at the threatening way the boy pointed it at him.

“Whoa man,” Chan sputtered out, hands raised in surrender. “Just chill—”

“Where are Minho and Jisung? What did you do to them?” The boy asked, his eyes didn’t look human, instead of having whites around his pupils, his were filled with hazel. 

“What? How do you know Jisung and—Minho? Who are you?” Chan asked despite his raising fear as the boy inched closer, the sword looking all too pointy, all to _real_ for Chan’s liking.

“Who are you? You’re not a hybrid.” The boy said suspiciously, eyeing Chan up and down.

“I’m Chan.” Chan managed to spit out, eyes darting back and forth between the strange boy and his sword.

“Chan?” The boy repeated, a questioningly look on his face, “The roommate?”

“Uh—yeah? I’m Jisung’s roommate—” Chan was scared to let his arms down, but the boy seemed to be faltering in his advance, what seemed to be recognition passing across his face.

“Why do you have my medallion? Did they give it to you?” The boy asked, picking up the medallion from its spot on the desk. Chan found himself pressed up against the wall with nowhere else to go.

“I—that’s my medallion, I’ve had it for a while.” Chan said, extremely confused.

“No,” The boy frowned, turning his fierce gaze back to Chan, “This is _mine,_ see?” The boy pulled out an identical medallion from his pocket, and Chan gaped.

“Uhh, okay, so we got it at the same place?” Why was this kid so hell bent on a medallion? It wasn’t like anything was one of a kind these days.

“Impossible, because mine is from my kingdom, and you are a human.”

Chan was starting to think he was dreaming. Nothing made sense, was it supposed to? The boy acted like it was, but Chan surely had no idea what the hell was going on.

The boy shook his head, finally lowering his sword, much to Chan’s relief.

“Where are Minho and Jisung? They’re in trouble.” He said, completely serious. Chan could only gape.

“I—guess they’re at home? But why would they be in—?”

“Home,” The boy mused, “Take me there.”

“W—what?”

“I said,” The boy raised his sword again, pointing it menacingly at Chan, who threw his hands back up. “Take me to Jisung and Minho.”

Chan barely had enough time to shove everything back into his backpack before Hyunjin was forcibly shouldering him forwards. At least he’d gotten rid of his sword, which was back in its bracelet form... somehow.

“So why is Jisung in trouble?” Chan asked once they’d boarded the subway. The boy was looking at everyone and every _thing_ suspiciously, his hand never leaving his bracelet as he eyed the dangling handles on the subway like they might try to wrap themselves around his neck and strangle him.

“I’d been wrong. It wasn’t their guard trying to kill them, because someone _else_ just tried to kill me.”

Chan gaped at the boy, but he looked dead serious, which wasn’t helping Chan’s nerves.

“Someone’s trying to k—kill them?” Chan squeaked, thankfully, their stop was next, the boy shouldered his way off after Chan.

“They didn’t tell you anything, did they?” The boy spared Chan a curious glance, and Chan really didn’t need that rubbed in right now. His anger mixing with the confusion inside him.

“Are we almost there? Every second we lose is another second they could be killed.”

“What the hell?” Chan mumbled under his breath, though he picked up his pace. Chan really hoped he wasn’t leading a psychopath into his own home, but this guy somehow seemed more honest than any of the excuses Jisung had spewed to him in the past months.

Chan, though completely lost, was starting to think the truth wasn’t going to be as easy as he’d thought.

~

Minho had swiped the medallion from Jisung earlier, and made his way out of the apartment to call the Siberian Prince. He’d been selfish for too long, he couldn’t keep dragging more people into their mess, they had to leave before anyone else got hurt.

Minho turned into the back alley of their building, making sure no one was around before muttering the word on the medallion. He waited, eyes peeking open in anticipation for Hyunjin to manifest.

Any minute now.

Minho frowned after at least two minutes had passed and no prince appeared. He examined the medallion in his hand, only for his blood to run cold. This one was faded.

It was Chan’s. They’d taken Chan’s on accident and the thing was ancient. It probably didn’t hold any magic left.

Minho cursed, he was close to throwing the medallion to the ground when he heard familiar voices around the corner. And that scent—he’d know it anywhere.

_Chan._

Minho ran towards him on instinct, stopping short when he saw Chan was with none other than—

“Hyunjin?” Minho called; something wasn’t right. The sight of Chan and Hyunjin together too unbelievable, too catastrophic.

Hyunjin’s frantic gaze met Minho’s and his shoulders relaxed instantly. “Minho, thank the skies.”

Chan's questioning, wide eyes met Minho's. Minho didn’t know what to say as he gaped back at the other. This wasn’t supposed to happen, they were supposed to have left before Chan ever got home, so Minho would never have to see the look on his face when Chan realized they’d lied to him, when the affection drained from Chan’s eyes, taking every last bit of Minho’s heart with it.

“Where’s Jisung?” Hyunjin asked expectantly, eyeing the area behind Minho.

“He’s—back upstairs.” Minho said, forcibly dragging his gaze away from Chan’s. He couldn’t deal with this right now, maybe not ever. All he needed was to get Chan away so Hyunjin could portal them back home, it wasn’t too late—

“Look, I was wrong before,” Hyunjin started, running a hand through his hair, “Sungjin wasn’t—“

“Yeah, we know.” Minho cut him off with a flap of his hand, “Look, Hyunjin, could I talk to you alone for a second—” but Minho never got the chance to finish his sentence, for a loud sound of glass shattering startled them all. Glass shards rained down onto the pavement, making all three of them whip their heads up towards their building.

All the blood drained from Minho’s face, his heart stopped.

“Jisung.” Minho breathed, turning to run. The reality of Chan figuring out the truth would have to wait. Right now, Jisung’s safety was the only thing racing through his mind.

~

Jisung had transformed back into a tiger with only a little difficulty, though once he had changed, it had felt much like coming home.

Jisung flexed out his muscles as much as he could in the suddenly cramped space of his bedroom in preparation of breaking his door down. He charged, ramming a shoulder into the door, which splintered at contact. Jisung kept going until the door broke, and he saw a dresser had been shoved in front of it.

 _Fuck you, Minho._ Jisung thought, shoving the dresser aside so he could actually leave his room, only to see a chair was pushed up under Jeongin’s door handle.

 _You too?_ Jisung thought, shifting back into human form before racing over to free Jeongin.

“Hyung!” Jeongin called in relief at having the door open. “Oh thank god! I thought I was gonna rot in here!" Jeongin stopped short when he took in Jisung's state. "What the hell! Why aren't you wearing clothes? And what happened to Minh—" Before he could finish, a loud sound of shattering glass came from behind them. Jisung whipped around the same time Jeongin screamed, "LOOK OUT!”

Jisung’s nerves stood on end. The prince moved fast, shoving Jeongin back into his room and ducking as a knife swung where Jisung’s head had been only seconds before. Jisung kicked out at the assailant’s legs, transforming his ring into a dagger just in time to stop the blow that came down upon him. Jisung struggled against the force, eyes flashing as his tiger screamed to be let out. Perhaps it was the only way to save them.

Jisung kick up from his spot on the ground, effectively throwing the assailants arms to the side so he had enough time to switch back. He heard Jeongin’s surprised shriek behind him, but he had bigger matters at hand. He growled at the assailant; whose eyes grew wider at the sight of a royal tiger poised to fight in front of him.

 _Hah, not so brave now are you?_ Jisung jeered, getting ready to pounce and rip the guy to shreds. As Jisung sprung into the air, the guy pulled something from his back pocket, a _syringe,_ Jisung noticed belatedly, but it was too late. He couldn’t stop his momentum.

The man jabbed the needle into Jisung, the tiger let out a yelp, struggling with quickly waning strength. Though he had managed to get a good swipe across the guy’s chest with his claws. The man yelled out in pain, but Jisung’s eyesight was already starting to go out, black spots decorating his vision. A tingling feeling was taking over his body, and he realized foggily that whatever was in that syringe was turning him back into a human.

“No!” Jeongin yelled, frantic, and Jisung watched helplessly as Jeongin grabbed a chair to fling at the guy, but the man easily caught it, shoving him back so hard Jeongin tripped and smashed his head against the dresser with a sickening thud.

Jisung dazedly heard a banging at the front door, before the man threw him up across his shoulder. Jisung let out a grunt at the force. His eyesight swam before him, the world turned upside down as the man reached down for something, and then everything went black.

~

Chan watched with mounting panic as Homin banged loudly on their front door calling out for Jisung. He looked seconds away from kicking the door in all together. Chan fumbled belatedly for his own keys, hands shaking as he unlocked the door, only for his heart to plummet at what he saw.

Their apartment was in disarray. The living room window had been smashed, and wood splinters decorated the hallway floor like a carpenting job gone wrong.

 _“No,”_ Homin choked out as he staggered over to the hallway, staring at Jisung completely destroyed door, to the broken chair pieces in front of Jeongin’s.

 _Jeongin._ Where was he? Chan eyed the damage, his heart in this throat when he saw the blood that was smeared on the edge of the dresser.

“Homin—” Chan choked out, pointing shakily at the bloody dresser. Homin’s troubled frown deepened, leaning forward, he took a sniff and his face greyed in color.

“It’s all my fault.” Homin breathed, slamming a fist down into the dresser. “What the _fuck_ was I thinking?” He buried his hands into his hair, slumping down into a crouch on the floor.

“What—what happened here?” Chan breathed out, his heart pounding erratically. Hyunjin reached down to pick up a dagger strewn on the floor. Not a second later, the dagger disappeared in his hand, leaving a small ring in his palm. Chan blinked, thinking he'd must have seen wrong. 

“Where are they?” Chan managed to voice out. Hyunjin gave him a helpless look, and Chan backed up until his back slammed against a wall.

“No.” Chan breathed, “They’re—they’re okay, right? Jisung—Jeonginnie’s fine, right?” Chan asked, voice wavering.

“Chan, listen to me.” Homin said, suddenly standing in front of Chan, placing his hands on his shoulders. His eyes weren’t human either, Chan realized belatedly, they were just like Hyunjin’s, except amber. Chan had seen those eyes before, he realized with a start why they’d always looked so familiar.

He’d seen those very eyes staring up at him countless times; asking for pets, perched atop his pillows, staring bouts of eye contact that always felt a little too intimate _._

He’d seen those eyes countless mornings, when he’d awaken to a purring fluffball atop his chest, amber eyes blinking open at him the second Chan would stir.

He’d seen those eyes in his dreams, a striking amber amidst smiles and fluttering hearts.

And now those same eyes looked back at him once more, the same electrifying gaze Chan could never quite process the depth of. Now he could. Now everything somehow made sense.

"You’re—” Chan pushed out, barely able to believe it, but those amber eyes bore into his so familiarly, there was no denying who they belonged to. “Minho?” Chan breathed.

Chan reached out to place a trembling hand atop the boy’s head, much like he would have with cat Minho. Minho’s eyes fluttered closed, like they always did, like he couldn’t image anything better than Chan’s pets.

Chan’s heart skyrocketed. He let out a strangled noise when Minho butted his head further into Chan’s hand, just like a cat would.

“Hi Channie.” Minho finally said. Eyes opening to startle Chan all over again. Except this time, the boy looked _scared_.

“You—how—?” But Chan was cut off by Hyunjin, who had come back after examining the broken window. 

“They’re still alive, I’m sure of it. If they were going to kill them, they would have done it here.” Hyunjin said, voice of reason, “I bet they’re trying to lure you to them.”

“But why take Jeongin?” Minho growled out, pulling away from Chan, who panicked and gripped Minho’s shirt in his fists. He didn’t know what was happening, but Minho’s presence was comforting, had _always_ been comforting _._

“I’m—not sure.” Hyunjin admitted, shifting anxiously, “Perhaps for extra leverage? Maybe they don’t want any witnesses—”

“Oh god,” Chan gasped out, his vision became dizzy at their quickly worsening reality, mind going into shock at everything that had happened in only the past hour. 

“Chan, breathe, they’re going to be fine, we’re going to get them back.” Minho sounded determined, but his shaking hands gave him away. “I need to call Sungjin. The ring—”

“This one?” Hyunjin asked, pulling out a ring with a small glowing orb. Minho’s jaw clenched.

“You never gave it back to Jisung?”

Hyunjin looked distraught, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think—” Minho snatched the ring out of his hand and smashed it against the wall. 

Not a minute later, two familiar figures appeared quite literally out of Chan’s wall. Chan would have been more surprised if his body weren’t already in a permanent state of shock.

“Minho? What’s wrong? What happened?” Seungmin’s frantic voice came as the two surveyed the damage.

“They came, didn’t they.” Sungjin said, sounding tense, his face scrunched almost in pain.

“They took Jisung, and Jeongin.” Minho said, strained.

Seungmin sucked in a sharp breath, eyes slitting at the news. “I can track them.” He said confidently, walking over the mess. His eyes lingered on the bloodstain on the dresser.

“Please don’t tell me that’s Innie or Jisung’s blood.” Chan squeezed his eyes shut, terrified of the answer.

“Chan—” Minho’s voice was reluctant, far too soft, and Chan choked back a sob.

“No, Jeonginnie?” Chan breathed, eyes opening to see a sorrowful Minho.

“Have you found anything yet?” Sungjin asked Seungmin as the boy—who Chan only now realized sported ears and a _tail—_ hunched over the blood stain, a glimmer of something orange working under his fingers.

“Al—most,” Seungmin grit out, the sparks under his fingers glowed brighter and brighter, until they dissipated altogether. Seungmin was breathing hard when he turned around to face them.

“And?” Sungjin prompted.

Seungmin gave a little shake to his head, “It’s too faint, and I couldn’t trace it to any place in this realm, meaning—”

“They took them back to our realm.” Minho finished. Chan looked at each of their sullen faces in turn, hoping for some sort of explanation, but none came.

“Excuse me, what does that mean?” Chan asked, fed up with not knowing.

“It means, we need to go home.” Hyunjin answered, already turning to a wall to place his medallion on it. He was muttering something under his breath, as a big, bright circle started to form around the medallion.

Chan gaped at the sight. _Could my medallion do that all along?_ He vaguely wondered.

Chan reached out to grip Minho’s hand. Minho looked up at him, a troubled look in his eyes. “Are you all leaving?” Chan asked.

Minho nodded, opening his mouth to reply, but Chan barreled on.

“Take me with you. Jeongin is out there, and I’ll be damned if anything happens to him. You have to take me with you, _please._ ” Chan begged, there was no way he was going to idly wait around for news that may or may never come back to him.

Minho only stared at him, gaze wavering as his hand squeezed Chan’s. “Alright,” he said softly, “You can come with us.”

“Minho,” Sungjin warned, but Minho shot him a glare.

“His brother is out there, and I _know_ what that’s like. He’s coming with us.” Minho said firmly. Sungjin clenched his jaw, but didn’t say anything.

The circle on the wall had turned to a shimmering blur, Chan barely able to make out the scenery beyond, as if he were looking through a foggy glass window.

“Come on.” Hyunjin said, gesturing impatiently towards the portal. “It won’t be open forever.”

Seungmin was the first to go through. Minho’s grip tightened around Chan’s, He looked at Chan reassuringly, before tugging them both through the portal. Chan wasn’t sure where it would bring him, but he only hoped that somewhere, Jeongin would be on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY DUDES WHAT DO WE THINK?? Thoughts, questions, concerns?  
> And as always, thank you all SO MUCH for reading!!!!! <3 <3 <3 :')
> 
> As you can guess this story is not over quite yet!  
> I'm so so excited for this next part! 😆


	19. Far from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Changbin takes a chance, and we check in on Sungin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going insane with the amount of times I rewrote this chapter, mayhaps I made the plot far too complicated, but there's no going back now. I just gotta roll with it. Hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

Changbin had been excited to see Jisung again. Err—Jisung _and_ the rest of the crew, of course. He felt like he was finally a part of something that didn’t force him to hide his true self. He felt at _home_ with them all, and his heart swelled at the thought.

He practically skipped down the hallway to Jisung’s apartment—only to stop short when he saw their door was standing open. Changbin frowned, his senses tingling all over. Something was _wrong._

Changbin pushed into the apartment quickly, eyes widening as he took in the destruction. It looked like they’d been robbed, Jisung’s door lay in splinters on the floor, and there was a draft coming in from a broken window. There was also a glowing, shrinking circle on their wall.

Changbin watched anxiously as the shimmering circle gradually grew smaller and smaller. He wasn’t sure what it was, didn’t know what had happened, but a part of him knew he may never if he didn’t act now. Sucking up all his courage, Changbin raced to the circle, jumping through at the last second.

He landed onto soft grass, thankfully. The hybrid picked himself up quickly, spinning around to see a small dot of the circle he’d just jumped through blinking out of existence.

Changbin gulped, his heart racing a mile a minute. This was not at all how he thought his afternoon would go. He’d expected to hang out with Jisung and Jeongin, perhaps Chan wouldn’t be there, and Minho would make a human appearance. Not— _this_ , jumping haphazardly through a glimmering portal on a wall and trekking through an unknown wilderness.

Changbin’s senses were on high alert, vigilantly taking in his surroundings for any sign of danger while also looking for his friends. He hoped they were there. It was his best bet, considering what he’d seen at their apartment.

Changbin wasn’t sure how it happened, but the longer he walked, the more _relaxed_ he felt. The sun shone down on him, warming him in a way the Seoul sun never did. It felt like a warm blanket settling around his shoulders, an affectionate pat on the head.

He made his way through tallgrass, a tree line was visible in the near distance, a forest not too far out of reach. It felt much like a dream, the plants swaying in the breeze, the fresh smell that engulfed his senses, the _colors._

Flowers and plants surrounded him in every color of the spectrum. Greens Changbin had never seen, blues that seemed brighter than the cloudless sky. Something about this place just clicked _._

Changbin almost felt like he was—home. A familiar feeling settling into his bones he’d never felt before. Changbin knew where he was, for it could only be—the hybrid realm.

Changbin let out a small, incredulous laugh despite everything. Spinning in a circle to take in his surroundings, tipping his head back to bask in the sunlight. His eyes closed, a smile spreading across his face. Every inch of him sang, his skin tingling in a pleasant way that felt a lot like excitement.

When Changbin started walking again, he thought he spotted some heads bobbing in the distance. _Chan hyung?_ Changbin questioned, though it seemed impossible. Chan didn’t even know about Jisung and Minho, how could he be there?

Changbin picked up his pace, hoping however improbable, that it actually _was_ his friend he had spotted. His quick steps turned into a full out run when the figures seemed to be getting farther away.

Changbin yelled out, hoping to catch their attention, but it turned out to be a big mistake, for two panthers sprung out from the tallgrass, effectively blocking his path.

Changbin shrieked, falling in his haste to stop. When he looked up, two panthers were snarling down at him. Changbin paled, scrambling backwards, anything to get away, but he found himself bumping into a solid mass behind him.

Looking up with dread, he saw what looked to be a guard of sorts, if the armor and speared staff he held was any indication. The guard stared down at Changbin accusingly.

“What are you doing out here? This is not a place for bunnies to be frolicking.” The guard said.

“I—I—” Changbin stuttered, trying hard to form coherent words but it proved to be exceedingly difficult when he was surround by such menacing auras.

“Well, what is it? Spit it out.” The guard said impatient.

“I was looking for my f—friends.” Changbin said, voice shaky but hey, at least he’d managed to get his point across. The guard narrowed his eyes.

“Friends? No one’s allowed out here, bunny. At least try to come up with a decent excuse.” The guard scoffed like Changbin wasn’t worth his time. He reached down and hauled Changbin up by his arms. Changbin squealed, trying to pull away but the guy was unfairly strong.

“You’re definitely coming with us.” And just like that, Changbin found himself being dragged away by the hands of an unknown guard, the panthers prowling alongside, and his earlier excitement all but depleted.

~

When Jeongin came to, his head immediately started screaming at him. He squeezed his eyes shut, lifting a heavy hand to his pounding head, only to come in contact with something wet and sticky.

His eyes snapped open at the touch, wearily looking at his hand which was now painted red. _Blood._ Jeongin realized with an increasingly nauseous feeling. He was bleeding.

The room he was in was dark, not a window in sight, but there were a few flickering torches on the walls that provided enough light to make out a cage sitting not far from Jeongin.

Jeongin squinted into the cage to see a figure lying inside, only a tuff of brown hair visible. Jeongin realized with increasing panic that it was _Jisung_ in the cage, and Jeongin’s hands felt so heavy because he had metal cuffs on to his wrists, connect to a chain attached to the wall.

“Jisung? Hyung?” Jeongin called out to him, hoping to any deity out there that Jisung wasn’t dead. _He can’t be dead, he can’t be._

The figure in the cage stirred slightly, and Jeongin sighed in relief.

“Jisung hyung!” He called again, only loud enough so Jisung could hear. The figure shuffled more, until he suddenly sat bolt upright in the cage, head banging loudly against the metal bars. Jeongin winced.

“Innie? Are you okay?” Jisung’s frantic voice came. Jeongin could see the elder’s worried eyes through the square slots of the cage flashing a bright amber. His fingers gripped the bars like a lifeline.

“My heads bleeding.” Jeongin tried to keep the whine out of his voice, but failed. It really _hurt_ ; his right eye kept twitching closed involuntarily at the pain.

“Fuck, don’t worry Jeonginnie, I’ll get us out of here.” Jisung said, a growl emanating from his direction, but whatever he was trying to do (probably turn himself into a tiger, as Jeongin had recently found out Jisung could do. _Cat hybrid my ass_ ) didn’t seem to work out.

“What?” Jisung questioned out loud, “Why can’t I shift?”

Right then, the door at the far side of the room glowed open, and a figure stepped through. Jeongin shied himself back against the wall, like if he was pressed far enough against it, he might succeed in becoming invisible.

“So, the prince is up.” A woman’s voice spoke. “I hope you find your current quarters accommodating.” There was a hint of amusement in her voice Jeongin didn’t appreciate.

“Being naked in a cage? Kinky, but not exactly how I’d like to spend my time.” Jisung grit out, the woman gave a patronizing laugh.

“Unfortunately it’s rather necessary considering—we’re not quite sure what will happen with you.” The women placed a finger on her lips, contemplating.

“What do you mean? Aren’t you going to kill me?” Jisung said, a bite of anger in his voice.

The woman laughed, “Of course not! What made you think that?”

Jisung scoffed, “Um, I don’t know, perhaps the assassin you had sent after me?”

“What? Yuta? He’s hardly an assassin, he did exactly what he asked him to, except—for one anomaly we weren’t expecting.” The woman turned her attention to Jeongin, who stayed frozen in his spot, too scared to move.

“Leave him alone, he has no part in this.” Jisung growled lowly. The cage rattled with his rage.

“A human isn’t of much interest to us, prince, even if he is a rather cute one.” The lady mused, “Perhaps we could keep him as a pet.”

Jeongin had an upsetting flashback to the time Seungmin had said something similar, though it had sounded so much less threatening when he’d said it. Jeongin would gladly take Seungmin over these creeps any day.

“Or food.” The woman said more quietly as she crouched down and tilted her head at him, smiling viciously. Jeongin couldn’t press himself any further against the wall.

“Why hello, it seems you’ve hurt yourself.” The lady said with faux concern, like it wasn’t one of her own that had attacked him. The lady reached out to touch the wound on Jeongin’s head. He could help but wince in pain.

“Don’t touch him!” Jisung snarled, but the lady paid him no heed.

If Jeongin’s vision wasn’t already spotty, he could have sworn he saw her eyes flash orange, similar orange sparks emanating from her fingertips. He didn’t know what she was doing, but the pounding of his head grew in intensity. Jeongin yelped out at the sensation, eyes squeezed shut, hoping whatever it was would end soon.

“Stop it!” Jisung yelled out again. And to his surprise, the lady did. She looked at Jeongin, really _looked_ at him, and there was a surprised glint in her eyes that made Jeongin’s heart stutter in worry.

The lady pulled back, absently rubbing her fingers that were coated in blood— _his blood—_ together in a way that made Jeongin extremely uncomfortable.

“Interesting,” She muttered, which is never what you want to hear from an orange eyed psycho with your blood quite literally on their hands. She let out a sharp, incredulous laugh, before leaning in close to Jeongin, so close he could feel her breath on his skin.

“But you’re not so human after all, are you?” She whispered, only to him.

Jeongin’s head was pounding, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“You’re not a hybrid, you're a witch.” Jisung said to the lady plainly, and Jeongin wondered if that was some sort of hybrid insult. The lady stood up then, wiping her hands on her pants like it wasn’t blood that coated them. She turned in Jisung’s direction.

“Wonderful observation, young prince! You deserve a gold star!”

“But—why? Why are you here? Why are you with the Bina Tang?” Jisung’s questions might have continued on, but the lady cut him off.

“Things have been a little _different_ here, since I took over.” The woman started, sounding amused. “I don’t give a rat’s ass about the previous Bina Tang’s greed for ‘natural order’ or whatever you hybrids call it.” She walked closer to the cage, slamming her hand down so hard the metal vibrating rang out in the room. Jeongin cringed at the sound.

“I’m here to create something even _better!”_ She said, voice reverential. “Something the old Bina Tang could never have dreamed of, but I did.” The lady huffed, standing up straight.

“A superior species, and you, will be my first test subject.” Jeongin couldn’t see the lady’s face from where he was sitting, but a shiver racked through him at her words. Jisung slid backwards in the cage, away from the lady.

“W—what do you mean?” Jisung asked, voice having lost all his prior bravado.

“Are you feeling anything? The first injection should have worked by now.” The lady said, anticipation in her voice.

“I—I—huh?” Jisung’s voice had grown increasingly worried, Jeongin tugged at his chains in vain.

“Hmm, don’t worry, princeling. I will be back soon to check up on you! And to figure out what to do with—him.” The lady turned back around to Jeongin, who met orange eyes for a split second before she walked back to the door.

The door shimmered, and then shut behind her with a solid thud. A charged silence fell like a sheet over them.

And then, Jeongin heard sniffling.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I got you into this Jeongin, it’s all my fault.” Jisung said, and Jeongin realized with a start that Jisung was _crying._

“Hey, hey Sungie hyung, it’s alright.” Jeongin said, even though nothing about this was alright. His vision was dancing, and his head was pounding, but seeing Jisung cry brought upon him an ounce of courage to hold it together, for Jisung’s sake. “Minho hyung will figure out a way to get us out of here. He wouldn’t let you die. He won’t let _us_ die.”

Jisung nodded between sniffles, “I’m just—I’m so mad at myself for letting any of this happen. For forcing you to keep our secret and getting you into this whole mess.” The cage rattled as Jisung punched it.

“Hey, you didn’t force me to do anything.” Jeongin said with conviction. He wanted Jisung to know he was being sincere, “I did what I did because I care for you guys. I wanted to help you, and I still do.” Jeongin really hoped Jisung didn’t pick up on how his voice broke towards the end.

Jisung sniffled again, “That’s really sweet of you, Innie, but I’m afraid we were asking for too much. This is our own battle to fight, we shouldn’t have dragged you into it, no matter how selfless you are.”

Jeongin could hear a hint of a smile in Jisung’s voice at the end, and it was enough validation that Jeongin had made the right decision, no matter the doubts that Jisung had.

“I’m not that selfless.” Jeongin said eventually, breaking the sniffling silence, “I did kind of blackmailed you into letting me live with you guys.”

Jisung let out a short laugh at that, “That was probably the best part of the deal, to be honest.” And even though they were in a dark cell, and Jeongin’s head was pounding, and he was shackled to the wall; his heart felt warm and fuzzy at Jisung’s words.

“But—Sungie hyung? What did she mean about the—injection? Are you okay?” Jeongin didn’t even want to think about what she’d also said about himself, _But you’re not so human after all, are you?_

Jisung took a shaky breath, “I don’t know In, I just—I can’t shift. And my nerves feel all fuzzy.”

Jeongin wasn’t sure what to say as the silence hung between them. He gazed down at the floor, until a shining, thin object caught his eye. His heart jumped in his chest, an idea rapidly forming.

“You forgot one thing, hyung.” Jeongin said, extending his leg to try and bring the object closer to him. 

Jisung hummed in question, “What’s that?”

“You forgot how I found out your secret in the first place.” He’d almost got it, just a little further—

“You walked in on Minho hyung?” Jisung questioned, not getting it. Jeongin’s foot touched the thin object, and he smiled triumphantly, dragging it back towards him. _This will do just fine._

“True, true, but to do so, I picked a lock.”

Jisung sucked in a breath, his fingers curling through the bars once more. “Ohmygod Jeongin! Can you get us out?”

Jeongin was already working away at the shackles on his wrists. It was a bit of a struggle to maneuver his hands into position, and over all it took far longer than it had to pick their front door, but eventually, one of the locks clicked open. Jeongin wanted to yell out in triumph, but he wasn’t sure who could be listening.

“I got it!” He whisper-yelled instead, furiously working on the second lock.

“Minho hyung was right,” Jisung grinned, “We were dealing with a master picklock this whole time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will all make more sense soon enough--bear with me guys lol
> 
> Stay tuned for some minchan in the hybrid realm next chapter! Ehehe
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	20. Oh, you're here too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan is still processing, and now Changbin is too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stay away for too long bois lol, I'm too excited for these next few chapters XD this ones a lil shorter to give me more time to write and edit though asdfjkl
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for the group to reach the edge of the meadow with Minho leading the way.

“The palace is right over there.” Minho said, pointing towards a cluster of giant trees, their trunks so wide they were easily the size of city buildings in itself. There was an elaborate structure that sat sturdily on the tree’s thick branches, like someone had taken treehouse building to an extreme level. Chan could only stare at it all in awe.

Minho still had his hand firmly in Chan’s grasp, which Chan was grateful for. He felt like he’d be lost without something grounding him. His mind was reeling, all the new stimulus threatening to knock him down.

A group of people started jogging over to them, and Chan shrank back to hide behind Minho, not liking the idea of meeting strangers in an equally strange realm. The figures were all holding weapons too, which did little to ease Chan’s nerves. However, when the group got close enough to see their faces, their eyes widened as they took in Minho, bending into 90-degree bows.

“Y—your highness! You’re back!” They said, incredulously. Minho gave them a small, strained smile.

“Yes, I am, we need to see my father at once.” Minho said, and it was only then that Chan had realized what they’d called him. _Your highness?_

“Your father is away on business at the moment, to the Sumatran Kingdom.” One of the guards said, sounding unsure.

“Then my mother?”

The guard shook his head, “She went with him, it was an urgent intervention, they said.”

Minho raked his free hand down his face shakily. Chan tightened his grip on Minho’s hand. A few of the guards peered down at their intertwined fingers, and Chan looked anywhere but at their faces.

“Right, well then, send them a message saying we have returned.” Minho ordered, the guards scrambled into action, leading the way to the treehouse palace. “I suppose we’ll have to deal with this ourselves for now.” Minho muttered.

Minho looked back at Chan, squeezing his hand with a reassuring smile. His eyes seemed to say, _“Don’t worry, everything will be okay.”_ Chan only gulped as he followed their procession.

The inside of the treehouse palace was as breathtaking as the outside. It was _huge_ , it seemed impossible for it all to be seated on the branches of a tree (albeit a giant tree, a cluster of them, really).

Vines and leafy branches decorated the place like the finest gold, everything about the inside décor was natural, and Chan gaped at it all in awe. He was eyeing a bench made out of twisted bark when the sound of running footsteps came from around the corner.

Chan shot upright in time to see a man dressed in similar fashion to the guards coming towards them. His aura was intimidating right off the bat, and Chan shrank himself into the background. 

“Minho, you’re back, thank the heavens.” The man breathed, before his eyes took in Sungjin standing behind them and they flashed, eyes alight with anger as he pulled out a gleaming sword. Things seemed to be escalating all too quickly, Chan gripped the bench tightly. 

“Sungjin, you should be dead.” The man spat, and Sungjin held out his hands in surrender, eyes wide as other guards seemed to appear out of the woodworks.

“Wait! Stop!” Minho called, voice loud and commanding, effectively hindering everyone’s movements, even Chan, who swore he stopped breathing for a second.

“Sungjin’s innocent, let me explain.”

And Minho did, telling the story of, well, everything it seemed. Chan almost couldn’t believe his ears, expect that all of it made so much _sense_. Why Jisung had spouted barely believable lies to him for months, why so many things had happened that Chan had no explanation for.

Chan found himself falling onto the seat of the branches, even _more_ information all too much for his frazzled brain. He was sure any second now he would short circuit, blow his hard drive, and then they’d all have a tough time trying to recover any files. (Chan would know, it happened to his laptop once, all his new tracks gone. He cried for a week).

When Minho finished, ending with the reason why they’d come back. The man’s face was extremely pale.

“The Bina Tang have Jisung?” He questioned, voice dangerously low.

“Yes, and we have to get him back.” Minho said, worry flashing through his eyes. It was a feeling Chan felt reciprocated deep in his bones. Jeongin was out there somewhere with Jisung, his two brothers in the hands of the enemy. Chan felt absolutely _sick_ with worry.

“We will figure this all out at once.” The man said, signaling for some of the guards before barking orders out. Chan had stopped listening, his mind spiraling into a death trap at the different ways Jeongin and Jisung could be suffering right at that moment. Jisung, they needed alive for Minho, but _Jeongin,_ Jeongin was just a human, he served no purpose for them to keep. They might have even killed him already—

Chan hadn’t realized he’d started hyperventilating until he felt a set of hands on his thighs.

“Channie?” Minho’s soothing voice called, his voice so familiar, but it failed to help Chan tame his nerves.

“Chan _breathe,_ deep breaths.” Minho instructed, squeezing his thighs supportively. Chan tried, taking shaky breaths in and out until his breaths were somewhat back to normal.

“We’ll find them, I swear we will.” Minho said, piercing eyes gazing into Chan’s.

Chan was so far out of his element he wasn’t even sure this was reality. In a little over an hour, he’d been exposed to a whole new species, a whole new _realm,_ and a whole new world of dangers he’d never even remotely thought existed before.

He was basically Jasmine in an _Aladdin_ gone wrong.

He couldn’t even think about the fact that the Minho in front of his was also his pet cat Minho who had kept Chan company almost every day for the past six months. The very same boy Chan had had a not so subtle crush on ever since he’d laid eyes on him at the night market.

Even when he first saw Homin, a strong sense of familiarity had settled over Chan, and he _still_ hadn’t figured it out, though how could he? His mind would never have jumped to Homin being his pet _cat._ It was ridiculous, really.

This whole thing was absurd.

Chan started giggling, which gradually lead to full out guffaws until his stomach hurt. Minho watched him worriedly, but Chan couldn’t bring himself to stop laughing. This had to be a dream, he was definitely dreaming.

“Chan—?” Minho called out to the cackling human.

“You’re my pet cat.” Chan snickered, doubled over at the pain in his stomach, but oh wait—that pain wasn’t from laughter. Chan grew eerie silent, before he threw up, barely missing Minho as he heaved out onto the wooden slates of the floor.

“Oh, Channie,” Minho breathed. Chan had gotten rid of all traces of food he’d had in his stomach, now resulting to dry heaving as he gripped Minho’s shoulder bruisingly. Minho was rubbing his back in comforting motions.

_So odd, to be pet by your pet cat._

Chan felt a hand in his shoulder, darting a look up to see Seungmin looking concernedly at him. “Let me help you.” Seungmin said, before placing a hand over Chan’s and mumbling something under his breath.

Chan sat there uncomfortably watching as Seungmin's eyebrows scrunched together. He glanced at Minho before looking back at Chan. 

"What? What is it?" Minho asked. Seungmin shook his head slowly.

"Nothing, I thought I felt--but I was probably just--"

Chan tried to listen, but their voices were coming in and out, the ringing in his ears growing persistently. All too suddenly, he felt as if the world tilted, and he found himself crashing into Minho's side. 

"Channie? Are you alright?" Minho asked worriedly. 

Chan just closed his eyes, hoping the dizziness would fade soon. "'M tired." He said instead. 

“Come on,” Minho said, voice encouraging as he gripped Chan’s hand to help him up, Seungmin grabbed his other hand.

Together they steered him off down the hallways, and some wooden walkways between branches, until they came across a room. The moment Chan’s head came in contact with the plush pillows atop an equally plush bed, he fell right to sleep.

~

To say Changbin was worried would be an understatement. He’d been whisked off to what looked like a giant treehouse, but he didn’t get a chance to really gawk at the tree palace before he was pushed into a room with a bunch of predatory looking guards inside. Changbin’s worst nightmare coming true.

“Found this bunny trespassing.” The guard holding him said, like he was leaving Changbin’s fate up to the masses. A few guards eyed him up and down, some scoffed, or laughed, or sneered. Changbin was really feeling the love.

“What do you say we do with him?”

A few suggestions were shouted out, including tossing him in a cell, feeding him to the panthers, keeping him as a cute pet bunny. Changbin’s heart sunk with each suggestion, until a scarily familiar voice rose up above them all.

“Quit messing around, you're scaring him." Sungjin cut in. "I know him, he’s a friend of the princes.” Changbin could have kissed the guard. He redacted anything bad he ever said or thought about the hybrid. He was definitely Changbin’s favorite, even if he was lying to save him.

_Princes? I don’t know any princes._

The guard holding him laughed, “A bunny? A friend of the princes? Ridiculous! Besides, why would he take your word? You’re a traitor.” The guard spat, though none of the other guards reacted similarly, scratching their heads in awkward silence.

“Err, actually, it was all a misunderstanding. Sungjin’s not a traitor.” Another guard piqued up from the back. The guard holding him loosened his grip on Changbin in surprise.

“Uh—what?” The guard asked unintelligibly, seeming less sure as he looked around the room at his fellow comrades, taking in their shrugs and nods of _“it’s true.”_

“Now that things have been cleared up, I'll take him from here.” Sungjin said, seeming pleased at the reaction. The guard holding him grumbled, but let Changbin go, and Changbin almost collapsed to the floor in relief, but he didn’t. He did, however, inch himself away from the guard and towards Sungjin instead.

“Let’s get you to Minho, shall we?” Sungjin said, a big hand settling on Changbin’s shoulder to steer him out of the room. For once, Changbin didn’t feel threatened by the other, he felt safe. He didn’t even question why Minho was there, too relieved to look a gift horse in the mouth. (He vaguely wondered if there were any horse hybrids out there, and if that statement offended them.)

He followed Sungjin gratefully as the guard led the way through the treehouse palace. Changbin was finally able to really take in its magnificence. It seemed like a jungle oasis, vines and leafy branches protruding out of random slates in the walls, giving the interior an extremely fresh feel instead of it looking overgrown.

All the furniture in the palace seemed intricately made, from the curving bark cabinets to the spider silk tapestries. Tiny, blinking, floating lights Changbin thought must be some sort of insect flew lazily around the open rooms, the sun starting to set outside.

The dream-like quality of the place never faded as Sungjin led him across wooden bridges spanning the expanse of forest below. Changbin leaned over a railing in awe, only able to see the leafy branches and occasional birds flittering around below. He wondered if the birds were hybrids too.

“Minho,” Sungjin called once they were back inside a joining structure, “Look who showed up.”

Changbin peered around the guard’s large frame to see Minho push himself off the wall he had been leaning against, frantic eyes taking in Changbin who suddenly felt a little embarrassed. He waved sheepishly at Minho.

“Um, hi.” Changbin said. Minho stared at him.

“Changbin, you—how did you get here?” The hybrid asked. Changbin shifted awkwardly on his feet.

“Well, I came over to your guys’ apartment, and then freaked out when I saw the mess, and there was this fading circle on the wall, and I thought it would be my only chance to figure out what happened so—yeah. I jumped through.” Changbin finished lamely.

Minho only continued to stare at him, and Changbin’s skin was crawling in awkwardness.

“Erm, where’s Jisung?” Changbin asked innocently. Though it appeared to have been a bad question for the way Minho’s face crumpled ever so slightly. Changbin snapped his mouth shut, worry immediately back to attacking his heart.

“He, well, what you saw at the apartment, that was—” But before Minho could go on, Seungmin emerged from a door right by them.

“Chan woke up.” He said, and Minho all but barreled through the doorway. Changbin stood stunned. _So Chan really is here._

Changbin didn’t get a chance to really think that through, instead dashing into the room after Minho. The hybrid had perched himself on the side of the bed where Chan was sitting upright, his back cushioned by several pillows. ( _A lot_ of pillows, Changbin had never seen so many on a bed before).

“Are you feeling alright?” Minho asked. Chan only nodded silently, before his eyes flicked over to Changbin, and Chan blanched.

“C—Changbin?” Chan asked, voice a little squeaky, “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question!” Changbin said, equally as shocked. “What the hell hyung? You knew about hybrids?”

“No! I just found out like, 60 minutes ago when my apartment was ransacked, and Jisung and Jeongin were kidnapped, and we jumped through a portal in my _wall!”_ Chan’s frantic voice rose higher as he went, until he had to pause to breathe deeply.

Changbin gaped at the outburst, “Jisung and Jeongin have been kidnapped?” He asked, not quite processing the words. He looked from Chan to Minho, who shared an equally palpable devastation, and Changbin sunk onto the edge of Chan’s bed.

“Oh no.” was all he was able to say, his mind spinning as he tried to attach the words to a reality. _Jisung and Jeongin are kidnapped. Jisung and Jeongin are in trouble. Jisung and Jeongin could be hurt. Jeongin… Jisung…_

“Stop that, we don’t need another break down, I think we’ve had our fair share for one day.” Minho said, running a shaky hand through his hair. Changbin’s hands curled into fists, he could stay strong, _he_ _could stay strong._

“We’re going to get them back, right?” Changbin asked instead, wide eyes looking imploringly at Chan and Minho. They both nodded back, though Minho with a lot more fervor.

“Of course, we’ll set out as soon as we figure out where they are.” Minho reassured. “But for now, it’s late, and you both have traveled a long way, you should get some rest.” Minho stood up from the bed, with a last small smile in Chan’s direction, he motioned for Changbin to follow him out.

Changbin was reluctant to leave Chan behind, Chan being the only familiar thing since he’s arrived, but the older looked half a second from falling back asleep. His eyes were puffy and red, like a horrible mixture of crying and lack of sleep. Changbin decided to follow Minho after all.

The hybrid led him down the hallway to another room not too far away. Changbin walked in, mouth open as he took in its lavishness. It was decorated a lot like Chan’s with branches and leaves as décor, and a giant, canopy bed made from what appeared to be branches coming straight through floors.

Before Minho could leave, Changbin called out to him. “By the way, where are we?”

Minho turned back to him, an eyebrow raised at the hybrid, then, despite everything, Minho smirked. “You’re in the Bengal kingdom, we’re in their palace, my palace.”

It took Changbin a while for the words to process, but once they did, Minho was already gone.

Changbin stood, gaping to himself. This was Minho’s palace? Which meant he was royalty, which meant he was a tiger hybrid, which _meant_ —so was Jisung.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Changbin was pretty sure his brain exploded right then and there. He was not prepared for that. He wasn’t prepared to find out Jisung and Jeongin had been kidnapped either, though he’d been barring himself for bad news ever since he saw the state of their apartment.

 _Perhaps sleep is a good option after all_ , Changbin thought as he numbly slipped himself into bed, not even bothering to look around for a change of clothes, only coherent enough to slip off his shoes. 

The bed was soft, softer than anything Changbin had ever laid on before. It was like sleeping on a cloud, Changbin could fall asleep in a second—if it were under normal circumstances.

But this was no normal circumstance. And Changbin wondered if he’d ever manage to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue Insomnia*
> 
> 🎶 I cant sleep~
> 
> Also thought you might enjoy but this is basically the Minsung bros [loving](https://twitter.com/smolsungies/status/1293899847674630145) Jeongin while Chan is oblivious to it all in the bg waw


	21. Voice inside my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted so badly to reply more in depth to your guys' theories but I don't want to spoil anything!!!! I will say some of your theories though.... 👀👀 (take that as you will)

Chan woke up with a weight on his chest. Though it wasn’t the abstract weight of panic or dread, like he’d initially thought, but a rather tangible one. One he was familiar with. One he’d woken up to frequently when he was at home.

But Chan wasn’t at home. Chan was far from home, and the fluffy mass on his chest wasn’t just Minho the cat, it was _Minho,_ and with that knowledge, Chan sat up abruptly sending Minho flying almost halfway across the bed.

Minho mewled, scrambling to grab purchase from his abrupt wake up call. Chan couldn’t quite feel bad in the moment, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as the previous day’s events came rushing back like a tsunami he’d known was coming, but still wasn’t ready for. He hadn’t had time to board up his windows and doors, and the waves came crashing through. 

Minho jumped off the edge of the bed out of view, only for a human arm to grope around the edge of the bed to grab a robe Chan hadn’t noticed. Chan watched curiously as a newly robed human Minho popped up.

Chan gulped, not sure what he should be thinking about; the fact that he’d just seen proof that Minho was a cat, the fact that Minho had slept on his _chest_ multiple, multiple times, or the fact that Minho was practically naked in Chan’s bedroom, a long strip of smooth skin showing where the robe overlapped. Chan gulped.

Minho cleared his throat. “Good morning.” He said, as if nothing had happened.

Chan gaped at him. “Good morning? That’s what you have to say?”

Minho’s cheeks seemed rather red, he shifted awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I thought—maybe I could help you calm down—”

“By sleeping on my chest?” Chan asked incredulous, before realizing just what he’d said, and failing to stop the blood that rushed to his cheeks.

 _Seems pretty counterintuitive of calming me down, don’t you think?_ Chan thought, but didn’t voice out loud.

“Are we—okay?” Minho asked instead, gesturing uneasily between them.

Chan huffed, running a hand through his curls. “I—can’t even think about that right now, Minho. My brain’s still trying to process the whole kidnapping situation, I can’t even begin to think about you—being _you.”_ Chan said, not sure how else to explain it.

He supposed he should be mad at Minho, for keeping such a big secret from him for so fucking long. They’d lived together for six months, and Chan hadn’t known a thing.

He felt a little hurt that they didn’t trust him enough to tell him, that they’d deceived him for so long. Chan couldn’t believe the boy he had a crush on lived life as a part time cat, _his_ part time cat.

Or perhaps it was the other way around, and he lived as a part time _human._ Chan didn’t fucking know, his mind was a giant Gordian knot, and it wasn’t about to be untangled anytime soon.

“I’m truly sorry if I’ve caused you any discomfort, it wasn’t what I’d intended.” Minho said, and Chan was taken aback yet again. The boy spoke so eloquently. It was hard to believe he was a cat who usually just looked at him and meowed. Hard to believe _he_ was _Minho._

“It’s fine.” Chan said on reflex. “No, it’s not fine.” He corrected, but neither statement seemed right. He frowned at the contradiction.

Minho let out a small laugh, capturing Chan’s attention. Chan took in the fond look on his face, and instantly blushed (or maybe it was remnants from his last blush, maybe—he was just stuck in a permanent blush at this point.)

Minho was looking at Chan the way Chan imagined he looked at cat Minho, with a mixture of adoration and amusement. Chan’s stomach chose that moment to let out a growl. He placed a hand over it like he could hide it from Minho.

Minho let loose one of his trademark smiles, and Chan was struck with the resemblance it had to Jisung’s. It was almost exactly the same, in fact. And for whatever reason, that thought made Chan’s heart swell.

(Oh right, that had been another revelation he’d learned in the past day from Minho’s story. Jisung and Minho we not, in fact, dating, they were brothers. Fucking _brothers_. What the fuck.)

“You must be starving; you haven’t eaten since yesterday.” Minho said, making his way towards the door.

 _And considering I’ve been purged of any food whatsoever when I upchucked it all over your nice, wood floors._ Chan thought, but he wasn’t about to tell Minho that.

Chan had had to clean up his fair share of hairball throw ups over the past six months, he figured it was only fair that _he’d_ thrown up in return. Chan couldn’t help but let out a laugh at the thought. 

“Stay right here, I’ll bring some food to you.” Minho said, looking less tense at the sound of Chan’s laughter.

With a clearer head, Chan took the time alone to try and piece together what he knew.

1: They were in some place called the “hybrid realm”

2: Minho and Jisung were from the hybrid realm, meaning they weren’t human

3: Jisung and Jeongin were kidnapped, most likely by another hybrid, since they’d escaped back to this realm

4: Chan was hungry

5: They were in some sort of—palace? And considering a guard had called Minho, “your highness,” it probably meant that—

6: Minho was royalty, which meant Jisung was royalty, which meant his pet cat had been a royal cat, and Chan shouldn’t have fed him dry cat food

7: Changbin was here—somehow (Chan didn’t even know how to start unpacking that one)

8: Chan was really hungry

9: Chan was 90% sure he was still dreaming

He didn’t know how long Minho had been gone when the door opened again, and Minho walked back in carrying a tray stacked with plates and bowls. All wooden, of course. It seemed everything in this palace was made of wood.

He wasn’t wearing the robe anymore either, now he wore a simple, tan colored shirt and loose fitting, cream colored pants, yet somehow he still seemed so regal.

Of course the guy was royalty, Chan should have known. Minho could turn heads even if he was wearing nothing but a trash bag. _Especially if he was wearing nothing but a trash bag._

Chan coughed, trying to mask his embarrassment.

“Brought you the best from the kitchen. Hope you don’t mind sharing.” Minho said, a smile still on his face as he uncovered the dishes, and Chan’s eyes widened at the sight. A beautiful display of exotic looking pastries, fruit, and what looked like—

“Pancakes?” Chan asked incredulously, pointing at the golden stacks on a plate.

Minho laughed, “I had those especially made for you.” He said, then seemed to realize what he’d said as his eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a little “o.” Chan couldn’t help the laugh that fell from his lips.

10: Minho was adorable. Cat form and human form alike.

The two ate in surprisingly comfortable silence. Chan thought perhaps it was because they’d spent so much time in each other’s company prior, even if one of them used to spend it as a cat. They were used to it, falling easily back into a routine of sorts.

This time however, it wasn’t completely silent. Chan or Minho would sometimes make a remark when they particularly liked a dish. Whereas before Chan would talk in one-way conversations with a cat, this time Minho was talking back.

It was kind of weird, Chan figured he should be more mad at Minho, more upset about the whole thing in general, but he found it hard to be mad at him.

 _You’re too cute, I can’t stay mad at you._ Chan used to say to cat Minho all the time, and it seemed even in human form, the sentiments remained, but it was more than just Minho being cute. There was something so distinctly sincere about Minho that Chan couldn’t help but forgive him instantly. Besides, they had much bigger things to worry about, i.e. Jisung and Jeongin’s kidnapping.

And here he was, eating pancakes, and lounging around with his crush on a bed that had to have come straight from Heaven.

Chan suddenly lost his appetite, setting his utensils back on the tray with the _tak tak_ of wood on wood.

Minho wiped his mouth with the back of his hand in what seemed like second nature, but quickly lowered his hand like he’d been caught and peeked a look in Chan’s direction.

Chan pretended not to notice, in fact, he didn’t look at Minho at all.

“You okay?” Minho asked, cautiously.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Chan said, “That’s the problem.”

“Wha—?”

“Are you okay?” Chan flipped the question to Minho. Minho’s mouth formed into a thin line. He looked away from Chan, eyes downcast.

“I’m—worried. I’m worried _sick.”_ Minho started, _“_ My brother, _your_ brother, they’re being held by a mythical, radical, syndicate. They want to _kill him.”_

Chan didn’t move an inch, didn’t even dare to breathe. Not sure what he could say to make it any better. Not sure there was any way to make it better.

“But I have to stay strong. If not—they’ll be in far more danger than they already are.” Minho looked at Chan, his eyes sorrowful, “I’m so sorry Jeongin got caught up in this, it’s all my fault.”

Chan supposed it was, wasn’t it? If Minho and Jisung weren’t in his life, Jeongin wouldn’t have been taken, but if Minho and Jisung weren’t in his life—he probably wouldn’t be the Chan he was today. He couldn’t imagine life without them all in it.

“What matters now, is that we find them, and bring them _home.”_ Chan said determinedly. That was the goal here, wasn’t it? To bring the boys home safe and sound. Chan _needed_ them to come home safe and sound, he wasn’t sure what he would do otherwise.

To make matters worse, he’d left things with Jisung on such a sour note. If his anger was the last thing Jisung heard from him—Chan squeezed his eyes shut at the thought.

“Of course, we _will_ find them, Channie. I think Seungmin’s already gotten started on tracking them. Shall we?” Minho asked, gesturing towards the hallway, and Chan scooted himself out of bed to follow after him.

Minho led the way down the hallways and wooden bridges that spanned the platforms holding up their treehouse palace. Chan took everything in in awe, the sun was bright as it shone down on them, but it didn’t feel overbearing like the Seoul sun did.

Minho finally stopped in the entry way to an outdoor garden of sorts. Large stone steps that acted like a mini amphitheater were tucked into a lush hill side; plants, flowers, trees, and all sorts of greenery surrounded them.

Though perhaps the most exciting sight was of Changbin, perched lightly on the edge of a stone step. He looked so small in the vast scheme of things. Chan ran over to embrace the boy in a proper hug.

“Binnie, it’s so good to see you.” Chan breathed, squeezing the poor boy half to death. Changbin squeaked out a response. “But how the hell are you here?” Chan asked, pulling away to throw interrogating eyes at Changbin.

Changbin sighed. “I, well, I came over to your apartment,” it seemed he’d told this story a lot before, because the way he relayed it to Chan was like he was reading bullet points off a list.

“But Changbin,” Chan said once he’d ended his story, _“How_ are you here?”

Changbin furrowed his brows, “Weren’t you listening hyung? I said, I jumped through the portal—”

Chan frowned, that wasn’t what he’d meant. Changbin had a secret of his own, didn’t he? Despite everything, he didn’t seem out of place in this setting. A butterfly flitted past Changbin’s head lazily, landing to rest on his nose for a split second before taking off again. Changbin only blinked.

“You’re one of them, aren’t you?” Chan asked, but it wasn’t really a question.

Changbin eyed him, before sighing, he nodded. “Yeah, I’m a hybrid too.”

“And tell me again what hybrids are?” Chan pursed his lips in thought.

“We’re animals, but also humans.” Minho poked into the conversation. Chan hadn’t realized he was still there, thinking he’d gone over to where Seungmin and Sungjin were on the far side of the clearing.

“We can interchange between the two forms. They’re both a part of who we are.” Minho further explained.

“Right.” Changbin said, looking back and forth between Minho’s hand on Chan’s shoulder, and Chan. Minho retracted his hand and Chan had to stop himself from frowning.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Minho said before making his way over to Seungmin.

“Are you two—?” Changbin had a mischievous glint in his eyes, but Chan quickly intercepted him.

“So what animal are you?” Chan asked, truly curious.

Changbin looked dissuaded at the change of topic, but answered nonetheless, “I’m a bunny.”

Chan cooed instantly, eyes lighting up. “That’s adorable!! Quick! Change forms, I want to see,” Chan whined at the younger, eager to hold a fluffy Changbinnie bunny in his hands. Changbin crossed his arms, tilting his nose up at Chan in a haughty sniff.

“Don’t mock me.” He argued. 

“I’m not!” Chan protested, appalled he’d even think that, “I actually think that’s fucking adorable. A bunny! It suits you so well!” Chan couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice. He really wanted Changbin to change already. He needed a fluffy friend to stroke.

Wait—that came out wrong.

“I got it!” Seungmin’s voice carried over, causing Chan and Changbin to pause in their debate (for now). They hurried over to the three. “It’s hard to see but—”

Chan gasped as an image appeared on a spring of water gushing from the ground. It looked like a hologram, if holograms were made from light shining off water and were extremely dark. Pitch black, almost.

They all squinted, leaning in for a closer look.

Seungmin was the first to notice the cage, pointing it out. Changbin stiffened beside Chan, the image became just the slightest bit clearer, enough to made out a figure trapped inside.

Not any figure, Jisung.

Chan heard Minho suck in a sharp breath, and Chan reached out to grab Changbin’s hand.

“Jeongin, where’s—?” Chan didn’t even finish his question before the scene panned to the right. Chan wondered if Seungmin was directing it, like a camera man with a lens. Chan’s grip on Changbin’s hand tightened to the point it must have hurt from the little yelp Changbin let out.

There was Jeongin, Chan could see him clear as day. There was blood marring the right side of his face, he had an eye closed tight, and chains dragged along behind him, attached to a wall.

“Oh god,” Chan all but whimpered, “ _Innie_.” The image disappeared altogether, only the running spring water spouting idly in its place.

“Where are they, Seungmin?” Minho asked, voice tight.

Seungmin shook his head, “Not in this kingdom. Not in any kingdom.”

Minho let out a low growl, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means, they’re in Tengah, no man’s land.” Sungjin clarified, jaw clenched. “I should have known, the Bina Tang aren’t going to make any kingdom their home.”

“You mean, you worked for them, but you didn’t know where their headquarters were?” Minho asked, dubious.

“They moved around a lot. Most of the time, we used pockets of space. They weren’t even in an actual, physical place.”

“Like Hyunjin—” Minho mused, seeming more to himself than anyone.

“What?” Sungjin asked. Minho shook his head.

“Just something the Siberian prince might be able to help us with. Where is he anyways?” Minho asked, turning around like Hyunjin might be waiting in the wings. Come to think of it, Chan hadn’t seen the other boy since they’d followed the guards into the treehouse palace.

“He went back home,” Sungjin supplied, “Said he had to relay the new information to his kingdom.”

“I guess that makes sense.” Minho huffed.

“We could call him back? It might be nice to have the extra help.” Seungmin said, dusting off his pants to stand up.

“No, he’s being targeted by the Bina Tang too, it would be too risky to have him come along as well. I couldn’t ask that of him.”

“Well alright then,” Seungmin shrugged, “Off to Tengah we go.”

~

Changbin had been waiting anxiously while they all prepared for the trek. Minho and Chan had fought about Chan coming along. Minho saying it was too dangerous, Chan saying it was _his_ brother out there, blah blah blah. Really, it sounded like it was cut straight out of a drama.

Changbin himself was on the fence about joining. He was just a bunny, what was he supposed to do? He had no fighting skills whatsoever, when danger reared its ugly head, Changbin would go off running instead. Preferably in the opposite direction.

How he’d even gotten there in the first place was nothing short of a miracle.

He was still debating what to do when an all too loud voice came out of nowhere—literally.

“Changbin? Are you there?” The voice called out to him, and Changbin jumped, wide eyes looking around him for the source of the voice, but there was no one. Everyone was preoccupied with gathering supplies.

Changbin scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, “God?” He called stupidly.

“Not god, you idiot! It’s _me,_ Felix!”

Changbin was pretty sure God talking to him would have been less of a shock, and he wasn’t even religious (for _obvious_ reasons).

“Felix?” Changbin sputtered disbelievingly. “Where are you?”

“Where are _you_?” The voice asked back judgingly, and it _was_ Felix’s voice, there was no mistaking that.

“What the Hell, Lix. How are you doing this?” Changbin asked aloud, spinning in a circle one last time just to make sure his roommate, his _human_ roommate wasn’t pulling a fast one.

“Answer my question first, Changbin, where are you? Why was it so fucking hard to reach out to you, and why didn’t you come home last night or answer any of my calls?”

“That’s—a lot of questions.” Changbin muttered, numbly.

“JUST ANSWER THEM!” Felix yelled from where Changbin concluded must be _inside his head_.

“Okay! Okay! Geez.” Changbin whined, reaching up massage his temples.

“Considering you’re using freaking telepathy I’m guessing you’re not human either, are you.” Changbin deadpanned. _What the hell, is no one I know human anymore? Next thing I know, Chan and Jeongin will be vampires or some shit._

“Great observation, genius. Where. Are. You.” Felix demanded.

“I’m in the hybrid realm, have you heard of it?” Changbin had nothing else to lose. Felix was quiet on the other side.

“Um, hello?” Changbin called out tentatively, wondering if Felix’s telepathic connection had been dropped or something.

“So you _are_ a hybrid! I was _right!”_ Felix said triumphantly, ”I knew you were scenting me that one time! And you always loved hair caresses a little too much! And that one time I caught you digging in the g—”

“Okay, _okay I get it.”_ Changbin said between his teeth, glad Felix wasn’t physically there to see his embarrassment. “Can we move on please? Like perhaps you could tell me what _you_ are?”

“I’m from the witch realm.”

“I’m sorry, the what now?” Changbin asked, blinking at no one.

“What, did you think the human realm and the hybrid realm were the only two realms?”

“I don’t know what I thought—I thought _you_ were all humans but clearly I was _wrong!_ ”

“What are you doing there, Binnie?” Felix asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

“It’s—Jisung and Jeongin.” Changbin started.

“They’re hybrids too?” Felix asked, sounding far too excited.

“Well, Jisung is, but they’ve been kidnapped.” Changbin said, worry expanding in his chest all over again.

“They’ve been WHAT?” Felix wheezed. “Why? How? When?”

“Felix, do you really expect me to relay the entire story through telepathic bonds?” Changbin asked.

“I’m coming over there.” Felix stated after a few seconds of silence.

“What? How?” Changbin asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“I’m a witch, Bin, I have my ways.”

“Felix, you can’t just— _come_ to the hybrid realm. Felix—Felix!” Changbin called out, but no one answered. He startled when he turned to see Chan giving him a weird look.

“Normally I’d question it, but I’ve seen far stranger things in the past day.” Chan said with a shrug. “Are you coming along, Binnie?”

“Are you?” Changbin asked, though from the dagger Chan was holding awkwardly in his hands, he supposed that was a yes. Changbin sighed. He didn’t really want to be left alone in the hybrid realm while all the people he knew went off on a rescue mission.

What was worse than going off to fight? Staying behind while those you cared about did, and the knowledge that he may never see them again.

“I’m coming,” Changbin said, then, “I’m coming.” once again, surer. Chan gave him a tight-lipped smile, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t have to force yourself to come, Binnie. We couldn’t ask that of you.”

“No, I want to come. I’m not letting you all go off on your own. Everyone knows Jisung and Jeongin were the brains in the group, without them you’ll need someone equally as cunning to help you out.” Changbin said, puffing his chest out in an extra show of confidence. He _was_ an evil genius mastermind, after all.

Chan laughed perhaps a little too long at that. Changbin frowned at him.

“Okay, Binnie. Don’t worry, I’ll keep you safe.” Chan winked at him, only to fumble with his danger a second later, and jump back when it fell before it could stab him in the foot. Chan picked it up quickly, darting a sheepish look back at Changbin before walking to join the rest of their crew by the palace’s front door.

Changbin really hoped they didn’t end up in a fight. Between him and Chan, be wasn’t sure who would be the first to go.

“Do you know how to work a bow and arrow?” Minho asked Changbin, holding said objects in his hands.

“I mean, once in like, the fifth grade, but—”

“Great, here you go.” Minho said, thrusting the items into Changbin’s hands. The bunny barley managed to grip them all before the arrows could spill onto the floor.

“UM,” Changbin voiced, but Minho only smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, it’s just riding a bull.”

“A what?” 

“It’ll all come back to you.” Minho said over his shoulder.

With nothing else to do but strap the sack of arrows across his chest, and the bow over his shoulder, Changbin followed them out into the sunlight. Praying to any hybrid deity out there that they would all be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol the Changbin part was fun to write I hope it was fun to read as well 😂  
> Next chapter we check back in with the captives~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	22. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jisung and Jeongin attempt to escape, and the rest embark on their rescue mission (ft. Minho's storytelling along the way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, mayhaps a lot of info/backstory in this one? Also I needed more characters so enter: NCT members (because I've really gotten into them in the past year hehe (also the Tiger Inside mv just came out and it is a TIME to be living for tiger fics such as this one lol (also Taeyong's growl-rap-part will be the death of me thank you for coming to my Ted talk)))
> 
> WITHOUT FURTHER ADO: the great escape, enjoy ;)

Jeongin managed to unlock the last shackle on his wrist which dropped to the floor with a satisfying clank. He shuffled quickly over to Jisung’s cage, praying they didn’t have security cameras in the hybrid realm that could be watching them.

“You’re doing great sweetie.” Jisung said encouragingly as Jeongin fiddled with the lock on Jisung’s cage.

“You’d think they’d have some sort of better mechanism to keeping us locked away.” Jeongin huffed as he worked to pick the lock.

Jisung scoffed, “I wouldn’t say that too soon, Innie. You’re going to jinx us.”

It took a lot longer than it had for Jeongin to get himself free, but eventually he succeeded, letting out a triumphant, “Aha!” once he did.

Jisung crawled out of the cage, and Jeongin was suddenly thankful for the dim lighting and the blood that marred the side of his face, it undoubtedly masked the strong blush he had creeping up his cheeks at the fact that Jisung was still _naked._

“Erm, here.” Jeongin said, quickly unzipping his jacket to give to Jisung. It wasn’t much, but at least it should be long enough to cover—certain parts.

“Thanks.” Jisung said, slipping the dirtied jacket on and zipping it up. “How do I look?”

“Like a murder victim, can we please escape now?” Jeongin asked, glancing anxiously towards the door.

“Oh, Innie, your _head.”_ The prince breathed, looking at Jeongin’s bloody head wound worriedly.

“’M fine.” Jeongin said. There was still a dull pounding, but it seemed to have stopped bleeding at least. It looked like there had been a lot of blood, but Jeongin was also pretty sure he read somewhere that head wounds always seemed worse than they were, so he prayed that that was true.

Jisung rolled his shoulder and his neck, pumping his arms back and forth like he was getting ready for something. Jeongin eyed him questioningly.

“What are you doing?” He asked the hybrid.

“I’m trying to see if I can shift back yet.” Jisung huffed, his eyes squeezing shut tight. There seemed to be a small flicker around him, almost like a mist, and even a soft growl. Jeongin was ready to hype Jisung up—when the hybrid prince let out a long sigh.

“I can’t do it.” He said dejectedly, worriedly.

“It’s okay,” Jeongin said, though he wasn’t sure it _was._ “We’re smart, we’ll figure out how to get out of here some other way.”

They both crept over to the door, but there was no visible handle anywhere.

“How did she even leave?” Jisung asked, pressing absently on the door like it might give way under his hands. Jeongin decided to join him. The two kept pressing in random spots until the door’s outline glowed, and the door pushed open before them.

The two boys gaped at the open door before glancing at each other.

“Did that seem—”

“Too easy? Yeah.” Jeongin agreed. _But so far, everything’s seemed just a little too easy._

Jisung shrugged, shaking his head, “Perhaps I’ll regret this later, but right now? Let’s go.”

The two crept out from the door, keeping to the walls as they tried to quickly take in their surroundings.

It was dark everywhere, it seemed, not only in the room they’d been kept in. There was no sunlight, whatsoever, meaning it was either night, or there were no windows. _Or maybe it's underground?_

Jeongin followed Jisung’s lead as the tiger prince treaded lightly. They stopped abruptly when they heard noises up ahead. Jeongin barely breathed as they kept to the shadows, not daring to move an inch. With Jisung incapacitated as a tiger at the moment, and Jeongin with no fighting experience at all, they weren’t exactly in a good place to be caught right now.

Jisung jerked his head to the side when the noises faded away, gesturing Jeongin to follow.

They didn’t know where they were going. At least, Jeongin assumed Jisung didn’t know either, since they stopped at every fork in the road debating which hallway to follow.

Jeongin had expected there to be more people milling about, if this _was_ the hideout of some sort of hybrid cult, but asides from the noises earlier, they’d run into no one.

Right as he thought that, footsteps sounded far too near to the two boys. Jeongin bit his tongue, _Jisung was right, I fucking jinxed it._

Jisung looked back at him in a panic, Jeongin met the look with equal panic, both boys scrambling backwards and ducking down another hallway right as the footsteps rounded the corner.

“Ten still hasn’t returned, and we’re not sure where the other prince is—”

“Ten has failed, and you must track down that prince. We cannot have any loose ends, Taeil. We have to know if it worked.” A lady’s all too familiar voice came. Jisung and Jeongin shared a wide-eyed look.

Jeongin wondered if now was a good time to tell Jisung about the orange color the lady’s eyes may have flashed.

“If it did work, then that means—”

“I’ve already won.” The lady finished, sounding extremely satisfied. The voices seemed to be getting closer, and Jisung turned around to Jeongin, gesturing wildly for him to run the other way. Jeongin didn’t need to be told twice, and the two slipped around yet another hallway before they could be caught.

 _Just barely safe, again._ Jeongin thought, his heart hadn’t stopped beating erratically.

“Where’s Yuta? I thought I told him to keep watch?” The lady said, sounding exasperated. Someone was stuttering behind her, before a yelp could be heard.

“AND WHY IS THE DOOR OPEN?” The lady yelled, and Jisung and Jeongin took off running. There was no time for creeping around corners anymore, now their only goal was to get out of there faster than they could catch them.

Jeongin’s head pounded viciously with each heavy footfall, but he pushed through it, he couldn’t stop now, they had to get out of there or it truly would be the end.

The two skidded around another corner only to stop short when they saw a figure standing at the end of the hall, just—staring.

Jeongin gulped, reaching out for Jisung. The prince held an arm out as if to protect Jeongin. Jeongin’s heart squeezed at the sentiment.

“Please,” Jisung started, voice strained, “We don’t want any trouble.”

The figure didn’t say anything, they were wasting time just standing there.

“Jisung, we have to _go.”_ Jeongin said, tapping Jisung’s shoulder anxiously when he heard thundering footsteps coming closer.

The figure stepped closer to them, but Jisung held his ground.

“You know Sungjin?” The figure asked. He didn’t sound threatening, instead almost—hopeful. He stepped closer until his face came out of the shadows. It was a boy, Jeongin realized, not much older than them.

“Maybe.” Jisung said, clearly unsure of the situation.

The boy finally seemed to hear the footsteps coming closer to them.

“I’m Haechan,” The boy said, he tilted his head in the opposite direction, “Follow me.”

“Why should we follow you?” Jisung asked defiantly, and Jeongin almost wanted to be angry at him for asking. They needed to do _something,_ and fast.

“You seem to be out of any better options, don’t you think?” The boy—Haechan—said, though there was a hint of a smirk on his face. He had a point there. Jeongin tugged on Jisung’s arm.

“Hyung, let’s go.”

They followed quickly after Haechan, the boy turning sharply down yet _another_ hallway (this place was worse than a corn maze), before tapping on the wall.

Jeongin didn’t doubt wall tapping techniques anymore, and wasn’t disappointed when a panel of the wall opened and Haechan motioned for them to follow him inside.

They did.

Then it was like they were walking between the walls. The panel had shut as soon as the three of them walked through it, and they’d been thrust into darkness. Jeongin had a firm grip on Jisung’s hand, not wanting to lose the other at any time.

“Follow my voice.” Haechan said from somewhere up ahead, so they did. He was right, it wasn’t like they had much better options. This boy could be leading them straight to their untimely deaths, but for some reason—Jeongin didn’t really believe that. For some reason, this boy seemed like their best bet. 

Jeongin wasn’t sure how long they were walking, the narrow corridor barely wide enough for him to walk through, but after a while, a faint light showed from up ahead. Their light at the end of a literal tunnel.

“We’re almost there, just a little further.” Haechan’s voice came, and Jeongin felt Jisung squeeze his hand tighter.

The light grew brighter and brighter, until the point Jeongin had to full on shut his eyes because they couldn’t adjust fast enough. He heard Jisung gasp ahead of him, and he peeked open one eye.

The light was coming from above, they seemed to be standing under a sort of manhole.

“Come on,” Haechan said as he climbed up the metal rungs in the wall before pushing up on the cover. The light that streamed in was even more blinding than before.

Jeongin could have cried once he’d climbed out of the hole into the sunlight. They seemed to be in a forest.

“Why did you help us?” Jisung asked once they were both out. Haechan sat with his legs dangling into the hole.

“Sungjin is my favorite hyung, the best, really. As a fellow bear hybrid, I always admired him.” There was a sparkle in the boy’s eyes, and Jeongin unconsciously took a step back. _Bear hybrid? Him?_ He supposed the boy did kind of resemble a bear somehow, though more of a bear cub than anything.

“I knew about his mission,” Haechan continued, “he was supposed to befriend the Bengal princes, gain their trust so he could easily kill them.” he stated this easily, but Jisung stiffened at Jeongin’s side. Jeongin frowned at the nonchalant cult boy.

“I missed him, I thought everything had been going well until—Suzy took over.”

“Suzy?” Jisung questioned.

Haechan nodded, “Yes, the woman who I’m sure paid you a nice visit.” He said with a hint of sarcasm. Jeongin loosened up a little at the boy’s tone. Clearly, he wasn’t a Suzy fan. 

“She killed our former leader, said she was going to bring Bina Tang around, and—everyone believed her, but I didn’t. I don’t like her, she was always too cunning, a little too—sadistic.”

Jisung and Jeongin frowned at him dubiously.

“What? It wasn’t like I chose the cult life—"

“Let me guess, the cult life chose you?” Jeongin deadpanned. Jisung chocked on a laugh.

Haechan looked only slightly offended. “I was picked up as a child, like Sungjin was. We didn’t know any other way.”

“So the cult life _did_ chose you.” Jeongin stated, feeling oddly validated.

Haechan scoffed, _“Anyways,_ she sent another member after you when Sungjin’s reply never came back. I knew something went wrong, or _right.”_ Haechan said, a glimmer in his eyes.

“And then when I heard we had the Bengal prince in custody, I had to see you. I had to ask you if you knew how Sungjin is—”

“He’s fine.” Jisung said. “He already told us everything, or—everything he knew. I’m guessing he must not have known about the change in leadership.”

Haechan shook his head, “He couldn’t have, he’d already been gone for years.”

They all stood in silence then, Jeongin shuffled awkwardly.

“Well—thanks?” Jeongin said, not sure how else to end it so they could be on their way. Haechan puffed out his cheeks in a tight-lipped smile.

“Sure, don’t mention it.” He said, but still, none of them moved.

“I don’t suppose you’d—like to come with us?” Jisung asked, somewhat reluctantly. Haechan’s head shot up at that.

“Really?” He asked, perking up slightly.

Jisung shrugged, “Sure, why not? You saved us, after all. And—we still don’t know where we are.” They turned to look at the nondescript forest around them. Yeah, no fucking clue.

Haechan grinned then _,_ a grin full of mischief as much as it was endearing, but his smile quickly slipped, leaving a sullen looking boy behind.

“As much as I’d like to—I shouldn’t. I _can’t._ You’d be in more danger with me tagging along than you would be on your own. Plus, it might be beneficial for you to have someone on the inside.” Haechan raised an eyebrow at him in a plotting manner.

Jisung gave the boy a little smile, “I’ll tell Sungjin you helped us escape.”

Haechan nodded, a look akin to hope sprung into his eyes. “Stick to the middle of this forest, and go west. And when you reach the river, turn left. We have patrol on the outskirts, so as long as you stick to the middle—you’ll be fine.”

“Middle, river, left. Got it.” Jisung nodded, the hoodie Jeongin had lent him looked even more beat up in filtered afternoon light. There was even a blood stain on the right shoulder, no doubt from Jeongin’s head wound. Which was still pounding by the way. He hoped the trek out of there wouldn’t be too long. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could go. He wasn’t sure how much longer Jisung could go considering the boy was barefoot, but perhaps he was used to that. He was a hybrid, after all.

Haechan saluted at them before dropping back down into the manhole. Jisung and Jeongin shared a look.

“Well, I guess our great escape isn’t quite over yet.”

~

Changbin wasn’t sure how long they’d been trekking, he was too fascinated in the landscape to really pay attention to anything else. Hell, he was so fascinated he’d almost forgotten just what they were off to do.

 _Oh right, you’re about to go fight some bad guys. You, a bunny hybrid, who has no experience in bad guy slaying whatsoever._ He couldn’t even fight in video games when he played with Felix, he was always the first to die—

Changbin’s shoulders drooped at the thought, his bow almost sliding off before he could catch it.

“So what’s his deal?” Chan asked Minho from just a little ahead of Changbin. He was gesturing with his head to Seungmin, who had a full-on staff that had orange sparks drifting from the top of it with no visible source.

“Seungmin?” Minho asked as they walked.

Chan nodded, “How’d he track the boys? How was he able to see them? What’s up with the orange sparkles?” Chan asked, making vague jazz hand gestures.

Minho smiled, “Seungmin, he’s—special.”

“Okay, everyone’s special, special how?” Changbin piqued up. The two turned to him like they were shocked to see him. Changbin looked at them depreciatively. _I guess it’s true what they say, love is blind—though I don’t think they meant that in a literal sense._

“He’s got magic in him.” Minho said, fond smile back on his face.

“Wait—he’s like—a witch?” Changbin asked, interest peaking now that he knew there was such thing as the witch realm. _Felix_ was a witch; it wasn’t so far off to say Seungmin was one too.

“Err—kind of.” Minho raised his shoulders in an off shrug. Chan and Minho stared at him expectantly.

“Seungmin! Wanna share your story?” Minho called out to the boy, Seungmin spun around easily, walking backwards as he raised an eyebrow in their direction.

“Curious, are you?” Seungmin smirked, eyebrows doing a little dance.

“I guess you could say that.” Chan replied, a similar smile spreading across his own lips. Chan was never one to back down from teasing.

“I’m a dog.” Seungmin said with a simple shrug. There was a lot of shrugging going on, Changbin wondered if it was the hybrid realms national body gesture.

“You’re a dog hybrid,” Chan clarified, questioningly.

Seungmin shook his head, “No, I’m a dog—who got turned into a human, yes, but obviously—it didn’t quite work out that way.” The boy—dog??—said gesturing to his ears and tail.

“Whaa—?” Chan scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“I’m not from the hybrid realm, I’m from the witch realm.” Seungmin said.

“Aha!” Changbin exclaimed, everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Changbin debated telling them about Felix, but the boy—witch?—did say he was going to come to him, so they’d find out eventually.

“Felix is from the witch realm too.” Changbin shared nonchalantly. Chan’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He tripped on a rock, Minho reaching out to steady him. Changbin scoffed.

“Since when?” Chan sputtered, looking betrayed.

“Since forever? Apparently?” Changbin answered, “I didn’t know until this morning when the boy telepathically called me.”

“Felix is from the witch realm?” Seungmin asked, bounding over to them, tail wagging excitedly. Changbin nodded.

“Yes! I knew I liked him!”

“Couldn’t you guys tell? You’ve met before.” Changbin asked curiously. He’d been able to tell another hybrid right away, even without him ever knowing another asides from his family before.

Seungmin shook his head, “We’re not like hybrids, we can’t just—sense each other, in the same way humans can’t. They just _assume_ everyone’s human because they _look_ human and they don’t know any better.”

Chan, resident human, shrugged easily. Changbin narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“Can’t argue there. We’re all told the supernatural doesn’t exist.”

“Well, they’re not wrong, the supernatural _doesn’t_ exist, not in your realm.” Sungjin spoke suddenly. They all looked at the guard, but he had his eyes trained on the trail ahead of them.

“That’s why my magic was limited in your realm, not much to work with when it doesn’t exist in the first place.” Seungmin said. “Only those who do not belong in your realm bring magic with them, however limited it may be.”

“That’s why Felix never did anything witchy?” Changbin mused. He couldn’t recall a single time he’d seen the other doing something suspicious, slightly not-of-this-world.

“That doesn’t seem fair, does it? You guys know about our realm, but we know nothing of yours.” Chan pointed out.

Everyone but the human realm dwellers laughed.

“Channie, you know humans, what do you think they would do if they found out there were other beings out there? More powerful than them?” Minho asked lightly.

“We’re almost at the edge of the kingdom.” Sungjin interjected from ahead. No one paid him much attention.

Chan grumbled, “Ok, I get your point. Humans are all idiotic assholes who really can’t be trusted with the knowledge of the universe.”

Seungmin seemed pleased by the statement.

“Well, not all humans...” Minho trailed off, and Changbin caught the telling blush rising up the Chan’s cheeks.

Seungmin fake choked. “Disgusting, I’m leaving now.” The dog-boy said before jogging to catch up to Sungjin.

“Wait, but that still doesn’t explain how he has magic?” Changbin pointed out. “Unless, every being, even dogs in the witch realm have magic?”

“No, definitely not.” Minho laughed, “Could you imagine a squirrel with powers? They’d probably spend it lobbing acorns at every witch that came a little too close to their stash.”

“Weird example, but okay.” Changbin said.

“Seungmin was turned by a witch, and like he said, the spell went wrong, and he somehow adopted some of her powers in the transformation.”

“He took her magic with him?” Chan asked, eyes wide.

“I guess—yeah.” Minho went to shrug but Changbin stopped him.

“Don’t you dare.” He threatened. Minho gave him a strange look.

“He was a ‘failed project,’ as Seungmin says, so the witch cast him out. He used what he’d learned from being by the witch’s side, cast a portal to our realm, and here he is.” Minho gestured to Seungmin, who had just threatened to whack Sungjin with his staff.

Chan and Changbin gaped at the story.

“He’s not the first witch to come to our realm, but we don’t have many. That’s why Seungmin’s so highly regarded here, even if he is technically a dog hybrid,” Minho mumbled the last part more to himself than anyone.

“We didn’t used to need witches, but we’d grown reliant on their magic to help us with things in our realm.” Minho continued, “In fact, my family had been against using magic before we met Seungmin, it was the Siberian kingdom that always had a witch around. They were practically codependent on their witches, which is one of the reasons why we didn’t get along.”

Minho huffed out a laugh, “Funny story, we actually have this old tale about how a witch from the Siberian kingdom helped a prince and princess of our courts escape, none of them ever to be heard from again. Which is also yet another reason why our two realms hate each other, but it’s generations old. No one today even knows for sure if that story is true.” Minho raised his hands in a “ _who knows?”_ gesture.

“Oh, I remember Jisung telling me a little about that!” Changbin exclaimed, reaching into the recesses of his brain back to their first hybrid lesson. “He didn’t mention anything about witches though,” Changbin’s words trailed off when the mention of Jisung brought back another pang of anxiety through his chest. He could tell Minho and Chan felt similarly by the way their faces dropped.

_Way to fuck it up, Changbin._

“Guys—someone’s coming.” Sungjin warned, dragging them out of their stupor. The guard had a sword already in hand. Seungmin readied his staff, and Minho yanked the necklace off his neck.

Changbin thought it was a weird flex, until a pair of pointy looking weapons appeared in his hand.

Minho shot an arm out, “You two, stay behind me.” Minho said, and Changbin didn’t need to be told twice, though he did ready an arrow into the notch of his bow, no matter how shakily and untrained he did it.

He watched with mounting anxiety as the tree line ahead of them rustled, and rustled some more. It was nearing sunset, which wasn’t helping his nerves any. He felt like he was in a horror movie, just waiting for a masked psycho with a chainsaw to come hacking out of the woods. (Changbin will never forgive his sister for making him sit through that horror movie _,_ he will hold that grudge to his grave).

Two disheveled figures finally pushed through the bushes, and Seungmin let out a noise of surprise. In fact, the air seemed to still around them as they took each other in. Both parties staring at each other, until all chaos broke loose.

Jeongin ran straight to Chan, who engulfed his younger brother in his arms.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Chan kept repeating, voice muffled into Jeongin’s shoulder. “Jeongin, Innie, you’re _okay_.”

Changbin already felt tears prick his eyes at the scene. Minho similarly, ran up to Jisung to crush him in a death hug. Jisung squeaked, his eyes darted over Minho’s shoulder and fleetingly caught Changbin’s eye.

Changbin wasn’t going to cry in relief, he _wasn’t._

“How are you here?” Seungmin asked, half awe half disbelief.

“It was Haechan,” Jisung said, turning to Sungjin, whose eyes widened at the name, “He saved our lives.”

“Haechan?” Sungjin breathed. Jisung only nodded, a promise for a story for another time. His eyes then slid back to Changbin’s. Changbin itched to run over and hug the boy himself, but he felt like he’d lost his moment.

“We were on our way to rescue you.” Chan said, still holding tightly onto Jeongin. Changbin sucked in a breath when he noticed the amount of blood that caked the side of Jeongin head.

“Innie—” Changbin breathed out, pointing at the wound. Jeongin winced.

“I’m fine.” He said, though he was blinking an awful lot.

“Jesus Christ, Jeongin, are you okay?” Chan asked, voice filled with worry, his grip on Jeongin’s shoulder’s tightening.

Jeongin nodded, before his legs gave out from under him, and both he and Chan went down.

“In!” Chan cried, frantically shaking his brother. Seungmin shoved through the circle they’d made around Jeongin’s prone body, kneeling down beside the boy to place a hand on his shoulder.

He mumbled a string of words under his breath, orange sparks flowing from his staff onto the boy. Jeongin instantly relaxed in Chan’s hold, though he was still out cold.

Seungmin stood up straight, though there was a crease between his brows. He kept shifting from foot to foot, gripping and regripping his staff with one hand.

“He’ll be okay.” Seungmin said, “The wound is closed now, but ah—” Seungmin looked at Chan, and then Jeongin, and then the rest of them. “Jeongin, he’s—” his voice trailed off, like he was unsure how to say it.

“He’s what?” Chan pressed, shoulder’s tensed for bad news.

Seungmin looked back at Chan with a curious expression.

“He’s got magic already in him?” Seungmin said, sounding more like a question.

If it were possible for six people to simultaneously malfunction, Changbin was pretty sure they’d managed it. Chan’s eyebrows were scrunched so tight they looked like one long caterpillar had stretched itself across his forehead.

Chan was about to say something when a rustle of leaves sounded from behind them.

All the ones capable to spun around, weapons at the ready, only to find a panting Felix emerge from the foliage.

“Felix!” Changbin called, somewhat incredulously.

“Hey guys,” Felix wheezed, hands braced on his knees. “Oh, looks like the gangs all here.” He must have noticed the range of shocked expressions, for Felix frowned at them, waving a questioning finger towards Changbin’s bow and arrow.

“What did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE LIGHT IS SHED ON SOME THINGS PERHAPS? Just when you thought the plot couldn't get any more twisted (this is what I meant when I said mayhaps I made the plot more complicated than it really had to be mb love you all thanks for sticking with me uwu ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡ ）


	23. Deleted scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We may have finally caught up to all I had previously written and queued to post, so please bear with me as I frantically write more (and try to find a coherent plot in the process, I’m so bad at planning smh) but it miiiight just be a little bit slower than normal because school is picking up again and kicking me in the ass rip
> 
> So as a peace offering to you guys, this is the beginning of the first draft of this story that I SCRAPPED, but I thought maybe it would be interesting to read?

Minho poked his head outside his bedroom window, eyeing the ground a few stories below him. _Clear,_ he though, before hauling his weight out of said window like it was nothing. And for him, it was. A three-story drop was but a prolonged step for the prince, he always landed on all fours anyways. 

He clung to the shadows of the palace, transforming into his hybrid form and creeping to where he’d stashed a villagers’ cloak in the bushes outside. _The guards should be out now_ , Minho thought as the sun blared down on his shoulders. It was daytime, meaning it was quiet in the nocturnal kingdom. All the villagers were in their houses, hopefully fast asleep, though there were always a few early birds that would stay up till the sun was high in the sky.

He drew the cloak around him, and not a moment too soon, for a palace guard stalked up from around the corner, and Minho quickly took to walking away in what he hoped was a nonchalant stride.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t snuck out the palace before, but he certainly had never tried to run away from it—like he was now. His heart beat rapidly out of his chest. He tried to push his younger brother Jisung’s sad face out of his head when he would come to realize his hyung had gone missing, the disappointed look of his older sister Jeongyeon when the kingdom went into a frenzy at his disappearance, the anger of his parents, no less, when their eldest son had fled. He mentally asked them for forgiveness, but he couldn’t stay there, he couldn’t do what his parents were asking him to.

The bad part about everyone sleeping during the day, meant that it was harder for Minho to creep unnoticed with the sun acting as a natural spotlight. He prayed that no one would realize he was gone until it was too late.

The edge of the kingdom was looming up before him, he could practically taste the freedom, almost in his grasp. If he’d followed Seungmin’s directions correctly, there should be a portal to the human realm somewhere near in the forest. However, crossing the clearing unseen would be tricky, there would be nothing for him to hide against the blazing light of the sun.

It was as he reached the clearing that he heard the first caw of the scout eagle, and made a split second decision, transforming back into a tiger and racing off through the tall grass towards the line of trees. He could hear the eagles getting closer, but they were no match for a tiger. He reached the forest in seconds, racing in between the tree trunks, trying to recall the map Seungmin had drawn for him in his head.

He skidded to his left, fairly confident now that he had lost the eagles in the tree line. His eyes peered through the shrubbery for something that resembled a “shimmery pocket of air”—at least, that’s how Seungmin had described it.

 _“How the fuck am I suppose to know what that looks like?”_ Minho thought as he raced through the forest before skidding to a halt. He backtracked a bit, creeping closer to where it looked like the trees were waving and the lights were dancing about.

 _“Oh, could this be it?”_ He thought, leaning forward to sniff, but he must have leaned in a bit too far, because one second he was in a forest, and another—he was in a crowded intersection, humans all around him. Humans who screamed when they saw a tiger, running off in all directions as Minho was forced to gather his wits about portaling for the first time and dash for cover. He figured running to the nearest secluded area was always a good choice. Thankfully it appeared to be nighttime in the human realm, a tiger’s best time of day.

He found an alleyway fairly easy to hideaway in. At least long enough to turn back into his hybrid form and fish the potion Seungmin had made for him out of his pocket. Thankfully his friend had thought it though a lot more thoroughly than Minho had. Neither of them were sure where the portal would take him, only that it should take him somewhere in the human realm. Minho was okay with taking the risk, ready to leave as soon as he could, but it was Seungmin who really thought through the logistics. He was the one who pointed out a tiger in the human realm would probably attract a lot of attention, not to mention a human with ears and a tail. Seungmin had thought up the idea to create a potion to let Minho change into a more—human friendly animal. And if he was a domesticated breed, perhaps it would be easier for him to find a home.

He’d made the potion for Minho, though it took far longer than Minho had wanted it to take, and in his haste, he had forgotten to ask Seungmin what kind of animal he was going to become. He was starting to regret that decision when the next thing he knew, the world around him seemed a lot bigger, and he looked down to find himself with short, fluffy little legs, still looking like a tiger’s and he wondered for a second if Seungmin had only managed to make him a cub.

Panic took over Minho as he desperately looked around for a mirror, there wasn’t one in the alley, but perhaps his reflection in a store window—

He crept out of the alleyway, looking felt and right, hoping no one would notice him. Thankfully, so one seemed to be around. He didn’t have to go far to find a store window, he blinked as he took himself in.

He was—small, to say the least, about the same size as a tiger cub, and his fur still looked like one, but he was not a tiger, but a house cat. Minho meowed without meaning to, mind still thinking in human forms, but his meow attracted attention.

“Aww are you lost?” A sweet, male voice spoke up next to Minho. The cat turned warily to take in the human that stood before him. The boy crouched then, not making any move to come closer, and Minho was grateful for that.

“You’re so cute.” The boy cooed, holding out a hand for Minho paitently. Minho didn’t know what it was about the human boy, perhaps it was in the sweetness of his voice, or the kindness of his eyes as they looked at Minho adoringly, but Minho’s senses told him he didn’t mean him any harm. He crept closer to the human slowly, softly nudging his head to the boy’s experimentally. The boy cooed, hand rubbing softly behind Minho’s ears and he was a goner. Purring like there was no tomorrow, he leaned his head closer to the human’s hand, silently asking for more, and the boy laughed.

“You look just like a tiger, you know that? I’ve never seen a cat like you before.” The boy mused, and Minho stiffened unintentionally. Had he figured it out that quickly? But no—there was no way a human was ever going to figure out that Minho was a tiger prince from another dimension that took a potion his friend made to turn him into a house cat. No way.

“You don’t have a collar, are you a stray?”

Minho gave a little huff of relief, and looked up at the boy, trying his best cute cat eyes, and the boy seemed to take the hint. “Can I pick you up?” He asked like he expected Minho to answer. Minho debated if he should, he easily could—but he didn’t want to freak the boy out by nodding, so he just stood still, hoping it was invitation enough for the boy.

“Come on, let’s take you home.”

And that, was how Minho became the pet of a boy named Bang Chan.

~  
Chan hummed when he woke up feeling the comforting presence of a small warm mass curled on his chest. He’d grown so used to waking up to this feeling that he couldn't remember—didn't want to remember—a time before this.

"Morning Rahng," Chan rasped out, voice still scratchy from sleep. Rahng didn't seem to hear, for the cat kept purring contently on top of Chan. Now, as much as Chan loved his cat, he also loved affording his own place, and to do so he had to work, which he was going to be late for if he continued to allow his cat to lay on top of him, sleeping contently like his chest was the fluffiest mattress.

Chan shuffled, hoping his cat would wake up, and it seemed to do the trick. Rahng took his sweet time standing up, stretching his legs out on Chan, his front paw digging into his bladder and Chan getting as he not to gently picked the car up of of him so he could race to the bathroom across the hall. Rang meowed at that in distaste.

"Hey innie" Chan class to his brother as he caught a glimpse of the younger eating cereal at the counter. His brother wanted a spoon at him.

"Sup, cat" jeongin greeted to the car instead when rang came prancing out of Chan's room like he seemed the place. The cat glanced up distastefully at jeongin before hoping gracefully into their couch, curling up only to go right back to sleep.

It took Chan less than 10 minutes to get ready for work, jeongin yelling at him to eat breakfast, but he didn't have the time.

"How can your diet be so much worse than a college students?" Jeongin tsked.

Chan grabbed a banana to appease the younger before making his way or the door. "Bye rangie!" Chan yelling out too his cat, the door slamming shut behind him.

Jeongin sighed, "not even a goodbye to his own brother. As expected. Of course he's favor the prince." Jeongin said idly, not surprised then a very human huff sounded from the couch.

"Can you blame the guy? I'm a much better sleeping partner than you." Minho aka rang shot back, arms wrapped over the back of the couch, tiger ears twitching idly.

Jeongin appt him a look, "eww gross, he's my hyung." Jeongin said, displeased.

Minho snickered at the youngers ….

"Don't you have class to get to soon?" Minho asked, already wishing he had the apartment to himself so he could fully transform.

"Don't get you whiskers in a twist, I'm leaving soon, your highness." Jeongin mocked the tiger as he started back towards his room.

"Wow, if only you show me the respect I deserve." Minho drawled, rolling his eyes.

It hasn't been his idea for anyone to know who he truly was, let alone the little brat, but when jeongin had walked in one day when Minho had inevitably turned back into a tiger when he thought everyone had gone for the day, there was some explaining at hand.

Jeongin took it surprisingly well, just accepting the fact Minho was a runaway tiger price from another dimension that could turn into a hybrid human form as well as a house cat at will… more or less.

Minho begged the younger not to tell Chan, he was worried the boy wouldn't take it well, and he didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Jeongin shouldn't even have known but we'll, he was willing to risk the youngers life, but Chan's?

Jeongin had sat in silence for a bit, marinating in the facts, before the brat starting evilly laughing. "I definitely will not tell Chan hyung about this. It will be so much more fun watching him treat you like a house pet and talking to you like a baby."

Minho did not appreciate the maniacal look in his eyes.

"He tells you all sorts of secrets, doesn't he?"

Minho gaped at the human, not at all expecting a reveal to go like it had.

"I'll keep your request, I won't tell Chan who or what you really are… on one condition… you tell me one of Chan's secret confessions every month."

Minho pondered the proposal over in him head. He didn't like betraying other secrets, but he also really didn't want Chan to know. What if the human got scared and kicked him out? Where would Minho go? How would he sleep every night without someone as warm as Chan or as soothing as his heatbeat? What would he tell his heart, when it picked up in his chest ever time Chan curled him close.

Minho cheeks flared up, the glared at the youngers scheming face.

"Fine. But only one."

That had been a month ago, and they were nearing that secret telling mark, but Chan had yet to say anything that resembled a secret to Minho. Perhaps it's for the better, I can just make something up and tell jeongin that he said it.

Minho was itching for the younger to leave. It seemed as if he was purposefully talking his sweet time, it felt like hours had passed before the youngest finally left the apartment with a cheeky, "try not to scratch up the furniture kitty! Don't want to make Chan mad!"

Minho growled at the boys back, turning into his tiger form the second the door clicked closed. It wasn't the biggest apartment, so Minho could really run around and stretch out this muscles like he'd like to, but it was nice to be himself once again, to feel like himself. He shook himself out, taking a good time to clean up his fur. He supposed he could just take a shower on his hybrid form, but there was something especially soothing about grooming himself in his tiger form, like a form of mediation.

He loved being back on his tiger form, but as the hours of the day stretched on and he was left my himself to think, his thoughts always came back to his siblings that bed left behind. He wondered what jisung was doing now, if he missed Minho as much as Minho missed him, if he resented his brother for leaving them. The thought tore Minho up inside, and he decided to watch some TV to get his mind off of things.

If course to do so, he had to change back into his hybrid form.

Minho was lounging on the couch, tail lazily waving through the air behind him as he watched Netflix on their TV when he heard the familiar jangling of keys outside the door. The prince moved fast, switching off the TV and transforming back into his house cat form right as the front door was pushed open, and a happy looking Chan walked through.

Minho watched, eyes peering over the couch. Chan looked… beautiful, for a human. There was something about him that had minhos heart racing from the first Monte the human had found him wandering the city streets. Chan had been down in front of him, careful to keep his distance from the cat, and minho instantly respected the human and the kind smile on his lips. Instinct told minho this human was alright. Chans choice was gentle, asking the cat is he was lost, if he had a home like minho could reply, well he could actually reply but that was not the point. Chan took his time, slowly reaching out his hand for him to ease up to, but there really want a need, minho knew from that moment that Chan was safe, Chan would give him a home. And that was all minho had needed.

"Rangie!" Chan exclaimed when he met minho eyes over the couch. Minho meowed at the human, probably in comment when Chan rubbed his hand into minho head. But how touch was gone all to soon when he continued making his way into the kitchen.

"Jeongin was right, I really shouldn't skip breakfast, but i get up so late everyday I can't help it." Chan spoke to minho like he did everyday, and minho might have thought it was rather pathetic if he was looking from an outsiders point of view, but because it was him, he liked how Chan would talk to him like a friend. It made minho feel like he want just a house pet, let him remember that he was actually a hybrid prince. Sometime he wished he could reply.

"Of course you're not helping, mister. Lying on my chest and snuggly and cute every morning."

If minho was in another form, he might have blushed, but since he was a house cat, he simply mewled in reply. Chan let or a small laugh.

"Ah but I can't blame you, you're to cute to be mad at anyways."

I wonder if you'd still find cute if you knew I was a tiger, a hybrid."

Sometimes, not behind able to speak to anyone was the hardest part of all. He was trapped in his own thoughts, no one to tell him otherwise. He supposed he could talk to jeongin, but there was no way he was going to open up to the brat. Not when he so blatantly detested minho, and minho he. Chan he knew would listen, but Chan couldn't know what he thought. Chan couldn't know who he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update an actual new chapter soon, I promise!  
> Thank you so much guys, I can't believe we reached 300 kudos :') It really means a lot  
> Also, here’s what I imagine [Changbin](https://twitter.com/manis_suga/status/1304135253229891584) looks like as a bunny
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


	24. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all return to the palace, and Jisung takes a much needed bath. Changbin intercepts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat hiatus(?)! Hopefully the creative juices will start flowing more easily from now on ㅠㅠ
> 
> Also! An overwhelming majority of you who voted, voted for option one, so enter: Sungjin, AKA Day6 leader, because he is a bear in Day6's "Where the sea sleeps," and because I feel like his personality already matches well to the character~ and also because Seungmin MyDay president ;)

With two witches (so to speak), they had managed to open a portal that lead them straight back to their palace to forgo the trek back. Jisung only felt a little bad for the unassuming guards that had been on duty the moment nine boys materialized out of thin air into the palace. One unconscious, and one dressed in nothing but a zip up hoodie looking like murder victims, as Jeongin had put it.

_Jeongin._

Jisung prayed he was okay. Seungmin said he would be okay, but—he hadn’t gotten a chance to explain to them what he’d meant by the fact that Jeongin already had magic in him, what was that supposed to mean?

However, things did seem to be strangely clicking into place. Jeongin having some sort of secret, even Chan mysteriously having the Siberian Kingdom’s medallion in his possession. What the truth of the matter was, however, Jisung couldn’t tell you.

When they’d arrived, Chan and Seungmin had hobbled off with an unconscious Jeongin to lie him down. When Jisung’s eyes scouted the room, he found Changbin being berated by Felix with a flurry of questions. The bunny hybrid had met his eyes over Felix’s shoulder, both of them holding their gaze, that is—until Jisung was distracted by Minho.

“I’m fine, hyung. I promise.” Jisung said as earnestly as he could as he waved away Minho’s worried dabbing. Jisung thought the wet washcloth was kind of pointless. What he really needed was a long shower. Except—they didn’t have showers here, so a nice long bath would have to do.

He’d eventually have to mention the strange injection they’d given him, but now was not really the time. He was exhausted, and dirty, and the way Minho looked at Jisung, like he was afraid at any second Jisung would turn into sea foam and disappear, tugged on Jisung heartstrings. He must have been so stressed. If he looked at Minho’s expression for too long, tears were sure to well up in the Jisung’s eyes.

He’d thought he was going to die.

He had readied himself for his death, and yet—here he was. Back home, safe in the confines of the palace, surrounded by those he loved. That thought alone was enough to make a few tears spill down his cheeks.

“Sungie,” Minho called worriedly. He reached up to brush Jisung’s matted hair off his face, probably worried something was physically wrong, that he was hurting.

Jisung was hurting, but in a good way, in a way where his heart wanted to burst from relief and love and his eyes ached at the sheer willpower he was enforcing to keep the tears at bay.

“I want to take a bath.” Jisung choked out somewhat awkwardly. Minho gave him a long look, but eventually nodded, helping Jisung personally to his room.

It wasn’t until Jisung had stripped off Jeongin’s tattered jacket and sank himself into the blissfully warm water that he let his mind wander. And where did it wander? But straight to Changbin.

The boy had come with, he’d _come to the hybrid realm_. Jisung wasn’t totally certain it was to save him, but he felt his heart swell none the less. He couldn’t help his eyes every time they drifted over to the boy since their reunion. Changbin never looked away, making searing eye contact with Jisung, but he also never made any move to come over to him. Jisung wondered why, though he supposed, he hadn’t made any move to go to Changbin either.

Jisung wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the bath, until his fingers were wrinkly, and the water crossed the line of uncomfortably cold, scrubbing away every single inch of his skin so he could feel clean again.

Being naked, that wasn’t exactly a problem for hybrids, since they happened to change forms a lot, it was inevitable to end up naked at some point, but this had felt different. Jisung wasn’t just naked, he’d been in a cage, unable to shift back, at someone else’s _mercy—_

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut, dunking his head underwater once more for good measure before stepping out of the tub and wrapping his fluffiest towel tightly around himself.

He hadn’t expected Changbin to be waiting for him when he entered his room. Changbin stood up abruptly when Jisung entered, eyes never straying from Jisung’s.

Jisung’s eyes widened infinitesimally, aware he was only in a towel, but he’d seen Changbin in _much less, so._

“Sorry to intrude, I just—Minho said I could wait here.” Changbin said awkwardly, thumb pointing towards the bed.

Jisung bit the inside of his lip. “It’s alright.” He said softly, standing a hair longer before going over to his wardrobe for clothes. It felt weird being back home, however nice it was, and it felt even weirder having Changbin there, in his _room_ , in the _hybrid realm_ , but Jisung loved it.

“Are you—okay?” Changbin asked tentatively, like he was scared Jisung would fall to pieces, crumble through the wooden floorboards in front of him. Jisung stopped in his rummaging to turn around, flashing Changbin a smile.

“I’m fine, Binnie hyung. Really.” Jisung said. A water droplet from his hair landed onto an eye, and he blinked closed in surprise. He caught Changbin staring at him with a small smile on his face, and that was all Jisung needed to feel a little better.

“Let me just change, and I’ll give you the grand tour!” Jisung said, mustering excitement. Not that he wasn’t excited to give Changbin a tour, just that—he was still honestly a little shaken from the whole ordeal.

“Are you sure?” Changbin asked, face scrunched worriedly.

Jisung gave him another smile and nodded. He needed something to distract himself from his spiraling dark thoughts.

“Okay, then—I’ll just wait outside.” Changbin said, standing still for a moment before making his way out the door.

Jisung let out a long breath before going back to his clothes. They all seemed so foreign now. The flowy tunics and equally loose pants a far cry from his multiple printed tees and jeans back home. Err—his second home.

Jisung supposed the human realm had felt more and more like home to him over the months, though he was suspicious it was more of the people he’d met than the actual place itself.

Wherever Minho, Chan, and now Jeongin and Changbin were, _that_ was home.

Jisung picked out a pretty blue tunic he used to love, and black silk pants before shaking his hair dry.

“Binnie?” Jisung called, poking his head out from his doorway. He wasn’t met with an answer. The prince opened the door wider, venturing out in the hallway to see Changbin peering over one of the palaces many wooden bridges.

Changbin’s eyes were alight with the twinkle of fireflies that buzzed lazily in the sky around him. Jisung’s heart clenched at the sight, the bunny so ethereal in this setting. Seeming so much like he _belonged_.

Changbin seemed different here, however jarring it was to see the bunny in this new setting, it clicked, he clicked, like long overdue puzzle pieces coming together.

“Hey,” Jisung called out to him softly. Changbin turned to see him, a smile lighting up his entire face. Jisung’s heart summersaulted.

“Sungie! These things are amazing, what are they?” Changbin asked wondrously, reaching out a hand that a handful of fireflies actually landed on. Jisung watched, mouth slightly open. They never did that for him. Changbin looked like a Disney princess standing there, fireflies voluntarily landing in his hand.

“You mean the fireflies?” Jisung giggled, not knowing the older had never seen fireflies before.

“Fireflies,” Changbin repeated, “I’ve heard of them.”

“They don’t have fireflies in Seoul? At all?” Jisung tried to think back to a time he’s seen twinkling lights in the night sky—but only stars came to mind. _Speaking of stars—_

“Not that I know of.” Changbin shrugged, before visibly bristling. Jisung decided not to question it.

“Ready for that tour now?”

Changbin looked at him a little warily, “Though I’d love a tour of this place, are you sure you’re up for it? It’s getting late, and, I mean, you _were_ kidnapped—” Changbin’s voice trailed off at the look on Jisung’s face. Jisung guessed he must be making one.

“I don’t want to sleep. Not by myself.” Jisung mumbled the last part, not sure if he wanted Changbin to hear. The bunny shuffled, the bridge rocking slightly under them.

“Okay then, if you're sure..” Changbin said, a smile working its way back onto his face, and Jisung was eager to reciprocate.

Jisung led him on a path well-trodden by himself throughout his years living at the palace. The two walked side by side in comforting silence, until Changbin spoke up.

"So, you’re a tiger prince, huh."

Jisung whipped his head towards Changbin, panic seizing his chest.

"Wha—what? How did you—?"

Changbin gave a small smile, "Minho said this was his palace, and I connected the dots from there."

Jisung was stunned into silence. He needed to say something, to make it better. He wanted to reach out and take Changbin’s hands and grovel, but thought better of it. He didn’t want to know what it would feel like for Changbin to pull away.

"I’m sorry," Jisung said instead.

Changbin looked up at him, eyebrows scrunched together, "Sorry for what?"

Jisung was at a loss for words, _Sorry for what? For hiding it from you? For being a scary predator that you had every right to be afraid of this whole time?_

Changbin was the first to look away, shoulders raising to his ears, "Its fine, really. I know you wouldn’t hurt me." He added, voice so soft Jisung wondered if he’d heard wrong.

They continued walked in silence, Jisung wanting to say something about it, something to make it better, but he didn’t know what. So instead, he offered the best he could.

"Want me to show you my favorite place in the whole palace?" He asked, hopeful but braced for rejection.

Changbin simply nodded with a smile, "Sure, I’d like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else forget Jisung hadn't explicitly told Changbin he was a tiger yet? And therefore royalty? Me too. 
> 
> Also "Back door" just came out today (AMAZING), and it's Jisung/Felix's birthday (ㅅㅊ!!!), wow so many things~ <3


	25. Rewrite the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chan's identity is revealed?  
> And--B i n s u n g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I finally (kinda) plotted and everything became a lot easier?? Turns out outlining does help, who knew? 
> 
> Also, I would like to say some of your guy's theories are 👀 Like you even pick up on things I fleetingly thought of doing lol
> 
> Sorry for the slow updates guys, it will probably be like this as the semester continues though 😪 rip  
> But in the meantime, please enjoy some Binsung as a slow update apology 🥺

When they had portaled back to the palace, Chan was brimming with nervous energy, Jeongin limp in his arms.

“Come on, let’s bring him to your room.” Seungmin said, helping Chan with moving an unconscious Jeongin. The boy was deceivingly heavy.

Felix was berating Changbin with questions off to the side. The shorter shot Chan an apologetic look over the witch’s shoulder. Chan nodded back at him letting him now it was alright.

Chan then chanced a glance over in Minho’s direction. The boy was busy fussing over Jisung, who had swatted his hand away when Minho came at him with a washcloth. Chan’s heart squeezed some more, he hoped Jisung was okay, he’d have to talk to him later, but for now—Jeongin was his top priority.

Once they’d (gently) dropped Jeongin on top of the mattress, Chan rounded on Seungmin.

“What the hell did you mean?” Chan asked Seungmin without preamble, “That he has magic running through him?”

“I mean, when I tried to heal him earlier, I sensed _magic_ that was already there. It was the same feeling I had with you when I tried to heal you yesterday. I thought it was just a fluke, but—you know how hybrids can sense each other? And how I said we couldn’t sense other witches? Well, we can if we _feel_ their magic, and—”

“Hold on, are you telling me Jeongin’s a _witch?_ That _I’m_ a witch?” Chan accused, feeling oddly defensive. He was already in another realm, and now they wanted to tell him he wasn’t even _human_ to begin with? Chan crossed his arms over his chest, “I think I’d know if I was a witch, Seungmin.”

Seungmin held his arms out placatingly, “Look, I’m just as confused as you are, but when I went to heal you both, I could feel magic. I’m not saying it’s _yours,_ necessarily, it was much fainter than any other witches I’ve met, but it’s _there._ Almost like—a protective barrier.”

“Is that even possible?” Minho’s voice came from behind, startling Chan. He wondered how long he’d been standing there. _And how is Jisung?_

“Can you set up magic barrier in someone other than yourself?” Minho elaborated.

Seungmin frowned, “It’s—possible, I’ve only ever heard stories of it before, but it’s extremely hard magic. It would take a very trained witch to be able to do that.”

“But if this _magic_ you sensed isn’t ours and is just a protection, then—why are we being protected? And from what?” Chan asked, making the other two boys turn their heads towards him.

“That’s exactly what I want to find out, can I?” Seungmin held his hands out for Chan to take. Chan looked apprehensively at the boy, eyes darting to look at Minho who gave him an encouraging nod.

“I trust him.” Minho said. Chan sighed, turning back to place his hands in Seungmin’s. Instantly he felt an almost electric crackle flow up from his hands. Chan shuddered at the foreign feeling.

Seungmin had his eyes closed, orange sparks emanating out around him like a firecracker. Chan vaguely hoped they wouldn’t burn if they touched him.

Chan felt a jolt in his stomach, gasping at the sudden reaction. Seungmin’s eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration, the orange sparks growing in intensity.

Chan instinctively made to pull away, whatever Seungmin was doing was making his legs shake, a feeling of fatigue falling fast over him. He didn’t want to faint _again,_ but he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last.

“Seungmin,” Minho’s voice rang out in warning. Chan felt seconds away from collapsing all together, teeth grit harshly when Seungmin gasped and the two abruptly fell apart from each other, ending up sprawled on the floor.

Minho was by Chan’s side in an instant, helping the boy sit up. Chan blinked several times to clear his vision. Seungmin was breathing heavily across from them, eyes blown wide.

Chan felt hot, his ears ringing, like sensory overload. He felt like he could hear the faintest of insects buzzing in the distance. The beat of Minho’s heart behind him, his own blood rushing in his ears.

Minho gasped behind him, “Channie—” He exclaimed. Chan frowned, twisting to look at the boy, who was gaping at him. “You’re—you have hybrid blood!”

Chan blinked, tilting his head uncomprehendingly. “I’m sorry?”

“I mean it’s faint, sure, and I can’t tell what kind of hybrid, but it’s there!” Minho let out an incredulous laugh, reaching out to grab both of Chan’s hands. Chan looked at their hands, before dragging his eyes up to Minho’s face.

The boy had an excited sparkle in his eyes, and Chan couldn’t help but feel that same energy reflecting back onto him.

_I’m—a hybrid? But how?_

~

Jisung lead the way, down a series of wooden walkways through the canopy of trees until they reached the outer most part of the treehouse palace.

"This is it, the edge of everything." Jisung announced proudly.

"Ah," Changbin remarked, leaning over the edge of the walkway to look at the sprawling forest beyond.

"Don’t sound too excited." Jisung teased, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Changbin quickly turned to the boy, eyes wide, "N—no! That’s not what I meant—"

"Bin hyung, I’m kidding, this isn’t even it." Jisung said, pointing upwards at the roof of the structure next to them, "It’s up there."

Jisung showed Changbin the trusty branches he’d used to climb up to the roof ever since he was little. The bunny hybrid tentatively climbed up first, using the branches as a ladder.

Once Jisung joined him at the top, he saw Changbin turning in a circle to take in the scenery around them.

"Isn’t it kind of—exposing up here?" Changbin asked somewhat anxiously.

"What? Nonsense, were at the tallest part of the palace. The only thing watching us up here are the stars.” With that, Jisung plopped down onto the roof, patting the spot next to him for Changbin to sit.

Jisung felt uncharacteristically exhausted just from the trek over there. It must have been due to the day’s harrowing events.

"This is my favorite place, because of the stars specifically." Jisung said.

Changbin’s head tipped back after joining him, eyes widening he gazed up at the night sky in awe.

"It’s—amazing, I’ve never seen so many before."

It was like every star was reflected back in Changbin’s eyes. Despite the night sky being his henceforth favorite view, Jisung felt like he could stare at Changbin forever. He really wanted to kiss him. His near-death experience perhaps playing a part in his filter (or lack thereof), for he leaned closer to the boy.

"Changbin," Jisung called softly, the other hummed, dragging his gaze away from the night sky only to gasp when Jisung’s face was suddenly so close.

"Changbin, can I kiss you—" but before Jisung could even complete his sentence, the bunny surged forwards, locking his lips with Jisung’s. And it was as if the night sky had come and wrapped itself around Jisung. He felt like he was drifting off into the universe that was Changbin, and he couldn’t think of a better place to travel.

Jisung cupped the back of Changbin’s head gently incase Changbin might pull away, but Jisung wanted to be impossibly closer.

He’d never kissed anyone before, but it felt so fucking natural to be kissing Changbin, like the planets themselves had aligned, and the stars shined down on them in blessing.

Changbin let out a little sigh into their kiss, his hands flitting around Jisung like he wasn’t sure where to place them.

Jisung pressed his lips harder against Changbin, who slipped his hands over Jisung’s shoulders, wrapping around to pull himself up into Jisung’s lap. Jisung let out a grunt at the sudden weight, but not that he was complaining, not at all.

It wasn’t until Jisung felt something fall on top of his hands did his eyes peek open, and he gasped at what he saw, pulling away from their kiss. Changbin let out a small whine, leaning forwards to chase after Jisung, but the latter laughed.

"Binnie, you got your half form."

"I got my what?" Changbin asked, pouting in a way that made Jisung’s heart squeeze, so he leaned in quickly to peck the bunny’s lips once more. Changbin’s eyes closed automatically, purring in content. his eyes snapped open at the reaction, Mouth forming an adorable "o".

"Your ears," Jisung said, reaching up to touch the drooping rabbit ears that now adorned Changbin’s head. Changbin shivered the second Jisung’s hand made contact with his ears. Changbin all but melted into Jisung’s body. Jisung let the boy, his own heart beating erratically as he caressed the bunny’s ears, marveling over how fucking soft they were, like velvet.

He peered over to find Changbin even had a cute little tail now. Jisung itched to reach out and touch it, but he didn’t have the guts to. He didn’t want to make Changbin feel uncomfortable.

"Fuck," Changbin cursed softly when Jisung tugged lightly at his ear.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Jisung let go immediately, scared he’d hurt the older, but Changbin shook his head fervently.

"No! It was—I liked it." He said, so quietly if Changbin wasn’t sitting in his lap Jisung would have missed it.

Jisung’s heart did a somersault, and he stored that fact away for later. For now, he leaned forward once again, Changbin’s eyes dropping closed as their lips found each other’s easily.

Things were perhaps getting a little too heated, and in the moment, Jisung reached up to touch Changbin’s ears again. The bunny squeaked, jerking in Jisung’s hold and Jisung couldn’t help but laugh.

"Fuck you’re so cute." Jisung confessed endearingly.

Changbin rested his forehead against Jisung’s, "You’re the cute one here."

"I’m a tiger, I’m not cute." Jisung said, pouting.

"I can’t picture you as a tiger." Changbin said, tilting his head to the side.

"You can’t?"

Changbin shook his head “No, a house cat would have suit you more. Or better yet—a squirrel."

"A squirrel??" Jisung sputtered, he’d never heard anything so ridiculous.

Changbin giggled, pinching at his cheeks, "Fine, you’re a cute little baby tiger then."

Jisung’s bottom lip jutted out in offense, "I’m not a baby!"

"Baby tiger Sungie," Changbin sang, far too happy at the youngers expense, so Jisung shut him up with a particularly rough kiss.

The two didn’t do more than kiss under the stars that night, but it was perfect. Jisung felt like his heart was filled with so much adoration that it was going to burst out of his chest at any minute, if only to physically show Changbin how much he cared.

They ended their heavy make out session resting side by side on the roof, Changbin’s head resting atop Jisung’s outstretched arm, and it was perfect. Jisung’s mind fuzzy around the corners, basking in Changbin’s warmth.

Jisung rolled to the side to peck Changbin on the cheek, to which the bunny scoffed but snuggled closer into Jisung’s side.

"We should probably go back before they come looking for us" Changbin reckoned, starting to sit up, but Jisung pulled him back down. Changbin yelped as he came face to face with Jisung all too quickly, staring into the younger’s eyes.

Jisung wondered if his own were reflecting the stars now. He was sure they were, since he was looking straight at Changbin and Changbin shined brightest of them all.

"Let me just look at you a little longer." Jisung begged. Changbin rolled his eyes, but his smile never left his face.

"You’re really cheesy, you know that?"

"If only you knew what I was thinking, then I’d be a real grilled cheese." Jisung winced at his own joke, but Changbin burst out laughing. Face scrunched in joy, and Jisung thought from now on that was all he himself needed to feel happy.

"Come on sung, let’s go back down." Changbin said eventually, tugging on Jisung’s arms to get the tiger to comply. Jisung let his limbs go slack so Changbin was holding onto dead weight. It wasn’t that hard to do, considering the fatigue that was slowly creeping over him.

The bunny grunted and simply let Jisung fall backwards back onto the roof.

"Ouch!" Jisung yelped when his head banged against the tiles.

Changbin pouted down at him "I’m sorry baby tiger, but you’re a big baby, and too heavy to hold. So up you go." Changbin said standing up—only to almost trip and tumble down the side of the roof.

Jisung tried to jump up to catch him, but his limbs weren’t reacting fast enough, so his arm shot out to yank at Changbin’s shirt. The boy landed unceremoniously on top of Jisung, eyes wide, breathing quickly. 

"Ok, yeah we should really get down." Jisung said, cautiously leading Changbin back to the branches.

Once back on flat ground, they walked back through the palace walkways, hands held shyly, hidden between them.

“This feels strange.” Changbin eventually voiced. Jisung’s heart seized in his chest, frown marring his features.

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked, steeling himself for the worst. Perhaps Changbin was having second thoughts already—

“That you literally just came back from being captured and we’re already kissing on the roof under the stars. I feel bad.”

Jisung let out a laugh in surprise, “Why would you feel bad about that? I feel so much better now _._ ” Jisung reassured.

 _Well, at least mentally._ His did have to keep blinking a lot more than normal to clear the fuzziness out of his eyes, but that was probably a side effect from fatigue.

“I’m glad. And for the record, I do too.” Changbin looked over to Jisung, eyes scrunched adorably in a smile, and Jisung melted even more, his blood felt fizzy as it surged through him.

 _Huh,_ Jisung thought when the fizzy feeling only intensified. This had nothing to do with his growing feelings towards the boy.

His grip on Changbin’s hand tightened. He couldn’t feel his legs, and he teetered to the side, crashing into the wall.

“Jisung!” Changbin exclaimed in shock. He reached out to steady Jisung, worriedly cupping his face in his hands. “Sungie, what’s wrong?”

Jisung shook his head, limbs feeling like jelly. “Dunno,” he slurred. “Just—felt lightheaded all of a sudden.”

Changbin slung Jisung’s arm around his shoulder, trying to help him walk down the hallway towards his room. Jisung did the best he could to take most of his own weight, putting one foot in front of the other without them caving out from under him

Thankfully, they managed to make it to Jisung’s room without any further incidences. Jisung plopped backwards flat on his bed. He had a sinking feeling this wasn’t just fatigue, but had something to do with whatever they’d injected into him.

“Sungie?” Changbin called out hesitantly. He reached out to run a hand through Jisung’s hair, and the act was soothing enough to calm Jisung down further.

“’M okay, Bin hyung. Just—think I need to lie down for a while.” Jisung mumbled. He’d completely forgotten about the injection if he were to be honest. Changbin had a good habit of making Jisung forget about unpleasant events that had been dealt to him.

“Okay,” Changbin said rather reluctantly, “Do you want me to get Minho or Seungmin for you?”

Jisung stared back at Changbin, concern written clearly on the bunny’s face. Jisung reached out to take his hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back on his hand. Changbin’s cheeks colored beautifully.

“Thanks for everything, Changbin.” Jisung said, with a small smile. Changbin suddenly looked a bit teary eyed.

“God, don’t say that, you’re scaring me. It sounds like you’re saying goodbye.” Changbin spat out, glancing up at the ceiling. Jisung shook his head.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good, because I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” Changbin declared, looking at Jisung with a hard gleam in his eyes. Jisung’s heart stuttered. “Except right now, because I think I should find Minho and Seungmin.” Changbin said, trying to pull his hand out of Jisung’s, but Jisung held tight.

“No, don’t go. Stay.” Jisung added a pout for further effect. If Minho could never say no to his pout face, he hoped it was just as effective on Changbin.

His plan seemed to work, for Changbin’s scrunched eyebrows smoothed out rather quickly.

“I’ll see them soon enough. I just want to sleep—and be with you.” Jisung said. A hard tug later and Changbin was lying on his side right next to Jisung. The bunny scoffed at the action.

“Bossy.”

“I am a prince.” Jisung teased.

“So I’ve been told.” Changbin quipped. The two lay together in comfortable silence, hands still intertwined between them.

Jisung noticed after some time that Changbin’s breathing had evened out, the elder’s eyes closed peacefully, velvet ears resting against the side of his face looking far too soft.

Jisung smiled softly, wanting to reach out and touch, but not wanting to wake him up. Instead, he let his eyes fall closed, exhaustion finally taking over. The tingling sensation from earlier had subsided, but he could still remember the jarring numbness all too well.

The only thing that allowed Jisung to fall asleep that night—asides from his utter exhaustion—was the assurance that Changbin was right by his side.

However, one thought plagued his mind, nonetheless.

_Whatever they injected me with, it couldn’t have been anything good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say Chan's identity is finally revealed, but there's a bit more to it you'll see in the next chapter~
> 
> HBD to Seungmin!!  
> So many September bdays waw


	26. I Am: What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin wakes up to a shocking discovery

When Jeongin woke up, there was only one thing on his mind. 

“Channie hyung,” His disgruntled voice called out. He tried to clear his throat, but it was completely dry. Chan was by his side in an instant, Jeongin blinked over at him, not sure exactly where he had come from.

“Yes, Innie? Are you feeling okay?” Chan asked worriedly, reaching a hand down to feel his forehead.

“’M thirsty.” Jeongin relayed, lips smacking dryly.

“You heard the boy, he’s thirsty!” Seungmin’s voice came from his other side. The dog hybrid was giving someone a pointed look. Jeongin turned to see the look was aimed at Minho, who was standing a bit further away from the bed Jeongin only now realized he was lying in.

Minho scoffed, arms folded across his chest as he looked at Seungmin, and then at the two on the bed before he relented and left to get some water.

“What about your head, Innie. Does it feel okay?” Chan asked, worriedly sweeping Jeongin’s bangs aside. He cringed at the sight.

 _Does it look that bad?_ Jeongin thought. But now that he focused on it, he didn’t actually feel—anything. The pounding headache from before was gone, there wasn’t even a slight discomfort in his head as he scrunched his face around experimentally.

“I think it’s completely—healed?” He said, reaching up to touch at his temple, before prodding at just to make sure. Nothing. “It’s a miracle!” Jeongin exclaimed, sitting upright in triumph.

“Actually, it was Seungmin.” Chan said, pointing at the other boy. Jeongin’s eyebrows scrunched quizzically, turning towards Seungmin, who waggled his fingers at Jeongin. A flurry of orange sparked trickled out of his fingers.

“Whoa.” Jeongin said, leaning away from the boy on instinct before freezing—he’d seen those sparks before

“Wait a second, that lady had the same orange sparks!”

“Lady? What lady?” Chan questioned, he looked at Seungmin, but the boy looked just ask lost as Chan did.

“The lady at the Bina Tang! She had the same orange sparks. Jisung called her a witch.” He leaned towards Chan conspirationally, “I think that’s what they call bit—”

“Okay!” Chan said, smacking a hand over Jeongin’s mouth. “But I think Jisung meant that in the literal sense.” Jeongin looked at Chan in confusion. “Seungmin here is also a witch.” His brother said, “He healed you.”

Jeongin whipped his head back towards Seungmin, who now seemed deep in thought. “You’re a real live witch?” Jeongin unbelievingly. Seungmin startled out of his stupor.

“Huh? Oh, yes, but Jeongin—you said this lady had orange magic?” Seungmin asked, voice serious.

Jeongin nodded, “She had orange sparky things, like yours.” Seungmin paled at his words.

“Jeongin, did you happen to hear her name?”

He nodded again, “Haechan called her Suzy.”

“Here’s some water.” Minho interrupted, suddenly back in the room. He handed off the wooden cup to Jeongin. “Drink up.” He said before noticing Seungmin holding onto the mattress like a lifeline. “Seungie? Are you okay? What happened to him?” Minho asked towards the two brothers. Jeongin shrugged, too busy downing the glass like he was drinking back his bodyweight.

When Seungmin looked up at them, his eyes were orange in color. “It’s her.”

“You know her?” Jeongin asked, a trail of water sliding down his chin at the velocity at which he was drinking.

“Suzy was the witch that turned me.” Seungmin said. Minho stiffened in his spot.

“Oh.” Minho said.

“Oh _no_.” Seungmin corrected.

“Hold on, turned you into what?” Jeongin asked, he felt extremely out of the loop. _Just how long have I been sleeping?_

“He used to be a dog.” Chan supplied helpfully. Jeongin stared at him blankly.

“He’s technically a witch.” Chan further supplied. Jeongin continued to stare, for Chan’s eyes weren’t their normal brown color anymore,

They were blue.

“Hyung,” Jeongin started slowly, cautiously. Chan blinked his ice blue eyes. An involuntary shiver raced down Jeongin’s spine. “Why are your eyes blue?” He asked calmly.

“Huh?” Chan asked intelligently. Minho walked over, and when Chan turned his head in the prince’s direction, Minho’s eyes shot wide.

“Oh, your eyes _are_ blue.”

“Why are his eyes blue?” Jeongin asked again, voice going slightly squeaky.

“It must be his hybrid form peaking out.” Minho said, voice in slight amazement.

“Excuse me, his what?” Jeongin asked, moving to sit up straighter.

“Right, err—we found out we’re actually hybrids.” Chan said, blue eyes darting back towards his brother sympathetically.

“What?” Jeongin’s voice was no more than a mouse’s squeak.

“Jeongin, may I?” Seungmin asked. Jeongin turned towards him, recoiling slightly at Seungmin’s outstretched hands. Jeongin glanced back at Chan for answers.

“There’s a magic barrier on us, keeping the hybrid side masked or—ineffective, I guess.” Chan tried to explain. It was clear he wasn’t too sure what was going on either.

Jeongin narrowed his eyes, before he turned back to face Seungmin.

“And I assume you want to take the barrier off me?”

Seungmin nodded, “Well, yeah. Don’t you?”

Did he? Jeongin was pretty fine with how his life was going thus far, and Chan with his ice blue eyes was kind of scary, if he were to be honest. Suddenly, his hyung didn’t seem so _human_ anymore. Was that who Jeongin was as well? Did he want to let go of his normalcy?

Seungmin must have sensed his indecision, for he dropped his arms back to his side.

“It’s fine, Jeongin. It’s up to you in the end.” Seungmin’s eyes were surprisingly earnest when Jeongin met them, “I for one know all too well about being turned into something else without your permission. I won’t do that to you.”

Jeongin stared back in surprise. Gone was the creepy boy who had haggled to own him back in the human realm. And in his place was someone who seemed to understand, who was sincere in his words towards the younger.

A hand on his shoulder jolted Jeongin out of his reverie.

“Yeah, Innie. You can sleep on it. Hell, you can just use me as a guinea pig and see what might happen before you decide.” Chan said, trying to lighten the mood, “Who knows? I might be like—a spider or something.”

“Would that make you like—spiderman?” Jeongin asked, eyes wide.

“Err—you can’t be a spider, because a spider is an insect. There are no insect hybrids.” Minho said bemused.

“Whew, that’s a relief, because I’m not sure what I would have done if I suddenly grew three more sets of arms.”

Jeongin giggled at that. _Chan always knows how to make me feel better,_ Jeongin though happily as he settled further into Chan’s side. Chan wove an arm around Jeongin to hug him closer, and for once Jeongin didn’t try to squirm away. Whether he showed it or not, he forever appreciated his hyung’s comforting presence. And now especially, after everything that had happened.

“Though if I may say, it might be easier to blend in to the hybrid realm if you got rid of the barrier, Innie. I mean—depending on how long you guys stay here—” Minho trailed off, him and his brother caught in another staring match.

Jeongin sighed, he hadn’t thought about how long they were going to stay here. To be honest, he didn’t really want to think at all anymore.

Jeongin let out a yawn, eyelids drooping. 

“We should let you two to get some rest.” Seungmin said, coming over to tug on Minho’s arm when the prince seemed frozen in his spot. Minho looked reluctant to go. Chan’s hand squeezed Jeongin’s arm, and Jeongin hoped it gave his hyung enough comfort.

It was quiet between the two once Seungmin and Minho had left. They shuffled around in the bed so they were more comfortable. Laying on the mattress side by side instead of squished up in the corner of the headboard like before. 

“Innie, do you—wanna tell me about it?” Chan asked, voice soft. He wasn’t very specific, but Jeongin guessed what it was anyways.

“Not really.” Jeongin answered after some time. He didn’t want to relive the event so soon after being free from it. He’d tell Chan eventually, just—not now. Jeongin turned his head to find Chan was already looking at him. Blue eyes swimming in concern.

Jeongin wondered if the eyes would be a permanent thing. It didn’t look horrible on Chan, but it did make him seem a lot—less human. The thought sent a shiver up Jeongin’s spine. They were brothers, meaning if Chan wasn’t human, then neither was Jeongin. Would he be masking his true self by not taking down the barrier?

“Innie,” Chan started, but Jeongin swiftly turned to face the other side. 

“I’ll tell you about it some other time, hyung. Not now.” Jeongin murmured, hoping it was enough to get Chan to stop asking. “I’m fine.” He added for further proof.

Chan let out a small sigh, but didn’t say anything more. Jeongin fell asleep with his brother’s warm presence right by his side, as blue eyes and white fur took over his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to those of you who guessed who the witch was ;) 
> 
> Also, I finally made a [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)! If you guys have any questions (literally anything, like personal, fun, kpop, etc.), comments, or constructive criticism about the story or my writing in general, I'd really love to hear it!! I'm always trying to improve my writing, so feedback really helps ^^ (Also sometimes I get bored, so I'll gladly answer any questions you have heheh)  
> Or even character questions! Or behind the scenes--info lol idek, much question. much ask.


	27. You've changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I try to come up with a summary but fail, Chanbin I guess, and some Changlix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing this, borderline crack again towards the end?? I hope you enjoy ;)

The next day Changbin woke up before Jisung. He didn’t want to disturb the prince, as he’d been through a lot, and maybe his almost fainting spell from last night was due to exhaustion (at least, Changbin prayed it was only that).

Changbin’s cheeks heated when he found his hand was still wrapped in Jisung’s. As gently as he could, he detangled their hands, Jisung letting out a soft whine once he’d succeeded. He stopped for a second to coo at the younger, before quietly slipping out of Jisung’s plush bed. (It took a bit or crawling though, because Jisung bed was fucking huge.)

Later, he was sitting in the palace foyer, eating an assortment of platted fruit from the kitchen with Felix. Felix had finally divulged his side of the story, telling Changbin he’d come from a long line of witches that had been in the human realm for generations.

Felix had always been fascinated in magic, but none of his immediate family members were all that keen on using it since they’d long since acclimated to the human realm with regular jobs and regular lives. Felix seemed to be one of the only ones who still wanted to practice magic, however limited in the human realm it may be.

He said when Changbin went missing, it had given him the push he needed to go shifting through his grandparent’s things. Since his late grandmother had been a somewhat regular practitioner of magic (mostly reading tarot card and giving fortune readings to humans during the holidays), she had a cache of spell books and old magical devices that Felix was sure would likely hold some answers.

“I found a spell book that had a telepathic connection spell in it, which I used on you, but before that I also found what looked to be a really old diary.” Felix bit into a dragon fruit. “Obviously, I was in a bit of a time crunch so I didn’t exactly read it, but it was written in old Korean so I wouldn’t have been able to read it anyways. Hmm, there’s probably a spell for that though—”

Changbin nodded along, mind in a thousand places at once. His kiss with Jisung on the roof still lingering at the forefront of his mind. It had felt surreal, almost like an out of body experience. Had Changbin had a spiritual awakening? _A sexual awakening maybe,_ Changbin’s mind shot back. He groaned inwardly. Was that even a possible thing? Would a bunny and a tiger go against every single law of nature?

_But then again, aren’t hybrids themselves going against every law of nature?_

“Changbin, Binnie,” Felix called out to him, waving a piece of fruit in front on Changbin’s face. Changbin lunged forward to catch it between his teeth.

“Oo, feisty.” Felix teased, laughing amiably. Felix at least seemed rather unaffected by the recent day’s string of events. Changbin couldn’t blame the guy, he was more Changbin’s friend than anyone else’s. He didn’t need to be overly concerned with anyone’s wellbeing because he wasn’t emotionally attached.

Changbin meanwhile was itching to check in on Chan and Jeongin, since he hadn’t seen them since yesterday, but Felix had intercepted him on the way to Chan’s room, and he couldn’t deny Felix when the boy was pouting at him like he had been.

“Did you bring the diary with you?” Changbin asked absentmindedly, mind snapping back to the last thing he’d heard Felix say. The look the witch gave him was mischievous to say the least.

“No, but we could always go back and get it.”

Changbin sat up a bit at the offer. _I could go back home,_ Changbin thought with a bit of longing. He hadn’t seen his family in a while. He wondered if they’d tried to call him, or if they were oblivious to the fact he was in another realm altogether.

The realm his parents had risked everything to escape from, and Changbin had gone back.

“That’s—tempting, Lix, but I feel like I should stay here. Jeongin—”

“I get it, Binnie hyung, don’t worry.” Felix said nonchalantly, though Changbin could tell the boy was a little disappointed. “You should see how he’s doing.”

“Wait, are you really going to go back?” Changbin felt a twinge of panic in his chest. Felix was his rock as of late, he didn’t want to lose the boy, he didn’t want Felix to leave him.

Felix nodded, watching Changbin carefully. “I really only came here to make sure you were okay.” Felix said, a small smile on his face, though it came across as a somewhat sad one. Changbin frowned at the sight.

“I could come back though, if you want me to?” Felix proposed, sounding hopeful. Changbin was quick to nod his consent.

“Yes please, come back to me Lixie.”

Felix huffed out a laugh, “Alright hyung, I’ll grab the diary and come right back. Just ah, don’t get into too much trouble while I’m gone, mm?” Felix reached across the table to scratch lightly at the base of one of Changbin’s grey bunny ears.

Right. Changbin had forgotten about his half form through the series of events after the roof. He reached up tentatively to feel at his ears. _Hm, soft._ He deduced.

“Bin? You spaced out again.” Felix pouted.

“Sorry, I’ll—yeah, I’ll stay safe Lix. And if you need to reach me—” Changbin gestured vaguely between their heads, “Well, you know how.”

Felix laughed, saying goodbye to the bunny before opening a portal on the ground. Changbin watched curiously and Felix sat on the ground next to the open portal, dangling his legs into the hole. “I sure hope it’s not a far drop!” he winked at Changbin before jumping in.

Changbin watched unseeingly as the portal closed a few moments later, the solid wood floors once again occupying where the rip in space had been.

Changbin sighed and stood up from the table, leftover fruit forgotten. His plan was to go looking for Chan and Jeongin, to see how they were doing, but right as he was about to turn the corner, the palace’s front doors opened wide, and a man and woman flanked by a number of guards marched inside.

Based on the guards and maids of the palace bowing at 90-degree angles as the hybrids passed by, Changbin concluded that they must be people of high importance, perhaps even the king and queen themselves.

 _Jisung’s parents._

Changbin immediately dropped into a 90 degree bow as well, hoping they wouldn’t pay him any attention as they walked past, but it seemed luck was not on his side.

“You there, who are you?” A man’s voice called out to him. Changbin gulped, shooting upright perhaps a little too quickly. One of his ears smacking him in the face.

“Me?” Changbin asked dumbly, pointing at himself with wide eyes. He immediately chastised himself at the surprised look the regally dressed hybrids were giving him.

“Yes, child, you.” The king said, sounding neither annoyed nor amused.

“I’m Changbin.” Changbin said, cringing at his lack of social etiquette. Though how was he supposed to know what to say to royalty? It wasn’t like he’d had any practice!

Changbin knew he was fidgeting in his spot, his flight mode really wanting to kick into gear, but thankfully, a new figure came careening into the foyer, a wide-eyed Minho who came to an abrupt halt in front of the man.

They stared at each other for a second, before the man’s face broke out into a wide smile, and he ushered Minho into his arms. “My son! You’ve finally come home.” The woman with them, Changbin guessed Minho’s mother, came up to the two and took Minho into her own arms.

“Minho-ya, we missed you terribly.” The woman said, petting Minho’s hair in a soothing way. Minho all but melted into her embrace.

“Where’s Jisung-ah?” The king asked, peering behind Minho. Minho pulled away from his mother’s arms reluctantly.

“Minho, what happened?” The king said, reaching out to grip at the prince’s shoulders.

“There was—an incident, but he’s in his room now, I’ll take you to him.” Minho said somewhat stoically. The three of them left without so much as another glance in Changbin’s direction.

Changbin breathed out a sigh of relief. Heart hammering in his chest, even more so at the realization that it was a good thing he’d woken up early, or when the three of them walked into Jisung’s room, they would have seen Changbin lying there beside him, hand in hand.

He didn’t want to think about what would happen if Jisung’s parents saw him all cuddly with a bunny hybrid. Changbin didn’t want to think about what his own parents would think seeing them together. Were they even together?

Changbin sighed, he took off down the corridors in direction of Chan’s room. He needed a bit of reassurance, and steady as always, never changing Chan hyung would surely do the trick.

~

When Changbin walked into the room, he honest to god _squeaked._ Him and Chan stared open mouthed at each other, pointing at each other like that one Spider-Verse meme.

“Your ears!”

“Your eyes!”

“You’re so cute!”

“You’re a hybrid!”

“You’re so loud!” Jeongin butt in, sitting up and shooting the two with a murderous gaze. A sleepy Jeongin was not to be trifled with. Chan and Changbin instantly shut up, but their astonishment at the other’s state was so palpable you could almost see the “??!?!” bubble appear above their heads.

“What the _fuck?”_ Changbin accused empathically, coming over to the bed to stare at Chan closer.

“Surprise?” Chan said, hands held out in a sad, jazz-hand gesture.

“What the _fuck_ Chan hyung? You were _not_ a hybrid the last time I saw you!”

Chan proceeded to tell Changbin the abridged version of what had happened, and what he understood of the situation (but honestly, he didn’t understand much).

Changbin had plopped onto the bed at some point of his story, his legs crossed under him.

“And Minho doesn’t even know what kind of hybrid you are?”

Chan shook his head, “He said it’s really faint, but I’m not a spider! We’ve ruled that one out.”

Jeongin sighed from their side, shuffling aggressively until he was sitting upright again, hair askew atop his head. Changbin reached out to ruffle it up more with a smile. Jeongin’s frown deepened.

“Innie, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Changbin said, watching affectionately as the younger tried to smooth his hair back to a presentable state.

“Never better, hyung.” Jeongin’s voice was clipped. He brought his hands down from his hair in defeat, before stopping, and sniffing at his fingers experimentally. “Oh, ew! I really need to take a shower.” Jeongin’s whole face scrunched up in disgust as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. “Where’s the bathroom anyways?”

“Through that door.” Chan said, pointing towards the adjacent wall. “You’re going to need to ask one of the palace maids to get you water though.”

“What?” Jeongin blinked, halfway to the door.

“What, did you think they had a sewage system here?” Chan asked.

“Honestly—yeah.” Jeongin said, “I mean, they should be fully capable of making one, shouldn’t they?”

“Perhaps, but authornim doesn’t want to think that much into it, so just go ask a palace maid.” Chan said, gesturing for Jeongin to go outside.

“He doesn’t want to get rid of the barrier?” Changbin questioned, pointing towards the spot Jeongin once was.

“He hasn’t decided yet. I mean, if he leaves the barrier up, then nothing has to change for him. I honestly kind of wish I’d known that.”

Changbin frowned at him, “Do you hate it? Being a hybrid?”

“What? No!” Chan quickly remedied, “I just—wish I’d known what I was opening myself up to instead of going into it blind, but I’m glad I know now. Especially since that means Jeongin can make his own decision.”

Changbin gave a low whistle, “Always a hyung first, eh?” Chan just scoffed. “The blue eyes are quite a look though.” Changbin commented smugly. “Makes you seem more—”

“Beautiful.” Came a female voice. The two boys looked over to see a girl carrying a giant tub of water with Jeongin anxiously following behind her. The girl stared back with wide eyes, clearly not having meant to say that out loud. She ducked her head, quickly shuffling over to the bathroom.

“Jeongin! You didn’t carry it for her? That looked heavy!” Chan chastised.

“What?” Jeongin tried to defend himself, “I tried to, but she said he had it!”

“Indeed I did,” The girl said, reemerging from the bathroom, “I’m not an elephant hybrid for nothing.”

“An elephant hybrid?” All three of them said in almost unison. The girl looked amused, but didn’t elaborate on it.

“The bath is all ready for you. Let me know if you need anything else.” They all bowed to each other in parting, the girl sparing one last glance at Chan before shuffling out of the room.

“She didn’t look like an elephant hybrid.” Jeongin mused. “She was rather—small.”

“Well Jisung doesn’t look like a tiger hybrid but that’s not stopping him!” Changbin joked and they all laughed.

“Ok ok, I’m going to sho—bathe now, I guess. Great. I love sitting in a soup of my own filth.” Jeongin deadpanned.

“That’s the spirit!” Chan teased as the door closed between them.

“Oh! You’ll never guess who just came back to the palace.” Changbin said turning to Chan, eager to spill the tea.

“Who?”

“The king and queen! Minho met with them, he took them to see Jisung.”

Chan’s mouth hung open at the news, before his hands flew up to grab at his hair. “His parents are here? They’re back home? Do they know we’re here? Are they going to kick us out? Are they going to blame me for—”

“Jesus, Chan! Chill!” Changbin said, reaching out to tug Chan’s hands away from pulling his own hair out. “And what would they possibly blame you for? If anything, they’ll banish _me_ , I’m the one who ki—”

Changbin cut himself off abruptly like he’d bitten his lip. Chan stopped his panicking to really look at the boy.

“You’re hiding something.” Chan said, finger back to pointing.

“’M not!”

“You’re definitely hiding something! What? What is it?”

“It’s nothing!” Changbin tried feebly to defend himself. Chan tackled the bunny backwards on the bed.

“TELL ME BINNIE! You have that look on your face! Like the time you watched that heady make out scene in that drama with the comics!”

Changbin shook his head, trying to roll out from under Chan, “NO! YOU CAN’T MAKE ME!”

It was at that very second that the bedroom door opened.

“Hey Chan, I—” Minho cut off short. Chan and Changbin both froze, heads slowly turning to look at the stricken prince standing in the doorway. “Oh,” Minho said intelligibly. “I’ll just—” He went to turn around but accidently slammed himself into the door.

Chan quickly got off of Changbin, coming over to Minho’s side.

“Are you okay?” Chan asked, reaching out to touch Minho’s abused forehead. Minho let go of the door frame to reach up and cover his reddening forehead. “Mhmh,” He nodded, not looking Chan in the eyes. Chan shot a glance at Changbin on the bed, who looked even more flustered than before.

Minho seemed to gather his wits about him. “I was just—you’re invited to dinner with us and—my parents. Both of you.” Minho clarified, eyes darting to Changbin’s before finally meeting Chan’s.

“Your p-parents are inviting me to dinner?” Chan sputtered, heart back to its erratic beating.

Minho softened a little at the question. “Yeah, they know what happened, at least the abridged version of it. They want to meet you.”

Chan nodded, perhaps a little more profusely than needed.

“Where’s Jeongin?” Minho asked, scanning the room.

“Bathroom.” Chan pointed. Minho hummed.

“Well, he’s of course invited too. Be ready in an hour, we’ll meet you in the dining hall.” Minho said, giving Chan and Changbin one last curious look before leaving down the hallway.

The moment he left, Chan and Changbin let out collective sighs.

“Do you think he thought—?”

“I don’t want to know what he thought.” Chan said despairingly. He only hoped Minho wasn’t as fast to jump to conclusions as Chan had been with him and Jisung in the past.

“So, dinner huh? Ready to meet the parents?” Changbin said with a teasing lilt. Chan shot him a look.

“You do realize you will be meeting the parents too, right?”

Changbin’s smile froze on his face. “Oh.” He said, voice barely there.

Chan could help but laugh. “Glad to see we’re in this together.”

“But not _together_ together.”

“Thank you, Changbin, for making that clear. I wasn’t too sure before but now I really know.”

Changbin frowned at Chan, “You know, I really hate it when you two do that.”

“No you don’t, you love us.”

“I do. But not—!”

Chan had to stomp down the urge to fight the boy once again. Who knew who might walk in on them the next time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Gettin' closer to the full truth bois!! Much excite
> 
> Also! If you ever need fic recommendations... feel free to check out my [bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyoityourself/bookmarks) hehe  
> I only bookmark fics I would read again and 10/10 would recommend, so I'm sure you'll be able to find something you like in there!! (So far I've got skz, nct, and bts fics rec'd, so if that floats your boat ;) then we can discuss 😎  
> Okay, happy reading my dudes~ <3


	28. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they all have dinner, and certain things come to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought the plot couldn't thicken any more...
> 
> Also you all be wildin', I can't believe we reached 9000 hits ahsdfjkl 🤧 <3

Jisung had always thought the dining hall was far too big. Most of the time, it was only the four of them eating there, and the 20-some chairs at the table seemed excessively outrageous. Occasionally they’d host a party of some sort, and the chairs would all be filled, but for a majority—it was just him, Minho, and their parents, eating with ghosts.

When he walked in the dining hall this time, he was met with the mouthwatering sight and smell of an assortment of food laid out on the table like it was Harvest Moon. Jisung hadn’t realized how hungry he was until that very moment, knees almost going weak at the sight.

Minho’s hand landed on his back comfortingly. “You must be hungry, huh?”

 _Yeah, way to point out the obvious, hyung._ Jisung thought but didn’t say as he followed after Minho towards the table. It seemed their guests had yet to arrive.

His parents watched him worriedly as he sat down beside them, a tight smile plastered on Jisung’s face. He didn’t want them to worry about him. He was fine—mostly.

He still hadn’t had the chance to tell Minho or Seungmin about the whole injection thing yet, but he didn’t want to tell Minho with his parents there. They had enough to worry about, and plus—he hated seeming vulnerable in front of them.

With Minho, it was okay. Minho had seen him cry, Minho had comforted him in times of distress, Minho was his rock. But with his parents—it was different. As illogical as it was, he had a visceral need to never let them see him weak.

Minho filling them in over his kidnapping had already been enough. Jisung could still feel the concern that poured off of them when they’d gazed at him pityingly from his spot lying in bed. He’d had the urge to pull the covers up over his face, as if it could erase everything they’d heard had happened to him.

Logically, he knew they were his parents and they had the right to know. They only wanted what was best for him, and for him to be safe—but Jisung hated it. Hated them seeing him in that way, like a tiger cub in need of saving.

Jisung sat himself down next to Minho near the head of the table. Jisung couldn’t take his eyes off the array of food spread out before them. His hand inched towards the food placed closest to him, old habits dying hard. When he was younger, he used to always dig in first, only to be scolded by his parents to wait, especially when they had guests.

“It’s a prince’s duty to make sure his guests are served and comfortable before he is.” His mother often said to him. Jisung understood the sentiment, but he didn’t see why he couldn’t steal a few nibbles at the same time.

This time however, no one stopped him as his hand found the ladle and he eagerly scooped some soup into his bowl. He was so excited to eat he missed the three sets of strong gazes from the people around him as he chewed around a mouthful. 

“Eat up honey, there’s more than enough to go around.” His mother said to him with a pitying smile. Jisung swallowed, shoulder’s hunching in on himself. He caught Minho’s gaze, but his brother said nothing.

After a few more moments of silence, save for Jisung’s chewing, their father sighed. “Our trip to the Sumatran kingdom was—less successful than we’d hoped.” Both Minho and Jisung looked over at him.

“Did they not believe us?” Minho asked.

“Not so much that they didn’t believe us, but that they were unwilling to do anything about it.”

“What? That’s insane! The Bina Tang is targeting them too!” Minho’s hands were fisted on the table. Jisung reached out absentmindedly to unfurl them.

“So far they haven’t had any encounters with the Bina Tang. They don’t want to get involved in a fight prematurely.” His mother said, ever the peacekeeper.

“And you didn’t try to convince them?” Minho asked. Jisung sat quietly and listened. He wasn’t usually involved in safety matters of their kingdoms. Jisung didn’t exactly have a battle strategy kind of mind. Faces? He could remember. He knew each and every one of the dignitaries of all three kingdom’s by name.

Stories? No problem. Jisung remembered all about how the Siberian Duke just had three grandchildren, or how the Sumatran crown princess was rumored to be in a love affair with a palace guard—though Jisung was not one to judge.

He wondered what his parents would think of his and Changbin’s relationship. Jisung looked down at his plate, were they in a relationship now? They hadn’t really talked about it since the kiss, he’d just kind of assumed that they were.

“Of course we tried, son.” His father said, bringing Jisung out of his reverie.

“But we also can see where they’re coming from.” His mother added, “We can’t force them to fight in a battle.”

“If the Bina Tang attack, they’ll be unprepared,” Minho argued, “They can’t be taking this lightly.”

“And they won’t be. They agreed to keep higher security around in their kingdom. They’re going to be vigil about it.” His father asserted with a nod. “Especially since their daughter’s birthday party is in a few days.”

Minho pushed up from his seat, startling all of them. “They’re having a party?” His eyes had shifted towards his tiger form. Jisung considered reaching out to pull him back down.

“Well, yes. And you have to be there as well. You are betrothed to crown princess, after all. This will be more of a social gathering than a party. For her, but also for both of you.”

Minho gaped at their father, at a loss for words. Jisung bit his lip at the news. He’d completely forgotten about that little detail. Minho and the Sumatran princess were supposed to be married.

“I already said I did not accept this arrangement.” Minho’s voice was disturbingly quiet. Their father ran his hands down his face in a rather, un-kingly gesture.

“Minho, we’ve already talked about this. It been destined to come for years now.”

“Nothing is destined. Nothing at all.” Minho said, slumping back into his chair.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Their mother leaned further over the table, “Taeyong is a very nice girl. I thought you liked her?”

“I know she’s nice, she’s fine—”

“She’s also three years older than you.” Jisung said, cutting Minho off.

“Age is but a number.” Their father said dismissively.

“Yes, I’m a year older than your father and we get along just fine.” Their mother smiled.

“And she lords it over me every day.” Their father said, looking like he was reminiscing over a war. Their mom swatted at his arm.

“Not helping, dear!”

“This is beside the point!” Minho spoke up, effectively silencing their parents. “Having a party where all the royals are in one place sounds like a horrible idea.”

Their father nodded, “I would have to agree. That’s why Jisung and your mother are staying here.”

“What?”

“What? You can’t kick me out of going to a party! Minho would be lost without me! He can’t tell anyone apart for squat!” Jisung protested. Sure, he understood the dangers, probably more so than anyone else, but—missing out on a party? Jisung would take his chances. After all, what were the odds of getting kidnapped twice?

Jisung discretely knocked on wood to unjinx it (it wasn’t too hard to find wood within knocking distance, their whole palace was made of it).

There was a commotion from the entrance of the dining hall as the rest of their guests filed in through the door. Jisung’s displeasure faded the second Changbin caught his eye. The bunny gave him a sheepish smile before his eyes darted towards the head of the table where his parents sat.

Chan walked in beside Changbin, looking like a shy little cub hiding behind his mother. But the longer Jisung stared, the more he realized Chan didn’t look shy, he looked sad. Jisung frowned, wondering what had happened to his usually cheerful hyung.

It couldn’t have been something about Jeongin, because Jeongin was there, and was currently caught in a staring match with the food. Jisung’s heart went out for the boy. He was probably as hungry as Jisung was since the whole ordeal. Jisung hadn’t had the chance to speak with Jeongin since they’d been back, he hoped the younger was okay.

Changbin, somehow the appointed leader of their little group, dropped into a 90-degree bow. “Your—majesties?” Changbin hadn’t stood up from his bow, “Thank you for inviting us to have dinner, and for allowing us into your palace.”

“Please, there is no need for that.” Jisung’s father said amiably, like their previous family conversation hadn’t happened. “Welcome to our home, we are so grateful for all that you’ve done to help our sons.” His father gestured for them to come and seat themselves at the table. As they awkwardly walked over, Jisung spotted Sungjin standing against the far wall.

Jisung thought they might as well invite Sungjin to sit with them at this point. It seemed wrong to treat him like a common palace guard, but right when he was about to suggest it, his mother let out a tinkling laugh. It sounded so much like Minho’s, it never failed for surprise Jisung every time. 

“You’re rather cute, aren’t you?” His mother cooed, looking at Jeongin adoringly as the younger chewed around a mouthful of food. Jeongin looked bashful to be complimented while he was stuffing his face, hiding his mouth behind a hand to nod his thanks to Jisung’s mother.

“Where’s Seungmin?” Jisung asked, leaning closer to Changbin who Jisung was delighted to find took the seat next to him.

Changbin shrugged, “He said he had something to do.”

Jisung hummed in answer, squeezing Changbin’s knee from under the table. It was supposed to have been comforting, but Changbin must not have been expecting it, for his knee jerked up with a loud thud, the woodenware clattered on the table as Changbin yelped in pain.

“M—my bad.” Changbin stuttered, cheeks reddening beautifully. “I got a cramp.”

“Sorry,” Jisung whispered to him under his breath.

“Changbin, was it?” Jisung’s mother’s smile was friendly, “I don’t believe I’ve seen you around before, what district are you from?”

Changbin’s eyes went wide at the same time Jisung’s did. They’d all forgotten about one little fact—Changbin was a hybrid from the human realm, which was deemed treachery of the highest form.

“He’s from—the Klinci district, naturally.” Jisung quickly swooped in to save.

“Oh! Wonderful. The hills are always so lush and colorful this time of year there. Though I’m sure you know all about that!”

“Mhmmh!” Changbin hummed enthusiastically, nodding borderline headbang. Jisung refrained reaching out for him again.

“And you two, I hear, have traveled a long way.” Jisung’s mother turned her attention to Jeongin and Chan who were sitting to her left. Jeongin nodded around a mouthful of food, his mother cooed at him. Chan on the other hand, had barely touched his food, spoon stirring the soup more than anything.

“Oh, but child you—"

Chan looked up at her then, and his ice blue eyes were startling to look at. Stunning, really. Jisung gaped at him for some time. He hadn’t noticed it before, hadn’t seen Chan since they’d gotten back to the palace, but he’d changed. In more ways than one it seemed.

“You’re a hybrid!?” Jisung exclaimed, before slapping a hand over his mouth.

“Right, about that—” Minho hastened to say, but the king had already gotten up from his seat. Everyone was completely still as they watched the king make his way over to Chan.

Chan sat unblinkingly, looking up when the king was right at his side.

“Father, you don’t have to—”

The king took Chan’s chin between his fingers, tilting Chan’s head up so he could get a better look at his eyes. The king looked as stunned as Jisung felt.

“Those eyes, I’ve only ever seen eyes like these once before.”

“What do you mean?” Minho asked, standing up from his seat once again. He looked seconds away from launching himself over to table to them.

“I thought they’d died out, I thought he had been the last one.”

“Who? The last one of what?” Minho asked again, the only one daring enough to speak up out of the lot of them. The king let go of Chan to look back at his son.

“The white Siberian tiger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to those of you who guessed it right!! I think a lot of you were picking up what I was putting down heheh ;) I'm so excited for the next chapter bois XD
> 
> Also this is v random, but I just watched the "B Me" Making video (rip the long wait for eng subs), and THE AMOUNT OF MINSUNG LIKE HOLY... My heart is full :') 
> 
> P.S. Yes, Taeyong is a girl in this because we have a LOT of testosterone in this fic already lolll


	29. The tiger, the witch, and the portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened to the lost couple all those years ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back extra early with a short but imperative back story chapter!  
> This may arguably be my favorite chapter I have ever written lol. It's not in my usual--format I guess? But I had a lot of fun writing this ;) I hope you enjoy~

Somewhere close to 300 hundred years ago, the hybrid realm lived somewhat dysfunctionally as three separate kingdoms each ruled by three tigers: the Sumatrans, the Siberians, and the Bengals.

Back in that time, the three kingdoms were constantly at war with each other, for each wanted full reign over the realm. None of the kingdom’s wanted to forfeit, each thinking they had sovereign reign over the land. Though no one could say for certain who, for no one remembered a time before the three kingdoms ruled the land.

It was at this time, that a Siberian prince fell in love with a Bengal princess. Tragic, really. A whole Shakespearean play. Not that any of them knew who Shakespeare was, but that is irrelevant.

The prince and princess were against the war, though no one knows if their outlook on the war came before or after they fell in love. It seemed rather convenient that two royal heirs from battling kingdoms were both against the war—but this is also irrelevant.

The important thing to know, is that a prince and a princess from two different kingdom’s fell in love, but neither of their kingdoms approved of this union. That is—until they started thinking about the selfish gains they could respectively get.

The Siberians thought that if their son married the Bengal princess, then the Bengal kingdom would naturally fall under their control. The Bengals detested that. They thought that if their daughter were to marry the Siberian prince, then the Siberian kingdom would fall under their control. Funny how their sudden support for females in power came at such a convenient time as this.

The Sumatran kingdom were watching them bicker with increasing glee, shoving popcorn into their mouths as they watched the fight from afar. (Of course, not actual popcorn because this was 300 years ago in the hybrid realm, but—oh never mind).

The Sumatrans believed that this union was just the thing to pit the two kingdoms against each other, and in their ruins, the Sumatrans would stand tall, placing their metaphorical flag over a battle someone else had fought.

The prince and princess were at first delighted with the support their kingdoms had been giving them. That is—until they learned of the hidden motives behind their approval of the union. The prince and princess did not want their love to be used for such nefarious purposes as these, and so, like any logical duo in love, they decided to run away.

They recruited a young witch that was close friends with the prince. The witches had only just discovered the hybrid realm, and the Siberian’s were the only ones to know of their existence. They were very protective of their witches, though more like guarding a prized weapon or pet.

The witch and the prince had become close in their time together, bonding quickly over their “outcasted-ness,” the witch for, well, being the only witch amongst hybrids, and the prince for being the only white tiger they had ever seen. His eyes were startlingly blue, everyone felt strangely unnerved when they gazed upon them. That is—except for the princess, who swore she could swim all day in those clear, blue eyes—

Ahem, anyways.

It took no time at all to convince the witch to help the two lover’s escape. Everything had been going smoothly. They had hidden themselves in cloaks and snuck out in the middle of the day.

Hold up, record scratch.

Why the middle of the day, you ask? Well, the guards were mostly nocturnal, and therefore, their senses weren’t as good during the day. Now, back with the story.

The witch had only made a portal once before, when she had traveled from the witch realm to the hybrid realm, but she was confident she could make it again. And she did. The shimmering portal was opened in no man’s land between their kingdoms (some had only just started calling it Tengah, the princess thought it was a rather silly name and hoped it wouldn’t catch on).

“After you.” The witch said, wanting to make sure the portal stayed strong until they crossed through. She pitied the prince and princess for having to leave such a beautiful (though granted, war ravaged) place as the hybrid realm for such a hideous place as the human realm. She’d read a lot on the human realm, and it was NOT any place she wanted to be—but we digress.

The prince and princess shared a kiss, hands held tightly between them as they stepped through the portal. The sun was high in the sky, and the witch was starting to sweat from the heat, and from her worry. She thought she heard shouts coming from behind her and in a panic, she stepped through the portal too.

It wasn’t until later that the three of them realized there was not enough magic in the human realm for her to make a portal back. They were all stuck in the human realm. Happily, for the prince and princess, but begrudgingly, for the witch.

When the two kingdom’s found out that their children were missing, they naturally turned to the Sumatrans, thinking it was their doing, but the Sumatrans had been watching the drama for weeks, and they hadn’t left the couch.

Distraught over their missing prince and princess, the kingdom’s decided to call a truce, and to rule their three kingdoms’ separately, but united. The Sumatrans weren’t too thrilled about this change in events, since they still wanted full reign over the land, but when they saw the array of weapons the Siberian and Bengal kingdoms “not-so” threateningly waved in from of them, they decided to agree to their terms.

Many theories about where the prince and princess had disappeared to circulated around their kingdoms. Of course, one guard from the Siberian kingdom actually knew the whole truth, but even his word was written down as mere speculation.

Just like that, the truth of the events was buried in their history, only to be told through word of mouth as a myth, a legend. People made their own messages out of the story,

“Don’t go disobeying your parents, or you will disappear,”

“Never trust a witch,”

“Love is greater than war,”

“The Sumatrans are lazy ass motherfu—”

And that, is where our story concludes, until nearly 300 years later, when suddenly, another white Siberian tiger emerges.

There’s one more thing you must understand, white Siberian tigers are extremely rare. The odds of a white tiger being born from two regular colored tigers was close to zero. So you see, there was only one plausible explanation for another white tiger hybrid coming into this world. They had to be a direct descendant from the first one.

The lost Siberian prince himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic really keeps g o i n g  
> When I started out I really didn't think it would get to here lol, I hope you guys are enjoying it though, nonetheless! I'm having a great time writing and sharing it with you, and I can't thank you guys enough for your support :') <3 We shall finish this together, 화이팅!  
> Stay tuned for some Minchan next chapter~ hehe
> 
> P.S. A [message](https://twitter.com/manis_suga/status/1319383479734456321) for all my readers


	30. Seungmin's workshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minchan have a conversation, and we take a trip to Seungmin's workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was confused or interested, this is a [chart](https://whitetigertruths.files.wordpress.com/2015/08/whitetigergeneticswp.jpg) I used to help me determine white tiger genetics lol. Basically the OG white tiger's parents (though neither were white) both carried the white tiger gene and that's how he became the only one, and then Chan since he is a descendant, but Hyunjin's ancestors are different than Chan's and did not carry the gene which is why he's not a white tiger even if they're both from the Siberian kingdom.  
> A lil suspension of disbelief is warranted in this fic though because not all my facts necessarily check out to actual animal biology... 🤪 I tried

There had been some chaos and a lot of confusion on the human realm dwellers part, but in the end the king had hurried off to notify the Siberian kingdom about the news via messenger eagle.

In the meantime, their mother told them all the story about the lost prince and princess. Everyone listened, enraptured by the story, even Jisung who had heard it at least a handful of times before.

Minho hadn’t thought it was a true story, but then again, they also hadn’t thought the Bina Tang were real either. Perhaps they all should have taken these stories in the literal sense, but it was too late for that now.

It had taken a little over an hour for them to receive a message back. The Siberian king wrote how he would have to see it with his own eyes, but he was regretfully busy, and to take Chan to the party at the Sumatran’s palace where he would also be.

Minho thought it sounded like a load of bullshit. If the king really believed them, he would have dropped everything to come and see their lost descendant for himself. Minho was even more furious at the reminder of the party, and how now they were dragging Chan along to it, putting him in potential danger. 

He hadn’t even told Chan anything about his supposed engagement, didn’t even know if he should, or where the two of them even stood. He didn’t think it was really a good topic to bring up with your crush, “Hey, so, you know how I like you? And I hope you like me back, but ah—there’s just a little problem of me supposed to be getting married to a princess, so, we’d have to deal with that too! Please date me.”

Yeah, Minho didn’t see how that would go well.

He kept trying to catch Chan’s eye, but Chan wasn’t looking at him. It was almost like Chan was _avoiding_ looking at him. Minho had half a mind to jump over the table and take sure he was okay. The older hadn’t said anything since entering the dining hall and now this—Minho was growing increasingly worried.

Dinner was technically over now, since everything had gone into chaos. Jeongin still chewed on some food, though he looked like he’d seen a ghost, and Jisung and Changbin were whispering among themselves. His father had left a while ago to send the letter, and his mother had eventually gone off after him. That left Minho and Chan, two unmoving masses amidst the chaos. Minho decided enough was enough.

He swiftly moved around the table. Chan turned ever so slightly to face away from him, but he couldn’t hide from Minho forever.

“Chan. Channie—” Minho went to reach out for him, but Chan turned away abruptly.

“Don’t call me that.”

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over Minho. He stood there, hand outstretched, sputtering in its wake.

Chan sighed, shaking his head as if to rid his thoughts. “I’m sorry, I just—” he looked up at Minho then, and his stunning blue eyes made Minho’s breath catch in his throat. “It’s a lot to take in.” Chan finished quietly.

“I know.” Minho said, still frozen. He shook himself out of his stupor, “I _know,_ Chan. I could only imagine what you’re going through.”

Chan huffed a rather unamused laugh. Minho’s frown deepened. He sunk into the chair to Chan’s left.

“Listen, they can’t make you do anything. If you don’t want to go to the party, which, honestly, I think you shouldn’t—”

“Why, don’t want me to see you with your fiancé?”

Another bucket of ice water. _Is it raining in here?_ Minho wasn’t sure he wouldn’t get hypothermia by the end of this.

“E—excuse me?” Minho asked, blinking far too many times. He could feel the other’s gazes on them, and they all too suddenly pushed noisily away from the table, making random commentary about how it was getting late, or how they needed to tend to the fireflies.

Minho waited until they all left the room, until only Sungjin remained. He eyed Minho wearily, but Minho only nodded at him to leave as well.

“Chan, did you—hear about that?”

Chan nodded, looking down at his lap. “We were outside when it got to that part of your conversation.”

“Then you must have also heard I’m against it.”

Chan shrugged.

“Chan—”

“Look, Minho, I don’t even know what this is between us. It’s not really my place to get in between what your parents and a whole other kingdom thinks is best, it’s really not.”

Minho reached out to grab Chan’s hand. Chan didn’t pull away, but he still didn’t look Minho in the eyes. Minho’s stomach churned.

“It’s my place though. It should be my decision to make, not my parents, or anyone else’s. And to be quite fucking honest, I choose you.”

Chan glanced over at him, blue eyes swimming with something Minho couldn’t pinpoint. Eventually, Chan let out a small laugh.

“Am I your Pikachu?”

“My what?”

“It’s—never mind.” Chan was playing with Minho’s fingers, Minho wondered if he was aware of it. Either way it was making his heart do things.

“No, tell me. I want to know. I want to know everything about you.”

“Well, it seems we might be figuring that out together. You know, since I’m—” Chan gestured to his whole being, ending with pointing at his eyes.

“They’re beautiful.” Minho said sincerely. Chan stared at him like he was caught. Minho wasn’t sure how long they were staring, but he really couldn’t get enough. Chan with his chocolate orbs were inviting, but Chan with his bright blue eyes were intoxicating.

“Thank you.” Chan squeaked, making Minho laugh. 

“Whatever this is, we’ll figure it out together, mm?” Minho brought Chan’s hand up to nuzzle into it. Chan flushed prettily.

“Sure. Ok.”

Minho giggled again. “You do know, this is me confessing to liking you, right?”

A sly grin spread across Chan’s face, “My pet cat has taken a liking to me. Gee, didn’t see that one coming. You know, considering how you were stuck to my side for most hours of the day.” He paused, “You licked fish from my hand.”

Minho laughed, reaching forward to squish Chan’s cheeks together. “I’d lick a lot of things off of you if I got the chance.”

Chan’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. It seemed a knee-jerk reaction for him to immediately want to stand up, but his chair was still pushed in, meaning he didn’t have anywhere to go and he awkwardly fumbled back down into his seat. Minho raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh. Ok.” Chan said instead. Looking anywhere but at Minho. “Sounds—nice.”

Now it was Minho’s turn to be surprised. He didn’t think Chan would be so forward. In reality, he should have known. His mind had jumped to Minho and Jisung having sex, after all. Chan was no angel, _even if he looks like one._

“That can surely be arranged, my prince.” Minho stood up, moving to pull Chan’s chair back.

Chan laughed breathily, “That’s a little premature of a title, don’t you think?”

Minho shook his head as Chan stood up to join him, “Not at all, it’s what I’ve thought about you all along.”

~

Jisung knew exactly where he needed to go to find Seungmin. Changbin hurried to match his pace, asking a flurry of questions about the story his mother had told them, but Jisung’s mind was a little scattered at the moment. Far too many revelations battling to take precedence in his mind. He pushed all those thoughts away from now, there was one person he really needed to find.

Jeongin trailed behind them, the boy also seemed rather scattered, a small frown marring his lips. It seemed he was following them more out of reflex than a conscious effort to. Jisung really wanted to talk to Jeongin about everything that had happened, but it would have to wait. Right now he needed to find Seungmin.

They found him in his workshop. He’d been given the room at the very corner of the palace, a treehouse tower that peaked up over the tree line itself. Jisung always loved visiting Seungmin’s workshop. He had a wonderful array of magical things sitting around on the shelves and worktables; a plant that occasionally burst confetti when the atmosphere called for it, golden wires woven into intricate patterns that floated in the air and made soft, chiming music when touched, music a reflection of the person who’d touched it, and then Jisung’s personal favorite, The Book of Many Answers.

That wasn’t its official name, but it was what Jisung had always called it, and how Seungmin had begrudgingly ended up referring to it as well.

Seungmin’s workshop was usually neatly organized, everything in its place, a lot like the witch’s personality in general, but now—Jisung hardly recognized it. Papers were scatter over every visible surface. There was an echo of discord coming from the floating, golden chimes. The plant burst a handful of sad confetti.

“Seung—” Jisung started, quickly picking up his foot as a rather rabid looking dust bunny ran towards him before bursting into a cloud of dust. Jisung looked up to catch Jeongin and Changbin taking in the sight with mildly alarmed expressions.

Seungmin snapped his head up at the sound of Jisung’s voice. “Jisung, hey,” he said absently before going back to his papers.

“Umm, what cha doing, Minnie?” Jisung asked, stepping cautiously to avoid any other rabid dust particles.

“’M researching.” Seungmin’s mumbled response came. Jeongin had sidled up to the plant, leaning in for a closer look right before the plant burst confetti into his face. Jeongin almost tripped over himself in surprise.

“Researching what?” Jisung tried to peer over Seungmin’s shoulder at the papers he was looking at, only to discover they weren’t papers so much as they were a book. Jisung inhaled, “The Book of Many Answers!” Jisung exclaimed excitedly. Man, he loved that book.

Seungmin looked over at him like he had forgotten Jisung was there. “Er, yeah, it’s the book, I’m—I think I found a way to defeat Suzy.”

“You did?” Jisung straightened up in surprise. The boy’s words reminding him why he’d come there in the first place.

“Yes, we share the same magic, you see,” Seungmin said, pointing at some notes he had taken. Jisung could not read the other’s handwriting to save his life. It just looked like a bunch of chicken scratch. In fact—were those even actual words??

“Seungmin, are those—pictures?” The closer he leaned in, the more they looked like vague stick figures in combat. There was even a splattering of dots around them that Jisung guessed were their magic sparks, and a line that looked like someone’s arm was far too long but was probably supposed to be Seungmin’s staff.

Seungmin ignored him, pointing to another picture further down, “Because we share the same magic, it’s actually possible for me to take the magic away.”

Jisung reeled back, “You mean—you can make her magic-less?”

Seungmin blinked at him, “Yes, that’s what—taking her magic away means—”

A sweet melody from the golden chimes brought Jisung out of their blinking match. He turned to see Changbin giggling at the tinkling melody of the chimes. Gone was their disharmonic chords, and in their place, a sweet, soft melody. Jisung’s chest grew warm at the sight. How was Changbin so damn angelic, even the magical chimes liked him.

“What would you have to do?” Jeongin asked, surprising them both. Jisung turned to look at Jeongin, but Jeongin was staring at Seungmin. Jisung slid his eyes over to Seungmin to see the boy was doing the same. _Huh, what an interesting development,_ Jisung thought as he stepped a centimeter backwards and out of the two’s way.

Seungmin shook his head as if coming out of a trance, “Right, um, it’s a combat spell, which I’ve never really done before, but I think—I think I can do it.”

“Combat spell? Seungmin that sounds—that sounds intense.” Jisung had seen Seungmin wield his staff, but he’d never actually seen the boy use it. At this point, he wouldn’t be too surprised if it was just a prop.

Seungmin shrugged, looking back down at his stick figure diagrams, “I don’t really see any other way.”

“What can we do to help?” Jeongin asked, making Jisung eye him again in surprise.

Seungmin caught his eye briefly before looking back down at his papers.

“I suppose you could help me gather some ingredients.” Seungmin shuffled through his papers before sliding one over towards them. They both leaned closer to see the little doodles Seungmin had drawn in list format.

Jeongin pointed at one, “Is that supposed to be a clown?”

“Hmm, yes it does look like that.” Jisung nodded in agreeance.

Seungmin looked offended, “What? No! It’s clearly a flower, do you see those lines?”

Jeongin and Jisung shared a look,

_Bro, do you see a flower?_

_No bro, I think what you said makes more sense._

_Should we tell him his art is crap?_

_No no, let him live. This may be his only form of written communication._

“Ooohhh!” Jeongin nodded.

“Yes yes, of course!” Jisung quickly agreed.

Changbin, who had been over at the window looking out squeezed in between the two to see what they we’re looking at.

“Hey! Is that a clown?”

Seungmin dug in hands into his hair and groaned in frustration.

Jeongin and Changbin got pulled into The Book of Many Answers almost immediately after that, spouting random questions to the book and flipping it open to read the answers. It was when Jisung heard Jeongin ask where missing socks go that he decided to dip out and pull Seungmin aside.

“Hey Minnie, can I talk to you?” Jisung whispered, hand grabbing at Seungmin’s forearm.

“Huh? Sure.” Seungmin let Jisung drag him out into the hallway. “What’s up Sungie?” He asked after Jisung was fidgeting in silence for a bit too long.

“I was going to tell you and Minho together, but then Minho hyung’s been busy, and it’s been eating at my mind, so I think I just have to tell you, but I don’t want you to wor—”

“Jisung! What is it? Just spit it out.” Seungmin reached out to grab hold of Jisung’s arms, his curt words belied his concern.

Jisung gulped, “It was, remember when I was, you know, kidnapped?” Seungmin gave him a look. “Ok ok, well—something may have—happened to me. While I was there.” 

Seungmin’s eyebrows furrowed deeper, a flurry of orange sparks fizzed out of him like dying embers.

“Sungie, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” Seungmin had placed a hand on Jisung’s head, already mumbling.

Jisung let him do his magic, wondering if Seungmin would be able to fix him just like that, but Seungmin quickly jerked his hand back in surprise, orange sparks flying off his hand and landing on Jisung’s face with a surprising electric shock.

“Oh, Sungie—” Seungmin said, letting his hand trail down Jisung’s face sympathetically. “What did she do to you?”

Tears sprung unceremoniously into Jisung’s eyes. He hadn’t been expecting to cry, he hadn’t been expecting Seungmin’s confirmation to hit him so hard. He supposed a part of him had been hoping—praying that it was nothing, that he had been wrong about it.

“What is it?” Jisung chocked out, hands coming up to wrap around Seungmin’s as a tether.

“I—why don’t you tell me what she did first?” Seungmin suggested, so Jisung did. He told Seungmin about what the witch had said and the injection, watching with increasing dread as Seungmin’s pallor grew paler and paler.

“So, can you fix me?” Jisung asked, not appreciating how his voice squeaked at the end. He hadn’t realized how anxious he was to hear Seungmin’s verdict.

_Am I curable, doctor? Or is this untreatable—_

“I’m—” Seungmin’s expression didn’t look promising, Jisung’s heart stuttered in his chest. His throat felt uncomfortably dry.

“I’ll do everything in my power to try and fix you, Sungie. I just—have to figure out what it is first.” Seungmin raised his hands to massage at his own temples, and Jisung instantly felt bad. The boy was already going through so much stress as it was, finding a way to defeat the evil witch, and now Jisung’s life (perhaps that was being dramatic, but it seemed far too real) was also in his hands. It was unfair to put all that pressure onto the witch. Jisung sniffled.

“Oh, Sungie. Don’t cry.” Seungmin said, which only made Jisung’s tears fall faster. He didn’t want to cry, he _wasn’t a crier._

But what a lie that was, it seemed Jisung had cried more in the past months than he had in all his life combined. Since when had he gotten so emotional?

_Or since when did life get so complicated?_

“I’m s—sorry.” Jisung sniffled, hiding his face in his hands, trying to stop the sobs threatening to spill out. “I don’t know w—why I’m cry—ying.”

Seungmin pulled Jisung forwards into a hug. Jisung buried his face into the other’s shoulder and cried silent tears, body shaking as he tried to reign them in.

“I promise you, Jisung. I’ll fix you. I’ll find out what they did, and I’ll fix you. I swear.”

Jisung only nodded into Seungmin’s shoulder, he didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Um, Seungmin, I think we accidently—” Changbin’s sudden appearance sent panic racing through Jisung. He didn’t want Changbin to see him like this. He froze in the witch’s arms. Wondering if he could make it if he booked it out of that hallway. He felt Seungmin making some sort of motion, but he didn’t dare peek up to see. His tears had stopped, giving way to panic.

Seungmin pulled away from Jisung slowly, like one might after putting a child to sleep. Jisung was far from sleeping, but he might as well have been unconscious because he didn’t move a muscle as Seungmin pulled away. He didn’t have time to act before a tentative hand touched his shoulder.

“Sungie?” Changbin called, and Jisung couldn’t remember if Changbin had ever called him that before. His heartrate spiked for a completely different reason.

Changbin didn’t take Seungmin’s place. He didn’t turn Jisung around to look at him, and Jisung couldn’t decide if he was grateful or disappointed.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but—I’m here for you. You know that, right?” And Changbin sounded so unsure that it made Jisung’s heart clench. _Of course I know, you’ve been nothing but wonderful to me. You must know how much it means to me, how much you mean to me…_

“Thank you.” Jisung said, spitting the words out of fear of crying again. They stood like that, Jisung’s back to Changbin for a while, until the younger couldn’t take it anymore and he turned around to hurl himself into Changbin, wrapping the bunny in a death hug.

Changbin, to his credit, didn’t falter, simply wrapped his arms around Jisung arguably even tighter than Jisung had, and the latter felt like he could stay this way forever. A strong sense of calm washed over him, he felt secure in the elder’s arms, dare he say—loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just curious, but who's your fave character in this story? Or character you find most interesting? Or fave duo?  
> If u wanna know mine send me a message on cc and I will answer there 😜


	31. Midnight boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin catches a thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can say with 100% sincerity that I did not plan for such development to happen, and I was just as surprised but as I was writing along everything just kinda--fell into place? 🤷 And I kinda like it so I guess we'll just roll with this one lol I hope you enjoy~

After almost breaking the book with all the answers (Jeongin never did catch its name), Jeongin made his hasty retreat out of Seungmin’s workshop. He felt a little bad leaving Seungmin to handle it on his own, but in his defense, he had offered to help and Seungmin had seemed rather distracted, so Jeongin let him be.

Jeongin made his way quickly down the hall after witnessing Changbin and Jisung embracing like their lives depended on it. _Am I surrounded by couples? Jesus,_ Jeongin thought somewhat bitterly. Not that he was jealous, but he just hoped they’d all keep it in their pants. He’d already seen a little too much of the Minsung brother’s naked for his liking.

Jeongin was about to turn a corner to where his room was, wondering what he should even do with himself, when he heard a weird scraping noise coming from one end of the hallway.

Jeongin, having nothing better to do, made his way towards the noise with curiosity, wondering if it was a bird or some other wildlife. He reached the railing just as a hand reached up to grip at the wooden bar. Jeongin squealed, reeling backwards in a very (un)manly way when a head of black hair followed quickly after.

Jeongin could only gape, heart pounding at the initial scare as a figure hauled itself over the railing. A distant part of his brain advised him that he should probably run, but oddly enough he didn’t feel particularly threatened. The figure straightened up, brushing off his pants and shaking his arms so his rolled-up sleeves fell back into place. He then looked up at Jeongin, and Jeongin’s mouth fell further open.

The boy, to put it lightly, was fucking beautiful. His black, shoulder length hair gleamed in the moonlight, billowing ever so slightly in the breeze like he was in some sort of shoujo manga.

His eyes were so dark the only thing keeping them from looking like lifeless coals were the shine in them, like reflecting mirrors themselves. His gaze as he appraised Jeongin kind of make the younger want to throw himself off the balcony, or perhaps melt into a puddle and slip through the wooden floorboards, but instead, Jeongin stood stock still, staring at the midnight boy in front of him.

“You’re new.” The boy said after taking Jeongin in. His voice surprised Jeongin, a bit higher than he would have thought. It loosened up his nerves just a little.

“I could say the same about you.” Jeongin somehow managed to choke out. Higher voice or not, the boy was still intimidating as fuck. It was probably the hard gaze he was giving Jeongin, like he couldn’t decide between fighting him, or—or—Jeongin swallowed in a way he hoped wasn’t noticeable.

“You’re a human.” The boy said again, his eyes softening just the slightest in realization, “You must be the human who’d been kidnapped.”

Jeongin made some sort of embarrassing noise, confused as to how this random stranger knew him when Jeongin was positive he’d never met him in his life. (Trust him, he would have remembered.)

“I’m glad to see you’re okay.” The boy said, a small smile coming onto his lips, and _oh,_ Jeongin really could have gone without seeing that. It made his heart do a thing he did not appreciate.

“Who are you?” Jeongin asked for lack of anything better to say.

“Sorry, allow me to introduce myself.” The boy dipped into a bow, “I’m Hyunjin, Prince of the Siberian Kingdom.”

Jeongin’s brain short circuited.

“I’m looking for the lost descendant, would you happen to know where he is?”

Jeongin stared at him with wide eyes, and then stared some more. He stared for so long unblinking that Hyunjin actually started to look uncomfortable.

“Um—are you okay—?”

Jeongin shook himself out of his stupor, a shiver racing up his spine. “Hm? Oh, yes, I’m fine. Totally—fine.” Jeongin cleared his throat, his words had come out a lot squeakier than he’d intended. “But you are still a stranger, and I’m not about to take you to my brother—” Jeongin bit his lip the second he let that slip. _Oops,_ he’d said too much. Hyunjin’s eyes grew wide, and his mouth opened but no words came out.

“He’s—you’re brothers?”

Jeongin’s eyes darted anywhere but Hyunjin’s. Now was as good a time as any to fling himself over the railing.

“Then that means—you’re a descendant too.” Hyunjin walked up closer to Jeongin, who took a step back, still weary of the stranger no matter how handsome (you know, objectively speaking) he was. The fact that he’d also climbed over a nondescript railing was pretty sus.

To Hyunjin’s credit, he did stop advancing forward, he must have sensed Jeongin’s apprehension. Jeongin vaguely wondered if hybrids could sense emotions, or at least fear, like bees.

“I really am the Siberian prince, you can trust me.” Hyunjin said rather earnestly, but Jeongin pursed his lips skeptically. No one that pretty (again, objectively speaking) should be so easily trusted. Maybe Jeongin was just playing into his bedazzling wiles. Getting swept up in a fake truth like sirens luring sailors to their death. Jeongin wasn’t about to get kidnapped again, no thank you.

“Okay, Siberian prince,” the air quotes were almost tangible, “if you’re royalty, why are you scaling the railing like some common thief? The last guy that came in through a window didn’t exactly leave the greatest impression on me. You know, especially after he bashed my head into some furniture.”

_Stop talking, Jeongin, just stop!_

He knew he’d divulged a little too much information, yet again. He hated pretty people, they always made his tongue a little too loose.

Hyunjin’s eyebrows had furrowed into something like concern. “You are very brave to have gone through what you did. The Bina Tang also sent an assassin after me. I barely escaped their clutches. Only one of us made it out of there alive.”

Jeongin wasn’t sure if he should feel complimented or threatened. He side-eyed the “prince” wearily.

“You—were attacked too?”

Hyunjin nodded, “Caught me by surprise, he did. Luckily I always have a sword on me.” Hyunjin twisted a bracelet around his wrist and Jeongin lit up in recognition.

“Your jewelry! Like Minho and Jisung’s!” He vaguely realized he probably shouldn’t have been so excited considering the handsome (again, objectively) stranger had just admitted to having a sword on him.

“Would you like to see—?”

Jeongin was intrigued—but not stupid. “No!” he yelled, throwing his hands in front of him and taking a huge step backwards like he was warding off the devil. “Keep your hands where I can see them.”

To Jeongin’s chagrin, Hyunjin had the audacity to smirk.

“You can hold them, if that makes you more comfortable.” The prince, oh sorry, “prince” held his hands out in front of them like he was awaiting to be handcuffed. Jeongin blushed furiously; furiously being the key word, because he was furious that Hyunjin made him blush. Bang Jeongin did not blush. 

“That won’t be necessary.” Jeongin clipped, tilting his head up to try and salvage his dignity. “I’ll take you to him.” Jeongin said breezily. To his mirth, Hyunjin seemed surprised.

“Oh, you will?”

“Oh yes.” Jeongin nodded, already walking back down the hallway. “Follow me.” He said with a motion of his arm.

He was taking Hyunjin to someone alright. Someone who would definitely take care of the “prince.” Someone whose name was sounded a lot like Hyunjin’s.

~

“Sungjin, I found this guy scaling the balcony.” Jeongin thankfully, had found Sungjin rather easily, the guard being stationed right outside Minho’s door.

Jeongin waved an arm in Hyunjin’s direction, whose eyes had gone wide in realization of what Jeongin had done. He mumbled something under his breath that Jeongin couldn’t quite hear.

Sungjin’s expression turned from confusion to one of vague amusement, his arms crossed over his chest only accentuating the muscle the hybrid was packing.

“Did he now?” the guard hummed in question. Jeongin nodded definitively.

“He did. He’s clearly up to no good. My mom always said, never trust someone who doesn’t come to the front door.” Jeongin said.

His mom had never said that, but it did sound like something a mom would say. Meanwhile his mom (really his whole family) always came through the backdoor, but at least they weren’t coming in through the windows.

Sungjin’s amused smirk widened. “Hello, Prince Hyunjin.”

Jeongin’s mouth dropped open, looking back and forth between the guard and the boy. Hyunjin looked rather relieved.

“Yes, hello. I’m looking for the lost descendant.” Hyunjin said, cutting to the chase. Sungjin frowned at the prince. (Jeongin supposed there was no use air quoting it anymore. Unless they were both pulling a fast one, but Sungjin didn’t seem the type).

“You’re looking for Chan?”

“Yes, Chan. Where is he?” Hyunjin’s eagerness was apparent.

Sungjin’s gaze flickered towards the door. Hyunjin made to walk in, but Sungjin barred his way with an arm.

“I don’t think you want to go in there.”

“What, why not?”

Sungjin didn’t answer, only shook his head disapprovingly, before moving aside to let Hyunjin through.

Hyunjin hesitated, settling for knocking on the door instead. It took a bit before a muffled response came from the other side.

“Sungjin, not now!”

Jeongin was pretty sure it was Minho who was speaking. Hyunjin looked over at the guard, who shrugged. Sungjin was so quiet. Usually it made Jeongin uneasy, but in this case, he was glad. He liked seeing the prince a little out of sorts, it made Jeongin feel better about his own awkwardness caused by the boy.

“It’s—it’s not Sungjin.” Hyunjin replied. They waited for a bit, until the door creaked open just a bit, a single eyeball peeking through the crack.

“Hyunjin?” Minho questioned, opening the door slightly wider. “What are you doing here?”

Hyunjin cleared his throat, Jeongin noticed the way Minho’s shirt was hanging askew off of one shoulder, he then noticed there was some movement behind him, and gaped some more.

“Chan hyung?” Jeongin asked incredulously. Minho had given up in holding them off, the door falling open to reveal Chan sitting rather awkwardly at the edge of the bed. His legs were crossed on top of each other in a way that Chan never sat normally. Jeongin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He could guess what was going on in there before they’d arrived, and he sure as hell was going to hold it over Chan later.

“Hyunjin,” Chan said, surprised.

Hyunjin strode up to Chan with a confidence that Minho did not seem to appreciate if his low growl was anything to go by. Jeongin himself scooted a little away from the tiger prince, not about to get into any love triangle nonsense.

Hyunjin was just staring at Chan, probably looking at his telling blue eyes. It was all anyone had done since they’d gotten rid of the barrier. Hell, Jeongin couldn’t even stop himself from staring at Chan’s blue eyes. There just so— _jarring._

 _I wonder if my eyes would be just as blue if I got rid of the barrier,_ Jeongin pondered. He tried to picture himself with the same icy blue as his hyung.

_Huh, not bad, Jeongin, not bad._

“You really are the lost descendant.” Hyunjin said more to himself than anyone.

“How can you tell?” Chan huffed.

“It’s the eyes sure, but mostly it’s a—feeling.” Hyunjin said suspiciously. (Jeongin was usually pretty good at picking up on suspicious things.)

“I thought your father was going to wait until the party to see for himself?” Minho said accusingly.

“He is. I just—couldn’t wait that long. I needed to see for myself.” Hyunjin said, not taking his eyes off of Chan. Jeongin could tell his hyung was starting to get uncomfortable under the other’s stare. Chan never was one for excessive attention.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Minho growled out, stepping up to Chan’s side. “Now that you’ve seen him, why don’t you tell your father it’s true, so Chan doesn’t have to go to that damn party.”

Hyunjin shook his head, looking a little regretful, “I’m sorry, but my word alone won’t be enough. My father’s going to want to see for himself.”

Minho let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair. “You’ve got to know this is a bad idea, Hyunjin. The party—”

“There isn’t much we can do.” Hyunjin said, “All we can do is be ready in case the worst happens. We were informed they’re doubling security, and our witches were informed to be on high alert. If the Bina Tang are planning an attack, they will know.”

“I hope you’re right.” Minho said after some time, sinking down next to Chan on the bed, just an inch of space between them. He reached out to grab Chan’s hand, and Jeongin stared perhaps a little too long at the gesture.

“Well then, I suppose I’ll see you both at the party.” Hyunjin bowed politely before heading back out the doorway. Jeongin reflexively followed him out.

“You’re leaving?” he blurted before he could filter his thoughts. Hyunjin turned back to him, an amused smile on his face.

“Are you disappointed?”

Jeongin scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. He eyed Sungjin still standing guard at the doorway, but the man didn’t look at them once, acting much like those palace guards in London.

“No.” Jeongin said smartly, “Just making sure you don’t go creeping off into another section of the palace uninvited.”

Hyunjin let out a surprisingly pleasant laugh, Jeongin frowned.

“Actually, it would be nice to see Jisung.” The prince said, but his coy attitude quickly turned serious, “Is he doing alright since he’s been back? They didn’t hurt him, did they?”

Jeongin thought back to the last time he’d seen Jisung, wrapped around Changbin like a leech.

“Jisung is fine.” Jeongin said vaguely, “but I don’t think he really wants company right now.”

_Fucking couples, man. Trust me, I’m doing you a favor._

Hyunjin just nodded, “Well then, are you going to escort me out?”

Jeongin frowned at the prince, but ultimately didn’t know what else to do so he turned to make his way towards the front entrance. He could hear Hyunjin laugh behind him.

“I’m not sure if this is selfish to say, but I do hope you are also making an appearance at the party?” Hyunjin proposed, long strides matching Jeongin’s easily. Jeongin tried to be annoyed.

“I don’t think I was invited.” Jeongin settled on saying, it was true after all. No one had said anything about him tagging along. Besides, he was technically still human, and that would just be a whole other story to unpack onto even more royals. Jeongin was starting to understand where the phrase “a royal pain in the ass” came from.

“Sure you’re invited, you can be my plus one.” Hyunjin said, making Jeongin stop in his tracks. He turned towards the other in astonishment.

“Are you—flirting?” Jeongin sputtered incredulously, he’d given up on his brain to mouth filter.

Hyunjin looked a little taken aback by Jeongin’s bluntness, but he easily recovered. “If that’s what you want me to be.” Hyunjin winked. Jeongin sputtered.

“Aren’t we like—related?”

Hyunjin’s eyes were comically wide, he seemed at a loss for words for some time, like Jeongin had broke him. Honestly—it was kind of funny.

“Wh—what? No, no! It’s not like that it’s—really _not like that._ ” Hyunjin waved his hands in front of him. Jeongin bit back his pleased smile at making the other so flustered.

“But I am technically, a descendant from your family.” Jeongin prodded.

“If you use that logic, you are also a descendant of this family.” Hyunjin said, spreading his arms. “It’s more the kingdom than anything blood related, which is good for me.”

And there was that smile again, Jeongin felt ruffled by the sight.

“Well, it seems we’ve reached the entrance you’re so adamant about using.” Hyunjin said cheekily, changing the subject. Jeongin glanced at the giant, wooden, palace doors.

“Until we meet again,” Hyunjin reached out for Jeongin’s hand, and Jeongin numbly watched as the prince brought it to his lips to place a gentle kiss. Jeongin was pretty sure he was having an out of body experience. Nothing that cringey could ever actually happen to him in real life.

The guards guarding the doors pushed them open when Hyunjin walked closer, but before he headed out into the night, he turned back to Jeongin.

“I never did catch your name.”

“What makes you think I want to give it?” Jeongin asked boldly.

Hyunjin’s lips quirked up on one side, “Perhaps not, but I would love to hear it. I’m sure it’s as lovely as you are.”

Jeongin died a little on the inside. That’s what it would read on his gravestone, _“Here lies Bang Jeongin, Death by second-hand embarrassment.”_

“Just because you said that, I’m not going to tell you.”

There was a sparkle in Hyunjin’s eyes, “If that’s what you want, then farewell for now—Jeongin.”

Jeongin was left gaping at an empty spot as the prince headed off into the night. He could just make out a glowing circle before the doors closed swiftly behind him, and a pearl of laughter drifted in through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That laughter is me, I am laughing (jk it's Hyunjin but it can be both of us)


	32. Klinci District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minchan prepare to head to the Sumatran kingdom, and Jisung, Changbin, and Jeongin go ingredient hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it's been 2+ weeks since I last updated? I'm sorry my dudes, finals have me thinking I'd rather be kidnapped by the Bina Tang rn ngl, but once school is over I'll be writing a lot more!  
> In any case, I'm a bit hesitant to post this chapter incase I end up wanting to change some details later, but I also wanted to get this out there so--here ya go! I hope you all enjoy, thanks for waiting for me~ <3

It was the day they were scheduled to leave to the Sumatran Kingdom, and to say Chan was nervous would be a severe understatement. He’d hardly left the palace since he’d gotten there, asides from their nature-trek-rescue-mission attempt, and suddenly he was traveling cross country to a different hybrid kingdom to meet a bunch of royal hybrids that would certainly ogle at him, or more specifically, his eyes.

“Relax, Channie. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Minho’s voice was calming as he ran a hand through Chan’s hair. Chan sighed at the touch. Their kind of confession from a couple days ago hadn’t had instantaneous effects, but they were gradually becoming a lot more comfortable with each other. Chan could almost imagine Minho was just his cat again. You know, if his cat were suddenly a gorgeous prince from another realm altogether.

Oh wait! He was.

Though there was also one new thing about Minho now; apparently whenever they went to cross-kingdom, royal events such as this, they all stayed in their half hybrid forms, meaning that right now, less than an hour before they were meant to leave, Minho had tiger ears and a tail.

Chan couldn’t help when his eyes kept getting dragged back to them. He supposed he couldn’t blame others for staring at his eyes anymore. Chan giggled.

“What?” Minho smiled down at him questioningly.

“You look like Tigger.” Chan giggled some more.

Minho’s brows creased in confusion, “You mean, a tiger?”

Chan shook his head, “No, I mean Tigger, Winnie the Pooh?”

Minho blinked at him, “Why is there poop named Winnie?”

Chan laughed for a good three minutes. Though he tried hard to quell his laughter when he saw the pout Minho was giving him.

“No, it’s not—Winnie the Pooh is a bear.” Chan said between wheezes. “It’s from a children’s cartoon. He’s this little yellow bear who eats honey and explores the woods with his assorted animal friends and a human.”

“Hmm, sounds like my Wednesdays,” Minho deadpanned, making Chan laugh harder. “But bears are not yellow.” Minho pointed out. Chan nodded along, reaching out to grab Minho’s hands again.

“I know, it’s just a cartoon, Min.”

Minho perked up a little, tail swishing behind him. Chan raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if it was the nickname that made him so happy.

“So then, who’s Tigger?”

“He’s a tiger, I guess. I was always so confused about that when I was little, but he’s a tiger who bounces around on his tail—”

“That is ridiculous, a tail cannot support our weight—”

“Again, just a cartoon.” Chan reminded fondly, “I’d show you what they look like but—I don’t have my phone, and even if I did—I’m guessing you guys don’t have internet here.”

Minho hummed, his hand traveled under Chan’s jaw, lifting his head up to look at the younger from his spot on the bed.

“You could draw it?”

Chan perked up at that, he nodded eagerly, and Minho walked off to ruffle through his desk, coming back with some form of paper and a writing utensil. Chan got to work, sketching his best of what Winnie the Pooh and Tigger looked like.

Minho crawled behind him on the bed to see what he was drawing. Chan was far too conscious of Minho looking over his shoulder as he drew. He could feel the boy’s breath on his neck whenever he’d lean in closer.

“Tada,” Chan exclaimed when he was done, “Winnie the Pooh and Tigger.”

Minho examined the drawing closer, eyes narrowed in appraisal.

“They’re cute.” He said eventually. Chan turned his head to look at him only to find Minho was already looking at him. “Like you.”

Chan let out a huff of surprise at the admission. He wondered if he’d ever get used to Minho’s one liners. Cheesy, sure, but damn effective.

“You look beautiful in these clothes.” Minho traced a finger down the sleeve of Chan’s—well, he wasn’t sure what the official name was, but the clothes definitely screamed royalty. Or at least—someone Important™.

Chan had been apprehensive to accept such beautiful clothes at first, but Minho and his father both insisted that he had to dress the part. His outfit was black for the most part but had a gold sash tied around the waist that cinched in the wraparound, knee length tunic. There were gold embellishments that decorated the cloth, along with golden chords that adorned the edges.

Minho meanwhile was in a regal looking dark blue ensemble. Chan briefly wondered how well it would match with his own, icy blue eyes. Chan shook his head to clear that thought out of his head.

“No?” Minho asked, misinterpreting him, not that Chan correcting him would be much better for saving his own dignity.

“I think you look much better.” Chan said instead, smiling at the dumbfounded look on Minho’s face. That was a new hobby of his, flustering Minho more than Minho flustered him.

Minho leaned in closer, and Chan kept stock still. They still hadn’t kissed, though he was pretty sure they were just about to two nights ago, before Hyunjin came knocking on the door.

 _He’s gonna do it, it’s time—_ Chan thought, psyching himself up as his eyes slid shut in anticipation.

Chan was rather disappointed when he left lips hit his cheek instead. He opened his eyes, unable to hide a pout. Minho winked at him as he pushed himself off the bed.

“We should probably head out now. Are you ready?”

“Yes. No. Yes—” Chan sighed, standing up to join Minho. “I want to say bye to the boys first.”

Minho smiled, “Of course, wouldn’t dream of leaving before giving them a stern talking to.”

That was another new addition, Seungmin’s plan. They had all been brought together the day before, Seungmin telling them about how he’d possibly figured out a way to defeat the witch Suzy. Minho and been apprehensive about it, but eventually they’d convinced him that it was worth a shot.

All they had to do apparently was gather some ingredients Seungmin was lacking, then find the witch, and—do the deed. The boys were going to go on an ingredient run sometime today after Chan and Minho had left.

Chan didn’t like the idea of Jeongin going off into the realm unsupervised, but Jisung had a way with words, and by the end of it, he’d somehow convinced both Chan and Minho that they’d be perfectly fine on their own. It was just a quick ingredient run after all. A portal in and out, easy.

They found the others in a parlor near the front entrance.

“Hyung!” Jeongin called, jumping up from the table they were gathered around to run over to Chan. “Are you leaving now?”

Chan nodded, lips pursed in a sad smile as he placed a hand on Jeongin’s head.

“You’ll be alright, right?” Chan asked, kind of hoping Jeongin would shake his head and say no, that Chan couldn’t leave him and Jeongin needed him there with him. Instead, Jeongin nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course I’ll be fine! I’m not a child you know.” The younger pouted in a child-like manner. Chan cooed and squished his cheeks. They weren’t as squishy as they had been once upon a time, but Chan was still clinging to the last bit of baby fat his little bro had. Jeongin smacked his hand away in typical, Jeongin-like manner. Chan sighed.

“You,” Minho said, pointing at Jisung accusingly. Jisung pointed at himself with wide eyes mouthing, “Me?”

“Don’t do anything stupid or I swear on the moon—”

“Don’t go swearing on the moon hyung, that’s bad.” Jisung teased, rolling his eyes for good measure. “Don’t you worry.” He came over to sling an arm around Jeongin’s shoulders. “We are the bestest little bros. We definitely won’t do anything you wouldn’t do, right Innie?”

Jeongin side-eyed the older before agreeing suspiciously, “Right, nothing you wouldn’t do.” 

Chan narrowed his eyes at them. “We mean it. I don’t want to hear about any of you being kidnapped a second time, got it?”

“Technically, I’ve never been kidnapped.” Changbin pointed out. Jisung gasped, crouching down to knock on the wood floors.

“Yes mom, we will avoid being kidnapped.” Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Chan before making his way back to the table.

“Binnie, you’re in charge.” Chan leaned around Jisung to see the bunny where he stood near the table. Changbin looked rather unamused at his appointed position.

“Yes! Binnie hyung will be in charge, wonderful.” Jisung said, prancing back over to sling an arm around Changbin. The bunny blew into Jisung’s ear causing the boy to shriek.

Minho sighed at Chan’s side, “Good thing we won’t be gone for long.”

“Are you boys ready to go?” The king’s voice came from behind them. They both turned around to see Minho’s parents. A few palace maids were taking the luggage out the door to the carriage. Chan spotted the same elephant hybrid from before hauling a rather large box on her shoulder. She caught Chan’s eyes and smiled.

“Just about.” Minho said, turning back to the others for a final goodbye. He was met with Jisung barreling into him for a hug. Chan couldn’t hear what Jisung said, but Minho pulled back to nod at the younger.

“Bye Innie.” Chan waddled over to wrap Jeongin in a hug. The younger squeaked once, but otherwise let his hyung hug him.

“Bin! Get in here.” Chan gestured for the bunny to join in on the hug, which Changbin readily did. The younger was always a sucker for physical attention. Chan wondered if it had anything to do with him being a bunny, or maybe it was just a Changbin thing.

“The carriage is all loaded your majesty.” One of the maids said in a bow. The king nodded, gesturing for Chan and Minho to follow him out the door. Minho and Chan walked side by side, Chan only looking back once to see them all watching.

Sungjin was already waiting at the carriage, opening the door when the three of them arrived. Chan mumbled a thank you to the guard as he climbed in. The bright sunlight shone down upon them, lighting the way as they rode off towards the Sumatran kingdom. Chan watched the palace fade until he couldn’t see it anymore, the dense tree line obscuring it completely from view.

“Don’t worry,” Minho whispered into Chan’s ear, making the other jump in surprise, “They’ll be fine, and so will we. I’ll make sure of it.”

Chan gave him a grateful smile. If there was one thing getting him through this and stopping him from having a full-blown panic attack, it was the assurance that Minho would be there, right by his side.

~

The first ingredient had been easy to acquire. They just needed water from the Reflection Lake when the sun was at high noon. Seungmin had given them a handful of bath bomb looking things that would create portals to where they wanted to go and they were off.

The Reflection Lake was—exactly what it sounded like. Changbin could perfectly see his reflection in the water when he leaned over it, his grey bunny ears hanging over and obscuring his face.

Jisung had stabbed something into the ground that Changbin belatedly realized was a makeshift sundial. He’d then crouched down by the water, a vial at the ready, and waited until the very second the sun hit high noon and the lake started to glimmer blindingly.

Changbin had to shield his eyes lest he suffer sunburns on his corneas. He supposed having a reflective surface being shined on by the full force of direct sunlight could do that to you.

The second ingredient required just a little more effort.

“Now, we need to get a rabbit’s foot.” Jisung said, reading off the list. Jeongin turned to look at Changbin’s feet with a look that made Changbin rather uneasy. The bunny hybrid tried to hide his feet from view, but it was rather had to do while he was standing and ended up almost toppling over.

Jisung shot out a hand to catch him without even looking up from the list.

“A rabbit’s foot?” Changbin squeaked out nervously. Jisung peered at him over the list before laughing.

“It’s not a real rabbit’s foot, don’t worry Binnie hyung.” Jisung said reaching out to pinch Changbin’s cheeks. “It’s just a bit of luck that only rabbit hybrids can create.”

Jeongin looked at Changbin expectantly, like he just might spontaneously poop out a vial marked “Luck.” (At least, he really hoped that wasn’t how the rabbit hybrids made luck).

“We’ll be going to the Klinci District for that.” Jisung said, shoving the list back into his satchel. Changbin had to say he rather liked the look on Jisung. He could almost pretend Jisung was some sort of hipster college student he’d seen on campus. Give him a pair of glasses and he’d be set, but of course Jisung had perfect vision (though why he was squinting now was beyond Changbin).

“Why can’t we just get it from Changbin hyung?” Jeongin asked.

“Changbin doesn’t know how to spin luck!” Jisung said with a bark of a laugh. Changbin gave him an unamused look. Jisung giggled, “I’m sorry, it’s just that—it’s a rabbit hybrid thing passed down through generations. I assumed your parents wouldn’t have taught you if they were trying to keep a low profile in the human realm.”

Changbin just shrugged, he wasn’t really insulted by Jisung’s words and it was true anyways.

Jisung threw down the bath bomb, effectively opening their second portal of the day. The shimmering, almost translucent substance of the portal never ceased to amaze Changbin. It looked as if you would be touching goo, or a gel like substance, but he knew from experience that that was not the case. It felt like nothing, just a rush of air and a weird shiver down his spine and bam. He’d teleported.

The three emerged at the top of a sprawling hillside. The grass was so lush it was billowing in the breeze, nothing like the short blades of grass Changbin would occasionally catch a glimpse of in the industrial city scape of Seoul. And the flowers—they were so vibrant and abundant in the field that Changbin almost wanted to pluck them out of the ground and eat them like candy.

In fact—he couldn’t help himself. He reached down to pluck out a rather candy pink colored flower and quickly stuffed it into his mouth. He turned to see Jeongin staring at him with an expression somewhere between awe and disgust. Changbin didn’t know what else to do so he swallowed the flower (which tasted surprisingly amazing, by the way), and walk past Jeongin like nothing had happened.

Jisung was already a few paces away, excitedly bouncing on his heels. He turned around to beam at Changbin and Jeongin before pointing in the direction of what looked to be a little town. Small structures Changbin guessed to be houses and a little cobblestoned path greeted them at the end of the clearing.

“Welcome to the Klinci District!” Jisung said with a wide wave of his hands as the three began walking down the path. Changbin could only stare with wide eyes at the hybrids that strolled the path along with them. All of them seemed to be in at least their half forms. Three small rabbits hopped past Changbin’s feet and Changbin was pretty sure his heart had combusted not only at the adorable sight but also with a strong sense that he _belonged._

The citizens noticed the three, of course they did. It wasn’t like they were doing much to trying to stay hidden. To Changbin’s relief however, none of the citizens seemed to be scared of Jisung like he had been in the beginning. (Though he did spot a few children hiding behind their mothers or receding into the shadows when Jisung passed by).

Changbin watched as a majority of them waved at Jisung or smiled at him as he waved back.

“Your highness! Long time no see!” A man said as they came to a stop at what looked like a shop selling—flower pastries. Changbin stared at the display case, instantly salivating at the sight because _holy crap those look amazing._

“What brings you here?” The man asked amiably as he leaned against the counter to look down at them.

Jisung smiled up at him, “I’m looking for Renjun and Doyoung, have you seen them?”

“Injunnie? He’s probably near the creek looking for shells again. I think the jeweler just commissioned him to find her more supplies.”

“Sounds perfect, thank you!” Jisung waved making to leave before he realized Changbin wasn’t following him.

“Binnie?” He asked, quite literally back tracking towards the bunny. Changbin tore his gaze away from the case with much effort to hum in question. Jisung was looking at him with an amused expression.

“We’ll have three of your daisy shortcakes please!” Jisung said, fishing some sort of hybrid currency out of his bag, but the man simply shook his head at Jisung as he carefully took the cakes out of the case and handed it to them.

“No need, it’s an honor to serve our prince.” The man said with a wink and Jisung huffed out a laugh. “Also I was about to throw these out if no one bought them, so.”

Changbin thrummed with excitement as the cake was placed into his hands. He wondered if it would be rude to shove the whole thing into his mouth right in front of them, but Jisung was already walking away.

They followed after Jisung, and Changbin saw Jeongin give a hesitant nibble to the pastry, smacking his lips together like he might taste something from the measly bite.

“Innie, I swear to god if you don’t treat that cake with respect—” Changbin threatened after taking a huge bite out of his own. He had to stop mid threat to moan at how good the daisy short cake was. “Holy shit this is euphoric.”

“Eww, Jisung hyung! Collect your boyfriend, he’s having a rated R moment with his food and no one wants to see that!” Jeongin scrunched his nose at the older and took a slightly larger bite out of his pastry, eyes widening as face seemed to say, “not bad.”

Jisung had waited up for them, he had a bit of daisy frosting covering his upper lip and Changbin wondered if it would be indecent to kiss it off him in public. (For the sake of the royal family’s reputation, he decided to restrain himself). Jisung licked it off the top of his own lips and laughed at them.

“Come on guys! The creeks just ahead!”

The pathway gradually gave way to a worn dirt trail through the trees. Changbin had finished his pasty with a longing sigh as he pushed past some bushes towards the sound of babbling water.

Jisung was already running towards a figure crouched by the side of the creek.

“RENJUNNIE!” Jisung yelled. The boy looked up in confusion, and flash of panic crossed his face before Jisung was tackling him backwards, the two of them almost falling into the creek.

“Lettuce and carrots, Sungie, don’t do that!” Renjun huffed out from under an excited Jisung. Renjun pushed the prince off of him as Changbin and Jeongin watched awkwardly from a distance.

Renjun’s ears were white and dappled with splotches of orange and brown. Changbin took a moment to awe at how pretty they were. He didn’t even know such a color existed. He made the conclusion that rabbit coloring was far more exciting than the boring, natural black or brown hair of everyone in Korea.

“When have you been? I haven’t seen you around in ages, Jisung! If you weren’t royalty, I would have thought you’d died!” Renjun pummeled his fists into Jisung’s arm but from the amused yelp Jisung let out, Changbin didn’t think he was in any danger.

“I’m sorry, Injunnie, it’s, well, it’s a super long story. One for another time.” Jisung looked at the boy apologetically. “I missed you though.” He said, causing Renjun to roll his eyes, but the boy did look infinitely happier than he had earlier.

“Me too.” Renjun smiled, before noticing Changbin and Jeongin. “Who are they?” He asked, sitting up and brushing the dirt off his palms.

“Oh, Renjun, meet Changbin and Jeongin!” Jisung said with a proud flourish of his arm. “Changbinnie’s a rabbit hybrid too.” Jisung added.

“Uh huh, I can see that.” Renjun said with a raised eyebrow. Changbin’s bunny ears twitched. He’d forgotten he was still in half form. It had felt so natural as of late, but a small ball of dread grew in the pit of his stomach. What would happen when he returned to the human realm? What if he was walking along one day and didn’t realize he was in half form until it was too late?

Renjun’s eyes then landed on Jeongin, “And what’s—?” but before Renjun could ask, Jisung butt in. Seungmin had sprinkled something onto Jeongin earlier to mask his scent into one resembling a hybrid, but it was always good to be cautious.

“We need a rabbit’s foot, and we were hoping you had one to lend?” Jisung asked, pleading eyes turned on the other.

Renjun sighed as he stood up. “They don’t just grow on trees you know.” Changbin really didn’t know what to make of the guy, but he seemed harmless enough.

“I know, but I was hoping maybe you’d have some extra lying around?” Jisung prodded.

“We may have something back home, that’s more Doyoung’s territory though. You should talk to him.” Renjun collected his bag from the side of the creek, and Changbin could hear the clacking of shells as he heaved it onto his shoulder.

“Come on,” Renjun said with a nod back towards the town.

They walked for a bit in silence before Renjun spoke to Changbin. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” He said, not accusingly, but curious. Changbin shot a worried glance at Jisung.

“That’s because—he’s new! Just moved from the Sumatran kingdom, yup.” Jisung quickly came to the rescue, slapping a hand around Changbin’s shoulders.

“Oh, really?” Renjun asked, eyeing Changbin’s ears, “He looks more like one of us though. Sumatran rabbits’ ears are usually more—” Renjun made a gesture like he was putting a crown on his head, “pointy.”

Changbin and Jisung shared a panicked look, but Renjun just shrugged and let it go. “Well, welcome to the Bengal kingdom. I’m sure you’ll find you like it a lot better here.” Renjun smirked and Changbin was starting to think it wasn’t a smirk as much as it was his natural smile.

“DOIE!” Renjun scream sang as he pushed open the door to one of the cottages that was tucked a bit more into the tree line than the others.

“Whaat?” A voice (presumably Doyoung’s) sang back, but with the added umph of annoyance.

“Look who decided to show up,” Renjun said as Jisung and them walked into view. Doyoung placed the giant wooden spoon he was holding down with a gasp.

“Jisung! We’d thought you’d died!” Doyoung quickly came out of their kitchen to fiercely wrap Jisung in a hug. The boy was tall, and Jisung barely came up to his shoulder height.

“Glad to see you guys thought the worst of me.” Jisung managed to squeak out through Doyoung’s death defying hug.

“Well, I’m glad to see you alive and kicking.” Doyoung smiled widely at the boy, and huh, even without the ears he did really resemble a bunny. Changbin took a few moments to ponder on that.

“Likewise!” Jisung said, swinging himself onto a wooden stool nearby.

“Jisung is here for a rabbit’s foot.” Renjun said, setting his bag of shells down.

“A rabbit’s foot? In need of a little luck, Sungie?” Doyoung teased from where he’d disappeared into the kitchen.

“Always!” Jisung said, kicking his feet amiably. “So you got any?”

“You know, we’re not supposed to just give those out willy nilly!” Doyoung called back, they heard a few clanking noises coming from his direction.

“Not even for the prince?” Jisung asked, pulling the prince card. Changbin subtly rolled his eyes, he wondered how much Jisung could get away with by just using that.

“Hmmm, maybe we could make an exception—” Doyoung’s voice sounded more muffled than before.

“Doie, what are you doing?” Renjun asked unperturbed. One of his ears lifted slightly when a loud crash came from the distance.

“Ow.” Doyoung said, voice a lot closer now.

“What did you do now?” Renjun asked, not sounding very concerned at all.

“Nothing important,” Doyoung said coming back into the room, he was holding a jar with oddly glowing pieces of—

“Are those bundles of hair?” Changbin could help but blurt out incredulously.

“Fur, technically,” Doyoung said, fishing one out of the jar and yup, it was definitely glowing alright, it had a faint, pulsing aura encompassing it. 

“Thank you!” Jisung said reverently, holding out both hands so Doyoung could place the glowing ball of fur into them.

“Why is it glowing?” Jeongin asked, peering over Jisung’s shoulder at the ball curiously.

“It’s luck.” Renjun said with a smile.

“And luck glows?” Jeongin asked dubiously.

“If done right, it does.” Doyoung said, placing the jar onto the tabletop. “You see, every time something fortuitous happens to us, we collect a bit of our fur, and then we place them in a special concoction and leave them out so they may bask in the light of the hare moon!” Doyoung said in one breath.

Jeongin and Changbin gaped at the explanation.

“This is perfect! Exactly what we needed, thanks!” Jisung said, ignoring he two’s visible confusion.

“May I ask what you’re using it for?” Doyoung asked, leaning against Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun batted him away much like Jeongin would to Chan, and Changbin wondered if they were also brothers.

“That's—classified information.” Jisung said carefully. “I promise it will be put to good use though. For the sake of our kingdom.”

“Oh? Sounds serious.” Renjun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Jisung said with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”

The two rabbit’s sighed, “You know, you were a lot less cryptic before you went missing for all those months.” Renjun accused, “How do we know you didn’t kidnap Jisung and take his place as an imposter?”

Jeongin flinched beside Changbin, and Changbin’s whole soul frowned. It seemed the kidnapping had affected Jeongin more than he’d let on. He hoped Jeongin wouldn’t keep everything bottled up inside. He’d have to press the younger about it later.

Jisung gave a wry smile, “Would an imposter know about how you broke Doyoung’s air diffusion that one time and then sho—”

Renjun shot forward to clasp a hand over Jisung’s mouth. “Okay! It’s definitely Jisung, you can _shut up now!”_ Renjun hissed at the prince. Jisung looked exceedingly pleased.

Doyoung only gaped at him with a hurt expression, “Diffusie?” The tall boy looked like he could cry at any moment and Renjun groaned.

“He even called it by a pet name, he has _issues!”_ Renjun whisper screamed at them.

Doyoung started to protest and Jisung quickly slunk off the stool.

“They could be going like this for a while. Brothers, am I right?” Jisung said to Jeongin conspirationally, rolling his eyes at the matter. “Bye guys! I’ll visit you both again soon!” Jisung called out, but the brothers were too busy throwing one liner insults at each other to hear Jisung’s goodbye.

The three of them walked to the back of the cottage to use their bath bomb. By then the sun had started to set in the sky, lighting it in orange and yellow hues.

“Well, that was fun.” Jisung said amiably, pulling said bath bomb from his satchel. “What did you think, Binnie?”

“It was—cool.” Changbin cringed at his wording. Cool didn’t exactly cut it. He’d been amazed to see so many rabbit hybrids living peacefully together, free to be who they are.

Changbin wondered, not for the first time, if his parents were justified in leaving the hybrid realm. Was it really worth the treachery? So far, the hybrid realm hadn’t seemed half bad (well you know, asides from the kidnapping). 

_There must be something I’m missing,_ Changbin thought, _Because if there isn’t, then why the hell would they risk their lives to leave?_

Jisung was about to throw the bath bomb onto the ground when Changbin caught his wrist.

“Wait, Jisung—”

Jisung looked at him questioningly.

“Can we—stay here for a bit longer?” Changbin swallowed, “I just—we have until midnight for the third ingredient, right? Maybe we could just—stay here until we have to go?”

Jisung lowered his hand, a soft expression sweeping across his features. “Sure Binnie.” He smiled at the older, “It must be exciting to find a place where you belong.”

And Changbin could just cry. The longing he felt to be able to be freely himself and accepted among others just like him—was almost unbearable. He’d gone through most of his life fearing being found out. Fearing being called a freak by his peers, for being some sort of weird animal-human monstrosity.

In reality, Changbin hadn’t even known how to shift into different forms back then, there was no way anyone could have really known, but it was still a constant worry that plagued his mind.

He was a refugee in the place he’d always called home, but now being here—it almost seemed like a joke to him. A joke that the human realm could have ever been home.

Needless to say, Changbin was having a slight identity crisis.

“Hey, there you are.” Renjun and Doyoung came into view. “Were you trying to sneak out on us?” Renjun pouted, hands on his hips.

“Well, you were going off on another one of your sibling rivalry episodes.” Jisung pointed out.

Doyoung scoffed, “Whaat? Sibling rivalry? There’s no sibling rivalry here.” He pulled Renjun to him, wrapping the boy in a headlock. Renjun’s face started growing red, tapping at Doyoung’s arm around his throat but Doyoung just beamed at them.

“Jesus, let the boy breathe, you’re chocking him.” Jisung chastised, coming up to the two siblings.

Doyoung and Renjun gaped at Jisung with wide eyes, prior passive aggressive hugging long gone. Jisung froze as he took in their expressions.

“What?” He asked sounding slightly worried.

“Jisungie—did you just—use human terminology to curse at us?” Renjun accused, eyes wide.

Jisung’s mouth opened and closed in realization. Changbin shook his head into his fist, Jisung had done slipped up.

“What? Psh, I didn’t _curse_ at you—”

“Carrot cakes, it all makes sense!” Doyoung exclaimed, looking at his brother excitedly. Changbin had heard that exclamation from his parents before and not thought twice about it, but now that he heard it coming from someone else—it did sound rather embarrassing.

“You went to the human realm, didn’t you?” Doyoung pointed a finger at Jisung, eyes alight with revelation. “That’s why you were gone for so long! Tell me, was it some sort of study abroad thing? What was it like? Are humans as horrible as they say?”

Changbin heard a small, “Hey!” from Jeongin but he managed to silence the boy before he blew his own cover.

Jisung sighed, running a hand through this hair. “Alright, you got me. I’ll explain everything inside.” Jisung said, gesturing for the two to go back inside before turning to Changbin.

“I’m sorry Binnie. Do you want to explore the village more while I tell them the story?” Changbin contemplated his options. He was kind of nervous to go anywhere without Jisung, but it wasn’t like he was in danger here, in a village where he was surrounded by those who were exactly like him.

“Sure.” Changbin said with a small smile.

“And Jeonginie?” Jisung asked the youngest. Jeongin looked back and forth between the two.

“I’ll go with Binnie hyung. I don’t need to hear the whole story _again_.” Jeongin said.

“Alright then, meet me back here when the sun goes below the horizon, okay?”

“Aye aye,” Changbin said, saluting at Jisung. Jisung walked up to Changbin and pecked him on the cheek.

“Stay in the village, alright?”

Changbin only nodded, cheeks feeling hot.

Jeongin sighed, “For crying out loud, let’s go.” The boy grabbed onto Changbin’s arm to pull him back towards the village. Jisung giggled, waggling his fingers at them in goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung/Renjun have such similar energy istg
> 
> P.S. Also... I may have finally written my first nct fic? So if you into [Johnmark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597155)... pls feel free to check it out hehehe ^^ tq for coming to my tedtalk, I'll see you guys next time 😘


	33. Q&A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil off the record question and answer session with the bois just for fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to the lovely readers who left questions!!! <3 (Seriously though I got these questions from like three people ahaha so shout out to you guys!!! ;) <3
> 
> The formatting for this chapter was Big Confusion and perhaps a lot better in retrospect, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless! 
> 
> Again, everything in this is off the record so--the story will continue like this didn't happen heh heh

Questions for the boys:

Q1: To Binnie<3: HOW ARE YOU SO ADORABLE YOU LIL BOUNCY FLOOFY BUNNIE ÙWÚUWUWWUWUDGJSGAJSK-

> A: Changbin: I’m not cute (・`ω´・)
> 
> Jisung: how—how did you do that?
> 
> Changbin: do what? (・`ω´・)
> 
> Jisung: O.o You are adorable though, they’re right
> 
> Changbin, blushing: stahppp
> 
> Jeongin, eating chips: Disgusting

Q2: To Binnie: How is it like being in the hybrid realm, do you miss your home back in the human realm or do you feel like this is your home where you belong? also if you had to choose between going back to the human world and never coming back to the hybrid world, or staying in the hybrid realm and never coming back to the human world what would you chose? 

> A: Changbin: Being in the hybrid realm—it’s like a dream. I keep thinking I’m going to wake up and find myself back in the human realm, back to the life I’d always known. There’s a part of the hybrid realm that calls to me, which I guess makes sense since I belong here, after all, but is it more home than the human realm? I’m not sure I could say that after having lived in the human realm for my whole life.
> 
> Would I want the hybrid realm to be my new home? //looks at Jisung, smiling shyly// Yeah, yeah I think I could really like that. I couldn’t imagine leaving my family behind forever though. Though I’m sure I can harass Seungmin or Felix to portal me back to see them.

Q3: To Seungminnie<3: My heart reaches out to you buddy✊😔💕 we believe in you!! 

> A: Seungmin, distracted by his ~~doodles~~ notes: Huh? Oh, thank you, I’m gonna need it--

Q4: To Lino<3: How did you start crushing on chan ;) 

> A: Minho: You know that saying, “you are who you are when no one is watching?” Well, being a cat, you really get to see that (in more ways than one huehue)
> 
> Chan, blushing furiously: Minho! Knock it offff
> 
> Minho: You see? How could I not start crushing on him? Chan when no one is watching is someone I instantly felt 100% comfortable around. Not to mention he talked to me like I was some _one_ , not some _thing_ —which, in retrospect, is kinda weird, technically to you I was just a cat
> 
> Chan: Are you—judging me right now? You perve.
> 
> Minho, raising his hands in surrender: hahaha alright alright, The real reason I started crushing on Chan? Because he’s hot as fuu—
> 
> Me, moving microphone away from Minho as Chan covers his mouth: Fascinating, but we’re going to move on now.

Q5: To Minsung's dad: You better sleep with two eyes open one wrong step and you don't wanna know what will happen 🙃 

> A: Minsung’s dad, looks behind him, confused: Me? Am I—Am I being threatened?
> 
> Me: He’s confused if he should call for the guards or not, this has never happened to him before

Q6: To Channie<3: How's it like being the descendent of some run away prince mate FR THO r u good buddy u must be stressing out with all that's going on 😭 

> A: Chan: I guess I’ve really turned into one of those female leads who get swept away into a fantasy world huh? Hahah
> 
> Me, sweating: of crap they’re becoming self aware…
> 
> Chan: Like we weren’t already
> 
> Me: //recedes into shadows//
> 
> Chan: as I was saying, it’s all pretty freaking crazy, but strangely—I feel like I’ve already come to terms with it? Or maybe I’m just tricking myself into being calm about it when really I should be freaking out more. Or maybe //looks at Jeongin, still obliviously eating chips// maybe I have to keep it together for someone else’s sake, and that’s ok. I’d do anything to make sure it stays that way

Q7: To Chan: Also what do you feel about Innie keeping the veil on, do you think it's better/safer for him to keep it on or will you let him remove it if he decides to 

> A: Chan: Personally, I’m relieved Innie still has the barrier, I don’t want him to get swept up into any of this. I want him to be able to make his own decisions about it all, and if he does decide he wants to let out the hybrid part of himself then, I’ll support him (though I will worry about 1000x more if he does, I’ll respect his wishes)

Q8: To Innie<3: Hyunjin huh👀 

> A: Innie: HYUNJIN WHO??
> 
> Hyunjin, popping out of nowhere with a smirk: You called, cutie?
> 
> Innie, shoving Hyunjin over the balcony: I DON’T KNOW ANYONE BY THAT NAME HERE, NOPE.
> 
> Me, stealing one of Jeongin’s chips: Innie, please stop screaming, we all been knew
> 
> Jisung: IS NO ONE GOING TO CHECK IF HYUNJIN IS OKAY?

Q9: To Hyunie<3: Innie is cute isn't he úwù 

> A: Hyunjin, staring mischievously at Jeongin: Adorable. The cutest not-quite human I’ve never seen
> 
> Innie: (・`ω´・)
> 
> Jisung: YOU TOO???!? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

Q10: To Lixie<3: bOI WHERE U AT I MISS U 

> A: Felix: YOU SEE THAT! THEY MISS ME!
> 
> Me, frantically writing the next scenes: I’M WRITING YOU IN RIGHT NOW I SWEAR
> 
> Felix, feeling satisfied: Though in all fairness, I’ve been tying up loose ends here in the human realm. You don’t think we could really just disappear from college, did you? OUR GRADES!!

Q11: To Sungie<3: BABYYYYY I hope you're okay and not hurting anymore :( u already went through a huge stress by being trapped practically alone in the human realm for months and now this with the injection :(((( will u ever tell minho about it? 

> A: Jisung, blinking back tears: DON’T MAKE ME CRY AGAIN, IM A STRONG BOI.
> 
> Changbin, pinching Jisung’s cheeks: yes, yes you are, our strong squirrel
> 
> Jisung: //trying to figure out whether to be offended or happy//
> 
> Jisung, after Changbin moves away: Ah, about the injection though, I did actually tell Minho hyung, and he was super concerned as I was afraid he’d be, but he had to leave to the Siberian kingdom like right after so we didn’t get to talk much about it.
> 
> It’s probably for the better though, maybe it’s nothing after all—

Q12: To Jisung: Also do u want to stay in the hybrid realm here with Changbin or do u wanna go back to the human world with him? and if you have to stay at here but he has to go back too what will u do? 

> A: Jisung: I’ll go anywhere Changbin wants to go. Sure, I’d prefer it if he’d stay here with me, but I also didn’t hate the human realm. I had a lot of fun there (you know, asides from having to fend for myself and my cat brother for a while there in the beginning)
> 
> There’s no way I’ll just let Changbin go though. Two different realms? That’s but mere child’s play for witches, why else do you think we keep Seungmin around?
> 
> Seungmin: Hey!
> 
> Jisung, pulling Seungmin in for a side hug: I’m just kidding, we love you Seungiee //tries to kiss Seungmin but gets punched instead//

Q13: To Changbin: The pastry or Jisung? 

> A: Changbin, looking back and forth between the two in distress: ummm… Jisung. Yes, obviously Jisung.
> 
> Jisung, looking dubious: you took a little too long to reply there buddy
> 
> Changbin, shocked pikachu face: whaaat? No! I obviously chose pastr---I mean Jisung! Jisung. //leans in a whisper// but Jisung and the pastry _together_? Now we’re talking, mmm—

Questions to me:

Q14: If you had to put yourself in the shoes of any character, who would it be? It’s kind of a silly question because you already do that as an author, but if you were the victim of that timeless “bookworm gets transported into their favorite book and has to survive as a character” trope, who would it be and why? Do you think you’d do a good job? 

> A: Oooo a fun question! I’ll think about this when I read other books, but I can’t say I’ve thought much about it for my own story!
> 
> I think if I had to choose someone, I would want to be Jeongin. Does he get kidnapped by the Bina Tang? Yes, yes he does, but he also knew about Jisung and Minho from like—the get go, and I don’t think I’d want to be Chan who was left in the dark until the literal last moment.
> 
> I feel like Jeongin is the perfect about of involved—but can also still back out if he wants to. The stakes aren’t as high for him as they are for Chan per se, but Jeongin’s still involved in this whole story too.
> 
> So yes, I would choose Jeongin.
> 
> It also probably makes sense since he’s my lowkey favorite character (shhhh, don’t tell the others I said that)
> 
> Jisung, arms crossed: I heard that
> 
> Me: //sweats//

Q15: How did you come up with the plot of this story and like do you have any inspirations for this story like other books other authors or like just stuff you hear from every day 

> A: I read so many fanfics, like—so many loll I think I’ve read my life’s worth in fanfics I kid you not. But a lot of inspo I get is based off of things that I’ve read or watched and went “but what if—”
> 
> At the time I started to write this story, I was into the whole animal transformation concept, especially the idea that an owner thinks their pet is just a pet but PSYCH he can understand everything you say. This fic is basically just an amalgamation of different ideas that I liked (I also really wanted to write a royalty au and I thought it could be a lot of fun to have a runaway prince hide in the human world.) There were like—two other versions of this story before I settled on this one but I really like how this turned out ngl ^^

Q16: To the Author: When did you start stanning skz? (And who's ur bias) 

> A: I started stanning skz when their Hellevator mv came out! I stumbled across it and instantly loved the song and, well, the rest is history! 😉And I’ve tried to choose a bias, but I honestly can’t! I like all of them it’s so hard to choose just one. My “bias” will just change based on my moods ahaha, I go through phases (much like the moon)

Q17: Not story related but I really wanna know what's your favorite songs from resonance pt1 and pt2 ùwú 

> A: Maybe this is very basic but I honestly love Make A Wish, like—that song was on repeat for weeks and I never got tired of it, what? I also really like 90’s Love it grew on me so quickly oof, I guess those were both title tracks, but favorite b-sides (I don’t know if I’m using that term correctly, I don’t think I am) I really like Volcano, Faded in my Last Song, Dancing in the Rain… etc, etc. wow I like them all)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post a new chapter soon!!! Happy December my dudes~


	34. Sumatran Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Minho reach the Sumatran Kingdom and Chan meets some new faces.  
> Meanwhile things in the Klinci District don't go quite as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I FINISHED. I had to rewrite the last scene so many times omg, but it's done now, so let's roll with it 😎

Chan watched as the forest they were traveling through thinned out. The dirt on the ground got lighter and lighter until it resembled something like sand.

He spotted a few palm trees up in the distance and watched in awe as he thought he caught a glimpse of water up ahead. All too suddenly, the carriage stopped.

“Why are we stopping?” Chan asked, a tiny spark of fear settling in that something must be wrong, but Minho only smiled at him.

“We have to walk the rest of the way, the carriage won’t make it through the sand here.” Minho said as Sungjin opened the carriage door.

When Chan emerged, the gust of wind that hit him caught him off guard. There was a salty smell in the breeze. He also heard what sounded like waves in the near distance.

The rest of their entourage started heading in the direction of the waves. Minho came up beside Chan, subtly giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Come on,” Minho said with an easy smile as they followed after the others, Sungjin trailing along in the back.

Chan’s mouth dropped when they rounded the corner to find an ocean cove. The sand was so white it was blinding to stare at with the sun shining down upon it. Just up ahead, the waves lapped at the shore with a soothing push and pull. Palm trees dotted the surrounding area, rustling in the ocean breeze.

They were headed towards what Chan could only assume was the Sumatran Palace. It was nothing like Minho’s treehouse palace in the forest, for one, this palace wasn’t nestled in the trees, but on the ground. Though the palace was held up by sturdy looking stilts, and a portion of the palace hung out over the ocean, its support beams disappearing into the waters below.

Chan stared in awe at the palace’s architecture. He wasn’t sure what it was made out of, perhaps wood as well, or maybe bamboo, but its roof was shaped sort of like the Sydney Opera House. Chan couldn’t help but smile at the connection, staring up at the palace’s pointy, tiered sections that jutted up into the sky.

There were a group of people waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the palace. Most of them looked like palace maids, except for a rather intimidating tall man and a stunningly beautiful girl. Chan tried not to stare, but it was rather hard not to.

 _This has to be the princess. This is who Minho is supposed to marry._ Chan thought uneasily. How was Minho saying no to her for him? Chan had only just seen her, but even he could tell he didn’t hold a light up to the princess’s radiant beauty, even if she looked rather nervous standing in front of them right now.

“Your highness, wonderful to see you again, my dear.” Minho’s dad greeted pleasantly. The two bowed to each other.

“Same to you, your majesty.” The princess said, and wow, even her voice was pleasant. Chan felt that it was sort of unfair for someone to be so perfect. Minho’s dad looked back at Minho expectantly, eyes darting discretely between Minho and the princess.

“Princess Taeyong,” Minho said, voice rather emotionless, his tiger ears drooped atop his head. He bowed stiffly at the princess, who bowed equally as awkward back. The intimidating man standing off to the side seemed to be boring holes into Minho, and Chan wondered who he was and if they had beef with each other.

The princess turned her doe eyes to Chan, “And you must be—”

“Your highness,” Chan interrupted in a stutter, dropping into a 90 degree bow far too abruptly. He heard her let out a little giggle and he sneaked a peak up.

“Lovely to meet you, please do come inside.” She said, smiling a little more now as she turned and her entourage as well as their own started their way up the steps.

“Sorry my parents couldn’t be here to see you in.” The princess said, “They were caught up in preparations for tonight.”

Chan took in the interior of the palace in awe. It was nowhere near as airy as Minho’s treehouse palace, and the hallways seemed darker, but it had a cozy feel to it. Dark wood lined the floors and walls, but it gave off more of a regal feel than a tacky one.

“It is quite alright, princess. I’ll see them soon enough!” The king replied amiably.

Chan and Minho tagged along behind. Most of their entourage had split off once they’d entered the palace, only Sungjin and two of the king’s personal guards remained with them; them and the intimidating man from earlier, who towered over even Sungjin.

“Is he also a guard?” Chan whispered to Minho, hoping Minho would understand who he was talking about without Chan having to somehow discretely point the man out.

Minho’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion for a second before he caught on. “Oh, yes. That’s Taeyong’s personal guard, Johnny.”

Chan hummed, “He really doesn’t seem to like you much.”

Minho let out a laugh that caught made both the king and the princess turn around curiously. Minho waited until they continued walking before replying.

“Perhaps Sungie’s rumors were true after all.” He whispered. Chan wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but he figured it wasn’t his place to pry.

The princess showed them to their rooms. Minho’s and Chan’s right next to one another while the king’s room was across the hall.

“I hope you’ll find your stay here comfortable. Please do not hesitate to find me or any of the palace maids if you need anything.” Taeyong said with a kind smile. They all bowed to each other in parting. Her gaze drifted to Minho’s once before she walked back down the hall. The guard—Johnny—stared daggers into Minho as they passed.

“Alright boys, you still have a lot of time before the party, so please just—try not to get yourselves into any trouble.” The king said with a teasing smile.

Minho let out a short laugh, “Father, you know better than anyone that I am the complete opposite of trouble. It was always Sungie wreaking havoc anyways.”

The king chuckled, “Sure son, of course.”

The king retreated to his quarters, his two guards taking station outside, while Minho, Chan, and Sungjin were left standing in the hall.

“Well, go on, take a look inside.” Minho said with a knowing smile. He must have sensed Chan’s curiosity. Chan eagerly pushed open the door to his room and gasped. It was—extravagant, of course it was. The four-poster bed had billowy white curtains draped around it. There was a giant window that gave a magnificent view of the cove, as well as a folding partition, beautifully painted with an ocean scenery of orange, blues, and reds.

“Wow it’s—beautiful.” Chan said, somewhat speechless.

Minho laughed, “Don’t get too comfortable, we won’t be staying here forever.”

Chan looked back to see Minho leaning against one of the four posts of the bed. He looked like he was trying to come across nonchalant and unbothered, but Chan could see the tension in the way he carried himself, like he was just waiting for a bomb to drop. 

“Come on, let’s go exploring.” Chan said with renewed purpose, tugging on Minho’s arm to lead him back to the door.

Minho squawked, “Exploring?”

“Yes, I haven’t been anywhere near an ocean in ages. City boy, remember?” Chan pointed at himself and made a funny face. If there was one thing Chan was good at, it was putting aside his own emotions to help make someone else feel better. Honestly, it was a welcomed distraction at this point. Chan could be carefree and happy for Minho’s sake. It wasn’t too much of a stretch anyways, he just had to stomp down the part of him that was worried about the boys off on their solo mission, and the part that was probably just as anxious about the evening as Minho was.

The two of them set off down the palace hallways with Sungjin trailing along at a respectable distance. Chan wondered if the man ever got tired of following them around.

“Let’s see if we can find Mark.” Minho said, taking the lead. His hand was now firmly around Chan’s wrist and Chan figured it would be selfish to ask Minho to hold his hand instead. They didn’t need anyone seeing them being overly friendly with each other. Especially since Minho was technically betrothed to their crown princess.

Chan frowned at the thought, he was basically the mistress in this situation, wasn’t he?

“Mark?” Chan asked to distract himself from his thoughts.

“Yeah, he’s the prince, and he’s very fun to tease.” Minho grinned at Chan maniacally and Chan suddenly felt bad for Mark. Minho teased Chan sometimes, but Chan had an inkling the prince was holding back because of the fact that he liked Chan. He didn’t want to know what teasing from Minho would be like if he didn’t have a crush on them.

They quickly made their way up a staircase to the palace’s second floor, and Chan looked up as they walked in awe. The ceiling was tiered, tapering off into a point in a triangular shape. Chan noted that the pointy parts of the roof must be hollow.

Minho led him out a side door onto an outdoor, wraparound deck. Chan welcomed the warm sunlight that shined down on them, eyes blinking only a little to adjust from the dim light inside. It was weird, now that he realized it, with such a drastic difference in light he should have been far more effected by it than he was. Perhaps his eyes had changed more than just their color.

Minho walked purposefully around the wrap around deck to back of the palace facing out to sea. The sea shimmered under the sunlight, stretching far into the horizon. Chan could just make out a little bob of a head over the deck railing, and Minho picked up his pace.

“Mark!” Minho barked out. The top of the head jerked around, only eyes and a pair of tiger ears could be seen. When they finally made it over to the edge of the railing, Chan could see a little staircase that led off the deck onto a jut of rocks below. The rocks weren’t connected to any part of the land, it was like its own island, a barrier between the cove and the sea.

“Minho! You guys are here already?” Mark exclaimed, ears twitching atop his head as a smile spread across his face.

“Yes, and very rude of you to not make an appearance.” Minho raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Chan tried not to stare at Minho’s torso.

Mark pouted, “I’m sorry, Chenle wouldn’t let me leave.”

Minho rolled his eyes in amusement, “Sure, blame it on Chenle. Where is the boy anyways?”

Just then, Chan heard a loud splash out in the water, barely catching the tail end (hah, literally) of something that had jumped out of the water.

“Maarrrkk!” A voice called out in the near distance. Chan leaned against the railing to see a grinning boy bond across the rocks towards them, but where had the boy even come from? There was nothing out there but the sea!

“Speak of the devil,” Mark shook his head with a sigh.

The boy was dripping wet like he’s just gone for a swim. He wasn’t wearing anything but a small towel wrapped around his waist, and something pink clutched in his arms.

“Mark! I found more of that coral!” The boy said as he reached them. He looked up at Minho and his smile grew wider. “Minnie! You’re here!”

“Don’t call me that, brat.” Minho snapped, but he didn’t sound all that angry. Chan watched the odd interaction with interest. The boy then noticed Chan and screeched. So loud in fact, that Chan winced and brought his hands up to his ears on reflex.

“YOU BROUGHT HIM! IT IS HIM RIGHT? THE LOST DESCENDANT?” Chenle thrust the pink coral into Mark’s unsuspecting arms. The prince barely got a hold of it before Chenle was racing up to the steps towards them. Chan wondered if he should run.

“Chenle—watch yourself,” Minho warned, but other than that, didn’t seem too concerned as the eager boy bounded over to Chan and stared deep into his eyes. Chan could only blink back as the boy’s mouth dropped open like he was staring at the newly discovered 8th wonder of the world. (Though Chan supposed none of them had seen any of the wonders of the world, or _his_ world, at least).

The boy blinked out of his stupor and clapped his hands happily. “Oh, this is just fantastic!” he exclaimed, “Wait until the rest of the royals get a look at him! Can you just imagine the chaos it’ll—”

“Chenle!” Mark chastised, hobbling up the steps with the coral, “What did we say about being chaotic around guests??”

Chenle sighed, “Not to do so,” he said soullessly.

“Especially—” Mark prompted.

“Especially when there’s a royal party.” Chenle grumbled.

“Exactly. Now, go for a swim to get it out of your system, and then come back to get ready.” Mark said, shooing the younger back down the stairs.

“But I—!”

“No no, bye Chenle!” Mark said with a final shove.

Chenle made a high-pitched whine before he shed the towel angrily and jumped headfirst into the water.

Chan gasped, “Will he be okay?”

Mark and Minho looked unconcerned.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah he’ll be fine, he’s a—”

A dolphin arched gracefully out of the water, letting out a surprisingly angry string of noises that seemed to be targeted at them.

“Dolphin, after all.” Mark finished, sounding tired. “Sorry about that. He’s—well, he can be a lot sometimes.”

“I guess you guys really did invite everyone _,_ didn’t you?” Minho said, face unreadable.

“Well, not _everyone_ , just the royals obviously, and our officials and their immediate family, but—” Mark sighed, “Look, I heard about the whole— _Bina Tang_ —thing,” Mark whispered the words like just the mere mention of the Bina Tang could bring them running over. (At least—Chan truly hoped that wasn’t the case.)

“And I’m sorry my parents didn’t really—do anything, I guess, but it’s just—you have to understand it’s a little hard to believe. It’s like telling us the world is actually round.” Mark said empathically.

Chan’s face scrunched into a frown, he opened his mouth to point out that the world, in fact, _was_ round, but Minho cut him a look that said to drop it.

“I know it came completely out of the blue, trust me, I didn’t believe it at first either, but there’s proof—” But before Minho could continue, a palace maid came round the corner, bowing timidly as she relayed the queen requested Mark’s presence. 

Mark sighed, “Duty calls, your highness,” he said. “I’ll see you guys later.” There was still a frown on Mark’s face as he jogged away.

“They really don’t believe it.” Minho said, running a hand down his face. Chan placed a hand on his shoulder, not knowing what to say. They stood like that for a bit, before Chan said,

“Wait, so is your world really not round??”

~

Jisung was just finishing up telling Renjun and Doyoung about escaping the Bina Tang when he started feeling lightheaded. Luckily, he was already sitting, but his head reeled so suddenly he almost toppled over backwards.

“Whoa, Sung, are you okay?” Renjun asked concerned as Jisung clutched his head in his hands and leaned them heavily on the table.

 _Fuck, it’s happening again—_ Jisung thought with dismay.

“’Mmm, my head—” was all Jisung could make out. His vision was starting to go in and out, and his stomach twisted like he was about to throw up.

“Ohmygod.” Jisung groaned, letting his head drop onto the table with a thud.

“Jisung! What’s wrong?” He vaguely heard the two brothers stand up and go over to him, but it was like the closer they got, the worse the symptoms became.

“No,” Jisung strained to say when Renjun reached out to touch his shoulder. Jisung growled, vision tunneling and for a second, all he saw was a meek little boy, a bunny, staring at him with wide eyes, _fear._

 _No, it’s just me, don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you!_ Jisung wanted to scream, but the words wouldn’t make its way out. There was a searing stab of pain in his skull and Jisung let out a scream that turned almost instantly into a growl.

He saw Renjun and Doyoung inch further and further away from him. Renjun looked like he wanted to help, but Doyoung was physically holding him back.

“Please, I—” Jisung couldn’t discern what he was feeling anymore as his instincts and rationale fought against each other, though his instincts seemed to be having the upper hand.

Things were spiraling very quickly from bad to worse. If Jisung let his instincts take over completely, then he’d be no better than a wild animal, and in the Klinci district—it would be a disaster.

The last thing he remembered was the familiar feeling of a shift, though one he had no control over, and the screams of two friends that a part buried deep within him broke at hearing.

But the larger part, the part that had taken over reveled in the sound. It sounded like sweet music to his ears, and Jisung couldn’t wait to play.

~

Changbin and Jeongin were enjoying the last few hours they had in the Klinci district. They’d stopped by some of the stores in the village before inevitably ending back up at the bakery.

Since it was closing time, and the baker remembered them as being Jisung’s friends, the baker ended up giving them the rest of the pastries that he hadn’t sold for the day.

Changbin felt bad for just taking them all free of charge. He told the baker they would pay for them, but the baker refused and when Changbin tried to protest again, he simply walked out through a backdoor with a quick, “Bye!” and didn’t come back.

Jeongin had shrugged, taken a seat at one of the tables and easily dug into the pile of pastries they’d been left. Changbin scoffed at the sight, just hours before Jeongin had taken the smallest nibble of the pastry like it could kill him and how he was eating them whole in one or two bites.

Changbin was about to bite into his first pastry with a pretty pink flower on top when he heard the screams. His ears instantly stood up in alert. He and Jeongin both whipped their heads towards the direction it had come from. A sinking feeling took over Changbin when he realized it was coming from the direction of Renjun and Doyoung’s house.

The other hybrids around them and frozen as well, ears on high alert, sniffing the air for danger. Changbin took a sniff and instantly wished he hadn’t. A deep feeling of dread and fear settled so strongly around him he whimpered, the pastry falling from his hands onto the ground.

“Binnie hyung, what is it?” Jeongin asked, gripping Changbin’s wrist in alarm.

Changbin’s breathing quickened, “We’re in danger.” Was all Changbin could say before a loud roar split through the night, and the hybrids went running. Some shifting into their rabbit forms before hopping quickly off into the darkness.

_It’s nighttime, which means predators are active, and at their best. Shit, we really are in danger—_

“We have to leave, now, we have to—” Changbin babbled, standing up on shaky legs and tugging Jeongin along with him.

“W—wait, hyung! We have to get Jisung, we don’t have—”

Most of the hybrids had already disappeared. The village streets were void of anybody, but two figures were making their way unhurriedly into the village. Changbin froze, not knowing what to do but knowing instinctually that something was very _wrong._

It was Jeongin who pulled him back, and the two went to crouch behind the pastry counter. Jeongin’s eyes were wide as he stared at Changbin, he reached up to pull Changbin’s ears back down.

“You’re going to give us away.” Jeongin whispered, his hands were shaking. Changbin could only stare at the younger, fear freezing him in his spot. He wanted to reach out to comfort Jeongin. Changbin was the older one there, he should be the one taking care of Jeongin, reassuring him it would be okay, that they’d get out of this.

Jeongin looked _scared_ , though he was trying his best to not show it. The boy had been through so much in less than two weeks. Changbin knew the kidnapping must have taken a larger toll on Jeongin that he made it seem.

Changbin forced himself out of his stupor, reaching out to grip Jeongin’s hands. The younger seemed to relax only a little before they heard the roar again, and Changbin heard the crunch of gravel not far from them, getting closer. They both peeked out through the pastry counter. Changbin tugged his ears down manually, not trusting them to stay down on their own.

“Come here my little tiger.” A woman’s voice sung out into the night. It would have been pretty if it didn’t instill so much dread in Changbin. Jeongin shot him a worried look at the sound of the voice.

The growls were getting nearer and with it, Changbin’s fight or flight senses were going haywire. He wanted to run away so badly, he could shift into a bunny right now and hop away before anyone would even see him, but he couldn’t leave Jeongin. No, he’d never leave Jeongin alone to fend for himself. It would be the very last thing Changbin would do.

“There you are. A wonderful display, my dear. I hope you didn’t resist it too much. It would only have been more painful for you.” The witch said.

Jeongin let out the tiniest gasp as the source of the growls came into view. A full-grown tiger. It was too much of a coincidence, it couldn’t have just been any tiger, it had to be—

“Sungie—” Changbin breathed, he gripped his heard harder.

The woman reached out as if to pet the tiger, but the tiger— _Jisung_ —snapped at her. The woman snatched her hand back and let out a sharp laugh.

“Well, still feisty I see. Make a note to fix that in the serum.” The woman said to the man that stood next to her. The man seemed rather nervous, he stood uneasily, hand slightly shaking as he scribbled onto a notepad.

“We want them as compliant as can be.”

“It’s her,” Jeongin whispered to Changbin, “The witch who kidnapped us.”

Changbin’s heart fell to his feet, though he’d already figured as much, having Jeongin confirm his fears didn’t help.

“Come on tiger prince, we’ve got a show to put on tonight, and you’re the star.” The woman started walking away, Jisung let out a low grumble, but followed along behind her and Changbin wondered why. Why was he obeying the witch who kidnapped him? Was he a double agent? Had he secretly been working with them the whole time?

No, Changbin couldn’t imagine Jisung would ever do something like that.

“It must be whatever they’d injected him with.” Jeongin whispered.

Changbin turned to look at him, “What do you mean?”

“Jisung, when we were held captive, they talked about injecting him with something. It’s got to be that. That’s the serum they’re talking about—”

“Jeongin—” Changbin didn’t know what to do, but he did know he couldn’t sit by idly as the witch left with Jisung. If Jisung was being controlled somehow, and not in his right mind, then it was even more a reason not to let him go.

They had to get to Renjun and Doyoung’s house to find Jisung’s bag. They still had one more ingredient to collect as well, the Moon Flower. It could only be harvested at midnight, Seungmin had explained, right when the flower bloomed. Seungmin needed that ingredient for his spell to defeat the witch, they couldn’t just leave without it, but Changbin feared they wouldn’t be able to wait until midnight.

The three were walking away towards the edge of the village, and Changbin knew they had to act fast. He wouldn’t let them take Jisung. He couldn’t let that happen.

“Jeongin,” Changbin said again, hands going to the other boy’s shoulders, “I’m going to cause a distraction, and while I do, you run to Renjun’s house, and you find the bath bomb portal. You have to get to Seungmin and tell him what happened. No matter what happens to me, you have to go, got it?”

There was still time until midnight, they’d have time to still get the Moon Flower if everything went according to plan. Well, their new plan.

Jeongin opened his mouth to protest, but Changbin shoved him down and jumped up over the counter and out onto the path.

“Hey!” He yelled at them, voice cracking. Changbin cringed, he had to be brave, he could do it—he could do it for Jisung’s sake.

“Oh? What’s this? Do we have an audience?” They’d all stopped to look at Changbin. The witch grinned when she spotted him.

“Would you like to have a rehearsal before the big show?” The witch sounded amused, perhaps even delighted at the change of events. “And he’s a bunny. How lovely. I’m sure the tiger inside you is rather hungry now, isn’t he?”

Jisung growled at her side. He was staring right at Changbin too, but his eyes weren’t Jisung’s eyes. These were the eyes of a predator. Changbin shivered under his hungry gaze.

“When’s the last time you were allowed to hunt, prince?” The witch’s eyes gleamed orange as she stared at Changbin. Changbin gulped, looked back at the tiger, _Jisung,_ and hoped he had a chance at getting through to him.

“Your survival instincts are kind of weak, bunny, don’t you think?” The witch mused, a finger tapping at her chin. “I’m surprised you didn’t flee like the rest of the prey.” She giggled, “Oops, I mean— _villagers_.”

Changbin was shaking, but he prayed that it wasn’t noticeable. He opted to ignore the witch and turned to Jisung.

“J—Jisung—” Changbin started, and the witch let out a surprised laugh.

“Oh! Are you a friend? Even better! I’m sure the prince would much prefer a familiar meal.” Her eyes twinkled a sadistic orange, it made Changbin sick. He quickly thought up his options. He had to get their attention away from the direction of Renjun’s house, so that Jeongin could make a run for it. Meaning—Changbin had to somehow get on the opposite side of where he was standing. 

“Jisung—” Changbin started again, making the smallest of movements to the side. Jisung’s ears twitched just the slightest, but the same blood thirsty look didn’t leave his eyes. Changbin shivered in his spot, he took another small step. It was taking everything he had not to run away. His instincts were screaming at him to _do something, anything, get away!_

Changbin had almost made it full circle when he spotted a familiar head poking out of the bakery. Jeongin looked at him worriedly before slipping off into the shadows towards Renjun’s home. Changbin hoped he made it there quickly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Are you being a good boy and waiting for my permission?” The witch cooed at Jisung, and Changbin’s disgust churned in his stomach at how she was treating him like a pet, worse than a pet, derogatorily.

Changbin could see Jeongin dart across the pathway, though the only person facing him now was Changbin. He was almost there.

_Go Jeongin, go._

“Go ahead boy,” The witch said, jarring Changbin back to his own predicament, “have at him.”

And with that Jisung lunged. Changbin yelped, hopping quickly up onto a nearby bench to get out of Jisung’s reach, but it didn’t take long for Jisung to recalibrate and jump at him again. Changbin jumped off the bench and scrambled further towards the edge of the village.

 _Please, please, please,_ Changbin chanted in his head, though he wasn’t sure what he was pleading for. For help? To somehow make it out of this alive? For Jisung?

Changbin was fast, but Jisung was faster. Jisung’s growls sounded a lot closer now, and Changbin cried out when something sharp grabbed at his ankle. He fell forwards onto the ground, whipping around to see Jisung had scratched at his ankle and somehow gotten a hold of his shoe. The tiger tore it to shreds and Changbin choked back a whimper at the sight.

_This isn’t going to end well, is it?_

He tried to get back up to run again (ankle be damned), but Jisung, dissatisfied by the shoe, came at him again and pinned Changbin below him.

“Jisung, please. Snap out of it, it’s me, C-Changbin.” Changbin pleaded, wanting to look Jisung in the eyes but also terrified of doing so. Drool landed on Changbin’s cheek as the bunny looked off to the side, heart trying to escape out of his ribcage.

Jisung’s close growl shot fear straight down Changbin’s spine.

“Jisungie,” Changbin’s voice broke into a sob, he forced himself to make eye contact with the tiger. Jisung’s ambers eyes were unforgiving, not an ounce of recognition to be found.

“Jisungie,” Changbin sobbed, “You wouldn’t hurt me, it’s me, it’s B—binnie.” Changbin couldn’t stop the sobs that escaped him, but he kept up his eye contact with the tiger. He wasn’t going to look away for a second. He couldn’t let Jisung kill him. Jisung would never forgive himself if he did, and Changbin couldn’t let that happen.

“R—remember when we first met? And, and I was s-scared of you then. And you told me it wasn’t me that was scared of you, it was my in-instincts.” Changbin stammered, he wondered if Jisung could even understand him. But why was Jisung taking so long? Why hadn’t he snapped his jaw around Changbin’s neck and ended it already? Changbin had to believe he had a chance.

“You told me I had nothing to b-be afraid of. That you’d—” Changbin gasped on a sob, “That you’d never _hurt me_ ,”

Jisung blinked, for what felt like the first time. His ears pointed backwards as his face contorted into almost one resembling pain. When he opened his eyes again, it was just like Jisung’s, and Changbin cried for a completely different reason.

_He really is being controlled. She has him in her power._

“Changbin!” a voice called out to him, one that sounded a lot like—

 _Felix?_ Changbin broke eye contact with Jisung in disbelief, and sure enough, Felix’s familiar blonde hair came into view as he ran towards them. He shouted something at them and with a flourish of his hand, violet sparks shot out and Jisung was blown right off of Changbin.

Changbin cried out in dismay, scrambling to get up. Felix stood in front of Changbin protectively, hands held out at the ready.

“F-Felix! How are you here?” Changbin asked, gripping onto Felix’s shoulder like a lifeline.

“You were calling out to me, hyung. Remember that telepathic bond? I guess the spell hasn’t gone away yet.” Felix said as he eyed the scene before him.

“O-oh.” Changbin sniffled, hastily wiping the tears off his face.

“Where’s Jeongin? I heard you thinking about him, is he safe?”

“Y-yeah, he’s—”

“Who the spell are you?” The witch snapped angrily as her and her henchman quickly came towards them. Whatever stupor Changbin had talked Jisung out of disappeared the instant he got blasted by Felix’s magic. The tiger growled menacingly at them, gearing up to pounce once again.

Felix’s hands sparked violet.

“That’s the evil witch.” Changbin whispered from behind him. Felix nodded in understanding.

“What did you do to him?” Felix asked the witch, and Changbin was so grateful for his best friend. Felix had been thrust into this and yet he was already taking the reins.

The witch had her hands on her hips, an incredulous like she couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Is he—is he really demanding answers from me right now? I don’t even know who you are, boy.”

“Who I am isn’t important,” Felix’s hand balled into fists, and the violet sparks shot off brighter. “What is important is that you’re abusing your magic in a realm that you don’t even belong in.”

“Well, neither do you.” The witch sneered, sounding more like a high school girl throwing a tantrum than an adult all-powerful witch.

“We’re not going to get anywhere with this,” Felix hissed to Changbin, “Did you have a plan?”

“Jeongin went to find the portal bomb, I told him to use it to go to Seungmin to get help, but we can’t leave Sungie to them!”

“I’m not sure if we’ll have much of a choice, Bin.” Felix grit out, “I don’t have any training in combat magic, I can’t fight her.”

Changbin’s mind reeled, working double time to try and come up with any sliver of a plan when he saw three figures coming their way.

“Oh _no,_ ” Changbin said when Renjun, Doyoung, and Jeongin with Jisung’s satchel wrapped securely around him, came their way. They were each glowing like they had an aura around them. Or more specifically—rabbit’s feet.

“Hey, lady!” Renjun yelled, effectively grabbing their attention.

“Who’s that?” Felix asked.

“Friends,” Changbin said. He wasn’t sure if he should jump in relief, or yell at them to get the fuck away.

“Oh, it’s you.” The witch sounded mildly surprised. She crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk traveling over her features, “Still pretending to be human, I see.”

Jeongin shuffled in his place, not making eye contact with the witch.

“It’s a shame you ran away so quickly. I could have helped you with that.” The witch said, sparks of orange trailing off her fingertips. “I could still help you, if you want.” The witch said, though it didn’t sound like a particularly catch-free offer.

Jeongin stood up straight, narrowing his eyes at the witch. “Never.”

There was a little scuffle, as the boys started tossing random things they could get their hands on at the witch and her henchman with alarming accuracy. Every spell the witch shot at them just seemed to bounce back off. It had to be the rabbit feet’s doing, but with every attack, their glow was getting dimmer and dimmer, it wasn’t going to last forever.

Jisung seemed more interested in Felix and Changbin than he was in the kerfuffle, but Felix’s violet sparks seemed enough so far to keep him at bay. Changbin stared at Jisung, pleading him to snap out of it.

“You do know it’s me how has the telepathic bond, right? Not Jisung.” Felix said.

“R-right.” Changbin said, embarrassed. 

It was when a flowerpot hit the witch square in the stomach that she staggered backwards with a growl of her own.

“This is, ridiculous! I do not have time to fight rabbits!” The witch turned swiftly and called for Jisung who immediately trotted to her side.

“Wait, no—Jisung!” Changbin called after him, but the three disappeared from sight. It wasn’t even in a normal portal manner that he had seen before, they’d simply just—vanished.

“What happened? Are you okay?” Jeongin asked, coming over to grip a still shaking Changbin by the arms. He must have noticed Changbin was favoring his left ankle but Changbin waved him off. “Felix? When did you get here?”

“Just now, and right in time, it would appear.” Felix’s mouth twisted in a frown, a look he so rarely wore in all the time Changbin had known him. He supposed saving your roommate from the maws of a mind-controlled tiger would do that to a guy.

“We need to warn Chan and Minho at the Sumatran kingdom, I have a bad feeling that’s where the “show” they were talking about is going to take place.” Jeongin said definitively.

“Great, we’ll come with you.” Renjun said, though his face was pinched like he was in pain. Changbin only now noticed the giant gash down the boy’s leg. Blood had seeped into the cloth of his pants and stuck to his leg like a second skin.

Likewise, Doyoung had blood trailing down his left arm, a nasty looking cut far worse than Changbin’s that made his squeamish self kind of want to hurl. Doyoung had a strong grip on Renjun’s arm like they were the only things keeping each other up.

“Renjun, Doyoung, you guys have been a huge help, really, but you’re hurt—”

“Felix can heal you!” Jeongin said, looking at Felix expectantly, but Felix’s frown only deepened.

“I—I’m sorry, I don’t know how to heal. I’m new at this whole witch thing—"

Just then, a loud rustle came from the tree line behind them. They all turned just in time to see a bear come hurtling out of the woods towards them, and they all screamed.

Changbin was mid scream when he saw the bear was wearing—a bag?

The bear seemed to startle when he saw them, skidding in his effort to stop so quickly. Their screams tapered off at the action, lilting up at the end in confusion.

The bear then promptly turned into a human, a very _naked_ human. Changbin immediately diverted his eyes, he really hated that part of hybrid transformation, but he supposed it made sense. It wasn’t like your clothes would morph with you, unless—

“Hae—Haechan?” Jeongin said from his side. Changbin peeked over to see the boy grabbing some clothes from his bag to put on.

“Where’s Jisung?” Haechan’s voice was muffled, head lost somewhere in the shirt being pulled over his head.

“It was the witch, she took him.” Jeongin swallowed. Changbin reached out to hold his hand and Jeongin, who hated physical affection, didn’t pull away. Changbin’s heart tugged in his chest.

“I’m too late.” Haechan cursed, “I overheard their plans, and I was coming to try and stop them before it happened but—” Haechan trailed off, eyes zeroing on the bleeding bunnies before him.

“Fuck, can you like—not do that here?” Haechan pinched his nose closed, averting his eyes.

“Well gee, sorry bleeding out in front of you!” Renjun snapped, “Next time a predator tries to attack me, I’ll tell them not to.” 

Haechan looked taken aback by that, but Jeongin quickly cut in.

“They’re going to the Sumatran Kingdom, aren’t they?”

Haechan nodded, “They’re planning on making an example of Jisung. He’s their “prized experiment” that worked, after all. They’ve got members of the Bina Tang coming to ambush the royals. Those serums—they’re magic infused. It’s no joke.” Haechan’s eyes were wide in concern.

“We have to warn Chan hyung!” Jeongin said, fumbling to take off the satchel to hand to Changbin. “Here, you guys go to Seungmin, you can bring him the ingredients and he can heal you.” Jeongin said. “We’ll go to the Sumatran Kingdom to warn them, hopefully before it’s too late.”

Changbin wanted to protest, he didn’t like the idea of Jeongin putting himself in danger, especially since he was still human. He also didn’t like the idea of not being there for Jisung, whatever happens.

“Um, as much as I’d love the company,” Haechan started, Changbin couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not, “You suddenly a hybrid or something? Because it will take forever for us to get to the Sumatran kingdom if you have to run on those legs.”

To Jeongin’s credit, he didn’t seem offended by the remark. “I can do you one better.” He pulled out a bath bomb from the satchel and threw it on the ground, effectively opening up a portal. Haechan stared at it in awe.

“Well damn, alright. Let’s go!” Haechan walked purposefully forwards, grabbing Jeongin’s arm as he went, but Changbin grabbed Jeongin’s other arm before they could walk through.

“Innie, just—be careful, okay?”

Jeongin nodded, giving Changbin a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’ll be fine, hyung.” And with that, the two disappeared into the portal.

Renjun let out a little gasp, as his knees buckled out from under him. The glowing aura had completely faded from around them now. The rabbit feet must have also been helping with the pain.

“Injun!” Doyoung kneeled next to his brother before turning pleading eyes toward them. “Let’s hurry, he’s hurting.” Changbin noted how Doyoung failed to mention he too was hurt. His brows were scrunched together, and his hands were shaking, but more than anything, Changbin could smell the pain and worry.

“Right, I’ll open a portal.” Felix closed his eyes as violet started to spark around him.

“Can you stand?” Doyoung asked Renjun, who tried but failed miserably and shook his head. Once the portal was opened, Doyoung slung one of Renjun’s arms over his shoulder, and the brother’s hobbled through it.

“It’s a good think I’ve been opening portals so much lately, or we’d really be screwed.” Felix said, about to step inside when he saw Changbin wasn’t moving.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Felix’s voice was soft as he reached out to run a hand down one of the bunny’s ears. Changbin sighed shakily at the touch.

“No,” Changbin sighed, “But that doesn’t really matter right now. We have to get the last ingredient so we can have a chance at defeating them.”

Felix only nodded, now holding Changbin’s hand.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into this,” Changbin said, “but I’m really fucking glad you’re here, Lix.”

Felix grinned, “Wait till I tell you what I did to save your college careers. You’ll love me even more.”

With the portal was glowing ahead of them, Changbin steeled his nerves. He only hoped they wouldn’t be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN  
> Wow I think we actually might be coming towards the end?? I'm not sure how much longer this story will go, but I think we're coming down to it bois <3


	35. Tiger Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party picks up in the Sumatran Kingdom, Chanlix go to collect the last ingredient, things go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH  
> This chapter was so hard to write omg, I wrote this again and again and again and... well, you get the idea.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. Just a side note but if you're curious what they're wearing to this party I was thinking God's Menu live performance outfits because those looks are regal af yess  
> P.P.S. I apologize for the title, I really couldn't help myself, but it really does fit. . .

One thing Minho had learned not to do in order to survive royal parties was to never speak to someone unless spoken to first. This had saved him from many senseless conversations debating whether the ballroom flooring was more of a maroon color or a burgundy.

(Really, this had happened to Minho once and he wanting to rip the flooring up with his bare claws (haha, bear claws, get it? Even though he’s not a bear… ehem)).

It also saved him from having to hear people go on about how happy they were for Minho and Taeyong, like they’d already sung their vows instead of simply being betrothed in an arranged marriage. This was a birthday party for crying out loud, not a wedding.

Though Minho supposed the first dance didn’t help much in making that distinction. He’d been roped into dancing with Taeyong for the first dance of the night, and though he wanted to protest, _“I can’t leave Chan alone!”_ he knew it wouldn’t matter. The people wanted what they wanted, and they wanted to see the next royal couple of the decade, Minho and Taeyong.

It didn’t help that Chan had given him a reassuring smile, telling him he’d be alright for a bit on his own and not to worry. Chan clearly didn’t get what Minho’s hesitance was about.

 _It’s not about me feeling bad leaving you alone, dummy, it’s about me not_ wanting _to leave you alone!_

Despite the complaints right at the tip of his tongue, he was quickly ushered towards Taeyong, who looked equally as perturbed that this was happening.

“And now for the first dance of the night, please welcome Princess Taeyong of the Sumatran Kingdom, and Prince Minho of the Bengals!” There was a polite smattering of applause as Minho led Taeyong out to the center of the dance floor, both forcing courteous smiles onto their faces.

It wasn’t that Minho disliked Taeyong’s company, it was just that he preferred being in Chan’s, and Taeyong was prohibiting him from doing that.

Other dancers joined them on the dance floor. Minho placed his hand gingerly on Taeyong’s waist, taking her right hand in his, and when the music swelled up around them, they began their practiced routine across the floor.

It was the same routine they danced for every song at these sorts of parties. Minho could have danced it in his sleep he knew it so well. One step forwards, one step to the side, a spin here, and—repeat.

On a turn, Minho caught Taeyong’s guard Johnny boring holes into his head like he hoped his glare could set Minho’s head aflame. Minho leaned towards Taeyong to whisper in her ear.

“I think your boyfriend is trying to decapitate me with his eyes.”

Taeyong pulled her head back so fast if anyone were paying attention, they would have found it strange. Minho let out an easy laugh to diffuse the situation. If anyone were watching, they’d think he was teasing her.

“W-what?” Taeyong breathed, blinking up at him.

“You’re boyfriend, Johnny?” Minho clarified, even though he was sure Taeyong knew who he was talking about, “I don’t think he likes me much.”

Taeyong regained her composure quickly, as expected from a princess of the court. Taeyong scoffed, a teasing glint in her eyes, “Can you blame him?”

Minho feigned shock, “Are you saying I’m not good company, princess?”

Taeyong rolled her eyes, “You’d be better if you weren’t so cocky all the time.”

Minho laughed, releasing her into a spin.

“How’d you know?” Taeyong asked when Minho caught her around the waist. There was a hint of unease marring her features that belied her nonchalant attitude. It was clear whatever was going on with Johnny was not common knowledge.

“I didn’t, not really.” Minho gave her a small smile, “Jisung might have said something—”

Taeyong threw her head back in a laugh, a genuine one this time that made her glow. Minho couldn’t deny Taeyong’s beauty, in more ways than only outward appearance. In another life, Minho might have been thrilled to have her by his side, but in this one—his heart was elsewhere.

His gaze landed on Chan before he even knew who he was searching for. Chan was locked in conversation with one of the dignitaries from the Siberian Kingdom, though it was clear the conversation was mostly once sided. Chan gave awkward laughs at whatever the hybrid was babbling on about. (Come to think of it, he might have been the one to have had the riveting carpet color conversation with Minho).

Minho then watched as a familiar figure weaved his way through the crowd towards Chan and the dignitary. Hyunjin.

A swirl of something ignited in Minho’s chest, he narrowed his eyes at the Siberian Prince as he easily stole Chan away from the man, the two walking off further into the crowd until Minho couldn’t track them anymore.

“He’s cute.” Taeyong remarked, dragging Minho out of his one-sided stare down. Minho blinked, trying to remember what they’d been talking about.

“Johnny?” Minho laughed, “I don’t think I’d use the term “cute” to describe him.”

Taeyong leaned her head forward to hide her giggles. “What? Johnny’s not cute?”

“If by cute you mean freakishly tall he could be a giraffe hybrid, with biceps that could crack open coconuts—then maybe.”

Taeyong rolled her eyes, she seemed to like doing that. Though Minho surmised it wasn’t so much she was annoyed as she was entertained. He’d seen the princess roll her eyes at Mark all the time whenever the young prince did something slightly questionable, but entirely endearing.

Minho didn’t know if Taeyong thought _he_ was endearing, but considering her calling him cocky earlier, he guessed probably not. Instead, he likened it to the look you’d give a silly family member, a brother.

“Well, _I_ think he’s cute.” Taeyong said pointedly, “But I wasn’t talking about him.”

“Oh? Got more than one lover, princess?”

“Do you count?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow in challenge. They both knew the answer to that one.

Taeyong sighed, “I was talking about your _own little secret_.”

Minho’s ears twitched above his head, voice going small, “You know about my coffee addiction?”

Taeyong’s smile fell, “What?”

“What?” Minho widened his eyes. Taeyong narrowed hers.

“I was _talking_ about the boy, Minho. Chan.”

“Oh, Chan’s hardly a secret anymore.” Minho’s jaw clenched, “Especially after tonight—"

“Min, it’s okay, you know. You’re not going to get any judging from me.” Taeyong said wistfully, like she knew all too well about a love she could not have. Minho realized they were more alike than either of them would care to admit.

“We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

Taeyong gave him a wry smile, “It seems that way, doesn’t it?”

The two pulled away from each other as they entered the partner line part of the dance. Minho waited impatiently until they were both in each other’s arms again.

_Huh, didn’t think I’d be wanting that anytime soon._

It felt like they were finally breaching what they’d needed to for so long, the fact that they were betrothed to each other when both their hearts lied in someone else’s hands.

“I tried to talk some sense into them,” Taeyong started, hand curled over Minho’s shoulder. “But they won’t listen to me. ‘It’s just how it is,’” Taeyong dropped her voice, no doubt trying to mimic her father.

“Royalty marries into royalty, a tiger with a tiger. And I get it, I really do. It’s the way nature works, after all, but they’re forgetting we’re not _just_ animals, we’re also—”

“Human.” Minho finished for her with a sympathetic smile, “And human emotions really fuck things up, don’t they?”

Taeyong let out a surprised laugh at his brashness, Minho was never one to be overtly diplomatic. That was always Jisung’s forte.

Damn, he missed his brother. Jisung was the only thing that made these sorts of parties bearable. That and teasing Mark to no end. That was also a plus.

“Sure, human emotions can be rather troublesome at times, especially when I start overthinking every little interaction.” Taeyong sighed, “It would be nice just to be an animal sometimes, you know? They don’t care if what they said might have come off a little rude, they’re just trying to survive.”

Minho chuckled, “It would definitely make these sorts of parties more bearable.”

Taeyong gave him a look, “What, not a party fan, Prince Minho?”

“You _are_ a party fan, princess?”

“I’d like them more if we didn’t have to pretend to be happily betrothed every time.”

“Who say’s I’m pretending?” Minho cracked a grin, but it quickly fell when he saw the look on Taeyong’s face. “Sorry, bad joke, I—you know it’s not you, right?”

Taeyong scoffed, “I better _not_ be me, Minho.” There was a dangerous glint in her eyes that Minho wanted to steer clear from. Princess or not, Taeyong was still a full-blooded tiger hybrid, and Minho was not keen on fighting her anytime soon (or at all).

A grin spread over Taeyong’s face, and Minho gulped in what he hoped was an inconspicuous manner.

“Being a hybrid isn’t all that bad.” Taeyong continued, “It’s kind of like—getting the best of both.”

Minho’s ears twitched in interest, “How so?”

“Well, we get to feel with the raw emotions animals do, but we also get to think, and experience life like humans do.” Taeyong said carefully. When Minho only stared at her, she huffed and continued.

“It’s like—when animals feel an emotion, they feel it in its rawest form. When they love, the love with all their heart.”

Minho wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn Taeyong’s eyes had turned a little glassy, she blinked though, and the next second it was gone.

“But there’s also the flipside to that. When animals are angry, or feel threatened—we’ll fight to the death. We’ll fight to protect whatever it is we’re scared of losing.”

Minho glanced back over Taeyong’s shoulder, quickly spotting Chan. He and Hyunjin were conversing near the doors towards the outdoor deck. Chan somehow caught Minho’s eye and he straightened, flashing Minho a warm smile.

Minho’s heart thudded in his chest. Taeyong was right in that aspect, he’d never felt so strongly about someone before. Sure, he loved Jisung with all his heart, but this was a different sort of love. A love where he wanted to drown himself in Chan’s eyes, wanted to lose himself completely in Chan’s scent, embrace, his very being.

Minho had never felt so strong about anyone ever before. If he dwelled on his feelings for Chan for too long—he’d end up drowning in them. Swept up by the current that is Chan, but not even minding the ride. In the under tow, there was no telling what he’d do for Chan, just how far he’d go.

“Min? The song is over.” Taeyong said as Minho tried to bring them to their next move, only to find the instruments had stopped playing and applause filled the air.

“Oh, sorry.” Minho said, quickly retracting his hands from where they were still holding onto Taeyong. They bowed to each other, and Minho held out his hand to lead Taeyong off the dance floor.

The next song and dancers filled the floor quickly and Minho and Taeyong were finally out of the spotlight.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asked him, eyebrows scrunched in concern.

Minho nodded. “We should—probably talk about what we’re going to do though, about us.”

Taeyong sighed, “What’s there to do?” Her smile completely gone, replaced with a helpless look, “They won’t listen to us, Minho. I’ve tried—”

“Well, maybe we have to try harder.” Minho suddenly felt rather desperate, heart seizing in his chest in a way he thought it might burst, “If we talk to them together, then they’ll have to listen, right? They can’t still expect us to get married if we’re both against it?”

Taeyong gave him a sad look, one that made Minho’s heart fall further.

“I’m not sure it’s that simple, Min.”

“Well why not?” Minho snapped. Taeyong’s eyes widened. He didn’t mean to snap at her, his anger wasn’t directed at her—just their situation. He hated it. Hated, hated it.

Someone cleared their throat rather aggressively besides them. Minho looked up to see Johnny staring down at him, face twisted in displeasure. Minho instantly fell back into his polite mask of indifference.

“Johnny, good to see you.” Minho said, voice sounding strained even to him. Suddenly, Johnny didn’t look like he wanted to kill Minho, he might have even looked—concerned?

Minho didn’t need his pity, he turned his face in what was probably rather rude for a prince to do. He could see Taeyong tugging on Johnny’s arm out of the corner of his eye. The look in her eyes was all Minho needed to know just how much she cared about her guard.

“Not now,” He heard her whisper to Johnny, “Just give us a few more minutes, please.”

“You’ve got all the time in the world with him, princess.” Johnny said bitterly, but left the two alone.

“Minho,” Taeyong started again, “I don’t want this as much as you do, believe me.” And perhaps her words would have been hurtful to anyone else, but to Minho, they were validating. He wasn’t the only one against this, he wasn’t crazy for not wanting it.

“I just don’t know how feasible it will be to change their minds. Especially since—” Taeyong bit off what she was going to say, lip caught between her teeth. Minho eyed her stonily.

“Since what, Taeyong? Since Channie’s more human than he is hybrid? Since we’re both male?”

Taeyong’s expression turned unreadable, eyes sparkling with something Minho didn’t want to identify. Something that looked a little too much like _pity._

“We’re the crown prince and princess, Minho.” Taeyong said instead, “We have certain duties to uphold, certain expectations that have to be met.”

Minho knew she was right, but he hated it. A part of him wished he weren’t the first born. If he were second, he’d never have to worry about any of this. He wouldn’t be heir to the throne, he’d just be—extra.

He immediately chastised himself, Jisung was _not_ extra. Jisung was Minho’s role model in more ways than one. It didn’t matter that Minho was the older one, there was perseverance in Jisung that Minho wished he had. The easy way in which Jisung handled situations Minho wish he could mimic. Minho was also too hot headed, his decisions always rash. 

Jisung was easily the better choice of being king, but it didn’t work that way. He wondered if Jisung even wanted to be king. It was a subject neither of them really breached. If Minho told Jisung right now he seceded the throne, would Jisung gladly take it? Would his parents even allow that to happen?

“Minho!” Taeyong’s voice dragged Minho out of his thoughts. He wondered how long the princess had been calling him from the exasperated look on her face.

“I’ve got to go, but if you want, we’ll talk about this later, okay?” Taeyong’s voice was soft, like she was talking to a tiger cub and not a full-grown adult. Minho only nodded, watching as Taeyong walked away into the crowd, Johnny trailing along behind her. She looked back at Minho once, before disappearing altogether.

Minho sighed, raking a hand through his carefully styled hair before he could think about it. He went off in search of Chan. Minho thought with dismay that he may always be doomed to searching for Chan, wanting him here, but unable to find him.

Minho feared that in the near future, Chan might not be as easy to find as tonight.

~

When they portaled back into Seungmin’s workshop, it was a hop, skip, and a jump from being utter chaos.

Seungmin clearly hadn’t been expecting their visit, if the small explosion and cry of surprise were any indication. Seungmin turned to them with orange goo covering his face, two wide eyes staring at them in shock as Doyong all but dropped a gasping Renjun on the ground.

“Help! He needs, help!” Doyoung said to nobody and everybody as he knelt over his younger brother. Seungmin, to his credit, was quick to the uptake, sliding over to kneel over the younger bunny, quickly assessing his injuries before mumbling something under his breath. Renjun’s breathing slowly evened out to a respectable rate. Doyoung sagged in relief as his brother’s eyes cracked open to look at them curiously.

“You’re okay.” Doyoung breathed, Changbin heard Felix’s mini cheer from beside him.

“Seungmin, we still haven’t gotten the last ingredient yet. There was an incident with Jisung—the witch—” Changbin knew he was poorly explaining this, but he also knew they were pressed for time. Hell, the witch could be wreaking havoc on the Sumatran Kingdom right that instant. Changbin always did horribly under pressure.

Felix placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, easily taking over to get Seungmin up to speed. The boy looked more and more haggard as Felix’s story went on. Though the orange goo splattered across his face wasn’t helping his complexion much either.

They gave their acquired bag of ingredients to Seungmin took it with a sigh of relief. All that was left was the moon flower, which Felix assured he could take them to. It would be him and Changbin on this mission, roommate squad unite.

“Remember, it has to be harvested right when it turns midnight, when the flower blooms. You’ve got—” Seungmin glanced up at the ceiling, which Changbin just noticed had some sort of magical—astrological clock looking thing. “approximately 20 minutes.”

Seungmin ended up opening a portal for them, since Felix did not know where the flower was. Changbin felt bad, having Seungmin use so much magic, but it was their only option. The boy looked like he was minutes away from collapsing from exhaustion, hands shaking as he opened the portal. Seungmin grit his teeth through it, not showing any outward indication otherwise that he was struggling.

Thankfully, it wasn’t hard to find the moon flower. The portal had taken them to a grassy cliff. There wasn’t much on said cliff, asides from one singular flower, still in its bud form.

Changbin and Felix both looked up at the sky, the moon seemed rather high, though neither of them knew exactly how to calculate when it struck midnight. They supposed it didn’t matter, “ _Right when the flower blooms,”_ Seungmin had said.

All they had to do was wait.

“Do you think they’re doing okay?” Changbin asked, breaking their silence. Felix glanced over at him.

“Jisung you mean?”

Changbin nodded, “And Chan, and Innie, and Minho—”

Felix reached down to grab Changbin’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. He didn’t say anything otherwise, probably not wanting to give Changbin false hope. Changbin wasn’t sure which he’d prefer.

“You like him, don’t you?” Felix asked, voice soft in the night. Changbin looked up at him, catching Felix’s side profile as it was silhouetted against the moonlight. He’d never seen his roommate look so melancholy before.

“Yeah,” Changbin breathed, knowing already who Felix was referring to, “I really do.”

Felix nodded, not looking at Changbin, but squeezing his hand again.

“I found my grandmother’s diary, when I went back home.” Felix said instead. “I found a spell I could use to translate the old Korean that was written in the other old diary I found. It was written by a witch. A witch who’d—” Felix scoffed, “Well, come from the hybrid realm.”

Changbin made a noise of confusion.

“She was with two others when she got stuck in the human realm, two hybrids, a prince—and a princess.”

It sounded awfully familiar to Changbin, as he wracked his brain trying to remember why.

“She hated the human realm,” Felix said with a laugh, “But more so, she hated seeing the man she loved with another—”

“Ohmygod!” Changbin exclaimed, “That story! Jisung’s mom told us about it!”

Felix made a sound of disbelief, “She told you the story written in the diary of my ancestor?”

Changbin shook his head, in awe as he started to piece the puzzle together.

“Your ancestor is the one who helped the Siberian prince and the Bengal princess escape! Your ancestor was basically living in a hybrid version of a Shakespearean play!”

Felix stared at him, mouth agape.

“Your ancestor helped Chan’s ancestors escape the hybrid realm so they could be together!”

Felix snapped his mouth shut. “That’s fucking wild.” He seemed about to say more, but a flicker of movement caught Changbin’s eye. He turned to see the bud had blossomed to a shimmering white flower.

“Feilx, look! The moon flower!”

The two rushed over to the flower, not sure how else to go about it but to rip the flower from the ground. It seemed to lose a bit of it’s shine after they pulled it out, roots still mostly intact, but it seemed otherwise okay, so Felix opened a portal back to Seungmin. Felix’s newfound ancestry on the back burner for now.

Seungmin worked quickly once the flower was in his hands. It seemed Doyoung had also been healed in their absence, and the two bunny hybrids were darting around the workshop, grabbing ingredients that Seungmin would need.

They watched anticipatorily as Seungmin threw the flower in, the last ingredient, and the potion bubbled, almost spilling over the rim, but stopping just short.

Orange sparks flew out of Seungmin’s hands into the pot as he muttered something under his breath. A flash of orange came out of the pot before Seungmin turned to them.

“It’s done.” He said, though instead of looking triumphant or relived that his potion had worked, he looked like his fate had been sealed. His next words made Changbin shiver.

“Let’s end this thing once and for all.”

“Right, okay, okay, let’s go.” Felix said, closing his eyes as if to summon a portal, but Seungmin reached out to grip at his arm. Felix looked up at him curiously.

“Seung—?”

“None of you are going.” Seungmin said simply, he had bottled his potion into a vial with a corkscrew stop. The glowing orange liquid looked alive as it bubbled through the glass. Seungmin held it firm in his grasp.

“Seungmin, you’re insane if you think we’re letting you go alone.” Changbin said. Even Doyoung and Renjun nodded along with him from the back.

Seungmin frowned, “I was afraid you’d say that.” With a swish of his hand, Changbin found he couldn’t move his limbs. He stood there, stock still, eyes nearly bugging out of his head.

“Seungmin!” Changbin cried, panic starting to set in. He couldn’t even move his head to see the state of his other friends, but he figured the were probably in similar positions from their grunts of distress.

“It isn’t safe. It’s safest for you all here, you can’t help me anyways.” Seungmin opened a portal with another bath bomb, “This isn’t your fight.”

“But it _is!_ ” Changbin argued, “I’m a hybrid too! And Jisung is out there, Minho, Chan—!”

“It isn’t that you’re not a hybrid, Changbin, it’s the fact that _we’re_ not.” Seungmin said with a sad look back at them before he disappeared through the glowing portal.

Changbin wasn’t sure who Seungmin had been referring to, but it was clear he was missing something. Seungmin had already looked so defeated—but hadn’t they gotten all the ingredients? Wasn’t the ball in their court?

“Felix,” Changbin called, unable to move a muscle.

“I’m—working—on—it,” Felix grit out. Changbin wondered if there was some sort of unfreeze spell out there. He supposed there had to be one, if there was one to freeze people.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, only to spot Renjun popping into his field of vision with a cheeky grin.

“Renjun! How—?”

Renjun held up a rabbit's foot, it's glow severely waning. “Turns out this one still had a bit of juice left, just enough for the spell to bounce off me.”

“Quick, use The Book With All The Answers to find a spell to unfreeze us!” Changbin said, thanking his brain for remembering the book so quickly. Renjun nodded, scrambling over to the thick book strewn out on a worktable.

Something told Changbin they wouldn’t have much time before the fight went down. He’d be damned if he weren’t there and something bad happened to anyone he loved.

Changbin wouldn’t sit on the sidelines. Not when it mattered the most.

~

Minho caught the attention of many dignitaries as he made his way to where he’d last seen Chan and Hyunjin, but he held true to his first rule and didn’t make conversation with any of them, nodding at them politely before pushing through towards the outside deck.

There were guests milling around outside as well, though far less than inside. Lanterns and some refreshment tables had been set up by the palace staff earlier to decorate, and it cast a nice ambiance to the scene. Romantic even.

Minho spotted three familiar tuffs of hair down in the corner of the deck. Two with ears, and one—

“Chan.” Minho sighed in relief once he’d reached their side. Chan looked over at him with his dazzling blue eyes and Minho felt caught off guard every damn time. The blue was such a stark contrast from their once warm brown color. Not that one color was better than the other, but the blue just made him look so striking.

A smile bloomed across Chan’s face. “Minho, you’re back!” And there was a hint of relief in his voice that made Minho want to pull him into a hug, but he restrained. There were still guests around them, as well as Hyunjin and Mark. Minho hated that he couldn’t pull Chan towards him right then and there.

“It was getting kind of stuffy in there.” Mark said, “I thought Chan might like some fresh air.” Chan shot him a grateful smile.

What’s your excuse?” Minho asked Hyunjin, trying not to sound so accusing but failing to do so. Hyunjin seemed to catch on, which annoyed Minho more.

“Me? I have none. I just followed them.” The prince said with a toothy smile. Minho frowned at him, but turned his attention back to Chan. His annoyance faded the second he breathed in Chan’s presence again.

“Nobody gave you a hard time, did they?” Minho asked Chan with concern.

Chan shook his head, but he didn’t seem to mean it. “Not really—” but with the look Minho was giving him, Chan sighed. “I kind of felt like a museum exhibit for a bit there.”

“But a cool museum exhibit! The kind everyone spends extra long at!” Mark said in what was probably supposed to be encouraging but instead made it worse.

“Thanks, Mark.” Chan said anyways, giving the prince a small smile.

Hyunjin leaned in closer to Minho, “You haven’t seen anything—out of the ordinary, have you?” He asked in hush tones.

“If you’re talking about what I think you’re talking about—then no, but I still don’t have a good feeling about it.”

The Bina Tang had been an ominous presence at the back of Minho’s mind all day. He didn’t want to be caught off guard if anything happened, so instead he’d been on edge all day, waiting for something, but desperately hoping they’d somehow end the night unscathed.

“Maybe they thought twice about it, realized they didn’t stand a chance against us, and gave up.” Hyunjin scoffed.

“ _Or_ , maybe they’d don’t exist.” Mark said pointedly, both eyebrows raised because he couldn’t raise only one.

“They do, Mark.” Minho didn’t know how else to tell him that and make him believe it. “Jisung and Jeongin were literally kidnapped by them.”

“Who’s Jeongin?” Mark asked.

“Uh, guys?” Chan said, he was staring out at sea, or more specifically, at the giant rock that separated the cove from the rest of the sea.

“What?” Minho asked, he tried to see what Chan was looking at but there was nothing there.

“I thought I saw a flash of light, it looked kind of like a portal?”

Minho leaned further over the railing. Chan was right, there was something there after all. Movement. He reached out to grab Chan’s arm. He could tell Mark and Hyunjin had noticed it too the way their ears twitched, and their tails snapped apprehensively.

“We should go back inside,” Minho started to pull Chan back towards the palace, heartrate spiking, but Chan wouldn’t let him.

“Wait,” Chan said tugging back, “I think that’s Jeongin!” Chan gripped the railing, leaning over so much a single push light have sent him careening over. Minho kept a firm grip on his arm just in case.

Sure enough, two figures were frantically making their way towards the palace. One of the witches that was stationed at the bottom of the dock started towards them, amber sparks flickering around her in the night air, but Minho called out to her, telling her to stop.

The witch looked up at him incredulously, but seeing it was one of the princes, listened, though she didn’t look happy about it. Minho could still see faint sparks flowing out from her fists.

The four of them started down the stairs and Chan was the first to reach Jeongin, wrapping him in a hug before cuffing the back of Jeongin’s head.

“Why are you here?” Chan asked before turning to the boy next to him, “Who’s this??”

“I’m Haechan!” the boy said perkily, lifting a hand in greeting.

Mark scrunched his nose, “He’s a bear.” Haechan’s smile grew impossibly wider, borderline devious.

“What are you doing here?” Minho asked the two boys. He remembered Haechan’s name, he was the one who’d helped Jeongin and Jisung escape the Bina Tang which meant—“You’re a Bina Tang member?”

Hyunjin and Mark’s eyes grew wide as they stared at Haechan, who seemed caught off guard.

“Erm—yes?”

Mark let out a strange noise.

“But it’s chill! He’s with us.” Jeongin nodded reassuringly. “He came to warn us.”

“Warn us? About what?” Chan asked. The looming sense of dread Minho had felt all night cascaded down on him. _We were right, we were_ right.

“The Bina Tang, they’re coming to attack,” Haechan said, prior grin gone, replaced with a hard seriousness that unsettled Minho.

“But it’s not just that,” Jeongin added, looking distressed, “Jisung, he—” Jeongin visibly gulped, distressed eyes flickering towards Minho.

Minho’s ear rang with static, like everything was fading out of focus. His surroundings seemed much further than they actually were, nothing but dread, dread, _dread, Jisung—_

“What about Jisung, Jeongin?” Chan’s clear voice cut through the static.

“They got him,” Jeongin said, distressed. He looked at Minho woefully. “I’m sorry Minho, I’m so sorry, we tried to stop them, we really _tried.”_ Jeongin’s voice caught and Chan pulled him into a hug.

Minho didn’t speak for a while, couldn’t.

_They got him._

_Again_ , and Minho had failed to protect his brother. A _gain._

Fuck, Minho hadn’t even _been there_ to protect him either time!

Minho could feel the anger and distress mounting inside of him, his eyes kept flashing, ready for a shift, but Minho couldn’t shift now, not like this.

“Donghyuck!” Came Sungjin’s voice as he purposefully made his way towards them. 

Haechan looked up at him wide eyes, “Hyung! Thank the skies! You have to get everyone to evacuate, there isn’t time!”

Sungjin didn’t need to be told twice, the bear’s eyes widened in alarm, ready to go back and enforce a mass exodus—until a giant tentacle shot out of the sea with a great splash and slammed down into the rocks near them.

Screams filled the air as they scrambled hastily back towards the stairs as bits of rock flew up around them.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Mark yelled. There were more screams coming from the deck. _The guests—_

“Yuta.” Haechan said, helping Mark up the steps when the prince tripped on a step in their haste. Mark for one, didn’t protest the help and grabbed the proffered hand. 

“And Yuta’s a bloody kraken?” Hyunjin exclaimed incredulously.

Haechan gave him a look, “He’s one of those deep-sea octopus—I don’t know, I’m a _bear!”_ He said empathically, like that explained everything.

They made it up to the deck, but it wasn’t much better. More giant tentacles spot out from the sea, smashing down around them as the guests screamed and ran for the door. Surely everyone inside had heard the ruckus by now, it wouldn’t be long until everyone was evacuating.

“Quick, inside!” Sungjin urged, a hand pushing on Minho’s back to usher him, but Minho wasn’t going to run so easily.

“We have to stop him!”

“There’s nothing to stop! What are you going to do? Transform and fight him underwater as a tiger?” Sungjin said bitingly, Minho had never seen him so frantic.

There came a yelp behind them. Minho turned to see Jeongin trip as a tentacle came down on the deck and upended the wooden floorboards right underneath him.

Chan turned immediately to help him, but Hyunjin was faster. Hyunjin grabbed Jeongin and hauled him up, a death grip on his arm as they ran back towards them.

They were just about to step back into the palace when a growl came from behind them. A growl that made every hair on Minho’s body stand on end. He knew that growl, but he’d never heard it be quite so vicious before. He turned around, terrified to prove himself right.

“Jisung.” Minho breathed, for there was his brother in tiger form. The tentacles had stopped attacking for now, like it was respecting Jisung’s presence. This wasn’t as reassuring as it should have been.

“He’s not himself.” Jeongin spoke up quietly from his side. Chan’s knuckles were turning white from where they were clenched over Jeongin’s shoulder. “I think it’s whatever they injected him with.”

Minho’s breath caught. He remembered Jisung mentioning it, right before they’d left to the Sumatran kingdom. Minho had been worried, of course he had, but Jisung had tried to assure him it was probably nothing. He remembered Jisung’s laugh when the younger joked that it was probably a rabis shot.

Minho hadn’t had it in him to laugh then, and he certainly didn’t have it in him to laugh now. Not when Jisung snarled viciously at them like he didn’t even know who they were.

_Didn’t even know who they were…_

He suddenly remembered Taeyong’s words from earlier, how she described animal emotions as raw, felt to the very core of the emotion, and without human rational—there wasn’t anything stopping them from enacting on that emotion.

Jisung didn’t act like he usually did when he switched into a tiger. He was usually playful, choosing to roll around and pounce on Minho until Minho had had enough and snapped his jaw at Jisung to cut it out.

This Jisung was a Jisung Minho had never seen before. His eyes were devoid of any emotion other than bloodlust, and Minho’s heart sank through the broken floorboards at the sight.

 _No human rational—only hunger._

“Wait—you’re saying he was injected?” Hyunjin asked Jeongin, “When he was with the Bina Tang?” The prince’s eyes grew wide in something akin to realization, but Chan’s small mumble of Jisung’s name took over Minho’s attention.

Chan looked ready to talk to the tiger, but Minho wasn’t sure what Jisung would do if they approached him. Right now, his brother was quiet, waiting.

“You guys stay out of this, he’s not himself. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Minho said, already preparing himself for a full shift. Maybe if Minho were also a tiger, he could get Jisung to listen to him, could get Jisung to snap out of it.

“What about Seungmin’s spell?” Chan asked Jeongin frantically.

“They should be almost done! We got all the ingredients, well, mostly. It’s only a matter of time before they finish!”

They weren’t without magic, however. The witches had gathered along the shoreline and the roof of the palace. Sparks of magic shot out to counter the tentacles. It worked somewhat, deterring the octopus from smashing more of the palace, but it also seemed to be making the giant octopus more annoyed than anything. The tentacles shot back with more force, and Minho knew the witches wouldn’t be able to hold them off for long.

In the distance he could see the guards jumping into the water. The Sumatran Kingdom, being on the water, had a guard force of mostly aquatic animals, hybrids that could fight back in the water. Though Minho doubted they’d ever fought a giant, deep sea octopus before.

“Taeyong, I need to find Taeyong!” Mark said frantically before slipping inside.

It seemed Mark’s sudden departure was not to Jisung’s liking though. The tiger growled, tail snapping agitatedly as he started prowling closer.

“Go inside, evacuate, I’ll handle this.” Minho said gravely, giving Chan a meaningful look.

It was Hyunjin who shook his head, “Wait—I can—”

Minho didn’t hear the end of his words though, Jeongin let out a strangled yelp as Jisung began charging at them full force. Minho started to run himself, changed into a tiger and jumping to meet Jisung halfway. The two crashed backwards, rolling down the broken deck.

Everything was heightened when Minho was in tiger form, but somehow also duller. As a tiger, he relied more on his instincts, any thought process tossed to the corners of his mind unless he really focused on it.

Minho made himself seem larger, snarling down at Jisung whom he had pinned under him. Jisung snarled back, jaw snapping like he was trying to bite Minho’s head off.

Jisung seemed a lot stronger than usual, and Minho was struggling to keep the tiger restrained. He heard a commotion from behind him and snapped his head up to see a tentacle that had broken through the witch’s barrier, headed straight towards his friends.

Minho was about to leap off Jisung to try and somehow get to them before the tentacle did, but a flash of blue lit up the sky between them.

Minho shrunk backwards at the sudden light until his eyes adjusted, but what he saw only made him more confused.

There was Hyunjin standing at the forefront of their group. A blue line of energy shot out from his hands to wrap itself around the tentacle. The blue light grew brighter, and a sound like a sinking ship came from the sea as the tentacle seared off cleanly in two.

Everyone gaped at the prince, asides from Minho who did not gape as a tiger. However, in his distraction, Jisung had gotten the upper hand. Suddenly, he was the one on top of Minho, snarling down at him threateningly. Minho thrashed, it should have been easy to throw Jisung off, but why was Jisung so fucking strong?

Minho growled at Jisung when the tiger let out an angry roar. _Jisung, cut it out! We’re trying to help you!_

He barely registered Hyunjin running towards them, expertly avoiding the cracks in the deck like it was merely an obstacle course. The boy was still in his half form, but now he seemed to be glowing, blue sparks emanating around him like electricity.

Hyunjin reached their side fairly quickly, careful to stay out of Jisung’s line of sight, and extended his hands in a way he’d seen Seungmin do countless times before. Hyunjin’s eyes glowed blue as his hand touched Jisung’s head and a burst of blue sparks flew around him.

It couldn’t have been anything else but magic, but why did Hyunjin have magic? _How_ did Hyunjin have magic? There was no mistaking the blue glow around him though. It was the same blue as Chan’s eyes. The same blue that seemed to douse the entire Siberian kingdom.

Jisung’s snarling stopped abruptly, the tiger suddenly looked confused in a way that was much more Jisung, until Jisung fell limp on top of Minho.

“There.” Hyunjin wheezed out. Minho let out a low rumble at the prince in warning, not sure what he had done to his brother.

“Relax,” Hyunjin panted, sounding exhausted, “I just knocked him out. That should keep him—for now.” Hyunjin promptly fell backwards onto the floor. Minho slipped out from under Jisung, nudging at his brother’s face, relieved to see he was still breathing. Then he walked over to Hyunjin’s side.

“I’m okay, I’m okay. I’ll just—lie here for a while.” Hyunjin said, but Minho wasn’t sure they had the time to lie around and recover.

He glanced up towards where Chan, Jeongin, and Sungjin were still standing near the entrance. He didn’t understand why they hadn’t already run away. _Get them out of here!_ He tried to relay to Sungjin.

However, a flicker of movement from above caught his eye, and Minho turned around just in time to see a lady descending onto the deck before them.

“Well, can’t say I was expecting that to happen.” She said. Violet sparks emanating around her, her hair like snakes sprouting from her head. Minho could sense the hostility and anger ebbing off of her.

“I knew you were a liability. When Ten didn’t come back, I told them to go after you, but you were tricky to find.” The witch, Minho realized, wasn’t talking to him at all, but to Hyunjin from where the prince still lay on the ground.

“They said they couldn’t sense you anywhere. Which is strange for a hybrid, let alone royalty, to not have left behind a scent, no?”

Minho positioned himself between Hyunjin, Jisung, and the witch. He snarled at her threateningly, _not one step closer._

The witch let out a long sigh, like she couldn’t have been more inconvenienced. 

“Now it makes sense. We couldn’t find you because you blocked yourself from being found.” The witch chuckled darkly, violet sparking around her head, “You’re some sort of hybrid alright, a witch hybrid.” The witch scoffed, “And to think, no one ever thought of that possibility. It’s kind of obvious, once you look at it. The Siberian’s have always had a— _special_ bond with witches.”

Minho was starting to think his hybrid form was hindering his ability to understand. What had she just said? That Hyunjin was a hybrid _witch_?

“It was only a matter of time before a mut like you was born.”

Hyunjin had forced himself up onto his elbows, glowering at the witch. Minho could sense his tiger side wanting to be set free.

“A hybrid, with magic.” The witch murmured, more to herself than anyone, she let out a sharp laugh, “All this time I’d been planning on enslaving you all to my whim, like little Jisungie here.” The witch said, pouting at Jisung’s limp form. Minho let out his most threatening snarl yet.

“With the royals under my control, it wouldn’t be long until the rest of the realm was. It would be easy, but _you_ ,” the witch laughed dryly, “You ruin all of my plans, _prince_. You are an anomaly _._ ” The violet sparks picked up around her, as were the splashes out at sea. Minho realized it was the octopus was gearing up to attack again.

“And all anomalies must be eliminated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOP  
> I hope it read much less all over the place than I felt when I wrote it  
> //sigh// writing is hard  
> I'LL TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER NEXT TIME!!  
> Hope you all are doing well in the new year ^^


	36. But I still want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Buckle up bois we're in for some f e e l s

Jeongin wanted to help, but at the same time, he was paralyzed in his spot. Chan’s grip on his arm was borderline painful, but it grounded him. He wasn’t sure what he would do if it weren’t there. Perhaps flinging himself over the balcony.

_And into the kraken infested waters below?_

Jeongin kind of just wanted to go home. _Okay boys, this was fun, but it’s getting a little too intense for me, imma head out._

Truth be told, he hasn’t missed the human realm at all up until this moment. Suddenly, Chan’s beige couch and the apartment elevator that broke down far too often seemed like a utopia. He wanted to collect all his friends currently in peril danger and go _home._

Seeing the witch again had also brought up repressed emotions he hadn’t been aware he had. In all honesty, Jeongin didn’t think the kidnapping had affected him much. To him, it had felt more like a weird, out of body experience. He was there, yes, but was he _really?_

“Innie,” He heard Chan calling him, dragging him out of his reverie. He blinked multiple times trying to take in the scene before him.

That same out of body experience was taking him over now as he watched Minho in his tiger form standing protectively between the floating witch and Hyunjin and Jisung. Minho was snarling at any movements the witch made. Jeongin could hear her voice, strong even over the chaos in the waters below.

“… you ruin all my plans, prince. And so, you need to die.”

The words sunk into Jeongin far too slowly. Jeongin watched as Minho coiled, ready to spring at the witch, when a bright circle of light appeared on the deck, and a frantic looking Seungmin stormed out.

Seungmin took in the scene quickly, there was something in his hand that he immediately drank upon seeing the witch. The witch seemed confused, or annoyed (probably both) at the newcomer.

“Who the blazes are you?” She asked, her hair angry wisps around her head.

“You can’t recognize me? I’m hurt.” Seungmin said, he was already starting to spark orange. The same orange as the witch.

Realization seemed to dawn on her as she took in Seungmin and the orange sparks flashing around him.

“You—you’re—Minnie?” She sputtered, disbelieving.

“Hi again.” Seungmin said, lacking all emotion, “Can’t say it’s nice to see you.”

“Seungmin, w-what are you doing here? I banished you, you should be d—”

“Dead? Well sorry to disappoint a second time.” He drawled, not sounding sorry at all. Seungmin didn’t lollygag around, he thrust his hands out at the witch and a brilliant display of orange sparks shot out towards her, slamming right into her chest.

The witch gasped in surprise as the orange beam took over her. She seemed paralyzed to move in the slightest. 

Meanwhile, Minho was in the process of dragging Jisung to safety by the tuff of the tiger’s neck, but Minho was making little progress as the state of the deck hindered him. 

“What are you doing?” Jeongin heard Hyunjin yell at Seungmin over the din of chaos surrounding them. The soldiers and witches in the waters below were busy fighting the kraken and other Bina Tang reinforcements that had come during the fray. Jeongin could hear the constant splashes, almost sounding like a dripping water faucet.

_Drip, drip, drip_

The witch was frozen in the air as orange swirled around her. Jeongin couldn’t tell what was going on, only that the light was bright, and it seemed to be getting brighter.

In fact, it was so bright he didn’t even realize another portal that had materialized off to the side until he Changbin’s face popped into view.

“Innie! Chan! What the hell is going on?” He yelled, but before anyone could reply, a growl ripped through the air and then a yelp, and they all turned to see the two tigers. One tossed halfway across the deck while the other stood, shaking itself out.

“Jisung,” Changbin recognized the tiger instantly, eyes wide. It seemed the younger prince had awoken from whatever spell Hyunjin had put him under, and he was not happy. Minho tried to stand back up, but his foot was caught in a gap in the deck. He pulled harder, but from the cry he let out it seemed it was hurting him more than anything.

“I’ve got to help him!” Chan said, steeling himself as he made to race across the deck to Minho, but before he could, Jisung had turned and noticed them. Jisung wasn’t going to let them get past.

“Jisung,” Changbin said, starting forward. Chan grabbed at his arm.

“Changbin, what are you doing?” He eyed Changbin frantically.

“I almost got through to him before, I think I can do it again. If I just have enough time—”

“Changbin,” Chan hissed, “What if you _don’t—_ ”

“It’s alright. Do it Binnie.” Felix said, face steeled. “I’ve got your back.”

Changbin shot him a grateful look before turning back at Chan, who reluctantly let him go.

“You sneak around to Minho, I’ll get through to Jisung.” Changbin said, but before he could move another inch, three dark clothed figures scaled the deck, landing swiftly.

They all stared at each other for a fraction of a second before all hell broke loose. Jeongin wasn’t a fighter, hell, none of them were. This couldn’t end well.

Felix was the first to make a move, shooting violet blasts towards the first assailant. The figure jerked back as it hit him square in the shoulder, but it didn’t stop him from advancing. It seemed the bursts were the only fight magic Felix knew, for he just kept shooting burst after burst at them.

Behind them a door banged open, and Jeongin’s heart sank thinking it was even more assailants, but instead Sungjin burst through. He eyed the deck wildly, knife already in hand and raced towards the assailant closest to him. Quite luckily, it was also the assailant closest to Jeongin.

Changbin however, was further across the deck, and the third assailant went straight towards him. With Felix busy, there wasn’t anyone to watch his back. Chan growled in a way Jeongin had never heard before. Jeongin’s eyes widened as he turned to his hyung.

Chan looked—deadly. More animalistic than he had ever seen. There was a carnal gaze in his blue eyes as he stared at the assailant advancing on Changbin. Jeongin felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Hyung—” He started, not sure what he was trying to do, but before anyone could make a move, a streak of tan shot across the air and knocked the assailant off their feet. Changbin fell backwards in shock, and Chan immediately rushed over to him.

Jeongin could only stand and watch as the tiger slashed a great strip across the assailant’s chest, the latter letting out a roar of pain. The two grappled with each other, the attacker’s knife flashing silver in the moonlight.

The tiger wasn’t Minho, however, because Minho was still stuck with his foot through the deck. Which meant it could only be one other person.

_Jisung?_

Chan ran over to Minho after making sure Changbin was ok. Chan tried to unwedge Minho’s leg from the broken slats. Jeongin saw flashes of red, _blood_ , as Chan tried to pry the wooden slats out of the way.

So much was happening all around Jeongin, and what was he doing to help?

 _Nothing, I’m not even here._ Jeongin thought distantly. His gaze was dragged back to whatever was happening between Seungmin and the witch, and what was concerning before was now doubled, because it seemed whatever was happening to the witch was also happening to Seungmin.

Seungmin was on his knees, surrounded by an increasingly glowing ball of orange sparks and light, the energy shot between them like it was a transferring or—something.

Hyunjin was inching his way closer and closer to Seungmin like he was walking through a windstorm. Jeongin didn’t know what was going on, but he could guess that wasn’t good.

Something about it made him act.

“H—hey!” Jeongin found himself yelling, “Stop!”

Jeongin tripped on one of the upended deck slates, but quickly righted himself and kept going. He grabbed onto Hyunjin’s arm when he was close. The energy there was near unbearable. Jeongin felt like his eyebrows might just be singed off.

“Hyunjin! What are you doing?” He had to yell to be heard, even if they were standing right next to each other.

“Seungmin, he’s—he’s taking her magic away—”

“What? Isn’t that a good thing? Good riddance!”

“No! It’s not just taking her magic away, it’s also taking away _his!”_

 _Oh,_ so Seungmin was losing his magic as well. A part of Jeongin thought this made sense, since they did share the same magic after all, but the larger part of him was still fucking confused.

“We have to stop him—”

“Hyunjin, you don’t think he knew this would happen? What could we even do? If you touch him, or interfere, you don’t know what could happen!”

Hyunjin looked torn, but the light was only growing brighter. So much so that Jeongin had started to need to squint. Or sneeze. That was a thing with bright lights, wasn’t it?

Now the light was really starting to burn. Jeongin tugged on Hyunjin’s arm to get him away, but before either of them could move, the light erupted all at once.

Jeongin felt Hyunjin pull him into his chest as Jeongin squeezed his eyes shut from the brightness. There was a ringing in his ears, his heart was beating fast, he didn’t know what was happening.

Minutes seemed to pass without anything happening, so Jeongin peeked an eye open, and then another. Hyunjin had wrapped himself around Jeongin, a faint blue aura enclosed around them like a bubble.

Jeongin pulled himself a little out of Hyunjin’s embrace. His ears were still ringing, but it seemed like the world had fallen silent. He looked up at Hyunjin, who looked back at him with equally large eyes.

Trickles of orange sparks rained upon them like ash falling from the sky. Jeongin drifted his gaze back to where Seungmin had been to see he was now lying comatose on the floor.

So was the witch. The light surrounding both of them gone completely.

Jeongin saw Hyunjin’s mouth move, but he couldn’t hear what he was saying. He watched as Hyunjin pulled away to kneel by Seungmin’s side. Jeongin only stood watching, until he felt a hard grip at his shoulder.

He blinked, turning to see Chan’s worried face. Chan’s lips were moving too, but Jeongin couldn’t hear him. Chan placed both hands on Jeongin’s shoulders now, shaking him slightly. Jeongin could only stare uncomprehendingly.

“—in, Jeo—k—?” came the briefest bits of noise through the ringing. Jeongin scrunched his eyebrows together. Chan was trying to tell him something.

“Jeongin!”

All at once, reality came crashing down on him. Jeongin gasped like he was coming up for air after being underwater for too long.

“Hyung—” Jeongin’s voice came out raspy like he hadn’t used it for days. Chan’s blue eyes swam with concern as he took Jeongin in before pulling him in for a hug.

“Thank god you’re okay.” Chan pet at his hair soothingly, and Jeongin suddenly felt like he wanted to cry. His breath hitched, tears welling up in his eyes, his throat tightening in a telltale sign.

Jeongin threw his arms around his brother, curving his body so he could bury his face into Chan’s chest, and started to cry. All his repressed emotions coming up at once. It was far too much for him.

What happened after was a blur. People were running around, yelling in the aftermath. Jeongin’s vision was blurry with tears. He thought he saw Minho and Jisung, still in their tiger forms, but there were other animals around now too.

Someone was carrying someone’s limp body in their arms. Hyunjin. Hyunjin was carrying Seungmin in his arms. A portal was made, and Chan lead him towards it.

Jeongin didn’t know what happened to the witch, but someone had delt with her. Seungmin had sacrificed his own magic to stop her. They wouldn’t let her get away again.

~

The attack made everyone step back and reevaluate, well, everything.

Everyone in the Sumatran palace was evacuated, the palace workers sent back home to their villages, and the Sumatran royals to stay with the Bengals until they had everything more under control.

The Bina Tang were still out there, they hadn’t defeated everyone. Though it seemed they had taken down their leader, the witch. And thanks to Seungmin, she’d also lost her magic, which made her much less of a threat.

The Bengal palace now was even more lively than before, ironically. With the added guests, there was always someone to run into in the hallways, someone to ask you “How are you?” “Are you doing okay?” And Jisung was starting to get a little sick of hearing it.

He’d had passed out the minute they’d walked through the portal and woken up sometime later to find Minho by his bedside. Well actually, he was _in_ his bed, but Jisung had been so glad his brother was there he didn’t even care that he was sitting in his bed with his outdoor clothes on. Fluff, Jisung hadn’t even bathed since who knows when. The sheets were the least of his problems.

Minho had looked so relieved when he’d woken up. Especially since Jisung was actually himself and not a tiger on a rampage. They’d have to do some checkups on him, just to be completely sure whatever the witch put him under was out of his system, but for now, he felt fine.

Jisung was a little weak physically sure, but he wasn’t getting searing headaches or dizzy spells anymore. Not to mention he wasn’t seeing red and wanting to snap his friends heads off—

Jisung squeezed his eyes closed, leaning against a wall in the hallway. Now he was just—walking. Not sure where he was going, but wanting to clear his head.

He felt so incredibly guilty. He’s hurt Renjun, and Doyoung, and— _god,_ Changbin _._ Jisung had almost killed him. The two hadn’t had the chance to talk yet. Jisung saw him once in passing. They’d stared at each other across the way, Changbin’s eyes big, his bunny ears perking up slightly. The sight of him made Jisung’s heart stop for far too many conflicting reasons. Jisung wanted to talk to him, but he was scared.

 _How could you continue to love a monster?_ Not that Jisung thought he was a monster, but it was clear where he was in the biological realm of things. Changbin was right, all those weeks ago. Jisung _was_ a predator. He was being selfish wanting to have Changbin to himself, wanting Changbin to trust him whole heartedly.

Changbin should have run fast and far away from him like his instincts had told him to. Jisung had been naïve, and because of it, he’d almost hurt the very one he’d promised never to harm.

Jisung found himself at the edge of their palace, right under the ladder that led up to his favorite rooftop spot.

It was daylight this time, the sun shining down brightly on him, just the right amount of warm. Jisung could almost close his eyes and pretend that everything was right in the world.

The birds were chirping, along with the incessant buzzing of insects in the forest below. The breeze picked up through the trees, and for a second—Jisung was completely at peace, and then his mind would conjure up an image of Changbin again, and the guilt would wash over him like a tsunami.

Jisung gripped the rungs of the ladder, climbing up to the roof only to stop short when he peeked over the edge.

A boy sat atop the shingles, arms wrapped around his knees. The breeze blew his hair, obscuring his face, but Jisung would have recognized him anyways.

Grey bunny ears dropped down from his fluffy brown hair. His head picked up, ears perking the slightest before he turned over to see Jisung who stood frozen on the last rung.

Jisung couldn’t bring himself to move. He simply stared at Changbin, taking in his presence like it was a mirage seconds from disappearing.

The clouds had moved to obstruct the sun, and the rays were beaming down on Changbin like highlights. His cute button nose, his dramatic, slanted eyes, his pursed lips—currently parted in surprise, but not fear. Jisung couldn’t sense an ounce of fear coming from him, giving his heart a jumpstart of hope.

“Jisung—” Changbin was the first to break the silence. Jisung hauled himself up the rest of the way, coming to sit beside the bunny gingerly.

“Hi, Bin.” Jisung said, not meeting his eyes. He instead stared at the forest spread out below them. The trees so dense he couldn’t see the ground below, though he knew it was there.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’ve kind of been hogging your favorite spot to myself these past few days.” Changbin said, his voice soft on the wind. Jisung peeked a glance at him.

“It’s just—really nice up here. It’s calming. Quiet.”

The silence stretched between them, until Jisung couldn’t take it anymore, the guilt eating him up from the inside.

“Changbin, I’m so sorry—”

“What?” Changbin said, louder than either of them expected. Jisung looked at him in surprise.

Changbin dropped his gaze. “Why are you sorry?” He asked in a softer voice.

Jisung gaped at him, “Are you kidding? I tried to _maul_ you, I—”

“That wasn’t you.” Changbin cut in, staring off into the distance. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

“But—I almost _did.”_

“But you didn’t!” Changbin said, finally turning to him again. There was that look again, one that Jisung didn’t really want to defy.

Changbin looked different than had before everything had happened. It wasn’t so much as a physical difference, more like—he seemed surer of himself, fiercer, if Jisung could say that. 

Jisung huffed, “I don’t think technicalities really make it any better.”

“Well, I do.” Changbin said resolutely. The sun’s rays chose that movement to stream down upon him like a heavenly offering. He looked—otherworldly.

Jisung was struck. He didn’t know what to say. He’d been so worried Changbin would hate him, would ask to go home right away and never want to see him again. That he would blame Jisung for lying to him, making it seem like it would all be okay between them. A tiger and a rabbit in love. _Easy_.

“You’re mad at me.” Jisung said instead, because it had to be true. There was no way Changbin wasn’t mad at him. And he was rather on edge—

“I’m not mad at you, Sung.” Changbin sighed, looking at Jisung. “How could I be mad at you when it wasn’t your fault?”

“But you should be mad at me. I told you I’d never hurt you and I lied.”

Changbin’s eyebrows scrunched together. “What? No you didn’t. You’ve never hurt me.”

“I scratched your ankle.” Jisung said. That much he remembered.

Changbin huffed out a laugh, “That? That was but a mere flesh wound. I’m fine.”

“It could have been a lot worse.”

“But it _wasn’t._ Are you trying to make this harder than it has to be?”

“I just don’t think you’ve really thought this through.”

Changbin’s look could kill, “What do you mean I haven’t thought this through? What do you think I’ve been doing up here?” He turned back towards the forest, sounding forlorn, “All I’ve done is think.”

“About—?” Jisung prompted, when he wasn’t sure what else to say.

“About everything. About you.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that. Up on the roof, simply keeping each other company. At one point, Changbin and reached over to grab Jisung’s hand, and Jisung (skies help him) did not have the will power, nor the desire to pull away.

Everything rational was pointing at whatever this was between them not working out, but with Changbin’s hand in his, and his calming presence right there beside him, Jisung wanted to block out every rational thought completely.

Perhaps they could make this work. Perhaps all Jisung needed was a little more trust, not in Changbin, because he already trusted the boy with his whole heart, but trust in himself.

He wouldn’t get there overnight, but if Changbin wanted this, really, really wanted this (and Jisung certainly did), then Jisung wouldn’t deny him. Not when denying Changbin felt like ripping out his own heart.

~

Minho liked the Sumatrans, don’t get him wrong, but it seemed teasing Mark only had its merits for a while, and then he started to feel like he was the one being played.

“Yooo, is that what I think it is?” Mark asked giddily. (If you didn’t know about the attack, you’d think it was just a normal day in the hybrid realm).

“Don’t touch tha—!” but it was too late. Mark had plucked his father’s old, infamous saber off the wall, and the entire shelf of weapons below it came crashing to the ground. Minho cringed at the sound as place workers immediately flooded into the room, fussing over the broken shelf.

“Oops, sorry,” Mark said sheepishly, shoulders raised to his ears.

Minho pinched the bridge of his nose. “Where’s Taeyong anyways?”

Mark shrugged, handing the saber back to a rather peeved looking palace worker.

“I’m not sure, but I could guess.” Mark said, coming to stand pristinely next to Minho, like a silent promise he wouldn’t touch anything anymore. Minho sighed, _Taeyong was right, he’s so damn endearing you can’t be mad at him._

“Let’s go find her!” Mark chirped.

Minho and Mark went on their search for Taeyong (and coincidentally probably Johnny). Really, Minho was just looking for someone to drop Mark off on (oop, don’t tell Mark or Taeyong he said that).

They were on the way to Taeyong’s room when they ran into Chan.

“Chan!” Minho called almost desperately. _Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes._

Chan spun around to see them, wide eyes turning into a smile. “Hey!” 

“What are you up to?” Minho asked, hoping his eyes conveyed, _“Please let it involve me.”_

Chan gave him a curious look, “I was just about to look for you!” Chan said. Minho couldn’t tell if he was being serious or if he was just really great at acting in the moment. Either way Minho felt like he could kiss him (though then again, he felt that way rather often in regard to Chan).

“Oh really? What a coincidence! It must be important. Mark, you don’t mind looking for Taeyong yourself, do you?” Minho gave Mark his best, _“I’m sorry, buddy”_ look and Mark seemed to fall for it.

“Sure Min! Not a problem. I always love walking in on Taeyong and Johnny accidentally.”

Minho and Chan stared at him.

“Uh—ha ha that was a joke.” Mark said, eyes bulging, “You can laugh. Please laugh?” He said, but it sounded more like a question.

“Gotta work on your sarcasm there, pal. Maybe next time.” Minho said, patting Mark reassuring on his back. Mark’s shoulders drooped as he walked away.

“What was that about?” Chan asked when Mark was out of ear shot.

“Nothing.” Minho said, shooting Chan a smile, “I’m glad I found you.”

“I’m glad I found you too. I’ve—been meaning to talk to you about something.” Chan didn’t look so cheerful anymore.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just—” Chan stopped as a few palace workers walked past them, bowing politely. “Could we talk somewhere else?”

~

Minho led them to the gardens they’d been to one of the first days Chan had arrived in the hybrid realm. Neither of them spoke until they were seated on the mini amphitheater steps.

“It’s—about Jeongin.” Chan started uneasily.

Minho looked over at him worriedly, “Jeongin? Is he okay?”

“He—” Chan hesitated, his conversation with Jeongin earlier today coming back to mind. It wasn’t often the younger opened up. Chan knew how hard it must have been for him.

Chan hated seeing Jeongin cry, but he hated the feeling of not being able to help even more. He wished he could take all of Jeongin’s pain and fears onto himself, but the harm had already been done. The most Chan could do now was help him bear it. Make sure he knew he was not alone.

“We talked earlier today,” Chan began, he didn’t need to tell Minho all the details. “He finally opened up to me about everything that happened.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Minho said, seeming to genuinely mean it. Chan thought if anyone would understand, Minho would, since he had a younger brother of his own. If fact, both their brothers had gone through the same thing, more or less. Chan’s heart hurt for the both of them.

“How is he holding up?” Minho asked when Chan had gotten lost in his thoughts a little too long.

“Honestly—not the greatest. I don’t think—” Chan stopped again, he didn’t know how to break the news to Minho. He didn’t _want_ to break the news to Minho, but he knew it was for the best.

Chan took a deep breath. “I don’t think we can stay here much longer.”

The air stiffened between them. Chan felt like even taking the slightest breath would break the glass wall between them.

“You—want to leave?” Minho asked, voice pinched and uncomprehending.

“It’s not that I _want_ to leave, it’s just—we have to, Min.”

Minho shook his head, “No you don’t, you can stay here. With us. With me.” Minho turned to Chan then, desperately taking his hands into his own. Chan felt a lump form in his throat.

“Minho—”

Minho shook his head again, “Okay, if you go home I can come with you. I can be your pet cat again, it will be fine—”

 _“Minho,”_ Chan called again, stopping the boy from his desperate rambles. “I can’t do that to you. You belong here, you’re a prince!” Chan said with a shaky laugh. He couldn’t deduce a prince to being a mere house cat. He wouldn’t want to.

“I belong with _you_.” Minho’s eyes bore into Chan’s so strongly Chan found he couldn’t even blink. His breath caught in his throat.

“I—could still visit,” Chan started, finding his voice, “We can figure it out after college, but I’m in my last year, I should at the very least finish—”

“Chan, you’re literally the long-lost descendant of the Siberian kingdom, even if you didn’t finish college, you’d have a place here.”

Chan opened his mouth to protest, but Minho quickly continued before he could.

“But I understand, as much as I don’t want to let you go, I can’t keep you here. It’s your choice.”

It wasn’t entirely his choice though. Yes, he did want to finish college, especially with as much effort and money he’d already put into it, but if Minho had really tried to convince him to stay, he might have just caved into it.

However, it wasn’t only about Chan. In fact, a majority of his decision was formed because of Jeongin. Staying here wasn’t good for him. Too many traumatic things had happened to Jeongin here. Chan could tell he was homesick, Chan could tell he didn’t want to stay in the hybrid realm forever.

The tears started welling up in his eyes. He didn’t look up at Minho for fear of them actually coming out, so he stared at their hands entwined between them. Turns out, that only made it worse.

“Channie,” Minho called when the first tear fall down Chan’s cheek. Minho lifted his head gently so he could look him in the eyes. Chan sniffled, trying hard to stop the onslaught of tears threatening to break lose.

“Is this—is this the e—nd?” Chan pushed out between swallowing down the sobs bubbling up in his throat. He couldn’t imagine not ever seeing Minho again, never seeing Jisung again. Oh god, they’d been such a prominent part of Chan’s life for so many months now, he couldn’t just cut them out.

“No, it’s not. I promise it’s not.” Minho said, voice calming but strained. “I’ll bug you all the time. You won’t be able to get away from me, Channie. I won’t let you.”

There seemed to be so much unspoken between them. For one, the fact that Minho was _engaged,_ to someone who was not him.

There was nothing really tying Minho and Chan together. In fact, Chan shouldn’t even be in the equation at all.

He pulled his hands out of Minho’s, who let out a little sound of surprise distress.

What was Chan thinking? That they’d somehow still be able to be together in secret, even if Minho were married? Chan would not stand for that. He was only setting himself up for heartbreak.

“Maybe—maybe this is for the best.” Speaking the words out loud was even worse than Chan had anticipated. Minho looked stricken.

“This couldn’t last between us anyways.” Chan’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“What? Why would you say that?” Minho moved closer like he was going to cup Chan’s face, but Chan pulled away.

“You’re engaged, Minho. You have your whole life ahead of you, your whole life _here._ I can’t be the one responsible for holding you back. I won’t get in the way of what you have to do.”

Minho was suddenly angry, “What if that’s not what I want to do? I’m so sick of hearing what I _have_ to do. I know—I know it’s selfish, but I don’t want this, I don’t want any of it!”

“You don’t want—what?” Chan asked. Minho gathered Chan’s hands back into his own, and Chan was too stunned by his outburst to stop him.

“I don’t want to marry Taeyong. I want _you,_ in whatever way you’ll take me. I only want you. I don’t want to be king, I don’t care if I’m in the hybrid realm, or the human realm, as long as you’re there. That’s all I want _._ ”

Chan stared at him, lips parted, stunned.

“God, Minho. I don’t know what to say.”

Minho picked up Chan’s hand to rest atop his own head, nuzzling into it, almost pleadingly so.

“Say you want me back. Say you’ll take me.”

“Of course I want you back.” Chan said, baffled Minho hadn’t already known. He thought he’d been embarrassingly transparent with his feelings, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

“Then it’s fine,” Minho said, “We’ll go together. We can even sneak back to the human realm, no one has to know—”

“Minho, listen to yourself,” Chan said, taking his hand out of Minho’s to place them sturdily on his shoulders. “You’re being irrational. We can’t just sneak away, what about your family?”

Chan was starting to get worried, he’d never seen Minho like this, so frantic, so desperate in what he wanted. _And what he wants is you._

Minho hung his head, hands gripping at Chan’s almost bruisingly.

“Why don’t you talk to your parents about this? Maybe they’ll understand. They’re your parents, after all. They can’t force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

Minho let out a humorless laugh, “That’s where you’re wrong, Channie. Yes, they’re my parents and they want what’s best for me, but they’re also the king and queen of the Bengal Kingdom. To them duty always comes first. It’s one of the reasons I’m not fit to be king. I’m too selfish.”

“That’s not true.”

“But it is.” Minho said, finally lifting his head again. His anger was gone, replaced with a forlorn expression. “Think of one selfless deed that I’ve done.”

Chan thought. And thought. And thought some more, eyebrows scrunching in frustration.

“You see? I’ve never done something that wasn’t in my best interest, but you know what the worst part is?”

Chan wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“I don’t care.” Minho said, eyes glassy. “I’d make a horrible ruler, because I don’t really care.”

“No,” Chan struggled to say, “Jisung—”

“Jisungie would make a much better ruler than me.” Minho said with a wispy small smile, “He genuinely cares about the people. He wants to make their lives better.”

Chan bit his lip. It was true after all, Jisung was the most caring person Chan knew. That didn’t mean he hated how Minho was putting himself down though.

_But is it putting himself down if he seems to just be self-aware?_

Chan refused to believe Minho was selfish to the extent he claimed to be though. Minho had been nothing but attentive and caring towards them all from the beginning.

He said as much to Minho, who shot him a wry smile.

“That’s because you all mean a lot to me. I’d do anything for those I love, but I’m not willing to compromise for those I don’t.”

Chan shook his head, “Minho, that only makes you human.” Minho looked at him in confusion. “You’re selfish? So is the rest of the human race. Hell, I’m selfish too.”

Chan looked down, not meeting Minho’s eyes, “I’m selfish, for wanting you as much as I do.”

He felt Minho’s hand run through his hair, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Selfish for wanting you to throw everything away and come with me, to be by my side.” Minho scooted just a little bit closer, thumb tracing the edge of his jawline.

“S—selfish for that one time I told Jeongin we had no more ice cream, when really I was saving the last tub for myself—”

Chan didn’t get to finish before Minho surged forwards and suddenly lips were pressed right up against his. Chan gasped in surprise, but quickly fell into it. 

Minho’s hands came up to curl around the back of his head. They tilted their heads, deepening the kiss until Chan could barely breathe. Everything around him was Minho,

_Minho, Minho, Minho_

If this was drowning, then Chan never wanted to come back up for air.

Chan slid his hands behind Minho’s shoulders, feeling the strong muscle flex as Minho leaned into him impossibly further. Minho broke the kiss and Chan gasped for air, only to find Minho’s mouth had found other ways to keep occupied as he trailed his lips down the column of Chan’s neck.

Chan’s eyes slipped closed at the sensation, finger’s threading through Minho’s soft hair. “Min,” He said, but it came out sounding more like a moan, to his utter embarrassment.

Minho was nibbling at the juncture of his neck and shoulder now, not hard enough to puncture, but Chan could feel the sharp canines dragging across his skin. He shuddered.

“We shouldn’t do this here.” Chan said, hands flying to Minho’s shoulders for purchase when Minho’s tongue darted out to lap over the spots he’d just nibbled.

“Who’s going to stop us?” Minho muttered into his skin. Chan could feel the vibrations run along his shoulder and shivered.

The better part of Chan knew this was probably a bad idea. It had to be, right? But Chan was a selfish being too. He couldn’t bring himself to deny Minho any longer.

Not that he’d ever wanted to in the first place.

~

When Seungmin woke up, he woke up with no magic. Jisung’s heart clenched in his chest at the desolate look on his friend’s face. Seungmin wasn’t surprised by it. He’d known it was going to happen.

“You idiot, why didn’t you tell us?” Jisung had chastised, punching him halfheartedly in the shoulder before wrapping him in a giant hug. Seungmin only barely hugged him back.

“I knew this was the only way. There was no point in worrying you about it.” Seungmin had said with a shrug.

“Still, you carried this around on your own for so long.”

Seungmin might be magicless, but he was alive, and unharmed otherwise, and that was what mattered.

Felix had been keeping Seungmin company most of the time, since the witch had nowhere else to go. At least that’s what Felix said, but Jisung was starting to believe that Felix _wanted_ to stay and look after Seungmin.

Felix could have gone home to the human realm at any point, but he’d chosen to stay, by Seungmin’s bedside no less. He told Seungmin trivial stories about his life in the human realm, joking about how humans thought an air fryer was practically modern magic.

_“And it just fries it, with air!”_

Jisung felt a little better knowing Seungmin had someone there to keep him company when he was off on his own. Jisung was just going to find Chan and Jeongin, when he heard a loud shriek and yelling coming from further down the hall.

Jisung hurried, turning the corner to the guest wing to see the Sumatran queen dragging Taeyong out of the room by her arm. Taeyong’s hair was gravely disheveled, hanging over into her face like she’d come out from a horror movie. (Jisung still remembered that one horror movie Chan had made him watch. He shuddered at the mere thought of it.)

“What’s going on?” Jisung said when he saw Mark standing shell shocked and pale a little ways ahead. The prince had a hand clasped over his mouth.

He shook his head when Jisung joined him, “I went to warn Taeyong our mother was coming, but they beat me to it.”

“I cannot believe the blatant treachery that you have shown to our family! Our kingdom!” Jisung heard a male voice shout. It was coming from the room Taeyong had been dragged from, and Jisung realized what was happening all at once.

“Oh _no._ ”

“You are hereby exiled to ever set foot in the palace again! Be glad I’m not exiling you from the kingdom, boy! And you!” The Sumatran King stormed out of the room, red and livid with anger. Pointing at Taeyong with an accusing finger.

“I am ashamed to call you my daughter. I cannot believe that this has been going on right under our noses! The disrespect!”

Taeyong had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her arms still gripped tightly in her mother’s hand. Mark bristled beside him.

“Please, it’s not Taeyong’s fault.” A familiar voice spoke up. “It’s all my fault. You can do what ever you want with me, but she’s innocent—”

“Silence!” The king yelled, cutting Johnny right off. Johnny didn’t look much better than Taeyong. He wasn’t crying, but he looked extremely distressed, perhaps even close to tears. Jisung didn’t think he’d ever see Johnny look like that. The guard had always been poised and professional. No bullshit all the time.

 _“I_ will decide what to do. You are pushing the line, boy.” The king jabbed a finger threateningly into Johnny’s chest. The guard was easily several inches taller than the king, but right then, he looked like a child getting scolded.

“What is going on?” Minho’s voice came from behind them. He had Chan by his side, both of them taking in the scene with wide eyes. The king turned to see them all watching down the hall. Jisung felt stricken in his spot, like he’d been caught seeing something he shouldn’t have.

“Father, _please_ ,” Taeyong started, “I’ve been trying to tell you both for months now, but you wouldn’t _listen_ —”

“Don’t try to twist this onto us, girl. You know better than to _roll around_ with the help! And your own guard, too.” The king turned his seething gaze on to Johnny. “Why, I should just have you killed—”

“No!” Mark shouted, breaking free from his spot, and running towards the rest of his family, “You can’t do that, father. You can’t!”

The king looked at Mark despondently, like he was disappointed to see Mark was also involved.

“Look what you’ve done.” The king said with a sigh, nodding towards Jisung, Minho, and Chan, “You’ve caused a scene. And while the Bengal’s so graciously lent us a place to stay.”

Jisung’s blood boiled beneath his skin. The only one making a scene in his eyes, was the king.

“That’s quite alright.” Minho started, “I’m sure this is nothing you can’t talk out—”

“Oh, we’re quite past talking, at least some of us are, isn’t that right, Taeyong?”

Johnny clenched his fists at his sides. Jisung was one hundred percent sure if he could get away with it without treason, Johnny would have sucker punched the king.

“Alright, that’s quite enough, Hyeon.” The queen finally spoke up for the first time. She dropped her hand off Taeyong. “There is no need to get vindictive about it.”

The king bristled at her words, “Did you not see what was happening? Do you understand what our daughter has done to our name?”

“There are much worse things to lose than our name.” The queen snapped back. And Jisung was definitely starting to feel like he should leave. If it was shocking to watch before, it was now becoming uncomfortable.

“Mother, father, you have to hear me out, please.” Taeyong begged again, latching onto her mother this time. “I don’t want to marry Minho, I’ve been trying to tell you that for months. I’m in love with—”

Her father reached out and struck her across the cheek. The queen was the one who yelled out in surprise as Taeyong’s head snapped to the side. Mark and Johnny had both surged forward, Mark grasping onto his father’s arm, but it was already too late.

“Don’t you dare say what I think you are going to young lady.” He seethed. Taeyong looked back at him, eyes defiant.

“I’m in love with Johnny.” She said simply, plainly. It couldn’t have been anything but true. Jisung couldn’t help but gasp. The queen covered her mouth with a hand.

The king looked about to go off again when Jisung’s own parents rounded the corner.

“Enough!” His father’s voice boomed through the hallway. “Hyeon, what is the meaning of all this?”

“Your majesty,” The Sumatran king bowed carelessly, “We are terribly sorry to have cause such a scene. We will be on our way, we’ve overstayed our welcome—”

“Why are you crying, child?” Jisung’s father cut in, looking at Taeyong and her reddening cheek. Jisung fumed at the sight. _How dare her own father strike her like that?_

Taeyong looked at him uncertainly, her hands still in her mothers. She shook her head. Jisung’s mother reached forward to cup her cheek carefully. She shared a glance with the Sumatran queen, an understanding seeming to form between them.

“Why don’t we all talk about this later? After we’ve all cooled off?” Jisung’s mother suggested. Man, did Jisung love his mom.

She didn’t wait for an answer, ushering Taeyong and her mom away down the hall, probably to get something for her cheek.

Jisung father patted the Sumatran king on the back like they were pals, though Jisung could see the way his father barely touched the king, like he was disgusted to be in his near vicinity. They too wandered off down the hall.

The minute they were gone, Johnny slumped against the wall. Mark was at his side in an instant, eyes worried at he took him in.

“Johnny, are you alright?” Mark asked as Jisung, Minho, and Chan came over to join them. Jisung could see Changbin and Jeongin peaking their heads out from around the corner, no doubt brought out by the commotion, but Jisung shook his head at them.

_Not now, I’ll tell you later._

“Fuck, _fuck,_ it’s all my fault.” Johnny said in dismay, sliding down onto the wooden floor below. Mark followed, crouching beside the guard, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Johnny. It’s not against the law to be in love.”

“It is if you’re a guard and you fall in love with the princess you’re supposed to be protecting.” Johnny groaned, hands fisting at his sides.

“Fuck, if he wasn’t the king, I’d have really done some damage—”

Minho chuckled, capturing their attention, “I’d have liked to see it.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow at him, “Of course you would, you’d like to see me get exiled, wouldn’t you?”

Minho’s smile fell, eyebrows scrunching in confusion. “Johnny, I believe you must be mistaken, I don’t love Taeyong either.”

“Why? What’s not to love about her?” Johnny asked, defensive. Minho lifted both hands in surrender, and Johnny closed his eyes, slumping back into the wall.

“It’s not that she’s unlovable, you big oaf,” Minho said. Johnny looked offended. “It’s that I don’t love her like that. I don’t love her like you do. I actually—love someone else.”

Johnny looked up in surprise, “You love—who?”

Jisung already knew. He turned to Chan knowingly, seeing the boy’s ears heat up red. Johnny seemed to catch on.

“Oh.” He said.

“Yeah, _oh.”_ Minho said back, a small smile on his face.

“Wait—what?” Mark exclaimed a few seconds late, jumping up from his spot to stare at them open mouthed. “You’re together?”

Minho clasped Chan’s hand in his and lifted them. “We’d like to be, yeah. As much as you’d like to be with Taeyong, Johnny.” Minho looked over at Chan, “Hmm, maybe more.”

“Excuse me,” Johnny started, but Jisung cut him off.

“Okay, no need to get all competitive with your affection, this isn’t a competition of who can love who more.” Jisung placated.

Minho laughed, he seemed to be in much higher spirits than the situation might have warranted.

“Wait, don’t you see? This is the perfect opportunity to get them all to listen!” Minho exclaimed.

Johnny frowned, “So glad our misfortune brought you such hope—”

“But it’s not necessarily a misfortune,” Jisung butt in, catching on, “You saw how everyone acted. They weren’t on the king’s side. This could work!”

Johnny looked at them contemplating. “You’re saying, there’s an option where we all get to walk away with the one we love?”

Minho and Jisung shared a look, and nodded hopefully at the guard. Johnny stood for one, two, three seconds, before a smile spread across his face.

“Okay. Let’s win this battle.”

“A battle of love!” Jisung sing-songed, causing Johnny to grumble and Chan to stifle a laugh.

They’d already defeated an evil witch once before. What was one battle more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we're getting close to the end bois I can't believe it🤧 But don't worry! There's still at least a few chapters to go...
> 
> Some supplemental if you're bored ;P  
> [Binsung ](https://twitter.com/sribinnie/status/1352333156666527745) being cuties  
> This is exactly how I picture [Hyunjin ](https://twitter.com/ABlackParadise1/status/1326521085723107331) in this story lol

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dyoityourself)


End file.
